Peculiaridades
by loristicam
Summary: En un mundo donde todas las personas tienen marcado en su piel el nombre de su alma gemela, existe alguien con marcas diferentes a quien se le complicarán las cosas al descubrir lo que significan. Esa persona no podía ser nada mas ni nada menos que Magnus Bane. (AU- Soulmates) (Malec- Jagnus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :) Esta historia la escribí con una amiga, LeeLetters, autora en AO3 por lo que también podrán encontrar la historia allí y en Wattpad.**

 **Es un universo alterno en el que todos son humanos. Van a haber muchas parejas, en especial Malec y Jagnus. Así que les recomiendo que mantengan una mente abierta.**

 **Algunos personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, otros son nuestros.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El auto se movía por una solitaria carretera a altas horas de la noche en medio de una tormenta. Aunque afuera las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente el suelo, a dentro del vehículo reinaba la tranquilidad. El hombre pasaba tranquilamente las emisoras en el radio mientras su esposa hablaba sobre lo que veía en el mapa en su regazo.

— Creo que estamos en Colorado… –Dijo ella, evaluando el mapa. — O podríamos estar en Kansas. –Dudó mientras trazaba líneas en el mapa con el dedo índice.

— No te preocupes. –Le respondió su acompañante, sin dejar de cambiar las emisoras. — Estamos preparados para esto.

— Sí, pero quisiera saber el nombre del lugar donde podría nacer nuestro hijo, al menos. –Comentó ella, mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre para fortalecer sus palabras. El pequeño debería nacer en menos de un mes, y sus dos padres decidieron sacar el auto y viajar, esperando que la mujer diera a luz en algún lugar diferente a donde vivían. Fue un capricho de los dos, pero así eran ellos; no necesitaban tomar mucho tiempo para idear un plan, cuando se les ocurría algo simplemente lo hacían.

— Cuando lleguemos a alguna parte preguntamos indicaciones. –Respondió él y miró por la ventana. — Ahora sí creo que estamos en medio de la nada… –De repente, en una de las emisoras empezó a sonar _Wonderwall_ de Oasis y ella sonrió.

— Déjala. –Le pidió; él asintió en respuesta y pronto los dos empezaron a tararear la canción. Unos momentos después el hombre volvió a hablar:

— Duraremos así dos semanas más, a ver a dónde llegamos. –Él tomó la mano de ella y la sostuvo sobre su propia rodilla. — Después nos detendremos y esperaremos a que nazca el pequeño, sea cual sea el lugar.

— Hecho. –Respondió tranquilamente y volvió a mirar el mapa. — Aunque estoy bastante segura que esto es Oklahoma. –Él se rió y regresó ambas manos al volante del automóvil. Giró un poco la cabeza y la vio trazar líneas imaginarias en el mapa con el dedo, de nuevo. Él tuvo un vistazo de la parte interior de la muñeca de su esposa, donde un nombre en negro se podía leer claramente, pero que no era su nombre; lo mismo ocurría al contrario, el nombre de una mujer estaba escrito en su cuello, pero ésa mujer no era la que tenía a su lado.

Ellos siempre habían sabido eso, desde que se conocieron lo sabían, sabían que no eran almas gemelas; pero también sabían que se querían, que se entendían y que de algún modo habían logrado compartir su felicidad por muchos años. Ambos habían estado cansados de buscar a la persona que tenían marcada en su piel, y cuando se encontraron, juntos tomaron la decisión de dejar de buscar.

— ¡Oye! –Llamó ella señalando la radio. — ¡Es _7 years_ de Lukas Graham! ¿Podrías…? –Él levantó una mano interrumpiendo.

— No tienes que pedirlo. –Le subió volumen a la música y ambos comenzaron a cantarla.

Unos momentos después él se concentró en la carretera, con el constante ruido del limpiaparabrisas como compañía ya que su esposa se había dormido unos minutos antes. Sin embargo, un ruido a su lado llamó su atención; era ella despertando con una mueca de dolor deformando levemente su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, ella lo miró pero no respondió. Sólo bastó con esa mirada. — ¡No puede ser! –Exclamó y miró a la carretera. — ¡Aún no, bebé! ¡Estamos en medio de la nada!

— Cariño. –Llamó ella tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. — Creo que se adelantó. –Él pasó las manos por su cabello sin dejar de mirar a todos lados, para finalmente sentir cómo sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire al divisar las luces de una casa. Al llegar detuvo el auto y abrió su puerta.

— No salgas. –Le pidió a su esposa.

— No iré a ningún lado, querido. –Le responde ella. Él rió nerviosamente antes de correr hasta la puerta y golpear; una mujer mayor abrió a los segundos y se sorprendió de ver a un hombre parado en medio de la lluvia.

— Oh, Dios mío. ¿Puedo ayudarle? –Le preguntó ella.

— Sí, por favor. Mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz.

— ¡Ayúdeme a traerla a la casa, entonces!

Unos momentos después él estuvo caminando de un lado a otro en la vieja sala de la casa. Había estado tan nervioso que gastó unos buenos minutos mirando la casa descubriendo varias cosas. Por ejemplo, la mujer tenía una viejísima fotografía de ella con otro hombre donde cada uno mostraba el interior de su palma, revelando el nombre allí marcado, y por la cara de felicidad en sus rostros era obvio que se trataba del otro. También había muchas fotos de él, lo que podría simbolizar que había muerto. Y no había nada que pudiera pertenecer a algún niño.

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron callados por un grito en la habitación de al lado, seguido del llanto de un bebé. Él cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras dejaba que aquel llanto penetrara en sus pensamientos. Ése era su hijo, la primera vez que lloraba.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró parado en mitad de la sala sin moverse, pero en algún punto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la mujer salió.

— Felicidades. –Le dijo sonriendo y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole a entrar. Él se acercó lentamente y se detuvo en la puerta para contemplar lo que veían sus ojos: adentro su esposa estaba acostada en una cama con un bulto en brazos y le susurraba cosas para calmarle, que al parecer habían funcionado ya que el bebé había parado de llorar. Ella levantó la mirada y al verlo le sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

— Acércate. –Le pidió. Él así lo hizo y cuando llegó junto a la cama se encontró embobado viendo a un pequeño de piel dorada y la carita un poco roja mirar alrededor con curiosos ojos dorados verdosos. — Lo sé, se ve feo. –Se rió. — Aún está inflamadito, pero si después de eso sigue feo entonces es tu culpa, ochenta por ciento de tus genes. –Él se rió mientras sentía lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

— ¿De qué hablas? –Usó su mano para quitar un poco de la cobija que cubría la cabeza del niño y así revelar un oscuro cabello negro. — ¡Si es precioso! –Ambos rieron para tratar de esconder sus lágrimas mientras acariciaban las piernas y las manitas del bebé, quien no dejó de mirarlos ni un momento. — Ahora debemos averiguar dónde naciste, le preguntaré a la mujer.

— Colorado. –Le dijo ella y después se encogió de hombros. — Literalmente ella nunca se calló mientras yo sentía las contracciones. –Su esposo negó con la cabeza riéndose. Esa era su esposa, así hablaba.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? –Le preguntó, ella le extendió el bulto y él lo recibió nervioso pero firme. — ¿Y su marca? –Ella guardó silencio. — ¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el nombre de su alma gemela es horrible? ¿Está condenado a pasar el resto de su vida con "Buford" escrito en la piel? –Él levantó un poco la cobijita para revisar sus brazos y sus piernas.

— En la cadera. –Dijo finalmente, él revisó allí: no había un nombre, sino más bien una letra… "J".

— Bueno… –Comentó luego de unos segundos observando. — No es el nombre más original, pero…

— Y el pecho. –Terminó ella; él miró un momento a su esposa estupefacto, antes de evaluar el pecho del bebé… y ahí estaba, una clara "A" de color negro.

— ¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntó volviendo a cubrir al bebé. — Nunca oí de algo semejante, ¿esos son dos nombres? ¿O acaso es uno, sólo que con las letras desordenadas? ¡Tal vez hayan más letras…!

— No las hay. –Cortó suavemente. Él suspiró y miró la cara de su bebé, el pequeño lo evaluó un momento antes de mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa sin dientes; él no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Se sentó en la cama junto a su esposa y ubicó al bebé en medio de los dos. — ¿Cariño? –Llamó ella.

— ¿Sí? –Frente a la cama había una ventana con dos cortinas lo suficientemente abiertas como para mirar al exterior. La lluvia había dejado de caer en algún momento, y ahora la luna estaba brillando en lo alto del cielo.

— Lo cuidaremos. –Le dijo ella, él volvió a mirar al bebé y después a su esposa.

— Nadie sabrá que es diferente. –Contestó él. — No dejaremos que muestre sus marcas; al menos no hasta que sepamos por qué son así. –La pareja miró hacia la ventana y se quedaron en silencio contemplando la luna. — Es especial. –Dijo el hombre un momento después. — Es un bebé muy especial. –Reiteró, para después mirar a su hijo y encontrarlo dormido. — Te duermes cuando te halago, ¿eh? –Ella sonrió.

— Como yo. –Agregó desinteresada, después le dio un beso en la cabecita del bebé. — Nuestro pequeño Magnus…

— Ese le queda, me gusta. –Opinó él. — Definitivamente, después de todas tus anteriores terribles opciones, voto porque sea Magnus.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alec despertó y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche, aún le quedaba mucho tiempo para que empezaran las clases, pero tenía algunas actividades pendientes, además de que a él le gustaba aprovechar cada minuto de su día, por lo que se levantó y entró a ducharse.

Al salir del baño en medio de una nube de vapor se dirigió a su armario y sacó unos jeans con un suéter azul oscuro. No necesitaba ponerse nada ostentoso, solo quería sentirse cómodo en su primer día, aunque no es como si las cosas fueran a cambiar, de todos modos era la misma universidad, su misma carrera y sus mismos compañeros.

Antes de ponerse el suéter se paró frente a su espejo y se contempló; de hecho, él quería que ese semestre fuera diferente. No le gustaban los cambios, pero el único de ellos que anhelaba que sucediera era encontrar a la persona que tenía escrita sobre la piel. Era una marca negra un poco más abajo de su hombro. Levantó una mano y pasó los dedos sobre el nombre, aún sabiendo que se sentiría exactamente igual a las otras cientos de veces que había hecho la misma acción.

— Magnus, ¿dónde estás? –Se preguntó; desde que era un niño y supo lo que ese nombre significaba en su vida lo había repetido varias veces en su cabeza y en sus sueños. Le habían enseñado que cuando dos almas gemelas se encontraban sus sentimientos podían llegar a fusionarse, creando una conexión entre ellos como si fuera un lazo invisible. Pero nunca nadie le había enseñado que podía tener esa conexión antes de haber encontrado a su alma gemela, y sin embargo ahí estaba, tocando esa marca en él y preguntándose no por primera vez dónde estaba "Magnus", teniendo la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera sentir algo, un indicio de dónde buscarlo.

Pero obviamente eso no ocurría, no tenía la menor idea de dónde podría estar.

Con un suspiro se puso el suéter, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a uno de sus tres hermanos sentado en la mesa, era Max.

— Buen día. –Saludó Alec al sentarse, Max lo miró un momento antes de saludarlo con la mano y regresar a su cereal.

— Alec. –Llamó su madre, Maryse, al salir de la cocina. — ¿No es muy temprano para ti?

— Soy parte del comité de bienvenida. –Informó. — Además, Jace me pidió que lo llevara temprano hoy.

— Entonces les traeré el desayuno. –Maryse se giró y Alec pudo ver, bajo su cabello perfectamente recogido, el nombre de "Robert" escrito en plateado. Cuando las marcas tomaban ese color, significaba que se habían encontrado, pero había casos no muy frecuentes en que el destino hacía lo que Alec llamaba "una mala broma".

— Hola familia. –Saludó Robert, bajando por las escaleras y finalmente sentándose en la mesa. El padre de Alec tenía su marca en la muñeca, sólo que ésta decía "Celine" en negro. Lo dicho, parecía como si el destino escogiera parejas al azar para divertirse con ellas.

Alec siempre había creído que existía un gran amor, el único fuerte y verdadero. Cada persona podía querer a muchas, pero sólo amar verdaderamente a una en toda su vida, y si ese era el caso, ¿para qué debía nacer alguien, como su padre, con un nombre diferente al de Maryse, cuando para ella él era su alma gemela? Era como si Robert hubiera tenido que elegir entre estar con la mujer que tenía su nombre, o estar con la mujer marcada en su piel. Afortunadamente para Alec y sus hermanos ésa otra mujer nunca había aparecido, por lo que Robert terminó casándose y dándoles la vida.

Unos momentos después Maryse salió de la cocina y puso un plato de cereal frente a Alec y otro frente a Robert.

— ¿Y Jace? –Preguntó a los presentes. Ninguno respondió a excepción de Alec, quien se encogió de hombros. Maryse suspiró. — ¡Jace! –Gritó para apurar a su hijo.

— Ya oí. –Informó el rubio mientras bajaba las escaleras. Después se sentó en su lugar y esperó su desayuno.

— ¿Dónde está Izzy? –Preguntó Max.

— Ella no tiene que ir temprano hoy. –Informó Alec.

— Pero no me perderé la oportunidad de que Alec me lleve en el auto. –Dijo una voz femenina en la escalera; un momento después Isabelle se sentó en la mesa, con su característico cabello negro colgando a su espalda. A Alec no le gustaba curiosear sobre las marcas, de todos modos no era común verlas cuando aún eran negras y por lo tanto las personas tenían cierta reserva, pero si tuviera que apostar diría que la marca de su hermana estaba en la nuca como la de Maryse. Las razones eran que Isabelle había dejado al descubierto muchas partes de su cuerpo al usar varias prendas y él jamás había visto nada, y su hermana siempre estaba con su cabello suelto cubriendo esa zona.

— Así se habla. –Celebró Jace.

Luego de desayunar, los tres hermanos entraron al auto y Alec se dirigió a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo manejar? –Preguntó Isabelle.

— No. –Contestó Jace tajante.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tus habilidades para la conducción son las mismas que tienes para la cocina, y realmente espero llegar vivo a clases. –Isabelle le pegó suave a Jace, lo suficiente para hacerlo callar, y se dirigió a Alec.

— Alec… –Empezó ella con voz de niña pequeña, la que siempre usaba para conseguir lo que quería.

— De acuerdo, pero primero dinos dónde está tu marca. –Dijo Jace, e Isabelle le sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué tú no nos dices dónde está la tuya? –El rubio se giró en el asiento de copiloto y le dio a su hermana una mirada pícara.

— ¿Enserio quieres saber? –Preguntó lentamente.

— Ya basta. -Cortó Alec. — Ninguno revelará dónde está su marca. –En ese momento el celular de Alec sonó en su bolsillo y detuvo el auto. — Al volante Izzy. –Dijo, mientras dejaba a su hermana sentarse en su lugar y él se hacía atrás para recibir la llamada. La pelinegra dio pequeños saltitos mientras se sentaba y luego miró el volante sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? –Preguntó. Jace, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se agarró de su propio asiento.

— Sólo ten en mente que una chica me está esperando, y que ella quiere que yo llegue en una pieza. Si puedes recordar eso, lo demás no importa.

— Entendido…

— Tomaste el curso Izzy, tú sabes qué debes hacer, ¿recuerdas? Probablemente debes empezar con los pedales que estás pisando con tus botas tamaño familiar.

Alec dejó de escuchar a sus hermanos y atendió la llamada. Era Helen, una de sus compañeras del comité de bienvenida; al parecer no podía ir a la universidad a guiar al nuevo alumno que le correspondía, por lo que le pedía el favor a Alec de hacerlo por ella. Alec sabía que el alumno al que había sido asignado llegaba una hora después, y que probablemente el de Helen ya esté esperándola. No podía elegir a los dos, así que tuvo una idea.

Después de afirmar a Helen que la ayudaría, volvió a guardar el celular y se concentró en sus hermanos: Jace parecía estar tratando de ayudar a Isabelle, guiándola y recordándole la función de cada parte del auto, pero Alec y Jace sabían que era inútil, por alguna razón extraña Isabelle no podía manejar un auto o cocinar algo.

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? –Preguntó ella, sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma a pesar de estar variando la velocidad del auto cada pocos segundos, haciendo que éste diera sacudidas.

— Excelente, no quites los ojos de la carretera. –Comentó Jace, luego se giró hacia Alec y susurró un: — Ya quítala de ahí…

— Quiero pedirle un favor a alguno de ustedes dos. –Proclamó Alec, antes de pedirle a Isabelle un cambio de lugares porque sabía que después de eso ella se enfadaría. — Era Helen, no podrá encontrarse con el alumno nuevo que debería estar esperándola ahora en los jardines, así que tomaré su lugar, pero el que me asignaron llegará en una hora y no podré guiarlo, ¿a alguno le importaría tomar mi lugar?

— Yo lo hago. –Contestó Isabelle desinteresada, de todos modos no tenía nada más qué hacer antes de que empezaran sus clases. Jace se encogió de hombros y pensando que podía relajarse se dio el lujo de mirar levemente hacia su ventana. Gran error. Casi en el acto se escuchó el impacto, el grito ahogado de Alec y el freno.

Unos minutos después los tres hermanos observaban cómo el auto era remolcado. Jace se había cruzado de brazos y contaba mentalmente, ya iba muy tarde para el encuentro y Alec trataba de usar voz suave para explicarle a Isabelle cuál había sido su error, que había terminado en un choque con un árbol.

— Ya está. –Dijo el hombre de la grúa acercándose a ellos. — Pero necesito que uno de ustedes me acompañe al taller para llenar algunos formatos.

— Yo iré. –Se ofreció Isabelle. — De todos modos fue mi culpa.

— ¿Y el alumno nuevo? –Preguntó Alec, Jace lo miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te preocupas por eso? Deberías estar pensando en qué dirán nuestros padres cuando se enteren.

— Les diremos en la noche. –Le respondió el oji-azul. — Pero alguien debe guiar al alumno nuevo en cuarenta minutos. –Jace soltó un sonido exasperado.

— Lo hago yo, pero ya vámonos. –Alec le sonrió en agradecimiento y después de que se despidieran de Izzy se dirigieron a la universidad.

* * *

Jace jugaba con el cabello de una chica rubia mientras ambos reían, estaban sentados muy juntos en el césped de uno de los jardines de la Universidad, con sus espaldas apoyadas en un gran árbol.

— ¿Me ayudarás en historia? –Preguntó ella, Jace volvió a tomar otro de sus mechones y a acariciarlo con sus dedos.

— No lo sé, Camille, ¿qué gano yo? –Ella sonrió y se acercó al rostro del rubio.

— Ya veremos. –Respondió antes de acercarse y besarlo, Jace le correspondió el beso y liberó el cabello rubio de la chica de sus manos, sólo para levantar una y con ella acariciar la piel tersa y blanca de la mejilla de Camille. Un momento después Jace se separó, como siempre dejándola con ganas de más.

— Cuando sepas cual será mi ganancia, entonces me avisas. –Le dijo, Camille llevó su cabello para atrás dejando al descubierto el escote en su pecho donde la palabra "Ralph" se había borrado tanto hasta quedar de color blanco. Jace sabía que normalmente las personas no mostraban sus marcas, y cuando lo hacían era porque ya no les importaban, como era el caso de Camille. Ella había conocido a su alma gemela, pero el chico había muerto en un accidente unos meses después y ahora la rubia mostraba el nombre como señal al mundo de que estaba libre y buscaba diversión.

Jace sacó su celular y se sorprendió al encontrarse con que era muy tarde para el favor que debía hacerle a Alec.

— Me tengo que ir. –Comentó, parándose de un salto y tomando su mochila.

— ¿Me llamarás para almorzar juntos? –Preguntó ella. A Jace no le gustaba encontrarse con la misma chica más de una vez diaria porque sentía que las cosas podían llegar a formalizarse.

— Almorzaré con mis hermanos. –Mintió. —Te llamo mañana. –Ella pareció sentirse bien con eso y le sonrió.

— Cuídate, entonces. –Jace sin más se giró y con paso apresurado se dirigió al jardín principal donde se suponía que se encontraría con el alumno. Sinceramente esperaba que fuera una chica sexy.

Decidiendo cortar camino, entró a una de las facultades y al ir tan rápido por los pasillos no vio que iba a estrellarse con una chica.

— ¡Wow! –Exclamó ella, alejando su envase de juego para evitar derramarlo sobre Jace, pero su movimiento lo hizo tarde ya que una gran mancha morada empezó a gotear desde el frente de la pulcra camisa blanca de abotonar del rubio.

— Agh, ¡Clary! -Reclamó enojado al reconocerla. Ella no pudo evitar reírse, aunque hizo un considerable esfuerzo al disimularlo.

—Perdóname, Jace, no te vi. –Contestó a modo de disculpa. — Ven, vayamos a objetos perdidos, tal vez haya algo para que te puedas cambiar. –Él sabía que iba muy tarde, pero también sabía que no podía presentarse con una camisa manchada de jugo de uva, así que tuvo que aceptar.

En la oficina de objetos perdidos el hombre encargado dijo que no había llegado ninguna camisa masculina o algo que se le pareciese, y Jace con temor de tener que andar sin camisa le pidió que al menos revisara, así que el sujeto había desaparecido tras una puerta dejando a Clary y a Jace esperándolo. La pelirroja se concentró en terminar su jugo mientras Jace miraba la mancha morada. Si no encontraban algo tendría que caminar con esa camisa manchada, porque definitivamente no estaba en discusión caminar sin camisa. Él consideraba que era un lamentable desperdicio, pero no se gana nada cuestionando al destino.

— ¿Y a dónde ibas con tanta prisa? –Preguntó ella.

— Al jardín principal. Iré a hacer un recorrido en favor a Alec. –Clary asintió y regresó a su jugo. Jace empezó a impacientarse por la demora del hombre, no le gustaba llegar tarde y mucho menos cuando conocería a alguien. Él creía firmemente en el poder de la primera impresión.

La pelirroja a su lado sacudió su envase para comprobar que ya no tenía jugo y se dirigió a la basura, al girarse Jace tuvo un vistazo de su marca plateada bajo la oreja. No alcanzó a leer lo que allí decía pero no necesitaba hacerlo, él y Clary eran tan cercanos que sabía que el "Sebastian" que estaba marcado en la piel de la chica era su actual novio. Y muy seguramente los dos terminarían casados en unos cuantos años más.

Jace nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que ocurriría al encontrar a la persona con la que había nacido marcado. Le habían enseñado que cuando ese momento llegara él sentiría algo en su pecho, una oleada de felicidad producto del gran amor que sentiría, ya que esa persona sería su alma gemela. No la escoge él, no la escoge la otra persona, lo hace algo más grande y poderoso que cualquier ser humano, y no había errores. Sólo existía una persona a la qué amar verdaderamente, y aunque Jace demostraba ser escéptico, realmente era que no se preocupa en pensar qué sucederá porque una pequeña parte de él cree que lo sabrá cuando llegue el momento.

Finalmente el hombre salió cargando lo que a primera vista Jace le pareció un pedazo de trapo marrón.

— Tienes suerte. –Dijo el hombre sonriendo. — Encontré algo. –Jace miró del trapo al sujeto, tratando de detectar el sarcasmo en aquellas palabras. Pero no lo había. El hombre realmente pensaba que había hecho un buen trabajo.

— Gracias. –Dijo Clary recibiendo el trapo y extendiéndolo. Realmente era una camisa de lana marrón con manga larga y cuello redondo. Jace trató de recordar si a su universidad asistían ancianos que hubieran podido perder eso. — Es perfecto. –Agregó, algo burlona, la pelirroja apretando la camisa en sus manos y tomando a Jace del codo para sacarlo de ahí.

— Clary… –Le susurró en advertencia cuando estaban caminando por los pasillos. — Esa cosa la perdieron a propósito, ¡no me pondré eso! –La chica se detuvo frente al baño de hombres.

— ¿Entonces prefieres estar sin camisa? Les cumplirías el sueño a muchas chicas de aquí, pero no estoy muy segura de lo qué dirían los profesores. –Jace gruñó y recibió la camisa, a lo que la pelirroja sonrió. — Excelente, quisiera quedarme a ver la revelación pero debo irme a clases. ¡Te llamo después! –Y se fue por el pasillo. Jace entró al baño y aseguró la puerta antes de quitarse la camisa manchada y arrojarla al bote de basura. Después levantó la horrenda camisa marrón y se preguntó qué había hecho de malo en su vida para merecer aquello. No había sido precisamente bueno, pero tampoco malo. Se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien que disfrutaba el estar vivo.

Levantó la vista hacia el espejo y unos brillantes ojos dorados le regresaron la mirada. Miró hacia su pecho desnudo para comprobar que la mancha de jugo no hubiera alcanzado a mojarle la piel, y sin poder evitarlo terminó dando media vuelta y contemplando su marca en el lado derecho superior de la espalda.

— Tómate tu tiempo. –Le dijo al nombre allí marcado; no era que no quisiese conocer a su alma gemela, claro que quería, pero después de conocerla posiblemente dejaría de salir con otras chicas y no quería dejar hileras de corazones rotos.

Pero de no ser por eso, se moría por conocer a la tal "Magnus", la afortunada de haber nacido con su nombre en la piel. Jace había salido con muchas chicas en toda su vida, muchas de ellas habían sido muy bellas. Y sólo podía pensar en que si ninguna de ellas había sido "Magnus", entonces su alma gemela debería de parecer una diosa. Y a juzgar por el color negro de su marca era obvio que ni siquiera había cruzado una mirada con ella.

Se sonrió a sí mismo y se puso la camisa marrón. No tenía prisa de amar realmente a alguien, sólo necesitaba disfrutar cada segundo de ignorancia antes de conocerla, y mientras esos segundos pasaban su expectativa crecía aún más.

Finalmente salió del baño y se dirigió al jardín principal.

* * *

Magnus se vistió y tardó un buen tiempo eligiendo la bufanda que se pondría ese día.

— Mags, ¿aún no estás listo? –Preguntó Catarina desde el primer piso. Magnus, después de evaluar sus jeans oscuros y su camisa roja, decidió que la bufanda blanca le quedaría de maravilla.

— ¡Un momento! –Respondió; tomó la bufanda de su elección y la puso alrededor de su cuello, pero antes de enrollarla estudió la letra "A" grabada en negro sobre su clavícula. No recordaba a qué edad lo supo, el caso es que había crecido sabiendo que era diferente. Se consideraba a sí mismo "especial" en muchos aspectos, y todos los encontraba positivos, pero no sabía qué pensar de sus marcas. Había pasado mucho tiempo investigando y leyendo, pero no había logrado encontrar algo que le explicara el por qué de esa única "A". Levantó un poco su camisa roja y jaló su pantalón, revelando la "J" justo sobre el hueso de la cadera. Le gustaba ser diferente del resto de las personas porque siendo diferente atraes la atención, pero sus padres habían decidido mantener el secreto y él entendía por qué: muchas veces las personas se asustan cuando algo es "particular" y/o terminan apartándose. Él no quería que eso ocurriera, así que no le había hablado a nadie de sus marcas y procuraba siempre esconderlas. La "J" era sencilla, pero la "A" no, por lo que acostumbraba usar camisas de cuello redondo o alto, y cuando estas eran abiertas en el pecho, como la roja que usaba en ese momento, las combinaba con alguna bufanda.

Finalmente terminó de arreglarse, agregando a su conjunto un delgado delineado negro bajo el ojo y puntas rojas en su cabello negro. Cuando quedó complacido con lo que veía salió de la habitación.

— ¡Al fin! –Celebró Catarina al verlo bajar las escaleras. — ¿No llegarás tarde? –Magnus le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

— Sólo es el comité de bienvenida, será como una guía turística solo que más aburrida. Lo que realmente me emociona son mis clases. –Su amiga levantó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo.

— Debes de amar mucho el diseño como para haber dicho esa frase. –Magnus se rió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

— Lo hago. –Concordó él. — Y si todo es como en mi anterior universidad, entonces será un gran semestre…

—… hasta que tengas que irte. –Completó la chica en un suspiro. Magnus regresó a la mesa junto a ella con un tazón de cereal y se encogió elegantemente de hombros. Realmente no era un "tener" que irse, era un "querer" irse. Desde que entró al primer semestre de Universidad sus padres se despidieron decidiendo viajar por el mundo y tomando fotografías con las cuales parecían estar ganando lo suficiente para mantenerlos a los tres. Magnus envidiaba esa vida nómada, pero sabía que antes de tenerla debía graduarse con un título. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que pidiera un traslado de Universidad cada que quisiera. Sus padres le decían que si él no le veía el problema ellos tampoco, aunque solían burlarse resaltándole todo el tiempo que de tantas veces que le homologaban el horario nunca se graduaría. Pero a Magnus le gustaba, sentía que se volvía más bueno en el diseño al verlo con tantos enfoques en diferentes universidades.

— ¿Y tú qué harás toda la mañana? –Le preguntó a su amiga; él y Catarina se conocieron el día en el que llegó a la ciudad buscando dónde quedarse. Ella era una estudiante universitaria que había comprado una casa y le había permitido usar una de las habitaciones. Con el tiempo se habían vuelto muy unidos, y Magnus sentía que al irse realmente la extrañaría.

— Creo que saldré a comprar algunas cosas. –Dijo ella. Afortunadamente sus clases iniciaban una semana más tarde que las de Magnus, lo que le daba la oportunidad de molestar al moreno con ello siempre que podía.

Magnus terminó su cereal y subió por su mochila. Al bajar de nuevo Catarina lo esperaba en la puerta sacudiendo unas llaves en su dirección. Magnus sonrió y se acercó a ella.

— Sí sabes que si te arrepientes, una vez que las haya tomado ya será demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó.

— Sólo tómalas. –Le espetó la chica, entregándoselas. — Y hoy preparas la cena. –Magnus suspiró y recibió las llaves, si tenía que cocinar para poder llegar en auto a su primer día en una nueva universidad, entonces lo haría.

* * *

— Me vengaré Clary… –Murmuraba un rubio mientras caminaba algo presuroso.

Jace llegó al jardín principal usando la camisa marrón y buscó con la mirada alguien que pareciese un alumno perdido y deseado de una orientación. No lo encontró. Lo único que vio fue la espalda de un chico sentado sobre una banca, pero como no había nadie más allí decidió pensar que ése era el nuevo.

Mientras se acercaba se dijo que nadie que llegara a un lugar nuevo se sentaría tranquilamente. Él se había tardado, pero no ameritaba tomar confianza tan rápidamente con el lugar. Cuando llegó junto al chico se sorprendió de ver que estaba dibujando lo que para Jace era un sombrero, pero que seguramente los estudiantes de diseño conocían con un nombre distinto. Estaba decidido a girarse y buscar a un novato que no pareciese la personificación del talento avanzado, cuando el chico sentado sintió la mirada sobre él y le observó.

Jace se encontró clavado en su lugar, viendo cómo aquellos ojos dorados-verdosos le devolvían la mirada. No se sentía capaz de hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera sabía si al menos estaba respirando; pasó saliva y puso las manos en su espalda tratando de ocultar el temblor en ellas.

El chico sentado frente a él era llamativo, brillante. Su piel era dorada y se veía suave en las manos, el rostro y el pecho, las cuales eran las partes expuestas. Tenía cabello negro, pero lo más resaltable eran sus ojos. Parecían brillar. Jace siempre había creído que sus ojos dorados eran luminosos, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que siquiera comprendía lo que realmente significaba tener ojos luminosos.

El chico lo evaluó un momento antes de sonreírle, seguramente decidiendo que le gustaba lo que veía.

— ¿Eres del comité de bienvenida? –Entonces Jace se obligó a volver a la realidad y parpadear sorprendido.

— ¿Eres el novato? –Después bajó la mirada al dibujo. — ¿Es alguna especie de broma? –El chico evaluó su dibujo.

— ¿Te gusta? –Jace no respondió. No le gustaba halagar a las personas.

— Obviamente no eres de primer semestre. –Contestó en su lugar, el chico pareció recibir la respuesta que quería, ya que sonrió orgulloso de su dibujo. Jace tuvo que respirar hondo y dirigir su mirada hacia un árbol cercano, todo porque no sentía que pudiera soportar ver aquella sonrisa más tiempo.

— No lo soy, me trasladaron. –El pelinegro guardó su dibujo y se puso de pie. — Bueno, yo me trasladé. –Jace volvió a pasar saliva y miró hacia uno de los edificios de las facultades, intuía que podía estar enfermándose, no se sentía bien, algo parecido a la fiebre crecía cada vez más en su pecho. Necesitaba terminar rápidamente con la guía y después ir a la enfermería.

— Tengo prisa así que empecemos con esto. Sígueme. –Jace se giró sin darle otra mirada al chico y se encaminó hacia una de las facultades, sólo contando con que el otro lo siguiera, pero al parecer no era de los que se quedaban atrás, ya que apresuró el paso para ir a la par.

— Esta es la facultad de ingeniería. –Comentó señalándola, al terminar la frase soltó un involuntario suspiro y empezaba a sospechar que se debía al chico a su lado. Una vez había escuchado que había personas que les robaban la energía a otras. Seguramente el nuevo era uno de ésos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? –Le preguntó el chico. — No te ves nada bien… –Jace le iba a replicar que pusiera más atención a la guía, pero una vez que giró la cabeza y lo volvió a ver las palabras se le esfumaron de la garganta, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarse.

— No me siento bien, pero por lo que me dijeron tienes clase en una hora y debo hacerte este recorrido. –Contestó. Sin previo aviso el chico puso una mano en su cintura y pasó la mano del rubio sobre su cuello.

— Te ves terriblemente mal, y no me refiero sólo a esa horrenda camisa, porque debo decirlo, desde que te vi quise decirte que está horrible. –Jace sonrió algo incómodo por la posición.

— ¿Sólo eso?

— No. –Aceptó el chico. — También quería decirte que eres increíblemente guapo. –Jace se rió nervioso, era la primera vez que escuchaba a otro hombre que no fuera Alec decirle ese cumplido, y debía aceptar que le agradaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó.

— Soy Magnus Bane. –Jace se quedó helado, y pronto sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba sin aire, y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque ése chico lo sujetaba. De no ser por… Magnus. — ¿Qué te parece si empezamos el recorrido diciéndome dónde está la enfermería? –Propuso, Jace respiró hondo y humedeció sus labios.

— No, llévame al baño. Puedes entrar a esta facultad. –Magnus le hizo caso y empezó a guiarlo hacia allí, Jace no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo qué dirían las personas si los vieran, sólo pensaba en que le agradaba estar en esa posición y, más fuerte aún, se decía a sí mismo que ése no podía ser el Magnus que él pensaba.

Finalmente llegaron al baño y Magnus abrió la puerta para dejar que Jace entrara.

— Te espero aquí. –Le dijo y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada totalmente centrada en Jace; el rubio apartó la vista y cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño, antes que nada tuvo que sostenerse del lavabo y controlar su respiración, si ése no era el Magnus que pensó, entonces realmente se estaba enfermando. Luego de un rato calmándose, se quitó la camisa marrón y dudoso se giró para ver su marca en el espejo… casi se muere allí mismo cuando la vio plateada.

Ése era… su alma gemela se encontraba fuera del baño, esperándolo tras esa puerta. Jace sonrió suavemente ante su reflejo, nadie le había dicho que encontrarla le afectaría tanto, pero por lo que sabía los síntomas eran diferentes para cada persona.

Después de que el momento de felicidad y plenitud pasó, se obligó a volver a la realidad, aterrándose con el hecho de que no estuviera ni siquiera un poco decepcionado.

¡Él no era gay! ¡No lo era! Magnus debería ser el alma gemela de Alec, no de él. Pero apenas hubo pensado aquello, se arrepintió. Definitivamente no hubiera deseado que Magnus fuera el alma gemela de Alec o de algún otro. Era suyo. Lo sintió sólo al verlo por primera vez, supo que era perfecto, que era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero no era fácil de procesar.

Volvió a ponerse la camisa y salió del baño. En el pasillo Magnus lo vio y se acercó.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? –Le preguntó con algo que Jace detectó como preocupación, el rubio se mordió fuerte el labio antes de responder.

— Sí, mucho mejor, continuemos con el recorrido. –Magnus lo miró dudoso, pero estaba dispuesto a seguirlo de no ser porque Jace quiso probar algo. — Por cierto, soy Jonathan. Me dicen Jace, pero mi nombre es Jonathan. Tú dime como quieras. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

— Jace, es un placer. –Respondió, y el rubio volvió la mirada extrañado hacia el pasillo, no notó sorpresa o reconocimiento. Él era bueno leyendo las miradas y sabía que Magnus lo admiraba, el moreno hasta había dicho que era guapo. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre gustar y amar, ¿acaso Magnus no sabía qué nombre tenía marcado? ¿No podía leer que decía "Jonathan" en su piel? — ¿Ocurre algo más, sexy rubio? –Preguntó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Jace se convenció de que Magnus debía ser un gran actor para no demostrar sorpresa, o al no querer comprobar su marca y ver si ahora era plateada.

— Nada, ven, sigamos. –Comentó algo distraído.

* * *

Magnus siguió a Jace durante el recorrido y le prestó atención a cada una de las indicaciones que el rubio le daba, descubriendo que la facultad de diseño era mucho más bonita que las otras, al menos para él.

En algunas ocasiones, cuando no estaba mirando a todos lados memorizando los nombres de las facultades, miraba de reojo al chico a su lado; no recordaba haber visto a un chico más guapo en su vida, y eso que había visto y salido con muchos. Jace tenía algo, como si una llama de aventura y vitalidad creciera en su interior sólo pudiendo ser vista a través de esos ojos dorados como el oro.

En un momento Jace saludó de lejos a un grupo de estudiantes y después acomodó con una mano un mechón de cabello rubio. Ese simple gesto, una sonrisa en medio de un acto cotidiano, hizo a Magnus sonreír y quedársele viendo admirando y memorizando cada detalle. No sabía qué relación tendría con Jace después del recorrido, si serían amigos o simples conocidos que se saludarían de vez en cuando, pero sí sabía que, al menos él, no dejaría ir al rubio tan fácil.

Jace notó la mirada sobre él y en lugar de apartarla sintiéndose cohibido, se cruzó de brazos y miró directo al moreno.

— ¿Realmente estás prestando atención? –Cuestionó, Magnus estaba escuchándolo, pero puede que no haya estado cien por ciento atento.

— Eres muy insistente, ¿verdad? –Preguntó en su lugar, Jace dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los jardines.

— Dime, Magnus, tras ese jardín, ¿qué facultad hay? –Magnus miró hacia donde Jace señalaba.

— La facultad de… –Pensó rápidamente, pero no tenía idea de qué lugar quedaba por allí. Finalmente rindiéndose regresó la mirada a Jace y lo encontró espiándolo, aunque el rubio parpadeó y levantó las cejas, cambiando su expresión. — Está bien, me atrapaste. Tenía cosas mejores que ver. –Jace sonrió orgulloso.

— Ciertamente no puedo ir en contra de eso. –Admitió, la sonrisa de Jace, como él mismo, era casi igual a contemplar una explosión de luz; su cabello rubio, sus ojos dorados, su piel bronceada… todo en él hacía que Magnus pensara en estrellas brillantes, en oro puro, en las chispas destellantes en el color dorado. — Y no queda ninguna facultad, hacia allá es la enfermería. –Magnus frunció el ceño.

— No me habías dicho dónde quedaba la enfermería.

— Otra prueba de que no me estabas prestando el mínimo de atención.

— Oh, créeme, vaya que lo hacía. –Jace volvió a sonreír ante el cumplido, pero después Magnus notó que giró el rostro, no apenado, sino como si no quisiera que el moreno notara aquel gesto. Entonces Magnus se decepcionó terriblemente al pensar que tal vez Jace ya había encontrado a su alma gemela y por eso no correspondía abiertamente a sus acercamientos. O podría ser hétero, lo que volvía las cosas mucho más interesantes. El chico era hermoso… excepto por un detalle. — Trato de ignorarlo pero es como una mancha que opaca todo frente a mí, ¿qué clase de persona cruel te sugirió comprar esa camisa? –Jace se miró a sí mismo y una mueca cruzó su rostro.

— Estoy de acuerdo, es espantosa, pero es todo con lo que cuento. –Magnus evaluó un momento al chico, y después de estar seguro que tenían una complexión parecida, abrió su mochila y sacó una chaqueta negra.

— Ten. –Comentó, para luego estirar su mano y entregársela. — La traje por si me daba frío al salir de clases, pero prefiero congelarme que seguir viendo eso. –Jace recibió la chaqueta y después miró a su alrededor, buscando el lugar más cercano para cambiarse, lo encontró en el baño de la facultad de arte. Luego levantó su muñeca y miró su reloj.

— Tienes clase en diez minutos. –Le habló nuevamente al pelinegro, y después volvió a verlo. — ¿Siquiera sabes dónde está tu facultad? –Magnus sonrió y señaló el lugar.

— Después de todo mi trabajo no fue en vano. ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos? Así podría devolverte tu chaqueta.

— Me encantaría.

— Excelente, le pediré tu número a los del comité. Adiós. –Jace apretó la chaqueta con una mano y se alejó para encaminarse hacia el baño de la enfermería. Magnus se le quedó viendo mientras se alejaba y estaba casi seguro que Jace se iría sin más, pero después de unos diez pasos el rubio se giró, quedando igual de sorprendido que el moreno. Instantáneamente sonrió y agitó una mano. — Adiós. –Repitió, caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, después se giró y continuó su camino.

Magnus sonrió hasta que la silueta del de cabello dorado salió de su campo de visión, y se encaminó a su facultad. De un modo difícil de explicar veía las cosas a su alrededor diferente, todo lucía más aburrido sin Jace señalando cada lugar e indicando el nombre.

Soltó un suspiro de pesar y metió las manos en su bolsillo, caminó un rato más hasta encontrar el número del salón al que correspondía su clase; era "Comunicación y Expresión", una de las pocas materias que debía ver con personas de otras carreras. Bien podía hablar con las personas a su alrededor y tratar de socializar, pero por primera vez se encontró con que no quería hacer eso, en su mente unos ojos dorados destellaban y lo habían mantenido ocupado en todas las dos horas en las que el profesor no había parado de hablar. Finalmente las personas empezaron a pararse de sus asientos y salir, así que imitándolas se puso de pie y salió del salón, tratando de disimular un pequeño suspiro involuntario.

 _Jace…_

De pronto sintió un dolor abrazador en su cadera, era como si le estuvieran quemando con un trozo de metal al rojo vivo. Hizo una mueca de dolor con un gruñido mientras estiraba una mano y se sujetaba de la pared sin importarle que se hubiera detenido justo en la puerta del salón donde los alumnos detrás de él buscaban salir. Alguien justo detrás de él había alcanzado a golpearlo en la espalda por haberse detenido abruptamente.

— Disculpa… –Dijo el chico rodeándolo, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó sorprendido, Magnus no respondió, ni siquiera podía verlo, el dolor en su cadera era insoportable, nunca había sentido algo más doloroso hasta el punto de querer llorar. Por la ubicación sabía que se trataba de su marca, pero no sabía qué podía estar pasando, necesitaba verla.

— Baño. –Murmuró entre dientes, el chico pareció entenderle y con cuidado lo ayudó a llegar al baño más cercano, para finalmente abrirle la puerta.

— Te...espero aquí. –Comentó con suavidad su acompañante. Magnus no estaba seguro, pero creyó que asintió.

Dentro del baño miró su marca en el hueso de la cadera y se sorprendió con lo que vio, había estado tan acostumbrado de ver la solitaria "J" que no lo pudo creer y tuvo que pasar sus dedos y comprobar, que ahora su marca decía "JO" en negro.

Abrió la llave del lavabo y humedeció aquella parte, esperando que así el dolor de la quemazón pasara un poco; irónicamente su piel no estaba roja o inflamada, era el mismo dorado que había tenido siempre, sólo que ahora había una letra nueva.

¿De dónde había llegado esa letra? ¿Su alma gemela se llamaba "JO"? Se dijo a sí mismo que si había aparecido esa letra, probablemente con el tiempo aparecieran más, aunque eso no era muy halagador. Tuvo que esperar lo que llevaba de vida para que apareciera la "O", así que probablemente tendría que esperar unos cien años para que se completara el nombre; con un poco de suerte conocería el nombre de su alma gemela un segundo antes de morir de viejo.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a acomodar su camisa, qué suerte tenían las otras miles de millones de personas del planeta por nacer con su marca, porque dentro del vientre no sentían el dolor de las letras grabándose en su piel, o al menos no lo recordarían.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado, no por primera vez molesto con el destino, pero por experiencia sabía que aquella acción no servía de nada, así que decidió abrir la puerta para salir del baño y agradecerle al chico que lo había guiado.

* * *

Alec puso una mano en su pecho y se dejó resbalar apoyándose en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, se permitió recostar la cabeza contra la pared y cerrar los ojos mientras regulaba su respiración y dejaba que el calor que había empezado a crecer en su pecho creciese. Siempre había soñado e imaginado ese momento, tratando de visualizar lo que sentiría, pero ninguna de sus ensoñaciones se parecían a lo que le estaba pasando.

Estaba saliendo del salón de clase de "Expresión y Comunicación" cuando el chico frente a él se había detenido de golpe en la puerta, haciendo que Alec se estrellase con su cuerpo. Se disculpó, pero apenas lo hubo visto lo supo.

Era él.

No necesitaba saber su nombre o mirar su marca, su corazón le decía que era él.

El chico parecía estar pasando por algún dolor, así que Alec lo apoyó en su propio cuerpo y lo guió al baño; mientras el oji-verde mantenía los ojos cerrados, Alec se permitió disfrutar un poco del momento, sentir su cercanía hacía que algo saltara dentro de él, apreció el delicioso aroma a sándalo que desprendía el moreno, su cabello negro acomodado de tal forma que tu atención era principalmente dirigida a él. Su piel dorada y suave, su ropa, sus labios, hasta su forma de apoyarse sobre Alec; todo era perfecto.

Finalmente aquél chico había entrado al baño y Alec se permitió dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Una sensación de plenitud se apoderó de él, y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera vivido tantos años sin haber sentido aquello antes. Ahora estaba completo.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, abrió los ojos y los dirigió al moreno, quien parecía sentirse mucho mejor.

— Te lo agradezco… –Comentó delicadamente, y sus ojos se encontraron; la respiración de Alec se detuvo al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes-dorados. Cuando se imaginaba la apariencia de "Magnus" pensaba en un chico lindo, pero la persona que tenía frente a él era mucho más que linda. Era magnífica, hermosa.

Magnus también se le quedó viendo en silencio y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Alec quería pararse de un salto y gritar "¡te encontré!" o "¡nos encontramos!", tal vez correr a abrazarlo, seguramente si hacía eso terminaría llorando, pero no le importaba. Quería liberarse, finalmente se habían encontrado mutuamente.

Pero la expresión del chico cambió rápidamente por una mueca, su mano dorada voló a su clavícula y el dolor le hizo acuclillarse en el suelo.

— ¡Magnus! –Gritó Alec preocupado y corrió hasta él, agachándose y poniéndole protectoramente una mano en el hombro. El moreno se apretó la clavícula y bajó el rostro mientras trataba de ahogar sus gruñidos. — ¿Qué tienes? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Magnus negó con la cabeza y esperó un momento, después levantó la mirada y observó aquellos ojos azul oscuro, tan brillantes y hermosos como un zafiro.

— ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? –Preguntó, mientras se esforzaba en cambiar de su rostro la expresión de dolor; Alec le sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿No lo sabes? –Magnus iba a volver a negar con la cabeza, pero se encontró encantado con aquella sonrisa. — Ven, levantémonos. –Alec se puso de pie y ayudó al moreno a pararse también. — Soy Alec, por cierto. –Una vez de pie Magnus le sonrió.

— Déjame adivinar… ¿diminutivo de Alexander? –Alec volvió a sonreírle tiernamente.

— Eso ya lo sabías. –Magnus no entendió aquello, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

— Es un hermoso nombre. –Dijo en su lugar; un leve rubor se extendió por las mejillas del oji-azul, haciendo que éste volteara el rostro adorablemente. — Oye. –Le habló Magnus para llamar su atención. — ¿Eso ocurre siempre, o sólo conmigo? –Alec se rió.

— Siempre. –Contestó decidido, el pelinegro parecía una persona suficientemente segura de sí misma, Alec no necesitaba subirle el ego, al menos no aún. Primero quería conocerlo, hablar con él y tal vez reírse cuando empiecen a hablar de lo que cada uno sintió al encontrar al otro. — ¿Tienes algo qué hacer? Te invito a un café. –Magnus sacó su celular, miró la hora e hizo una mueca.

— Tengo clase justo ahora. –Se lamentó. — Pero si me dejas tu número te llamaré cuando salga. –Magnus le extendió su celular, Alec lo tomó y con dedos temblorosos anotó su número y después se lo regresó. — Tienes unos ojos hermosos. –Comentó de repente, Alec le sonrió apenado de nuevo cuenta y empezó a alejarse.

— Los tuyos lo son aún más... –Contestó y después se giró, desapareciendo por un pasillo, Magnus volvió a guardar su celular y sonrió; Alec parecía un ángel, un hermoso ángel que lo había ayudado sin recibir nada a cambio, y no sólo eso, sino que le había dado su número. El moreno pensó que ese bien podría ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y después de comprobar que no había nadie cerca, levantó un poco la bufanda, no se sorprendió de encontrar que ahora su marca en la clavícula decía "AL".


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por esos bellos comentarios que nos inspiran a continuar :)**

* * *

Jace salió de su clase de historia de la música y se despidió de su grupo de amigos justificándose en que iba a almorzar con Camille. Una vez que el último de los que pudieran reconocerle salió de su campo de visión, se giró y se encaminó a la parte de atrás de una de las facultades; allí sólo había una pareja susurrándose cosas y una chica solitaria con un grueso libro sobre sus rodillas. Era el lugar perfecto.

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sacó su celular, comprobó la hora para asegurar que no interrumpiera alguna clase y finalmente dio al ícono de "llamar" en el contacto de su hermano.

— Hola, Jace. –Alec sonaba extrañamente feliz, cuando su posición habitual debería ser o serio o tranquilo.

— Alec, ¿pasó algo? ¿A qué debo el buen humor?

— Olvídalo, no te lo diré. –Se jactó el oji-azul, Jace rodó los ojos sabiendo que después le obligaría a decirle.

— Como sea, necesito un favor tuyo.

— Siempre que pueda…

— ¿Tienes los datos de los novatos a los que tu comité debía iniciar?

— No, eso lo manejó Helen; nos repartieron los novatos en un sorteo así que lo único que nos dijeron fue la hora y el lugar. ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca llegó? –La voz del oji-azul empezaba a teñirse de preocupación.

— No, relájate, sí llegó. ¿Helen está contigo?

— Te la paso. –Jace habló con la chica, y después de rogarle hasta el cansancio finalmente la convenció de darle el celular del novato que coincidía con la hora a la que Magnus debía llegar al jardín, pero no quiso darle ninguna otra información, como semestre u horario. Jace suspiró sabiendo que eso era lo mejor que pudo conseguir. Finalmente el celular regresó de nuevo a Alec.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó al rubio. — Jace, no vayas a intentar salir con una chica que acaba de llegar a la universidad.

— Descuida, eso no sucederá. –Y dicho eso colgó, guardó el número en su celular y tomó un buen tiempo decidiendo qué nombre ponerle, ¿le ponía cualquier cosa para camuflarlo entre sus contactos? ¿Le inventaba un nombre, uno de chica tal vez? Definitivamente no haría eso. ¿Lo guardaba con algún apodo tierno como "Amor" o "Cielo? Nunca, esas cosas no iban con él.

Fue que se dio cuenta entonces que estaba siendo paranoico, nadie pensaría nada si encontraba el nombre de "Magnus" entre sus contactos, por lo que simplemente lo guardó de esa manera y después dejó el celular en el suelo, a unos veinte centímetros separado de él.

Miró a los lados para comprobar que nadie lo estaba viendo actuar como un loco. La pareja ya no estaba allí y la chica parecía demasiado concentrada en su lectura así que era como si sólo estuviera él, su celular con el nombre de Magnus en la pantalla y la opción de llamar a un movimiento del dedo y las miles de dudas que había en su cabeza.

¿Siempre le habían gustado los chicos? ¿Sólo era Magnus? ¿Por qué él, el chico que toda chica quiere, debía unírsele a otro chico? ¿Por qué Magnus? ¿No podía haber sido un chico feo, con los dientes torcidos y lentes más grandes que su cara? Así a lo mejor no le resultaría tan difícil ir en contra de lo que decía su marca.

Y entonces la idea no le pareció tan mala.

Sólo había dos casos en los que dos almas gemelas no terminaban juntas después de conocerse, el primero era si uno de ellos moría y el segundo si uno de ellos antes había decidido entregar su amor a otra persona. No había separaciones, no había intentos fallidos de citas. Las marcas no se equivocan, ellas saben qué persona es perfecta para quién.

Pero… ¿y si él intentaba cambiar eso? Estaba asustado. Peor, estaba aterrado. Quería llegar a conocer a Magnus, pero al mismo tiempo temía encontrarse con lo que ya sabía: que el destino había escogido bien, que Magnus era su alma gemela, la única en todo el mundo con la que terminaría enamorándose perdidamente y que la felicidad que sentiría cuando estuviera con él le harían pensar que toda su vida estuvo siempre encaminada a llegar a ese momento, a ese lugar y a ésa persona.

No sabía si se trataba del hecho de que Magnus fuera un chico y que él jamás hubiese salido con ninguno antes, o el pánico de terminar encontrándose con que siempre había sido gay, pero estaba tentado de ir en contra de su marca.

Tomó su celular, se puso de pie y en un impulso estuvo a punto de dar en llamar. Debía aprender a controlar esos impulsos si quería evitar el verse como un idiota si volvía a ver a Magnus…

— No más. –Dijo para sí mismo. Alejó el celular de su vista y lo guardó en el bolsillo, luego tuvo que sacar la mano rápidamente y después cerrarla en un puño para evitar volver a tomar el aparato. Durante sus clases había pensado en cómo sería almorzar con Magnus, incluso había alcanzado a visualizar algunas cosas, pero en ese momento se convenció a sí mismo que había vivido hasta entonces sin haber conocido a Magnus y que podía seguir adelante ahorrándose las noches en vela cuestionando sobre su sexualidad.

* * *

Magnus salió del salón de clase sintiéndose orgulloso de haber entendido todo lo que los profesores le dijeron, en algunos casos incluso le enseñaban cosas que él ya sabía.

Después de pasar la impresión del momento de haber conocido a Jace, finalmente decidió abrirse y tratar de socializar. No fue difícil, y ya se encontraba caminando en medio de un chico llamado Raphael Santiago y una chica llamada Aline Penhallow.

— ¿Y a dónde irás después de este semestre? –Le preguntó Aline, era una chica con el cabello negro, los ojos ligeramente rasgados y curiosos en exceso; a Magnus le agradaba, estaba seguro que a Catarina le encantaría conocerla.

— No lo premedito. –Respondió. — Surge en el momento.

— Eso suena irresponsable. –Opinó Raphael, era un chico de piel clara, baja estatura y cabello negro, pero siempre parecía estar de mal humor; a Magnus también le agradaba.

Bueno, siendo sinceros, a Magnus le agradaba todo el mundo.

— Precisamente ese es el punto. –Le contestó Magnus con una sonrisa. El chico bufó volviendo la vista al frente y haciendo a Aline reír.

— Tú eres muy aburrido, Raphael. –Comentó ella. — Y hablando de aburridos, ¿quisieran ir a una fiesta en mi casa? –Raphael inmediatamente la miró.

— ¡Acaban de empezar las clases! –Se quejó. — ¡Hace menos de un día! Debes estar loca.

— Corrección: Magnus, ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta en mi casa?

— Incluso para Magnus eso es algo imprudente…

— Iré. –Contestó el moreno, Raphael volvió a bufar y a dirigir su mirada al camino frente a ellos. — Raphael, precisamente porque acaban de empezar las clases es que debemos aprovechar cada segundo que tenemos antes de estar enterrados en pilas de libros.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? –Aline picó a Raphael en el brazo con un dedo. — Es la voz de la razón y te está hablando. –Raphael se sacudió para alejar el dedo de Aline.

— Está bien. –Aceptó, después miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y frunció el ceño. — Tengo una hora para almorzar, ¿ustedes ya comieron? –Magnus y Aline hicieron una negación con la cabeza. — ¿Vamos? –Propuso el chico.

— ¡Claro! –Aline saltó feliz para hacerse en medio de los dos chicos y tomarlos a cada uno de la mano, Magnus la miró divertido.

— ¿Te gusta ese lugar? –Señaló un establecimiento cerca de donde estaban, la chica se rió.

— Atraemos todas las miradas…

— Por supuesto. –Concordó Raphael irónico, luego se sacudió la mano de Aline y para evitar que ésta volviera a tomarlo hundió las palmas dentro de sus bolsillos. Aline chasqueó la lengua al verlo y se colgó completamente a Magnus. — Ahora me siento solo. –Comentó el pelinegro, Aline volvió a reír.

— Consecuencias de tus propias acciones. –Le contestó Magnus; unos momentos después los tres se encontraban en el restaurante sentados en un lugar junto a la ventana de dicho establecimiento. Magnus y Raphael ya habían ordenado pero Aline llevaba diez minutos releyendo todo lo del menú.

— Esta hamburguesa vegetariana, ¿tiene carne? –Preguntó, Raphael dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos y soltó un bufido de exasperación.

— ¿Tú qué crees? –Le respondió rápidamente.

— No, señorita. –Dijo amablemente el mesero que estaba parado junto a la mesa. Magnus notaba que el hombre había pasado el peso de una pierna a la otra durante los últimos dos minutos.

— Y si pido una vegetariana con carne, ¿costará igual que una vegetariana normal? –Raphael levantó el rostro y la miró incrédulo.

— No. –Contestó el mesero. — Hay otra opción con los mismos ingredientes pero también con carne. –Aline miró la hamburguesa que el hombre le sugería y se mordió el labio, Santiago se pasó las manos por el cabello.

— ¡Sólo pide un maldito emparedado! –Aline pareció escucharlo y empezar a darle la vuelta al menú, Magnus estiró su mano y no le permitió hacerlo.

— Son doce opciones de emparedados. –Dijo, más para Raphael que para ella. — Mejor quédate con las hamburguesas. –La chica dejo el menú sobre la superficie de la mesa y subió los ojos hasta el principio, parecía que estaba por volver a empezar.

— Dime, ¿cómo te toleran tus padres? –Le preguntó Magnus, empezando a cansarse, ya sea por la espera o por las cientos de posiciones en las que se había movido Raphael.

— Normalmente cuento con más de una hora para almorzar. –Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Raphael de un manotazo le quitó el menú.

— ¿Sí? Pues, bienvenida a la universidad. –El pelinegro, sin dejar que ella dijera algo, le entregó el menú al mesero. — Tráigale lo primero que encuentre que parezca comestible, ¡y más le vale hacerlo en menos de diez minutos! –El hombre levantó la barbilla, decidido a no dejarse intimidar por un joven universitario.

— ¿Por favor? –Añadió Magnus, el sujeto le dio una mirada y finalmente se fue a pedir la orden. Magnus miró a Raphael con una ceja levantada. — Vaya modales.

— ¿Yo? –Se quejó Raphael, haciéndose el ofendido.

— Tú. –Reiteró Aline, Magnus dejó de escuchar la pelea de ambos pelinegros, en su lugar miró el asiento vacío a su lado, realmente esperaba haber incluido a Jace en el grupo, pero el rubio jamás había llamado y él no tenía dónde localizarlo. Con pesar levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Raphael lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien? –Le cuestionó, sólo Raphael podía hacer que una simple pregunta curiosa sonara como un reproche.

— No cambies de tema Raphael. –Reclamó Aline para llamar la atención del pelinegro, Magnus rodó los ojos decidido a no dejar que sus amigos siguieran discutiendo.

— Olviden eso, ¿mañana qué clase tienen a primera hora? –Ambos se giraron a ver a Magnus.

— Dibujo técnico. –Respondieron al mismo tiempo, Raphael la miró torciendo la boca, Mags sonrió.

— Tengo expresión y comunicación.

— ¿Y eso te emociona? –Preguntó Santiago.

— Algunos prefieren disfrutar la vida y no andar quejándose… –Respondió Aline, pronto los dos estuvieron inmersos en una nueva pelea que Magnus de igual manera decidió volver a ignorar. Sí, quería ver esa clase, pero no era porque le emocionaran los temas o algo así…

Luego de que los tres terminaron de almorzar, Magnus y Aline acompañaron a Raphael a su salón para su siguiente clase y después se sentaron en una banca de uno de los jardines para hablar de cualquier cosa. En un punto el tema de conversación se terminó y se extendió un agradable silencio.

— Magnus, ¿te puedo contar un secreto? –El moreno la miró sorprendido, llevaban menos de un día de conocerse, habían almorzado una vez y la chica ya quería contarle algo. Aline debió ver algo en su rostro porque añadió. — Me das confianza. –El moreno se sintió conmovido.

— Cuéntame lo que quieras. –Aline unió sus manos frente a ella y después de frotarlas por unos segundos volvió a mirar al moreno.

— En las vacaciones yo… conocí a mi alma gemela. –Magnus le sonrió demostrando lo feliz que estaba de aquello, pero internamente sintió una punzada de dolor. Él no tenía un alma gemela, no existía nadie para él, o al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que había llegado. No había algún nombre en su piel, sólo letras sin ningún significado. A lo mejor en su futuro no estaba el permanecer al lado de alguna persona, sino que simplemente era el de seguir el camino de sus padres y viajar a cuantos lugares quisiera. Todo el resto del mundo tenía una marca que podían leer cuantas veces quisieran e imaginar el aspecto del dueño y las cosas que harían juntos, él nunca tuvo eso, así que de todos modos no existía una esperanza que fuera rota. Estaba acostumbrado a ese hecho, pero prefería no recordarlo.

— ¿Y hablaron? –Preguntó, la de rasgos asiáticos parecía feliz de que él se interesara. — ¿La has vuelto a ver?

— No exactamente. –Contestó ella. — Es una chica, me dio su número y yo le di el mío, pero no me ha llamado. –Magnus levantó sus cejas.

— ¿Y tú no lo has hecho? –Aline negó con la cabeza. — ¡¿Tienes el número de tu alma gemela y no la has llamado?!

— Esperaba que ella lo hiciera primero. –Magnus pasó las manos por su cabello.

— Aline, ¿qué es lo que realmente no te deja llamarla?

— Si la conocieras, Magnus… –La pelinegra pareció desconectarse del momento y el lugar, en cambio se quedó viendo a un punto fijo más allá de Bane. — Ella es tan dulce, tan responsable y tan centrada, le gusta ayudar a las demás personas, piensa en los otros más que en sí misma. Siempre sabe qué hacer y qué decir. –Magnus le sonrió.

— Así que crees que no eres lo suficientemente buena para ella. –Aline parpadeó y lo miró. — Si tú tienes su nombre escrito es porque ella la persona perfecta para ti, ya sea porque son opuestas o porque piensan igual, pero están hechas la una para la otra. No te preocupes en pensar qué hacer o decir para merecerla, porque lo que tú eres fue lo que hizo que el destino la escogiera a ella. –Aline continuó mirando un momento a Magnus y después pareció sorprendida.

— Eres muy sabio, Magnus. –Comentó. — Supongo que haber conocido a tu alma gemela te ayudó. –El moreno suspiró, "nunca la conoceré porque soy diferente y al parecer no existe una persona con la que el destino pudiera unirme", pero eso obviamente no se lo dice a nadie. Sólo sus padres lo saben, y así sería por el resto de su vida.

— En realidad no la he conocido, pero me gusta leer sobre el tema. –Eso era verdad, aunque también lo hacía para buscar alguna pista de por qué él tenía letras en lugar de nombres.

— Yo no sé mucho acerca de las almas gemelas. –Aceptó la chica, el oji-verde la miró sorprendido, después bufó, le tomó una mano y la arrastró detrás de él hacia una de las facultades. — ¿A dónde vamos?

— A mejorar tu intelecto. –Se detuvieron frente a un salón de clases, donde una profesora castaña estaba sentada en su escritorio con una lista frente a ella. — Bienvenidos al salón del curso sobre las almas gemelas. –Aline miró el lugar vacío y levantó una ceja hacia Magnus. — Hoy no, tenemos que inscribirnos al taller. No cuenta como electiva pero dicen que te suma puntos en "Expresión y Comunicación". –Penhallow no cambió su expresión.

— Cualquiera con medio cerebro logra pasar "Expresión y Comunicación". –Magnus ignoró aquello y llegó junto a la profesora.

— Soy Charlotte Fairchild, ¿vienen a inscribirse? –El chico asintió y recibió los dos formatos que debían llenar, Aline recibió el suyo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me repites por qué nos estamos inscribiendo a esto, en lugar de ir al cine? –Susurró.

— Para que sepas más de las almas gemelas, algo que obviamente todo el mundo debe saber. Y, por supuesto, para pasar más tiempo conmigo.

— El tema de las almas es muy común. –Replicó, pero terminó inscribiéndose.

* * *

Al día siguiente Jace despertó por una sacudida del hombro, miró molesto a quien había irrumpido de esa manera y se encontró a su hermano Alec.

— Fuera. –Espetó, mientras se tapaba la cabeza, Alec no dejó de sacudirlo.

— Tienes clase en veinte minutos. –Jace se paró de un salto de la cama y tomó su celular para comprobar la hora.

— Alec, faltan cuatro horas y veinte minutos para mi clase, ¿no tenías nada mejor qué hacer? –El rubio se lanzó de nuevo sobre la cama.

— Jace, el semestre pasado quisiste adelantar "Expresión y Comunicación", y la perdiste.

— ¿Y? –Preguntó desinteresado.

— ¡Que es "Expresión y Comunicación"! Básicamente para pasar lo único que debes aprender a hacer es hablar.

— La profesora me odia.

— Es un profesor…

— ¿En serio? Ahora entiendo por qué me odia. –Alec giró el rostro sin comprender.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Siempre le digo "Buen día, profesora". –Alec rodó los ojos y usó su fuerza para tomar el brazo de su hermano y pararlo de la cama.

— Como sea, te inscribí a un taller que te subirá puntos a esa materia. –Normalmente los hermanos no se hacen favores gratis los unos a los otros, Jace estudió a su hermano y se cruzó de brazos.

— A mí no me engañas, ¿por qué has estado últimamente de tan buen humor? –Alec decidió ignorarlo y girarse para salir de la habitación.

— Por cierto, el taller es sobre las almas gemelas. –Añadió y finalmente cruzó la puerta, Jace dio un grito ahogado y se apresuró a seguir a su hermano por el corredor.

— De todos los talleres del mundo, ¡¿tenía que ser sobre eso?!

— ¿Algún problema? –Cuestionó el oji-azul sin girarse, Jace quería gritarle que sí había un gran problema, y era que él estaba tratando de olvidar a su alma gemela y no necesitaba ir a sentarse y aprender más sobre éstas.

— No realmente. –Masculló por lo bajo encogiéndose de hombros y dando la vuelta para volver a su habitación.

Después de maldecir su suerte, vestirse y volver a maldecir su suerte, Jace llegó a la universidad y entró al tonto taller. La profesora era una mujer de baja estatura y cabello castaño, quien leía un libro sobre su escritorio ignorando abiertamente a los estudiantes que iban llegando y buscando un asiento.

Él se sentó en la última fila y mantuvo la cabeza baja; según Alec, ni siquiera tenía que prestar atención, sólo debía asistir y pasar, ¿y quién no pasaría una materia tan fácil? Él sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre las almas gemelas, e incluso ya lo había experimentado.

— ¿Jace? –Mencionó una voz, el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, Alec y el maldito destino se las pagarían. Levantó el rostro y se encontró a Magnus mirándolo de pie, el moreno vestía un suéter gris con una camisa de cuello negra y el mismo estilo de delineado negro del día anterior en sus llamativos ojos. Todo su cabello estaba hacia un lado, como si un fuerte viento lo hubiera acomodado de esa forma. Jace se dijo mentalmente que él no era el tipo de persona que hacía notas mentales de la apariencia de otras personas, y si realmente quería evitar ceder ante el destino entonces Magnus no sería una excepción. Tenía pensado poner al moreno en el lugar de un amigo cualquiera.

— Hola, Magnus. –Saludó cortésmente. — ¿Cómo va todo? Lamento no haberte llamado ayer, tuve que hacer otra cosa. –Magnus hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con su mano.

— Olvida eso; ella es Aline. –Una chica pelinegra se asomó detrás de Magnus y saludó con la mano.

— ¿Nos podemos sentar? –Preguntó ella, debido a la ubicación el rubio sabía que Magnus terminaría sentado justo a su lado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Les hizo un movimiento con la mano para dejar los asientos vacíos a su disposición.

— Muy bien, clase. –Llamó la profesora una vez revisó su reloj y comprobó la hora. — Soy Charlotte Fairchild y les dictaré este taller de almas gemelas. –Ella recorrió con la mirada a cada estudiante y después empezó a caminar por el frente del salón. — Seguramente muchos de ustedes piensan que este taller será sencillo, que les enseñaré que las marcas son negras al nacer y cuando la persona encuentra a su alma gemela se vuelven plateadas, o que dos personas no nacen marcadas con la misma tercera persona. Porque, díganme, ¿qué sentido tiene repetir lo que ustedes ya saben? –Jace se escurrió en su asiento, cuando Charlotte empezó a decir eso el rubio ya intuía que las cosas no iban a salir tan bien como las había planeado… ¿a quién engaña? Lo supo desde que Magnus se paró junto a él al reconocerlo. — Lo que quiero enseñarles es lo que ustedes aún no saben o no quieren creer sobre la más grande bendición que tiene el ser humano. –Charlotte tomó una hoja de su escritorio donde seguramente tenía enumerados los temas a tratar en clase.

— Empecemos con lo más sencillo, simples datos de interés general. –Dijo. — Las marcas se forman en la piel dentro del vientre de la madre, y según estudios científicos no causan dolor a la criatura, como si tomáramos una pluma y la pasáramos sobre nuestra mano. –Jace escuchó un suave bufido a su lado pero prefirió ignorarlo. — En el antiguo Egipto, las personas tallaban en la entrada de sus casas el nombre de su alma gemela, así cualquiera podía verlo y era más fácil encontrarse unos a otros. Esta costumbre continuó, aunque ya no se tallaba, sino que escribían dicho nombre en un letrero que colgaban en sus cuellos; pero a partir de la guerra ocasionada porque muchos hombres decían ser el alma gemela de una princesa, se determinó que los nombres se mantendrían en secreto. Hoy en día sabemos que ni siquiera debemos revelar la ubicación de nuestras marcas cuando estas aún están en negro; cuando son plateadas ya no es una regla, pero varias personas prefieren aún mantenerlas escondidas. –Una chica de cabello castaño en primera fila levantó la mano, Jace ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía eso, en poco tiempo todo el mundo empezaría a debatir entre si creían o no en las almas gemelas. Los que ya tenían su cicatriz plateada dirían que es verdad, que realmente existe un único y gran amor, los que la tenían negra dirían que es mentira, y cuando éstos últimos se enamoraran terminarían retractándose.

— ¿Por qué debemos creer en algo que no vemos? –Pregunta la chica. — Todo el mundo habla de ese amor, mis padres lo hacen, pero a decir verdad uno puede escoger de quién enamorarse.

— Explícate. –Pidió Charlotte pacientemente, la chica miró un poco incómoda hacia todo el salón expectante a su respuesta, después de lamer sus labios y pensar, habló.

— Me refiero a que enamorarse no tiene que estar estrictamente relacionado con lo que crea el destino. He oído de familias que se forjan y viven muchos años felices sin tener que corresponder con sus marcas.

— Es cierto, conozco muchos casos así, pero ese no es el gran amor que fue hecho para cada persona.

— ¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! –Jace empezaba a impacientarse por todo lo que esa chica decía, ¿no podía callarse y dejar que Charlotte enseñara lo que tuviera que enseñar para terminar con eso de una vez? — ¿Quién dice que ese no es el gran amor? Una fuerza invisible te marcó y te dijo de quién debes enamorarte, ¿por qué no lo podemos escoger nosotros? Las personas se pueden enamorar con una palabra, un gesto, con la convivencia, pero eso no es valorado, siempre señalado como que no es verdadero amor si no es indicado por el destino. –Charlotte puso las manos frente a ella tratando de continuar amablemente, Jace supuso que debía estar acostumbrada a encontrarse con estudiantes que no vieran las cosas del mismo modo.

— Debemos creer en algo. –Respondió ella con parsimonia. — Algo más poderoso y grande que nosotros, si no lo hacemos entonces el ser humano empezará a olvidar que es ser buena persona. El amor es la fuerza más poderosa de todas, si no crees en el destino, entonces cree en la capacidad de amar. Puedes amar a muchos, puedes crear un vínculo con quién quieras, pero sólo existe una persona para ti, y es la que tienes escrita en alguna parte de tu piel. Así ha sido siempre.

— ¿La que tengo escrita? –Espetó ella. — ¿Se han puesto a pensar qué ocurriría si la persona que tenemos escrita no es el gran amor que todo el mundo quiere? Entonces encontrarías a tu verdadero gran amor, pero nadie te creería que es amor porque no lo tienes marcado. Creo en el amor, creo en el destino, pero no creo en las marcas. –Jace, sin saber por qué, se encontró apretando los puños ante eso, y antes de siquiera procesarlo ya estaba de pie.

— Si no crees en las marcas, entonces no crees que realmente puedas amar a alguien. –Todos en el salón se giraron a verlo, incluso Charlotte quién parecía más que satisfecha. Jace, en su vista periférica, se encontró con que Magnus también lo hacía. — "Es normal, me puse de pie en mitad de un debate". –Pensó. — Nadie que haya encontrado a su alma gemela le ha dejado ir si tienen la oportunidad de construir algo juntos; esos nombres en la piel no los escribe cualquiera, nacemos con ellos, eso significa que desde que ambas personas son bebés ya se sabe que están hechas para estar juntas, ¿crees que eso es azar? –La chica también se puso de pie y miró a Jace con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No, obviamente; puede que allí haya cariño, pero una marca no te puede decir de quién enamorarte, tú sí…

— ¡No puedes! Nadie elige de quién enamorarse. Muy probablemente, si no tuviéramos las marcas, de todos modos estaríamos destinados a encontrarnos con ésa persona, sólo que la vida es más fácil porque sabemos su nombre.

— Un nombre que no elegimos. –Resaltó ella. — Es como si nos estuvieran obligando a fijarnos en alguien, cuando nosotros mismos…

— ¡Cierra-la-boca! –Gritó Jace y notó a Magnus sorprenderse en su asiento. — Eso no es verdad, es claro que tu marca aún es negra, o que no te has tomado unos momentos para preguntarle a alguien. Nadie te obliga a nada, tú lo sientes, incluso antes de ver tu marca ya puedes saberlo. La marca es sólo una pequeña ventaja, ¿y qué idiota no usa una ventaja si la tiene? Puedes no creer en lo que dice tu piel ahora, pero cuando encuentres a ésa persona y termines totalmente enamorada, entonces empezarás a creer, sólo que te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora porque tu incredulidad colma mi paciencia. Las marcas no se equivocan, los humanos comunes como tú, sí. –La chica miró a Jace un momento en silencio.

— Supongo que… –Empezó ella de nuevo, pero parecía tener problemas con lo que iba a decir. — Supongo que si todo esto se basa en la fé, entonces no hay mucho que pueda objetar. –La chica se sentó mientras que el resto del salón quedó congelado, de pronto Magnus empezó a aplaudir, y seguido de él toda la clase, incluso Charlotte se unió. Jace se sentó en medio del ruido de los aplausos y algunas felicitaciones de personas que él jamás había visto.

— Jace, ¡eso fue genial! –Comentó Magnus quien parecía emocionado, ya sea por el debate o por escuchar al rubio defender el poder de esas marcas. Jace le sonrió, no le desagradaba creer que Magnus pensara que de algún modo estaba defendiendo lo que ambos sentían.

— Magnus, creo que Jace puede ser más sabio que tú. –Opinó Aline.

— Eso nunca. –Repuso juguetonamente el moreno.

— Muy bien, todo el mundo callado. –Silenció Charlotte, luego miró a Jace en medio de los estudiantes y sonrió. — Y bien hecho, joven.

Al principio Jace había creído que ver ese taller con Magnus sería raro, pero se encontró con que no lo fue en lo absoluto. Charlotte hablaba, Magnus hacía muchas preguntas, la mayoría de ellas seguramente sacadas de su imaginación sin límites y Charlotte respondía con cosas como "eso jamás ocurrirá" o "algo así es imposible".

Finalmente la clase terminó y Jace se debatía mentalmente en si invitar a Magnus y a Aline a tomar algo.

Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón.

— Son unas cuantas sesiones. –Comentaba Magnus. — Y aprenderemos más.

— ¿Es por eso que se inscribieron al taller? –Preguntó el rubio. — ¿Para aprender más sobre eso?

— Realmente fue por mí. –Intervino Aline. — Apostaría a que Magnus sabe todo lo que necesita saber. –Jace miró sorprendido al moreno.

— ¿Por qué ella asegura eso?

— Aline asegura muchas cosas que no necesariamente son verdad. –Respondió despreocupadamente.

— Claro que no. –Se defendió la pelinegra. — Y antes de que lo pienses, Jace, él no lo sabe por experiencia.

— Y tú nunca cierras la boca. –Dijo Magnus. — Esto de las almas gemelas empieza a cansarme, cambiemos de tema. –Jace estaba confundido, primero el día anterior el moreno no se había sorprendido en lo absoluto al saber su nombre, y ahora Aline le dice que Magnus no lo sabe por experiencia… ¿acaso Magnus no ha conocido a su alma gemela? ¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Era él! — Jace. –Llamó el moreno. — ¿Tú por qué tomaste este taller?

— Necesito los puntos. –Aceptó. — Me aburre hasta el cansancio pero debo soportarlo por las sesiones que faltan.

— Suerte que nos tienes a Magnus y a mí para hacerte compañía. –Comentó alegremente la chica, Jace le dio la razón y regresó su mirada al frente por donde caminaban. Le parecía extraño que el oji-verde no hubiera mostrado el mínimo indicio de saber que él era su alma gemela, pero no quería preguntarle abiertamente, ¿y si la marca de Magnus decía el nombre de alguien más? ¿Alguien a quien Magnus aún no había conocido? Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba invitar a Magnus a ir a algún lado y luego preguntar disimuladamente sobre sus marcas.

* * *

Magnus estaba tan cómodo con Jace y Aline que casi olvidaba su clase de "Expresión y Comunicación". Miró a los lados encontrándose con que el salón no quedaba muy lejos así que no debía preocuparse por llegar tarde, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de encontrar un asiento.

— Debo irme. –Le dijo a sus amigos, Aline asintió sabiendo que tenía clase, pero Jace pareció como si lo hubieran golpeado.

— ¿Tienes clases justo ahora? –Preguntó.

— "Expresión y Comunicación". –Respondió asintiendo, Jace bufó.

— Por supuesto, tenía que ser esa estúpida materia.

— ¿No te gusta?

— Me tiene harto. –Aline rió.

— Afortunadamente no es difícil. –Dijo ella, a lo que Jace volvió a bufar. — Yo también tengo clase, nos vemos luego. –Y dicho eso avanzó y salió de la facultad.

— Adiós, Jace. –Se despidió Magnus, y después de mover su mano con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro imitó a su amiga y desapareció por el pasillo.

Jace miró en su dirección y se encogió de hombros, nadie podía decir que no lo había intentado. Había pensado en decirle algo pero no había sido su culpa que las cosas no terminaran como las había planeado, si el destino seguía así, pronto no tendría que preocuparse en olvidar al moreno.

Soltó un suspiro, negándose a creer que estaba decepcionado y sacó su celular para llamar a Camille.

* * *

Magnus llegó a su salón y buscó con la mirada un asiento vacío, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al encontrar uno justo al lado de Alec, llegó hasta allí y duró un buen momento observando al oji-azul cambiar canciones en su celular mientras las escuchaba con unos audífonos. Era un movimiento normal que cualquier joven haría, pero Alec estaba tan desconectado del mundo que parecía ajeno a ese salón. — "Como si fuera un ángel"… –Pensó el moreno, y decidió decir algo antes de que el chico descubriera que lo espiaba.

— Hola, Alec. –Saludó, el oji-azul levantó la vista y sonrió al tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos.

— Magnus. –Soltó en una exhalación de felicidad.

— ¿Me puedo sentar?

— Es para ti. –Alec tenía esa magia, lo que dijera, por más sencillo que fuera, parecía dicho con el corazón; una simpleza desgarradora que movía algo en el interior del moreno. Magnus se sentó, aún sabiendo que la cálida mirada del oji-azul seguía sobre él.

— ¿Qué escuchabas? –Cuestionó en lo que empezaba la clase. Alec miró su celular y se encogió de hombros.

— Algunas canciones que me recomendó una amiga.

— ¿Y te gustaron?

— No están mal.

— ¿Puedo escucharlas? –Preguntó interesado, Alec de repente ya no se veía tan cómodo, parpadeó un par de veces y miró sus manos.

— Tal vez no te gusten. –Admitió, Magnus frunció el ceño.

— Pero a ti te gustaron. –Replicó.

— Creo que es claro que tú y yo somos diferentes. Contestó con una sonrisa, Bane bufó, aunque obviamente ya lo sabía.

— Tal vez, pero eso se puede arreglar. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –Alec levantó la mirada confundido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ese día te regalaré los conjuntos más maravillosos que te puedas imaginar, nadie se te podrá resistir y seguramente terminarás opacándome. –El oji-azul soltó una carcajada.

— No era eso a lo que me refería y lo sabes.

— No importa, cumplí mi objetivo y te hice reír. –La sonrisa que Alec le dedicó a Magnus después de eso hizo que el corazón de éste último bombeara sangre a toda velocidad, su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta al hacer un suspiro inconcluso, y se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos zafiros que parecían hacer magia al desaparecer el resto del mundo. Pero el momento se terminó, no sólo porque el profesor llamó la atención de los estudiantes para empezar su clase, sino también porque la mano de Magnus voló hacia su clavícula cubierta con el cuello de su camisa, donde sentía como si le estuvieran quemando la piel.

Afortunadamente todos los alumnos estaban tan concentrados en escuchar y escribir que ni siquiera Alec notó cómo Magnus se doblaba hasta casi pegar su frente con la mesa en un intento de ocultar la mueca de dolor.

Finalmente el ardor disminuyó y levantó el rostro para poner atención a su clase, había pasado tanto tiempo de ver dos letras en su piel que ya no sabía si le agradaba que las cosas parecieran estar cambiando. Si tuviera la certeza de que al final sabría el nombre de su alma gemela como todo el mundo, entonces se alegraría, pero esos cambios sólo hacían que tuviera más dudas.

Después de que se terminara la clase, y a pesar de que se supone iba a encontrarse con Aline y Raphael, terminó preguntando a Alec si podían tomar algo juntos, el chico aceptó y ambos salieron del salón y de la Universidad en busca de una cafetería.

— De todos modos me mostrarás las canciones. –Informó Magnus a su acompañante, Alec rodó los ojos, seguramente creyendo que ese tema ya estaba dado por terminado.

— Está bien, te mostraré lo que quieras. –Respondió, y el chico no lo notó, pero Magnus sonrió mirando hacia otro lado e hizo una nota mental para después decirle a Alec que evaluara mejor lo que le fuera a decir. Lo haría allí mismo, pero ambos estaban sumidos en un ambiente tan agradable que no quería romperlo haciendo sentir al oji-azul incómodo… o al menos no tan pronto.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Liam estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando fue despertado repentinamente por unos golpes en la puerta; abrió lentamente los ojos y trató de enfocar algo en la oscuridad a su alrededor, aunque no duró mucho ya que la luz del pasillo se filtró cuando su puerta fue abierta, cegándole un poco.

— Liam... –Susurró Nora, su hermana menor. — Ya están llegando todos, será mejor que te apresures.

— ¿Mmm? –Balbuceó aún muy adormilado.

— ¡Que te levantes, idiota! –Espetó ella, a la par que prendía la luz y salía de la habitación dando un portazo. Liam se sentó lentamente y miró la hora en el reloj de la pared: faltaban quince minutos para las doce.

Se puso de pie y entró corriendo al baño para darse una ducha rápida; al salir buscó un pantalón y una camisa negra simple y se paró frente al espejo antes de vestirse. Ahí estaba él: cabello negro, ojos grises, un poco desgarbado y de piel pálida. En él se veía un adolescente como cualquier otro, excepto por la ausencia de una marca en su piel.

Suspiró, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y estuvo a punto de salir de su cuarto cuando recordó que le faltaba lo más importante, se agachó para sacar una caja que había escondida bajo su cama y al abrirla levantó con sus manos la túnica roja que guardaba allí, la pasó por su espalda como si fuera una capa, para finalmente asegurarla sobre su pecho con el broche dorado que la prenda tenía, y una vez asegurada apagó la luz y salió de su cuarto.

Cualquiera pensaría que en una visita familiar habría mucho ruido, con primos pequeños corriendo de un lado al otro y seguramente alguna tía regañándolos y criticando la comida que alguien estaría cocinando, pero Liam no se sorprendió al ver que el corredor estaba vacío y en un silencio sepulcral. Sin perder tiempo se puso la capucha de su túnica sobre la cabeza y avanzó por el corredor hacia las escaleras y luego al sótano de su casa.

Como sospechó el lugar ya estaba lleno, varias personas de todos los tamaños se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un extraño símbolo dibujado en el suelo. Un pentagrama. Ésa era su familia, aunque no podía verla ya que las capuchas de sus túnicas rojas les cubrían el rostro.

Él buscó con la mirada a su padre, quien se encontraba cerca de la pared del fondo con los brazos cruzados y escaneando a todos los presentes. Una vez que su mirada se cruzó con la de Liam, asintió hacia su hijo y después hacia la figura con la túnica que estaba de pie junto al pentagrama, ése era el encargado de llevar a cabo el ritual. Su abuelo.

— Gracias por venir, hermanos. –Comenzó el anciano, levantando su capucha y dejando al descubierto un rostro marcado por los años. — Todos sabemos lo importante y trascendente que es este momento, y como siempre les repito que esto no lo hacemos por nosotros, es por y para nuestra futura descendencia. ¡Por el futuro Starkweather!

— ¡Por el futuro Starkweather! –Repitió Liam al mismo tiempo que los demás presentes; una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus rasgos faciales, técnicamente, y si las cosas salían bien sin perder más años intentando, él sería parte de ese futuro.

Habían tratado de hacerlo muchas veces, pero nunca había dado resultado. Al parecer convocar a un demonio de tan alto grado era más complicado de lo que creían. Cuando Liam era pequeño, su familia logró invocar a un demonio que no era muy importante pero que marcó la diferencia ya que a cambio del hermano gemelo de Liam, el demonio les había dicho los pasos a seguir para la invocación que ellos querían.

El abuelo dio media vuelta y de un gran baúl sacó algo cubierto por una tela roja brillante, inmediatamente todos en el lugar inclinaron un poco la cabeza mientras la tela resbalaba hacia el suelo revelando un grueso y viejo libro de pasta marrón, el cual tardaron diez años en encontrar.

Él abrió el libro y cuando llegó a la página que quería, empezó a leer en una lengua extraña mientras algunas personas del frente avanzaron como si estuvieran flotando y una por una ubicó una vela negra alrededor del pentagrama, tal como lo habían ensayado.

— _Sed nos ipsi servi sumus in terris, sed pro te, et tuam nobis exhibeatur operam..._ –Decía el abuelo. — _Oh Princeps gehennae!_ –Repentinamente las velas negras se encendieron con una llama que parecía llegar hasta el techo del sótano, y de alguna parte entró un fuerte viento que ocasionó que algunas de las túnicas rojas se elevarán como capas de superhéroes. El abuelo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras aún murmuraba palabras en latín, pero su padre se sostuvo la capucha de su túnica para evitar que se cayera por el viento y dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Es hora, hermanos Starkweather! –Gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima del sonido de la tela sacudiéndose. — ¡Ahora! –Esa era la señal, cada uno de los presentes sacó sus manos de la túnica y las unieron con las de las personas a sus lados, creando un pequeño círculo alrededor del pentagrama y luego dos más grandes. Tres protecciones que evitarían que el demonio escapase.

— _Et hoc rogamus audi exhortationem._ –El abuelo cerró el libro y levantó sus dos manos al cielo. — _Et laudamus nomen tuum, Asmodeus!_ –De repente todas las corrientes de viento que habían estado rondando por el sótano se dirigieron hacia el pentagrama creando un pequeño torbellino de humo que poco a poco consiguió densidad y se transformó en un demonio con aspecto no muy diferente al de un ser humano; era pálido en extremo, su cabeza era calva y sus pupilas, las cuales miraban curiosas a su alrededor, eran verticales como las de un gato.

— Qué interesante… –Contestó finalmente, luego de una larga pausa al examinar a cada uno de los allí presentes, y aunque no estaba gritando Liam podía asegurar que todos allí lo escuchaban. — No recuerdo la última vez que un grupo de humanos me invocó.

— Príncipe Asmodeus. –Dijo el abuelo y dio un paso al frente. — Hablo en nombre de mi familia cuando te pido que escuches nuestras súplicas y nos ayudes. –Asmodeo volvió a mirar a la conglomerada gente.

— Sí que tienes una familia numerosa. –Comentó, después regresó su atención al abuelo. — Y yo ya sé qué es lo que quieren, han estado invocando a mis demonios por los últimos cincuenta años debido a eso. –El abuelo mantuvo firme su mirada en Asmodeus. — Realmente harán lo que sea, ¿cierto? –Agregó el demonio algo divertido con la situación.

— Nacimos maldecidos. –Dijo el abuelo haciendo una seña a toda la familia. — No lo escogimos, pero por alguna razón somos menos que el resto del mundo. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer si eso asegura el amor para nuestra descendencia.

— Harán lo que tengan que hacer… –Repitió Asmodeo, saboreando cada sílaba de la oración. — Sólo quería dejarlo claro, aunque lo supuse cuando llegó a mi reino el niño ése… ¿cómo se llamaba? –El demonio recorrió la mirada por la habitación y cuando dio con Liam ensanchó levemente los ojos en señal de reconocimiento. — Tu gemelo, a propósito; no tienes idea de cuánta diversión nos dio tu hermano. –Liam se quedó viendo al demonio sin saber qué responder, no se supone que él debería hablar, de hecho nadie a parte del abuelo tenía ese permiso. Afortunadamente Asmodeo dejó de mirarlo sólo a él y se concentró en los demás. — Familia Starkweather, han vivido siglos de generaciones sin encontrar el amor verdadero porque ustedes fueron desafortunados al ser los únicos que no nacen marcados con el nombre de su alma gemela, han venido a mí y yo los he escuchado. Su problema tiene solución, pero como supondrán quiero algo a cambio, quiero que me entreguen un alma. –El abuelo sonrió ansioso.

— Toma la que gustes, príncipe nuestro. –E hizo un gesto con la mano dejándole a todos los presentes a su disposición. — Todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que un pequeño sacrificio vale la pena si es hecho por el bien futuro. –Asmodeo miró aburrido el lugar.

— No quiero a nadie de los que pertenecen a su secta, todos son aburridos, ninguno especial; a quien quiero es a alguien diferente. Si me lo entregan, me encargaré de marcar no sólo a su descendencia, sino también a ustedes.

— ¿A quién quieres? –Asmodeo sonrió y desapareció en medio de una nube de humo, dándole paso a que la nubosidad tomará la forma de un rostro: era un chico de cabello negro, piel dorada y ojos dorados verdosos que sonreía a lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Era hermoso. Bajo el rostro, el humo se encargó de formar un nombre que duró apenas unos segundos debido a que el mismo viento que agitó las túnicas al empezar la ceremonia se desprendió del pentagrama y voló en todas direcciones mucho más fuerte que antes, tanto que las manos de todos se soltaron y los cuerpos cayeron al suelo del impacto. Nadie gritó o dijo algo, todos permitiendo que el silencio se extendiera mientras cada uno se ponía de pie y pensaba en el chico y su nombre: Magnus Bane.

* * *

Magnus estaba con Alec en una cafetería que quedaba no muy lejos de su universidad. Aún no habían sido atendidos y mientras tanto el moreno disfrutaba divertido de ver a Alec observar las canciones grabadas en su celular, tratando de decidir cuál mostrarle.

— Esta… no, creo que tengo una mejor. –Comentó Alec, a la par que continuaba deslizando sus dedos por la pantalla. Magnus debía reconocer que era fantástico estar observando a Alec sin que éste se sintiera intimidado por la mirada. — ¿Y esto? ¿Quién puso esta canción aquí? –Alec frunció el ceño hacia su celular, algo que Magnus encontró completamente dulce, y después miró al moreno. — No quiero mostrarte nada de lo que tengo aquí, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero son canciones vacías.

— Estuviste manteniendo el suspenso por diez minutos. –Le dijo Magnus seriamente, aunque en realidad ver a Alec se le hacía más interesante que escuchar música.

— ¿Perdón? –Intentó el pelinegro.

— No. –Magnus se sentó derecho en la silla, adoptando su mejor actitud de rebelde. — Debes recompensar mi tiempo perdido, propongo que nos veamos mañana en… –Magnus miró a los lados confundido, había estado tan absorto viendo cómo el viento movía los mechones negros de Alec al caminar, que ni siquiera se fijó en el nombre de la cafetería a la que habían entrado. — ¿Dónde demonios estamos? –Alec rió.

— Starbucks, no es la primera vez que vengo.

— Starbucks. –Repitió diplomáticamente. — Mi recompensa será que mañana vuelvas a venir conmigo. –El moreno le dio una sonrisa. — Y no puedes negarte. –Alec se mordió el labio para evitar reírse y bajó la cabeza.

— Dios…–Murmuró y levantó el rostro, mirándolo con sus ojos brillando de anhelo y amor. — Definitivamente eres tú.

— ¿Soy qué? –Cuestionó Magnus con curiosidad, sin borrar su sonrisa, pero Alec no pudo responder ya que en ese momento llegó el mesero a atenderlos.

— ¿Qué desean jóvenes? –Cada uno pidió su bebida preferida que para Magnus resultó ser un _Latte_ y para Alec un simple _Espresso_. Después el mesero se retiró y Magnus, sin querer perder tiempo, volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia su acompañante.

— Entonces, háblame de ti; de tus cosas favoritas y todo lo que necesite saber para conocerte mejor.

— Estaba a punto de sugerirte lo mismo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Yo lo dije primero así que… adelante. –Alec rió de nuevo antes de hablar.

* * *

Jace estaba recostado sobre la hierba rompiendo en pequeños pedacitos una hoja seca que había recogido hacía un momento. Camille no había estado libre, pero Lily sí. Ambos estaban sobre la hierba, sólo que la chica pelinegra tenía su cabeza sobre el abdomen del rubio.

Jace era vagamente consciente de que Lily no había parado de hablarle desde que había llegado, pero francamente no tenía ganas de ponerle atención.

— Camille me dijo que si yo no decía nada, ella cumpliría su parte de la promesa. –Dijo Lily. — Pero no es mi culpa que Bat lo haya comentado a ese grupo de último año en mi presencia.

— Mmm… –Murmuró en respuesta.

— ¡Y ahora ella me culpa a mí! Pero como le dije a Maia, no pienso dejarme controlar por Camille, da igual si es mi amiga…

Jace se dio cuenta que ya había terminado de destruir la hoja así que, sin molestarse en quitar los trozos de su pecho, estiró una mano y a tientas logró encontrar otra hoja seca.

Había escuchado que en algunos casos las personas podían sentir algo de lo que sintieran sus almas gemelas, no era tan fuerte como para leer el pensamiento del otro, pero sí ocurría en casos donde una estaba sufriendo o estaba muy feliz, e incluso leyó en Internet un estudio donde las almas gemelas podían encontrarse a sí mismas en un laberinto construido para pruebas, llegando a la conclusión de que a veces es posible sentir dónde estaban y llegar hasta ellas, siempre y cuando la marca ya fuera plateada.

Él deseó que el suyo fuera uno de esos casos, le gustaría saber, sólo con sentirlo, si Magnus estaba feliz o triste, e inclusive tener en su mente una idea de dónde se encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía para qué quería ese lazo tan fuerte, no es como si fuera a correr a ayudarlo o buscarlo, tenía su número en el celular, pero jamás lo llamaría. Jace pensó que seguramente las cosas serían más fáciles y no se entretendría tanto en sus pensamientos si al menos su compañía lo mantuviera interesado. Pero no, precisamente había tenido que dar con la chica más charlatana de todo el campus.

— Salí del salón de clases y ahí estaba Camille esperando de brazos cruzados, como Bat ya me había advertido yo sabía lo que me esperaba, ¡e intente irme! Pero ella me tomó del codo y me llevó junto a la ventana. Yo sabía que eso era malo. Woolsey me había dicho que ella le había hecho exactamente lo mismo a él cuando se enteró que hablaba mal de ella a su hermano, aunque nunca nos enteramos si eso fue verdad o mentira.

Jace suspiró, dondequiera que estuviera Magnus seguro que estaba más entretenido que él. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría pensando en Jace así como éste pensaba en él? Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio al pensar en eso, se permitió abandonar la hoja sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos, fantaseando un rato.

Aún recordaba lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a Magnus, de hecho, lo hacía tan claro que aún le parecía estar perdiendo la respiración y sintiendo como si una bola de fuego se estuviera expandiendo en su pecho. Era tan caliente que dolía, pero era un dolor tan agradable que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar. Así que eso hizo. Sintió como si se estuviera durmiendo, estando a un paso entre la realidad y el sueño, volando en alguna parte donde no existía un mundo a su alrededor. Sólo estaba él y su mente donde unos ojos dorados-verdosos lo miraban atentos, dándole a entender con esa brillante mirada que no había nada más que mereciera su atención.

— ¡Jace! –Llamó Lily, el rubio frunció el ceño por la interrupción y exasperado abrió los ojos; Lily ya no estaba acostada sobre él, ahora se sostenía en sus brazos mientras lo miraba sorprendida. — Te… te estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad? ¿Tan aburridos te parecen mis problemas? –El rubio exhaló.

— Claro que no, sólo necesitaba un descanso.

— Entonces ve y búscalo en otra parte, pero no finjas que me escuchas cuando no lo haces. –Jace frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ir a buscarlo? Eso nunca, te aseguro que no lo necesitaré.

— Como quieras, ¿entonces me pondrás atención? –No esperó una respuesta, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el abdomen del rubio mientras volvía a reanudar su relato. Jace recuperó la hoja que había abandonado sobre su pecho y decidió ocupar su mente pensando en cuántas veces podía dividir el número 480 por la mitad.

Después de lo que para el rubio fueron horas, finalmente llegó la hora de una clase. Se despidió de Lily y se fue al salón, donde se esforzó en concentrarse y apuntar todo lo que le parecía importante. Pero al finalizar, y cuando cada estudiante recogía sus cosas para salir, volvió a pensar en Magnus haciéndose la misma pregunta que tuvo al estar con Lily: ¿dónde estaba?

Se supone que Alec e Izzy salían de clase más temprano, y como no les había pedido que lo esperaran seguramente ya se habían ido en el auto, por lo que él tendría que caminar, aunque no le desagradaba del todo la idea, podía usar ese tiempo para analizar su situación y redefinir sus pensamientos.

Dejó el salón y empezó a caminar por el campus hacia la salida, aún no sabía qué era lo que lo tenía aterrado: saber que su alma gemela era un chico (lo que terminaba en que él era gay), o ser consciente de lo fuerte que le había afectado encontrar al amor de su vida. O peor: ambas, que un chico poco a poco le esté haciendo cambiar su sexualidad debido a lo fuerte que le logra afectar.

Nunca dudó de su gusto por las mujeres, siempre se emocionaba al verlas abrir los ojos y sonreírle con picardía cuando él llegaba, ¿podría una alma gemela cambiar eso? Y también estaba el hecho de que no se sentía preparado para entregarse por completo a una persona; podía dar un poco de sí mismo, en muchas relaciones lo había hecho y ninguna de esas chicas había rechistado, pero ahora era diferente y no sólo porque ya no fuera una chica, sino porque era la persona indicada, la que ponía de cabeza todo lo que había creído, a la que amaría y acompañaría por el resto de la vida entregándose en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Para Jace eso era demasiado, Magnus ni siquiera pareció sentir la conexión entre ellos tal como él la había sentido: fuerte, abrumadora, imposible de ignorar. ¿Y si la conexión de Magnus hacia él no era tan fuerte? Eso era imposible, se supone que están hechos el uno para el otro. Se supone que Magnus es todo lo que necesita, ¿pero qué es lo que necesita? ¿Un amor tierno? ¿Un amor lleno de rupturas y reconciliaciones? ¿Pasión desenfrenada? ¿Alguien que le haga ver que su vida ha sido una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Alguien que no tenga ojos para nadie más?

Eran muchas preguntas, muchas cosas que no había aclarado en su mente, y mientras no lo hiciera no iba a aceptar la marca del destino. Sabía que se comportaba como un niño estando en esa negación implacable, pero simplemente no iba a aceptar dejar ir su independencia hacia otras personas ni su forma de pensar que lo había transformado en alguien autosuficiente. Y si necesitaba estar en la negación para de algún modo no darle la espalda a lo que siempre creyó, entonces allí estaría.

Pensando en eso y sabiendo que estaba cerca de la puerta para salir del campus, levantó la mirada y al observar lo que se acercaba maldijo a su suerte, al destino y a todas las fuerzas del universo cuyo nombre desconocía pero que estaba seguro le tenían envidia y por eso habían decidido ponerse en su contra: Magnus Bane estaba entrando a la universidad, y como sólo había un camino de acceso era obvio que ambos se encontrarían.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos para no gastar tiempo pensando en qué hacer con ellas y se concentró en dar cada paso que le faltaba sin dejar de mirar al suelo. En un momento sintió curiosidad y levantó la mirada pero Magnus se había detenido y miraba su celular, Jace se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y observó cómo el moreno tocaba la pantalla y se llevaba el aparato al oído empezando una caminata distraída por el camino mientras hablaba con sabrá Dios quién.

El cabello de Magnus, que antes había estado guiado hacia un solo lado, ahora se esparcía en diferentes direcciones en la cabeza del moreno, seguramente había cambiado su posición al moverse con la ligereza del plumón cuando Magnus había caminado. Aún así se veía irreal, como un ángel.

El oji-verde movía la boca atendiendo a la llamada, y cuando terminó se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de bajar el aparato para guardarlo. Entonces se giró y, dándole la espalda a Jace, se encaminó a la salida del campus sin notar la presencia del rubio. — "No- lo- hagas-Jace". –Se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¡Magnus! –Llamó, ignorando su propia advertencia y apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo, el moreno se giró ante la mención de su nombre y al reconocerlo sonrió y se detuvo para esperarlo. — ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó luego de llegar a su lado, Magnus suspiró dramáticamente.

— Al parecer Raphael y Aline se cansaron de esperarme y se fueron, voy camino a casa, ¿y tú?

— Creo que mis hermanos también se cansaron de esperarme así que tendré que volver caminando, ¿nos vamos juntos?

— Eso sería fantástico. –Ambos reanudaron la caminata hacia la puerta de salida. — ¿Estabas en clase? –Jace asintió.

— Acabo de salir. –Magnus lo miró curioso.

— ¿Qué materia? O mejor aún, ¿cuál carrera?

— Intenta adivinar. –Magnus levantó un dedo hasta su barbilla y dio unos toquecitos mientras pensaba.

— ¿Derecho? –Intentó.

— No… ¿por qué Derecho?

— Por la forma en la que te pusiste de pie y dejaste a todo el mundo callado en el taller de las almas gemelas. –Jace miró al frente justo cuando salían de la universidad y entraban a la calle, una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Respecto a eso, debes saber que las cosas no siempre son así. No vayas a creer que soy alguna especie de nerd entregado al estudio y los debates y esas cosas. –Magnus soltó una carcajada.

— Nunca podría creer eso, no luces exactamente como un nerd. –Jace se miró a si mismo usando unos jeans y una costosa camisa negra. — Estudio diseño, puedes saber muchas cosas de las personas sólo con ver cómo se visten.

— Y con lo que has visto, ¿qué sabes de mí? –Le preguntó a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le advertía que era mejor guardar silencio.

— Eres el tipo de persona que sabe lo mucho que vale. –Contestó el moreno sin dudar. Algo debió ver en la mirada de Jace porque continuó. — Y eso es algo bueno, nunca dudas de lo especial que eres, y no necesitas a nadie para que te lo recuerde. Con tu confianza puedes lograr muchas cosas. –Sonrió. — Y con tu físico aún más. –Jace pasó saliva y nuevamente miró al frente, donde ambos ya avanzaban por la calle. Tal vez realmente había sido mala idea haber llamado a Magnus cuando éste se alejaba, necesitaba probarse a sí mismo que era capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, pero empezaba a creer que no avanzaría mucho si Magnus seguía poniéndoselo difícil.

— Estudio música. –Dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cantas o tocas algún instrumento?

— El piano. –Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

— ¿En serio? –Jace decidió no mirarlo y continuar con su vista fija en el camino.

— Sí, ¿te sorprende?

— Mucho, no me lo hubiera esperado. –El rubio notó la sinceridad en su voz, y aunque no lo reconocería tuvo que darle la razón. Muchas personas se sorprendían de que él tocara un instrumento con un sonido tan suave y delicado.

Observó levemente a Magnus quien también miraba al frente y se preguntó por qué era su alma gemela. ¿Qué había en él? Muchas cosas pero, ¿qué había de especial que no tuvieran otras chicas o, en cualquier caso, los otros chicos del mundo?

— A ti… –Empezó sin saber si realmente quería saber una respuesta, pero ya era tarde, Magnus lo miraba esperando a que hablara. — ¿De casualidad te gusta el piano?

— No tengo un instrumento favorito, pero debo reconocer que ese es especialmente hermoso.

— ¿Escuchas música clásica? –Continuó. — ¿Pasas horas viendo películas en otros idiomas sólo porque te tranquiliza no entender lo que está pasando? ¿Sales a correr los domingos en la mañana? –Magnus lo miró confundido, mientras Jace continuaba sin parecer querer detenerse. — ¿Tú ordenas tus libros en pilas por orden alfabético? ¿Nunca te ha gustado dormir con un vaso de agua en tu habitación? ¿Odias despertarte por ti solo? –El moreno se detuvo haciendo que él también se detuviera, y se le quedó viendo atento; era esa mirada la que había imaginado acostado en la hierba. Esos ojos dorados-verdosos mirándolo sólo a él y diciéndoles que nada en el mundo merecía su atención más que Jace. Pero él no se permitiría quedarse callado sólo con recibir esa mirada. Quería respuestas, quería saber por qué Magnus era su alma gemela. — ¿Te gusta escuchar el sonido de una hoja seca romperse? ¿Prefieres congelarte y morir de frío, antes de tener que usar guantes? ¿Te miras al espejo pensando en lo increíblemente bien que amaneciste ese día?

—Jace… –Magnus puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, haciendo que finalmente éste se callara. — ¿Estás tratando de averiguar en qué nos parecemos? –Jace guardó silencio. — ¿Por qué haces eso? –Insistió el moreno, pero no había nada que Jace pudiera decir. — No recuerdo ni la mitad de las cosas que preguntaste pero puedo asegurarte que tú y yo somos muy similares. De hecho, tú me recuerdas a mí. –Bajó las manos de sus hombros y continúo caminando, confiando en que Jace lo seguiría.

— ¿En qué? –Preguntó curioso, el moreno lo miró con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

— Para ambos es claro que se tomaron un buen tiempo al hacernos. –Jace soltó una carcajada, no había nada en el universo que pudiera contra esa gran verdad.

— Cierto. –Concordó y de nuevo ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro de la calle.

— A propósito, yo creo que depende de los guantes, podría ayudarte con algunos consejos porque sería una pena que te congelaras cuando llegue el invierno. –Jace se encogió de hombros.

— No salgo en invierno-.

— Oh, vas a salir en invierno. –Aseguró Magnus. — Y cuando lo hagas, y sé que lo harás, ahí estaré yo para mostrarte qué guantes debes usar. –Jace sonrió y estuvo a punto de contestar: "ahí estarás, es una promesa", pero se abstuvo de hacerlo; las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, de nuevo se estaba dejando afectar demasiado. Buscando algún escape miró en qué calle se encontraban.

— Mi casa es por allá. –Mintió señalando otro camino. — Nos vemos después, Magnus.

— Está bien. –Respondió éste. Jace se alejó por el camino que había señalado y una vez que le dio la espalda a Magnus respiró aliviado. Algo así no podía volver a pasarle, había estado a punto de hablar de promesas del futuro cuando él no prometía nada que fuera más allá de una noche.

Después de haber dado algunos pasos se giró, tal vez para tener un vistazo del lugar donde momentos antes había estado Magnus, pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico aún seguía allí y lo estaba viendo. El moreno levantó una mano para despedirse y entonces se alejó, tal como Jace había hecho la primera vez. Él lo observó perderse en la esquina y después metió las manos en sus bolsillos para esperar diez minutos y entonces tomar el camino correcto hacia su casa.

Cuando entró se encontró con Alec e Izzy sentados en la sala.

— No tienes idea de la cara que Clary puso. –Contaba Isabelle al tiempo que Alec se reía, algo que Jace había notado que últimamente su hermano acostumbraba hacer. Entonces Isabelle notó su presencia. — Hola, Jace. –Saludó, al escucharla Alec se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio.

— Cielos, Jace, perdóname, olvidé que salías de clase a esta hora. –Jace lo miró sin realmente verlo, aún pensaba en lo que había pasado con Magnus.

— No importa, tú e Izzy salían antes, así que…

— De hecho. –Cortó Isabelle aún sentada en el sofá. — Tuve que venirme sola porque no pude localizar a Alec. Él llegó hace tan sólo veinte minutos. –Alec sonrió avergonzado.

— No volverá a pasar, espero. –Dijo

— ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó ella. Jace miró de Izzy a Alec, necesitaba hablar con éste último y ya se estaba impacientando.

— Estaba con… alguien. –Contó el oji-azul. Isabelle sorprendida se cubrió la boca con la mano, después le sonrió cómplice a Jace.

— Así que, Alec, decidiste unirte a nuestro equipo de "que pase todo antes de conocer a nuestra alma gemela", ¿eh? –Isabelle miró a Alec emocionada. — ¿Quién era? ¿Lo conozco? –Alec abrió la boca para responder, pero Jace habló evitando que sus dos hermanos empezaran una larga charla sobre chicos. En ese momento era lo último que el rubio necesitaba escuchar.

— Olviden eso. Alec, necesito hablar contigo. –El oji-azul lo miró preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó. Jace en su visión periférica vio cómo Izzy se sentaba en el borde del sofá, tratando de acercarse para escuchar mejor. — Ven. –Dijo y caminó hacia la cocina con su hermano pisándole los talones.

Una vez solos se acercó a la encimera para apoyarse contra esta.

— Alec… ¿cómo supiste que eras gay? ¿Fue muy difícil… salir del armario? –Alec lo miró confundido por las preguntas, pero de todos modos le respondió.

— Bueno, es algo que siempre supe. No fue difícil mostrarme cómo realmente soy y dejar que el mundo viera lo que siento.

— ¿Y por qué querías que el mundo viera lo que sientes? –Presionó el rubio.

— Bueno. Jace…– Alec rió sin saber muy bien qué responder. — Obviamente nadie quiere vivir en una mentira toda su vida.

— Cuando te enteraste de la verdad, o sea, cuando supiste que te gustaban los chicos… – Alec miraba a Jace de una forma extraña, pero él no se iba a dejar intimidar. Debía resolver sus dudas. —… ¿fue muy duro?

— Era muy pequeño. –Recalcó Alec. — Pero más que verlo como un golpe o algo que me afectaría y cambiaría mi vida, lo vi como un respiro. No sé cómo decirlo… fue como si hubiera descubierto mi gran verdad. Algo tan real que no pudiera ser cambiado, y que siempre sería parte de mí. Ser quien realmente soy y mostrarme orgulloso de ello es lo que me mantiene tranquilo. –Jace pensó en esas palabras y miró al suelo de la cocina, Alec le sonrió. — Jace, ¿de repente te preocupa cómo me pudo afectar eso? No lo recuerdo, pero puedo asegurarte que ahora soy más feliz a como lo era antes. –Jace miró a su hermano. Él siempre había sido más abierto que Alec, así que era irónico que fuera él quien tuviera problemas para asimilarlo.

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, Isabelle entró digna con su cabello volando tras ella y se dirigió a la nevera.

— Odio interrumpir su momento de "excluyendo a la única hermana". –Espetó con voz resentida. — Pero extrañamente me entraron ganas de un vaso de leche, ¿les importa? Les aseguro que no escucharé sus importantes planes secretos de incendiar la universidad o de secuestrar a la Reina de Inglaterra. –Alec se rió y se sentó en la mesa.

— Que sean dos vasos. –Pidió.

— Tres. –Agregó Jace imitando a su hermano. — Y con galletas, pero las de la caja en el gabinete, nunca las que tu cocinas. –Isabelle les hizo una mueca pero abrió el gabinete para sacar la caja.

* * *

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento muchísimo la demora :( no abandonaré esto, enserio que no.**

 **Tal vez suba un capítulo diario, no se, es que son muy largos como para digerirlos todos en un día y de todos modos no se si aún hay alguien por aquí. Como sea, los subiré aquí y muy probablemente en wattpad porque ahí se puede comentar cosa por cosa y realmente me gustaría saber si les está convenciendo la historia. (Esto es para ti, Liz Evans, haberte conocido me hizo considerar en continuar con esto, gracias 3 )**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Jace, Magnus, Izzy y Alec estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de los Lightwood. Maryse y Robert habían salido con Max, y los chicos deseaban que no regresaran pronto ya que estaban muy entretenidos jugando verdad o reto._

 _Jace estaba sentado en el sofá individual, estaba sin camisa, exhibiendo sus músculos bien definidos, su asombrosa piel bronceada, y lo más importante: El nombre de Magnus de color plateado en su espalda. Éste último estaba sentado en el reposa manos del mismo sofá mientras aguantaba la respiración por un reto de Alec._

 _-23, 24, 25...- Contaba el ojiazul. Él y su hermana estaban juntos en el sofá grande. En medio de todos, en la mesa de centro, se encontraba una botella que Izzy había sacado de algún lado y que concedía los turnos- 28, 29...30 ¡Bien Magnus!- El moreno tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar._

 _-Esto no vuelve a pasar- Advirtió- El único que puede quitarme la respiración con mi consentimiento es su atractivo hermano aquí presente- Jace sonrió petulante._

 _\- Es tu turno- Le avisó a Magnus. Él se agachó para alcanzar la botella y hacerla girar. Ésta dio vueltas y se detuvo frente a Isabelle._

 _-Oh genial- Repuso ella. Magnus sonrió._

 _-Sí que es muy genial- Concedió- ¿Verdad o reto?-_

 _-Reto-_

 _-Ponte de pie y salta hasta que te vuelva a tocar tu turno- Alec amortiguó su risa con la mano mientras Isabelle miraba al moreno sorprendida._

 _-¡Magnus!- Se quejó._

 _-No seas tan cruel, cariño- Intervino Jace- Izzy es probablemente la menos deportista de todos nosotros, y eso que Max tiene once años- La pelinegra le lanzó una almohada al rubio para hacerlo callar y después miró a Magnus haciendo un puchero._

 _-¿Cuñadito?- Intentó. Magnus usó un dedo para tamborilear su barbilla, el gesto que hacía cuando pensaba._

 _\- Esta bien, solo por ser tú seré indulgente. ¿Recuerdas que una vez me contaste que tu madre te regaló un kit de maquillaje para niñas?- Izzy rodó los ojos._

 _-Claro que lo recuerdo-_

 _-Viene en un maletín rosa- Intervino Alec sonriendo- Con el cierre de peluche-_

 _\- Y con aroma a fresas- Agregó Jace- El aroma a fresas es importante-_

 _\- Quedó claro chicos- Cortó Isabelle- Es obvio que mamá intentó decirme algo. Como sea ¿Cuál es el reto? ¿Lo quieres?- Magnus soltó una carcajada y Jace se giró y lo miró atento. Jamás se perdía la oportunidad de verlo reírse._

 _\- Claro que no lo quiero- Respondió Magnus aún con ojos brillantes- Vas a pintar tu boca del labial color naranja- Izzy abrió la boca aún más sorprendida- ¡Mejor aún! Que Alec te pinte- Este último miró a su hermana y se encogió de hombros._

 _-Lo dice Magnus, y él es el que tiene la palabra- Isabelle lo miró._

 _-¡Ustedes están en mi contra!-_

 _\- ¡Eso es ridículo!- Replicó indignado Jace. Después miró a Alec y sonrió cómplice- Recuerda Alec, como lo ensayamos, píntale la nariz y un ojo- Ambos chicos estiraron sus manos y las chocaron en un puño. No habían ensayado nada, pero así eran ellos._

 _Isabelle miró mal a sus hermanos y después a Magnus._

 _-¿Y por qué crees que el kit incluye un labial naranja?-_

 _-Dame algo de crédito "cuñadita"- Repuso este divertido._

 _\- Y es verdad- Intervino Alec- Lo incluye- Izzy ahora le lanzó una almohada a Alec antes de pararse y subir las escaleras. Momentos después bajó con el pequeño labial de plástico y se lo entregó a Alec._

 _\- Mas te vale hacerlo bien- Amenazó- Eres un arquitecto ¿No?- Alec observó curioso el labial en sus manos._

 _\- ¿Siquiera notas la diferencia de contextos?- Repuso. Magnus se rió pero Jace se impacientaba con cada segundo que pasaba sin ver a Izzy con labial barato._

 _-Oh demonios…. ¡Solo restriégale eso en la boca a ver que queda!- Alec se mordió el labio e hizo su mejor intento para pintar los labios de su hermana. O al menos Jace quiso creer que fue el mejor, porque Izzy parecía pintada por un niño de cinco años._

 _-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó viendo al grupo que pareció quedarse mudo al verla._

 _-Wow querida…- Dijo Magnus, siendo el primero en encontrar la voz- Te ves… no pareces tú-_

 _-Definitivamente resaltas- Dijo Jace optimista._

 _-El naranja te queda- Agregó Alec. Izzy miró a cada uno de los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados antes de soltar un suspiro._

 _-Me niego a mirar cómo he quedado. Mejor continuemos- Ella iba a tomar la botella para girarla pero decidió alejar la mano y cruzarse de brazos- Ustedes dos-_

 _-¿Nosotros?- Preguntó Jace._

 _-Sí, desde que empezamos a jugar han estado sentados de esa forma. Magnus, ven aquí- Este se lanzó a los brazos de Jace._

 _-Pero estoy tan cómodo…- Se quejó. Jace se rió y aceptó gustoso el abrazo._

 _-Izzy, déjalo ahí- Intervino._

 _-¿Y seguir viendo como ustedes dos se lanzan miraditas cada que pueden? No gracias. Magnus, ven aquí- Magnus escondió su cara detrás de la espalda de Jace sin dejar de abrazarlo._

 _-No- Contestó rebelde._

 _-Magnus- Repitió Isabelle._

 _-Izzy…- Empezó Jace en defensa de Magnus._

 _-Callado- Dijo Izzy señalándolo antes de volver con Magnus- Magnus, ven aquí._

 _-No quiero- Dijo el moreno, y Jace se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento en su espalda, al menos sus hermanos no parecieron notarlo._

 _-¡Como quieras!- Habló Isabelle y giró la botella que terminó señalando a Magnus- Oh vaya mira, que sorpresa- Magnus lentamente levantó la cabeza para poder ver y al notar que le había tocado hizo una mueca- ¿Verdad o reto? Y te advierto que si dices verdad te haré decirnos con cuantas personas te has acostado ¿Y ya notaste que Jace está presente? Está justo ahí- Jace giró la cabeza para ver a Magnus. Este frunció la boca._

 _-Reto- Dijo sin más. Isabelle sonrió._

 _-Ven aquí- Izzy señaló el lugar a su lado en el sofá. Magnus refunfuñando quitó sus brazos de alrededor de Jace y caminó hacia el otro sofá. Jace lo miró alejarse, extrañando sentir el calor de los brazos del moreno en su tórax. Finalmente Magnus llegó y se sentó a regañadientes._

 _\- No vayas a propasarte con él- Advirtió Jace._

 _-¿Yo? ¿Propasarme con tu chico?- Dijo Izzy indignada- Claro que no. Magnus es como un hermano para mí, solo que me gusta mantenerlo cerca-_

 _-Ya somos dos- Aceptó el rubio. Magnus pareció recuperar el ánimo y le guiñó un ojo._

 _-¿Podemos continuar?- Preguntó Alec aburrido. Magnus tomó la botella y esta terminó apuntando hacia Alec -Me das miedo- Dijo este- Que sea reto-_

 _-Está bien. Vas a armar el árbol de navidad aquí en la sala. Ya- Alec abrió la boca en un gesto similar al que Izzy había hecho antes._

 _\- ¡Magnus!- Se quejó._

 _-Lo lamento Alec- Intervino Izzy- Lo dice Magnus, y él es el que tiene la palabra- Alec miró mal a su hermana antes de ponerse de pie y empezar a subir las escaleras- ¡Y cuidado con las arañas del ático!- Gritó. Alec se detuvo, tomó un respiro, y continuó._

 _\- Mientras él está en eso, prepararé algo de comer- Dijo Magnus, se puso de pie para caminar y se detuvo en el sofá del rubio- Jace ¿Quieres ayudarme?- Preguntó extendiendo una mano. Él la tomó y también se puso de pie._

 _-Ya volvemos Izzy- Dijo mientras era guiado por Magnus hacia la cocina. Su hermana hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y sacó su celular._

 _Magnus abrió la puerta y adentro, en lugar de la cocina, estaba el cielo. El moreno dio un paso hacia el vacío llevándose a Jace consigo, quien extrañamente no sentía miedo. Los dos chicos tomados de la mano caían de la casa flotante pero ninguno gritaba, estaban muy ocupados tratando de acercar sus cuerpos a tientas y asegurarlos frente a frente uniendo sus otras manos._

 _-¿Así que todo lo que querías era un momento a solas conmigo?- Preguntó Jace. Aunque estaban cayendo pareciera que estuvieran encerrados en una burbuja donde el sonido a su alrededor no evitaba que se escucharan._

 _-¿Esta mal querer estar con mi novio?- Repuso Magnus. Jace entrelazó sus dedos con los de Magnus. El cabello de este último estaba totalmente en punta por el aire de la caída, dejando despejado su hermoso rostro._

 _-No. Yo también lo quería- Magnus le sonrió. Era esa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento a Jace, que hacía que se olvidara de todo en el mundo y que se preguntara cuántas veces podría seguir viéndola antes de morir de amor._

 _\- De nuevo me estas mirando así- Dijo Magnus._

 _-¿Así como?-_

 _\- Como si fuera una obra de arte, cuando eres tú la persona más hermosa del mundo. ¿No será que estás viendo tu reflejo en mis ojos?- Jace se rió._

 _-No es una mala idea, la usaré en el futuro. Pero no, solo te miro a ti-_

 _-Yo también solo te miro a ti. Podría seguir haciendo esto hasta el fin del mundo-_

 _-¿Y qué pasará cuando finalmente caigamos?- Preguntó Jace con un poco de preocupación. Pero todo desapareció de nuevo al enfocarse en los ojos dorados verdosos._

 _\- ¿Importa?- Repuso Magnus._

 _\- En lo absoluto- Jace se acercó para unir sus labios._

* * *

Jace despertó con un jadeo y se sentó mirando confundido a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, lo que significaba que ya había vuelto a la realidad. Respiraba entrecortadamente y el corazón en su pecho latía como si fuese a explotar. Rebobinó en su mente las últimas partes de su sueño y lleno de ira tomó una almohada.

-¡Ya no más!- Gritó sin importarle despertar a alguien y lanzó la almohada con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, donde se estrelló y cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo. Peinó un poco su despeinado cabello y se puso de pie para mojarse el rostro.

Dentro del baño, y aún con la cara goteando, se miró en el espejo y le frunció el ceño a su reflejo.

-¿A esto le llamas control?- Preguntó irónico. Después se secó con una toalla y volvió a la cama, pero antes de intentar volver a dormirse tomó otra almohada y de nuevo la estrelló contra la pared- No va a volver a pasar. Tú, estúpida fuerza que sé que me escuchas, no quiero volver a soñar con él ¿Quedó claro?- Y dicho eso se acostó enojado y se tapó intentando volver a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Magnus despertó y se dobló en dos sobre la cama como un inútil intento de aminorar el dolor de la quemazón en su cadera, pero al ver que no funcionaba corrió al baño, encendió a tientas la luz y abrió la llave del lavamanos. Apretando los dientes levantó la camisa de su pijama y como el pantalón era caído no tuvo que bajarlo para ver la marca allí. La letra no había terminado de grabarse, un suave resplandor se movía sobre su piel dejando tras de sí lo que parecía tinta negra. Le fascinaba lo que veía, y lo hubiera admirado más de no ser porque le ardía terriblemente, así que mojó sus manos y luego trató de humedecer la marca. El dolor aún estaba ahí pero lo refrescante del agua hacía que sus nervios se concentraran en sentir otra cosa.

Finalmente el dolor pasó y cerró la llave. Ahora en su cadera decía "Jon", algo mucho más cercano a un nombre coherente. Miró en el espejo su clavícula donde en negro decía "Ale"

-¿Jonale?- Preguntó a su reflejo- ¿Alejon?- Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello- ¿Por qué no simplemente aparece todo el nombre de una buena vez? - Le gruñó al espejo y volvió a la cama. Siempre olvidaba que no servía de nada enojarse con el destino.

* * *

Liam despertó perezosamente y se estiró en su cama sin abrir los ojos aún. Se le hizo extraño que su hermana no lo hubiera despertado para el ritual, pero pasó por su cabeza la idea de que tal vez él solo se había logrado despertar. Abrió los ojos y quedó sentado del susto al ver la luz del día entrar por su ventana. Se supone que la invocación al demonio menor era a las tres de la mañana.

Por si acaso miro en el reloj, eran las seis. Maldiciendo a su hermana Nora, se puso de pie, se dio la ducha más rápida de toda su vida, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, y salió corriendo a tomar su bicicleta y luego a pedalear hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

Entendía perfectamente el juego de Nora. El demonio menor que sería invocado en la casa de sus primos les iba a dar la información necesaria sobre Magnus Bane, y su hermana menor seguro quería quedar como alguien que siempre estaba presente dispuesta a ayudar como si eso le pudiera asegurar el tener una marca en el futuro. Gruñó molesto mientras atravesaba parques sin frenar y les gritaba a las personas que se hicieran a un lado. Su hermana se las pagaría, y también debía tratar de buscar una solución a su adicción a dormir.

Llegó y abrió la puerta sin seguro de la entrada de la lujosa casa. Se dirigió hacia el sótano, pero antes de bajar el primer escalón un ruido en el segundo piso llamó su atención, reconocía la molesta voz de su hermana menor hasta en medio de una ruidosa calle. Apretó los puños a su lado y subió de dos en dos hasta entrar al lugar proveniente del sonido: Un amplio estudio de paredes blancas, muebles marrones y muchos libros.

-No te preocupes padre- Decía Nora- Yo puedo con esto-

-¿Con que? Aunque de todos modos no importa, no puedes con nada- Dijo él. Nora se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Liam- Saludó su padre con mirada desaprobatoria. En la habitación estaban tres chicos jóvenes sentados en un largo sillón, una mujer de brazos cruzados parada junto al padre de Liam detrás de un escritorio, y el anciano que había hablado con Asmodeus revisaba curioso los nombres de los libros mientras pasaba sus arrugados dedos por las cubiertas. Al parecer el resto de la familia se había ido- ¿Y tú túnica?- Liam se miró a sí mismo. "Maldición" Pensó, había olvidado la estúpida túnica que todos en el estudio aún llevaban.

-Como decía- Habló Nora para regresar la atención a ella, decidiendo que la idiotez de su hermano no merecía tiempo- Estoy lista para lo que ordenes- Liam rodó los ojos. Padre le dio una mirada a su hija antes de volver a poner su atención en Liam.

-Ven aquí, hijo- Ordenó. Liam le obedeció y llegó hasta él sin dejar de ver el escritorio, donde una carpeta estaba abierta dejando a la vista papeles dentro de ella- El demonio que invocamos hoy se llama Valak-

-No me importa- Contestó Liam desinteresado.

\- Pero esto si te va a importar- Padre extendió algunos de los papeles. Algunos eran imágenes. Había fotos de una pareja mayor en un auto, de una chica entrando a un departamento, de un comedor con un chico de ojos azules, uno rubio, y una chica pelinegra; de las instalaciones de una universidad, hasta de un Latte. Pero más que todo había fotos de Magnus Bane. Magnus entrando a una cafetería, durmiendo, corriendo en una calle, estudiando en una biblioteca, en una fiesta siendo mucho más joven, besando a una chica acostados en la hierba y besando el cuello de un chico en un concierto. Sin duda alguna todas eran el mismo chico de cabello negro, piel dorada y ojos dorado verdosos.

\- Es lindo- Opinó. Su hermana llegó hasta su lado y le dio un puño en el brazo.

-Concéntrate idiota- Regañó y tomó uno de los papeles del escritorio, pero Liam se lo quitó de un manotazo antes de que ella pudiera leerlo siquiera. Era el certificado de nacimiento, y con solo darle un rápido vistazo aprendió dos cosas, la primera que Magnus tenía su edad y la segunda que había nacido en un lugar llamado Colorado. No se había dado cuenta que había murmurado el nombre hasta que su Nora hizo un sonido de fastidio.

-Es un estado- Dijo ella- El sujeto es americano-

-¿Sujeto?- Repitió él. Nora señaló el nombre de Magnus en el papel y Liam se preguntó si acaso habían hecho alguna promesa en su ausencia en la que no podía decir el nombre de Magnus en voz alta. O a lo mejor simplemente no le veían el caso si al final iba a ser entregado a un demonio.

-Valak nos dio toda la información posible sobre Magnus- Contó su padre- Lamentablemente dijo que no podía acceder a su mente o a sus emociones por lo que nos resulta difícil conocer sobre qué lo hace tan especial, aunque sospechamos que tiene que ver con su marca- Liam miró la fotografía de Magnus durmiendo y la levantó mirando inquisitivo a su padre.

-¿Valak pudo conseguir esto pero no una de la marca?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Lo mismo le pregunté yo- Confesó el abuelo levantando la mirada de un libro que había sacado y que estaba leyendo- Se rió. Me dijo que era sencillo llegar en cualquier momento de la noche, pero no era sencillo pasar horas espiándolo solo esperando el momento en el que dejara su marca al descubierto- Liam escuchó a su abuelo y dejó caer la foto sobre las demás.

-Bueno, no creo que importe en realidad saber el porqué de que un demonio lo quiera- Dijo.

-¿Te estás escuchando?- Preguntó Nora- Claro que importa, si un demonio lo quiere es porque es valioso. Tal vez podría averiguar qué tiene de especial y luego todos juntos definimos si nos conviene conservarlo o entregárselo a Asmodeus-

-Aunque por el momento seguimos con lo de Asmodeus- Aclaró su padre.

-¿Podrías?- Pregunto Liam hacia su hermana. Después se giró hacia su padre- ¿A qué se refiere?-

\- Nora irá a buscar al sujeto- Dijo la mujer detrás de Padre- Lo último que queremos son problemas legales así que estudiará todo antes de llamarnos y poder traer al chico-

-¿Por qué ella?- Preguntó.

-Porque alguien debe hacerlo- Contestó la mujer- Es más fácil para alguien de su edad infiltrarse aquí- La mujer avanzó y señaló la fotografía de la universidad. Liam miró de la foto a la mujer.

-Perdón pero ¿Quién demonios es usted?-

\- La dueña de esta casa y tu tía- Contestó ella.

-Dah- Agregó Nora.

-Estoy pensando en que Liam también debería ir- Opinó padre. Nora lo miró con la boca abierta- Es mejor tener a dos informadores, y son los únicos que pueden infiltrarse. Los demás son muy jóvenes o muy mayores-

-¿Y fingir que somos hermanos?- Agregó Nora sarcástica.

-Se parecen mucho- Opinó la mujer- Excepto porque los ojos de Nora son verdes y los de Liam grises- Nora la miró ceñuda.

-Era sarcasmo. Realmente somos hermanos- La mujer pareció sorprendida.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó con los ojos abiertos- No lo pensé… Como Hodge lo trata más…- La mujer señaló torpemente de padre a Liam- Y como Nora lleva tanto aquí y no vi…- Padre levantó una mano para hacer que todo el mundo guardara silencio.

\- Irán los dos- Determinó.

-¡Padre!- Se quejó Nora.

-Irán- Repitió padre- Buscarán a Magnus y nos mantendrán informados. Estaremos esperando noticias de ustedes. Por cierto, Liam, el abuelo te dará una copia que él mismo reescribió del libro de magia por si es necesario que vuelvan a invocar otro demonio.

-Está todo cubierto- Dijo Liam. Nora bufó pero padre y el abuelo sonrieron.

-Perfecto- Dijo Padre cerrando la carpeta y extendiéndose a Nora- Prepárense, en unas horas saldrán del continente-

* * *

Al día siguiente Magnus llegó tan temprano a la universidad que decidió ir a la cafetería a tomarse un Latte. Se desanimó al llegar y encontrarse con una larga fila para comprar, pero se recordó a sí mismo que contaba con el suficiente tiempo para esperar así que se formó y como si fuera acto de magia inmediatamente su celular sonó. Era su madre. Le dio en contestar y se llevó el aparato al oído.

-Hola diosa-

-¡Magnus!- Celebró su madre en la otra línea- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Todo ha estado genial- Una persona de la fila fue atendida así que Magnus avanzó un puesto.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo va la universidad? Perdona que no te llamáramos para tu primer día pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con la señal. Hasta ahora pudimos solucionarlo- Magnus sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó?-

\- Nos dirigíamos a Ohio cuando tu padre entendió mal el GPS- Contó ella.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- Se defendió una voz masculina en el fondo- Te dije que eran más confiables los mapas-

\- Los mapas son del siglo pasado- Replicó ella antes de volver con Magnus- Como sea, estuvimos yendo y viniendo por una angosta carretera en medio de un bosque por días. Encontramos una cabaña y la mujer allí muy amablemente nos condujo caminando hacia el pueblo más cercano, el único lugar con señal en kilómetros-

-Si ¿Y tu madre mencionó que dejamos el auto en el bosque? Solo vinimos a llamarte, en un rato iremos por él- Dijo el hombre casi gritando para hacerse escuchar- Oye, a propósito, quiero hablar con mi hijo-

-Este es mi celular y yo aún no termino de preguntarle cómo está- Magnus volvió a avanzar en la fila mientras escuchaba a sus padres.

\- ¡No quisiste llamar desde el mío!- Se quejó él.

-Lo cual resultó ser desafortunado para ti ¿No lo crees?- El moreno supo que aquello lo decía su madre con una sonrisa. Su padre solo gruñó y se resignó- Entonces Magnus ¿Que tal todo? ¿Has sabido adaptarte?-

-Yo siempre me adapto- Contestó orgulloso- Seguramente lo heredé de alguna parte…- Su madre se rió.

-¿Y hay alguna conquista?- Preguntó en un susurro ansioso- ¿Un chico o chica afortunado?-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó su padre en el fondo- ¿No le ibas a preguntar cómo está antes de mi turno?-

-Soy su madre- Se justificó ella- Para mí cualquier cosa aporta para saber si está bien-

\- No obtendrás esa preciada información- Aseguró Magnus a su madre- Sin embargo si hay algo que debo decirles-

-¿Lo ves? Ayudé a que entrara en confianza- Se jactó ella.

\- Dame eso- Dijo su padre- Hola Magnus-

-Hola rey-

-¿Qué pasa?- Magnus miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más en la cafetería aparte de los estudiantes haciendo fila, y faltaban unos pocos. Sin embargo no quería arriesgarse a que alguien lo escuchara.

-Es sobre ciertas letras- Susurró.

-Entiendo, un momento- Dijo su padre- Cielo, vamos ahí- En el fondo de escucharon pasos, después una puerta rechinar al abrirse y un golpe sordo al cerrarse- ¿Donde…? ¿Que no hay luz?- Magnus esperó pacientemente- No encuentro el interruptor. Cielo, toma mi celular de mi bolsillo-

\- Huele a vaca- Soltó ella con disgusto.

-Ya oí. Solo toma el celular-

-Hay algo pegajoso en tu bolsillo- Se quejó-Pero lo tengo-

-Lugar despejado Magnus, y estas en alta voz. Cuéntanos hijo- Magnus dio un preventivo paso hacia atrás para alejarse del chico frente a él. Afortunadamente no había llegado nadie más para formarse.

-Ahora son diferentes. Por alguna razón se han dibujado más letras-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó extrañado su padre.

\- No lo sé, creo que aparecen al azar. Como sea, no sé si van a salir más, o tal vez yo de algún modo estoy contribuyendo a que aparezcan-

-¿Que letras?-

\- J-O-N y A-L-E. ¿Creen que mi alma gemela sea un extranjero? -

-Tal vez un Árabe- Sugirió su madre- ¿Y siguen negras?-

-Si, todas las letras- Escuchó el sonido de duda de sus padres, seguramente pensando en qué hacer porque aquello también era nuevo para ellos. De hecho, lo era para todo el planeta, por lo que era comprensible que dos adultos dudaran en que responder.

\- A lo mejor es el nombre y el apellido de alguien, para que sea más fácil encontrarlo- Intentó su madre- Debemos hacer que aparezcan más letras si es que hay más. Escucha Magnus, lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo en estos días no vayas a dejar de hacerlo-

\- Excepto si es algo que atente contra tu seguridad- Resaltó su padre- Sigue haciendo todo lo que hayas hecho que sea legal y nada peligroso-

-¡Hey!- Se quejó Magnus- Nunca he hecho algo ilegal-

\- Entraste a una discoteca a los trece años-

-Entiendo, nada ilegal o peligroso. ¿Algo más?-

-Sobra decirte que no le digas a nadie acerca de esto- Advirtió su madre- Tu padre y yo estaremos de regreso pronto, debemos verlo con nuestros propios ojos- Magnus frunció el ceño confuso.

-¿Hablas de que irán a casa y que por lo tanto yo debo viajar hasta allá?-

-No, hablo de que iremos a donde sea que estés-

-Pero debemos ir por el auto- Aclaró su padre- Y a reabastecernos-

-Llámenme cuando estén llegando y les daré la dirección- Dijo Magnus. Sus dos padres estuvieron de acuerdo y dieron por finalizada la llamada. Ya solo había una persona por delante de Magnus así que él guardó el celular y se preparó para pedir. Sintió que alguien llegó corriendo a su espalda para formarse y seguido un pinchazo de un dedo en el brazo.

\- Disculpa- Dijo una voz femenina. Magnus se giró para verla, era una chica de baja estatura, ojos verdes y cabello rojo- Me inscribí a un taller de pintura con los dedos que empieza en diez minutos ¿Te importa si toman mi orden primero?- Magnus se hizo a un lado y le ofreció su lugar.

-Adelante- La chica caminó justo cuando ya era su turno.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó la mujer tras la barra.

-Un smoothie de fresa y kiwi- Dijo ella. La mujer asintió y se fue a prepararlo. Mientras tanto la chica se giró hacia Magnus y sonrió- Es inevitable, me encanta ver esos dos colores en el vaso-

-El rojo y el verde se ven fantásticos juntos- Concordó Magnus. La chica giró un poco la cabeza.

-¿También estudias arte?- Preguntó con un poco de emoción en su voz.

-No, diseño-

\- No importa, es casi lo mismo- Dijo ella aún emocionada. Estiró una mano- Soy Clary-

-Encantado. Me llamo Magnus-

-Nunca te había visto antes. Créeme, te recordaría- Magnus se rió.

-Llegué hace poco. Me trasladé-

-Ah- Repuso ella- ¿Obligatoria mudanza?-

-Más bien ganas de un cambio-

\- Por supuesto, nosotros los artistas necesitamos de esos cambios que nos hagan sentir libres y que nos inspiren. Yo también me cambié de ciudad al terminar la preparatoria- En realidad los cambios de Magnus eran más drásticos que eso, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para adaptarte?- Preguntó en su lugar.

-Un amigo de mi infancia me ayudó- Contó ella- Tal vez te lo presente en el futuro. A simple vista puede parecer un poco esquivo con otros chicos que no sean su hermano, pero en el fondo es una gran persona- Magnus sonrió.

-He conocido a muchas personas que crean ese caparazón a su alrededor y se quedan con lo que es conocido o al menos predecible. Seguro que me agradará- Clary también sonrió y llegó la mujer son el smoothie. Mientras Clary pagaba Magnus observó que bajo su oreja decía "Sebastián" en plateado y sintió de nuevo una punzada en su pecho. Se preguntó si las personas sabían lo afortunadas que eran y valoraban el tener esas marcas o si les parecía algo tan normal que las ignoraban.

\- Fue un placer Magnus- Dijo ella y después se alejó por donde había venido. Magnus avanzó entonces hacia la barra.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Un Latte-

* * *

Alec bajó corriendo las escaleras y llegó al comedor donde dos de sus hermanos desayunaban.

-¿Dónde está Max?-Preguntó. Isabelle estiró la mano para alcanzar una de las manzanas que había en una canasta en el centro de la mesa.

\- Ya se fue. Y nuestros padres también- Respondió ella.

-¿Tan temprano?- Dijo y se sentó en una silla junto a Jace quién tenía la cabeza sobre una mano y miraba con el ceño fruncido a su plato limpio de comida.

-En realidad es tarde- Aclaró Isabelle- No tanto para nuestras clases pero sí para que tú te despiertes a esta hora-

-Pásame una manzana- Pidió- Y desperté hace rato sólo que no tenía prisa en arreglarme- Jace giró la cabeza y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-Alec tu nunca te tomas tu tiempo en arreglarte. Luces exactamente igual que siempre- Opinó iracundo. Isabelle rodó los ojos y tomó la manzana.

-No le hagas caso- Le dijo a Alec mientras hacía rodar la manzana sobre la mesa hasta su hermano- Amaneció de mal humor- Alec atrapó la fruta y miró a su hermano. Jace aún fruncía el ceño, estaba despeinado y había algo de rojo en sus ojos.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Le preguntó.

\- Si dormir bien es cerrar los ojos y viajar al lugar del absoluto reposo donde no hay nada en qué pensar entonces no, no lo hice- Isabelle le dio un mordisco a su manzana mientras lo miraba pensativa.

-Si puedo opinar…- Empezó ella.

-No puedes-

\- Creo que debes abrirte con alguien- Continuó su hermana- Tu y Alec son iguales, nunca dicen nada de lo que les pasa. Pero la diferencia es que a él parece no importarle en cambio a ti…- Jace le lanzó fuego con los ojos.

-¿A mí que?- Preguntó. Isabelle, sin estar intimidada ni un poco, se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo digo que aquí estoy si necesitan que los escuche- El rubio bufó.

-Gracias, lo tendré muy en cuenta- Respondió sarcástico- ¿Terminaste tu miseria de desayuno? Tengo clases- Isabelle miró su manzana a medio terminar y se puso de pie.

-Me la comeré en el camino, así que por favor conduce con cuidado-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Alec- ¿Jace va a conducir?- El rubio asintió hacia él y le estiró una mano para que lo entregara las llaves.

\- Nuestros padres nos lo dijeron esta mañana- Dijo Isabelle- Estas castigado por el accidente del auto y el árbol- Alec rodó los ojos y le entregó las llaves a Jace quién las recibió con una fingida sonrisa y se apresuró a salir de la casa arrastrando los pies- ¡Y precisamente el día en el que Jace amanece con el humor de mil demonios!- Se lamentó Isabelle.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Clary a Jace mientras ambos salían del salón en el que acababan de tener una clase- Amas hacerle bromas al señor Carstairs y hoy no le hiciste ninguna ¿Acaso se terminaron las ideas?- Jace terminó de escribir un mensaje en su celular y miró a su amiga.

-No es eso, solo no tenía ganas- La pelirroja bufó y se paró en puntillas para ver el mensaje que Jace estaba a punto de enviar.

\- "Hoy no Camille"- Leyó. Jace alejó el celular de su vista. Oprimió el botón para enviar y después guardó el aparato en el bolsillo- ¿Estás enfermo o algo?-

\- En mi defensa hace mucho que quería dejar a Camille- Dijo él.

-No la estas dejando- Resaltó ella- La estás posponiendo. ¿Qué está pasando que necesitas que se termine para volver a ver a Camille? - Jace miró mal a su amiga.

-No está pasando nada, no necesito que nada se termine. ¿Siempre fuiste tan preguntona?- Clary se cruzó de brazos decidida a no dejar que el humor de Jace la alejara.

-Siempre he sido la misma. Tu no-Jace decidió no contestar aquello- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a ver a Camille? - El rubio iba a responder pero ella levantó una mano para hacerlo callar- No me digas, ya lo sé "No tienes ganas"-

-¿Vamos a comer algo?- Preguntó Jace aunque no esperó la respuesta para empezar a dirigirse a la cafetería.

-Si me permites darte mi consejo deberías terminar con Camille- Dijo ella siguiéndolo- Esas relaciones extrañas que siempre formas no te llevarán a nada, y todo el mundo sabe que ninguno de ustedes dos es exclusivo del otro, lo que me lleva a repetir que no te llevará a nada- Jace suspiró.

-Es por esto- Dijo y le dio toquecitos con su dedo a la marca de Clary debajo de su oreja- Lo que me estás aconsejando lo haces movida por esta cosa-

-¿Y eso es malo?- Preguntó ella alejándose para dejar de sentir el molesto toque.

\- No lo es, pero es claro que ambos estamos viendo las cosas desde puntos de vista diferentes-

\- Desde donde lo esté viendo, de todos modos estoy pensando en ti y en lo que ocurrirá cuando tu gran momento llegue- Jace se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Como sea- Soltó. Ambos llegaron a la cafetería, ordenaron su comida y recorrieron el lugar con la mirada buscando asientos vacíos, pero como si se tratara de una mala broma Magnus estaba sentado junto con otros dos chicos dejando libres dos asientos en su mesa de cinco.

-Ven, conozco a alguien- Dijo Clary y tomó al rubio de la muñeca. Jace respiró aliviado y pasó por su mente la idea de que tal vez el destino no lo odie como creía sino que solo había tenido malos ratos. Pero todo se acabó cuando Clary se detuvo frente a la mesa de su "Conocido".

-Hola Magnus- Saludó feliz a pesar de haber interrumpido la conversación- ¿Nos podemos sentar?- Magnus dejó de prestarle atención a la conversación del chico a su lado y los miró.

-Clary, Jace- Saludó con una sonrisa- Por supuesto- Ambos chicos se sentaron.

-Hola Jace- Dijo una dura voz. El rubio miró al chico que Clary había interrumpido, era alguien delgado y de cabello rubio platinado.

\- Woolsey- Dijo resignado.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Clary- Creí que conocía a todos tus amigos-

-Lo haces- Respondió Jace. Clary tardó un segundo en comprenderlo.

-Oh-

-Interesante- Comentó Magnus más curioso que incómodo.

-Inesperado- Repuso Clary- ¿Por qué?-

-Ralph Scott era mi hermano- Fue todo lo que dijo Woolsey. Clary asintió comprendiendo, Jace se divertía con la que había sido la novia de ese chico. Magnus miró de uno hacia el otro sin entender, al final optó por encogerse de hombros.

-Y él es Raphael- Añadió señalando con la cabeza a un joven bajo y peli negro. Clary asintió hacia el chico.

-¿Que estudian?- Preguntó Raphael. Jace sintió su bolsillo vibrar y sacó su teléfono.

" _¿Me dejarás plantada? Ya sé que estuviste con Lily antes"_

Él tomó su celular con ambas manos y escribió rápidamente.

" _¿Crees que no me quiero encontrar contigo porque de algún modo me siento culpable de haber salido con tu amiga? Te equivocas, no es por eso"_

Jace levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Woolsey quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente intuyendo con quién hablaba. No le dio importancia y bajó de nuevo la cabeza para leer el nuevo mensaje.

" _¿Me estás reemplazando?"_

Él suspiró.

" _¿Esos son celos?"_

" _No lo son, solo que merezco saber si me estás reemplazando"_

" _Camille, hablamos después"_

" _¿Cuándo es después?"_

Una mano dorada chasqueó los dedos frente al celular de Jace, obligándolo a prestar atención a la cafetería y a Magnus.

-Era importante- Se justificó casi en el acto. Clary suspiró exasperada y le quitó el celular.

\- Esto será confiscado- Informó, Jace iba a replicar pero decidió encogerse de hombros.

-Mejor para mí- Dijo desinteresado. Clary rodó los ojos pero de todos modos guardó el celular de Jace en su bolsillo.

-¿Decías?- Dijo Raphael volviendo a llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

\- Ah sí- Recordó ella- El taller ha sido muy interesante. Tenía dos horas de descanso para almorzar pero usé una para ir a una clase, en cuanto termine aquí volveré a ir-

-Al parecer todo el mundo sabía de esos talleres y nadie me dijo nada- Se lamentó el peligro. Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

-Siento mucho que no hayas visto ninguno de los millones de carteles que hay colgados en cada pared de cada facultad- Replicó irónico.

-No tienes autorización a opinar respecto al tema- Contestó Raphael- Tu y Aline me dejaron fuera, inscribiéndose juntos a uno. No creas que no lo sé, ella me llamó para contármelo ¡En cambio tú nunca me lo dijiste!-

-¡Porque sé que no te hubiera gustado!- Dijo Magnus justificándose.

-¿Taller de qué?- Cuestionó Woolsey.

-¿Importa?- Dijo Raphael y se cruzó de brazos.

-Almas gemelas- Le contestó Jace y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Woolsey lo miró interesado.

-Tú… ¿Estás con Magnus en eso?-

-¿De ahí se conocen?- Agregó Clary. Jace no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Woolsey se giró hacia Magnus.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías?- Le reclamó.

-¿Ahora tú?- Se quejó el moreno- ¿Cómo iba a saber que era importante decirte eso? Te conocí hoy Woolsey, a Jace lo conozco desde el primer día-

-¿Enserio?- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo menos Jace, quien escondió su sonrisa dándole otro sorbo a su bebida. Magnus los miró extrañado.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Preguntó confundido. Jace se entretuvo manteniendo su bebida junto a sus labios mientras escuchaba.

\- Conozco a todos los amigos de Jace y por algún motivo no sabía de ti- Dijo Clary primero.

-¿Cómo es que no te ha corrompido?- Continuó Woolsey.

\- Todo el mundo sabe quién es Jace- Afirmó Raphael- Tal vez estoy exagerando pero si es muy reconocido-

\- Y él era el amigo del que te hablé- Terminó Clary. Jace con un movimiento rápido bajó su bebida.

-¿Qué le dijiste de mí?- Preguntó de golpe. Magnus se rió.

-Nada malo- Aseguró, pero Jace no quedaba conforme con eso ¿Le habría hablado de Camille? ¿De la vida libertina que hasta el momento había tenido?

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó ahora a Magnus y a Clary.

-¿Algo que quieras esconder?- Se burló Woolsey usando una fingida voz inocente. Jace le lanzó fuego con la mirada e hizo una nota mental de luego arreglar sus diferencias con él.

\- Jace- Llamó Magnus. El rubio volvió a mirarlo obligándose a fingir indiferencia ante los ojos dorado verdosos- Te lo aseguro, no fue nada malo o algo que debas saber que yo sé. Solo me ayudó a conocerte mejor y reafirmar mi opinión sobre ti- Jace pasó saliva.

-¿Que opinión?- Magnus le guiñó un ojo.

-Después te la digo- Prometió el moreno. Raphael exhaló exasperado.

\- Que aburrido eres- Se quejó.

-Si él prefiere hablarlo después por algo será- Dijo Woolsey mirando aburrido la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. Raphael lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Lo dices solo porque tú no quieres escucharlo. Vi como lo mirabas en "Composición del dibujo" pero lamento decirte que él ya está apartado. Y antes de que lo digas no soy yo gracias a Dios- Jace sintió como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido. Magnus levantó lentamente una mano como si pidiera permiso para hablar.

-¿Están hablando de mí? Me senté con ustedes dos en "Composición del dibujo" Así que supongo que están hablando de mí, pero solo quiero confirmarlo-

-Estamos hablando de ti- Confirmó Raphael. Magnus lo miró curioso.

-¿Apartado?- Preguntó.

-Dos chicos. Un latte, un expresso...- Fue todo lo que dijo Raphael y que pareció despertar algo en la memoria de Magnus porque una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-Oh- Exclamó recordando. Después frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a su amigo- No te volveré a contar nada- Aseguró.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Preguntó Woolsey, y Jace agradeció mentalmente que él lo hubiera preguntado primero.

-Claro- Respondió Raphael antes de que Magnus le diera un golpe en el brazo para callarlo de una vez. La decepción en el rostro de Woolsey fue clara y superficial. Tal vez demasiado dramática para ser totalmente real. Pero la que Jace sintió sí lo fue, aunque el rubio se esforzó en ocultarla lo mejor que pudo. "Esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado" Se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo "No es malo, ya no tienes que preocuparte por lo que pudiera pasar ya que nunca ocurrirá". Tomó aire y miró hacia otra mesa. Ahora la única explicación que tenía era que el nombre en la marca de Magnus no era el suyo, él había sido participe en una de esas trampas del destino donde una hilera de personas tienen un nombre que no es mutuo. De pronto sintió náuseas.

-¿Jace?- Preguntó Magnus con algo que el rubio reconoció como preocupación- Te ves muy mal, estás pálido y tus labios azules- Jace parpadeó tratando de concentrarse en el lugar y olvidar las ganas de vomitar. Clary se giró preocupada a ver a su amigo.

-¿Le estás mirando los labios?- Cuestionó Woolsey.

-Ahora no Woolsey, después tú y yo hablamos- Dijo Magnus y volvió a mirar preocupado a Jace- ¿Te duele algo?-

-No me he sentido bien estos días- Mintió mientras sentía como si todo a su alrededor diera vueltas.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- Dijo Clary- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?-

-Yo te puedo llevar a tu casa- Ofreció Magnus.

-¿Y el chico del espresso?- Preguntó Raphael mirando a su amigo. Woolsey rodó los ojos.

-¿Que no estás viendo cómo se parte de preocupación por el chico Herondale? Claramente puede cancelar lo que sea-

-Basta Woolsey- Le dijo Magnus, se puso de pie y empezó a darle la vuelta a la mesa para llegar a él- Vamos Jace, te llevo a tu casa-

-No canceles nada- Dijo Jace en un inseguro murmullo mientras hacía un considerable esfuerzo por ponerse de pie- Iré a caminar un momento- Magnus lo sostuvo de los hombros en un intento por mantenerlo estable.

\- Jace, parece como si te fueras a desmayar en cualquier segundo- Aseguró- No te ves en condiciones de hacer nada, déjame llevarte a tu casa- Jace no quería que Magnus cancelara nada con ese otro chico y el expresso y latte involucrados. "Que vaya y que se divierta" Pensó. Que Magnus cancelara ese encuentro no cambiaba el hecho de que había alguien más, y que ese alguien no era Jace.

\- Acabo de recordar que tengo clase y tengo que irme- Dijo, a pesar de saber que nadie le iba a creer. Se liberó del agarre de Magnus, tomó sus cosas, y salió de la cafetería lo más firme que pudo.

Era consciente de que todos lo miraban al pasar, algunos incluso se detenían y le decían "¿Estás bien Jace?" o "Te ves horrible" Pero ignoró olímpicamente a todos y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la facultad en la que días atrás había tomado la decisión de no aceptar a su alma gemela. Una vez allí se recostó contra el muro y cerró los ojos obligándose a tratar de olvidar lo sucedido en la cafetería y quedarse dormido.

* * *

Clary observó a Jace irse y se mordió el labio. Ella sabía que Jace no tenía clase, el rubio había huido. Siempre estuvo consciente de que a su amigo no le gustaba la ayuda de nadie, pero sospechaba que eso iba mucho más lejos que creerse autosuficiente frente a los demás en la mesa.

Una vez que Magnus volvió a sentarse su expresión de preocupación no cambió. Woolsey lo miró y rodó los ojos mientras que Raphael lo hizo con un poco más de entendimiento.

-Te puedo asegurar que antes no estaba así- Dijo ella- No te preocupes Magnus, lo que sea que tenga seguro le pasará-

-Él me enseñó la universidad cuando yo no conocía a nadie- Contó Magnus- Realmente lo aprecio-

\- Se nota- Bufó Woolsey.

-El lado bueno es que ya no tendrás que can

* * *

celar nada- Dijo Raphael. Clary se rió y miró el reloj en su muñeca antes de ponerse de pie de un salto.

-Tengo que irme- Tomó sus cosas y recordó el celular de Jace en su bolsillo. Lo sacó e hizo una mueca al verlo- Jace me matará-

-Yo lo haría- Concordó Raphael. Clary miró a los tres chicos con la súplica en sus ojos.

-Tengo taller hasta la noche…- Empezó ella.

-Yo clase- Dijo Raphael liberándose de la responsabilidad.

-A mí no me agrada- Informó Woolsey. Magnus suspiró y tomó el celular.

-Yo se lo doy-

-¿Y el chico con el Espresso y el Latte?- Preguntó Raphael. Woolsey parecía querer matarlo con la mirada- Los shippeo intensamente-

\- Tú solo quieres que yo esté ocupado para no molestarte- Aclaró Magnus- Ni siquiera lo conoces, y de todos modos no me quedaré con él toda la tarde-

-Gracias Magnus- Dijo Clary y se levantó para irse.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde lo encuentro?- Clary recordó el día que era y sonrió.

-Sala de música a las cinco- Afirmó y salió de la cafetería.

Alec observaba como Magnus mezclaba su Latte con una cuchara mientras con la otra mano pasaba distraídamente sus dedos sobre la pantalla en negro de un celular encima de la mesa. Al principio el encuentro había sido como siempre, divertido y agradable, pero de un momento a otro el moreno había tomado esa posición pensativa. Él no quería interrumpirlo, le era nuevo ver a un Magnus que no estuviera sonriendo o con su usual brillo de energía en los ojos. Lo que tenía frente a él era un chico que podía perderse en sus pensamientos y volar lejos de esa mesa sin dar alguna pista en la expresión de su rostro.

Finalmente Magnus pareció volver a la realidad de un parpadeo y darse cuenta de que había mezclado tanto tiempo su latte que la espuma se había hundido. Abandonó la cuchara sobre un plato y miró a Alec.

-Lo siento, un amigo no se encuentra bien y no paro de pensar en él- Alec sonrió gentilmente.

-Está bien-

-Creo que en este momento soy una terrible cita- Insistió el moreno. Alec casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¿Cita?- Balbuceó. Magnus se rió.

-¿Que creías que era esto?-

-No se…. lo pensé, no diré que no, pero es extraño escucharlo decir- Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Extraño bueno o extraño malo?-

\- Extraño fantástico- Afirmó Alec mirando hacia su envase vacío donde minutos antes había un Espresso- Y eres una gran….cita-

-No lo soy- Magnus guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se pasó una mano por su cabello en punta acomodándolo hacia un lado- Estoy distraído, pero no puedo evitarlo- Puso sus manos sobre la mesa y soltó un suspiro.

\- Eso no importa, lo entiendo- Aseguró Alec- Pero no ganas nada pensando en ello así que creo que mi deber es tratar de distraerte- Magnus lo miró con picardía en los ojos.

-Adelante- Alec balbuceó una respuesta ininteligible- ¿Disculpa?-

\- ¿Que libros sueles leer?- Preguntó el ojiazul.

-Clásicos- Respondió- Ficción, novelas negras, cuentos, poemas…-

-¿Siempre tienes una larga lista para todo?- Magnus se rió ante eso.

-Casi siempre ¿Qué hay de ti?- Alec pegó su espalda contra la silla y se relajó. Hablar con Magnus era sencillo, por un momento creyó que al ser quien lo buscaba entretener tendría que pensar en que decir todo el tiempo, pero el moreno lo estaba ayudando.

-Más que todo clásicos- Magnus lo miró interesado.

-¿Y libros de tu carrera?- Preguntó.

-Estudio arquitectura, no hay mucho que pueda leer en realidad- Magnus sonrió y se acercó un poco más, dando la impresión de que empezaba a emocionarse. Alec se sintió bien consigo mismo, lo había logrado, ahora tenía la certeza de que el moreno estaba allí, completamente con él, y no pensando en otras cosas.

\- Dime cuál es la obra que más admiras de todo el mundo- Pidió- La que te parezca más hermosa, compleja e increíble-

-¿Obra?- Preguntó.

\- Obra, construcción, monumento, edificio, puente, muralla… Lo que quieras- Alec duró mucho tiempo pensando en ello.

\- Las pirámides de Egipto- Dijo al fin- Su forma, su color, su valor cultural, el lugar en el que se encuentran lleno de amarillo, naranja y dorado… Es toda una obra de arte-

-Me gusta el amarillo, naranja y dorado- Opinó Magnus. Alec rodó los ojos.

-Te gustan todos- Dijo con una sonrisa. Magnus pareció estar a punto de decir algo más pero una mueca de dolor llegó a su rostro y bajó la cabeza para que el cabello negro la cubriera.

-Magnus- Llamó Alec preocupado. Magnus giró un poco la cabeza hacia un reloj en la pared donde anunciaban que eran las cinco de la tarde.

\- Debo irme- Dijo y se puso de pie mientras apretaba los dientes y salía de la cafetería. Alec casi al instante lo siguió y lo encontró fuera del lugar con una mano apoyada en la pared mientras respiraba. Se acercó a él y lo tomó poniendo una mano en su cintura y pasando la otra mano por el cuello.

\- ¿Algún día vas a decirme porque te pones así?- Preguntó. Magnus cerró los ojos y mientras sentía que la quemazón pasaba iba alejando la mano de su cadera.

-Nunca- Susurró. Alec sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado.

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- Insistió. Magnus no le decía a nadie de sus marcas, temía terminar alejando a Alec por lo diferente, o tal vez el ojiazul se diera cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tener su marca y decidiera aprovechar esa ventaja buscando a la persona inscrita allí.

Magnus abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los hermosos y azules de Alec que demostraban, más que preocupación, impotencia.

-Créeme Alec, no puedes hacer nada- Dijo tratando de usar la voz más firme que podía mientras dejaba de apoyarse en la pared y se deshacía del apoyo de Alec.

-No me estas dejando intentarlo- Replicó este dolido. Magnus no se pudo resistir a la agradable sensación de tener a Alec preocupado por él y acercó al ojiazul para envolverlo en un abrazo. Alec le correspondió envolviendo sus manos a su alrededor con más fuerza de la necesaria, tal vez creyendo que Magnus aún necesitaba apoyo, y pegó su frente con el hombro del moreno.

-Déjalo ¿Si?- Pidió enviando un cálido aliento al oído del ojiazul- Eso no importa- Después de un momento ambos se apartaron y Magnus le sonrió -Adiós Alec- Dijo, lo rodeó y se alejó caminando por la calle.

Alec lo vio alejarse. Debía confiar en él, sabía que era inevitable no preocuparse, pero no quería terminar agobiándolo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Listo, también está en wattpad en la cuenta Malec_Fanfic_Family**

* * *

 _Jace estaba sentado en el suelo contra la pared de una habitación oscura. Sus manos estaban esposadas y ancladas a los ladrillos de la pared mientras que alrededor de sus piernas podía sentir pesadas cadenas impidiendo moverlas. Miraba alrededor con los ojos abiertos pero no veía luz alguna, todo estaba en completa tiniebla. Trató de mover sus piernas y sus manos para liberarlas pero le era imposible hacerlo, y cualquier brusco movimiento hacía que las esposas le lastimaran las muñecas._

 _De pronto, en la habitación contigua a la pared de su espalda, pudo escuchar una voz._

 _-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Magnus con voz desafiante, porque Magnus nunca decía algo tímidamente o titubeando._

 _\- ¿Eso importa?- Contestó una voz gutural. Jace estaba casi seguro que una voz así no podía existir, debería estar hecha por computadora._

 _-¿Magnus?- Dijo tratando de decirle al moreno que con quien quiera que estuviera en la otra habitación no le agradaba. Debía advertirle que saliera de allí._

 _\- Al menos podrías encender la luz- Replicó Magnus como si Jace no hubiera hablado- No logro ver nada- Jace, al ver que Magnus no lo escuchaba, volvió a sacudirse buscando liberarse, pero solo consiguió lastimarse la piel._

 _-¡Magnus!- Gritó._

 _\- ¿Para qué la encendería? Las cosas son más divertidas en la oscuridad- Dijo la horrible voz. Jace sintió miedo._

 _-¡Sal de aquí!- Gritó de nuevo- ¿Me estás escuchando?-_

 _-¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó curioso el moreno._

 _-¡No seas idiota!- Jace se sacudió más fuerte- ¡¿Que importa qué cosas?! ¡Solo corre!- Pero era tarde. Jace dejó de escucharlos, y por un momento creyó que iba a escuchar un disparo o una cuchillada,pero lo que realmente oyó fue peor: Sonidos de besos, succiones, gemidos, chupetones, respiraciones aceleradas….- ¡Magnus!- Gritó pero ya no lo escuchaba, ni tampoco a la otra voz. Lo único que podía escuchar era esa tortura auditiva de lo que podría estar pasando en la otra habitación- ¡Déjalo!- Le gritó al sujeto y usó todas sus fuerzas para romper las cadenas en sus manos. De pronto los sonidos cesaron._

 _-¿Dejarlo?- Preguntó la extraña voz, y Jace se sintió aliviado al haber sido escuchado por fin- ¿Por qué haría una cosa tan estúpida? - Jace escuchó a Magnus soltar un lento y largo gemido._

 _-¡Oye, espera!- Gritó de nuevo. Sabía que su sangre estaba cayendo adherida a las cadenas y después goteando en el suelo, pero no le importaba- ¡Detente!-_

 _\- Magnus ¿Quieres que me detenga?- Preguntó la horrible voz._

 _-No- Contestó Magnus con un suspiro- Continúa-_

 _-¡Magnus, basta!- Jace no sabía que le dolía más, si la herida en sus muñecas o el corazón._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó esa voz._

 _\- No te detengas, ven aquí- Pidió el moreno._

 _-Magnus...- Sollozó Jace y casi al instante volvió a escuchar los mismos sonidos que antes, solo que ahora parecían haberse amplificado e iban al doble de su velocidad. Jace escuchó cada gemido y pudo imaginarse muchas cosas, cada sonido de la fricción de piel… su imaginación no se detenía, parecía como si las imágenes llegaran a su cabeza por voluntad propia._

 _Ya no se preocupaba en liberarse, ahora solo trataba de tapar sus oídos con sus hombros y enterrar el rostro lo más que pudiera para ahogar lo que sea que estuviera pasando. El tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos no hacía mucha diferencia con la visión, y de ambas maneras las imágenes aparecían en su mente._

 _-¡Basta!- Rogó moviendo sus piernas para hacer sonar las cadenas y amortiguar el ruido, pero los resultados eran nulos- ¡No más!-_

 _-Mira lo que encontré- Dijo en medio de jadeos la misteriosa voz- ¿Es esta tu marca Magnus?- Magnus no respondió, pero Jace podía escucharlo respirar- Vaya… es plateada-_

 _\- Es por ti- Respondió Magnus en una exhalación- Siempre todo fue por ti-_

 _-No podía ser de otro modo- Contestó la voz y luego una serie de sonidos de besos se escucharon y Jace, sin saber porqué, sabía que quien quiera que fuera estaba recorriendo la marca plateada en la piel de Magnus con su boca._

 _-Detente, suéltame, no quiero escuchar- Jace volvió a mover su cabeza sobre su propio cuerpo para evitar oír aquello, pero el sonido parecía ya no estar en el ambiente sino dentro de su propia cabeza._

* * *

Jace estaba acostado detrás de la facultad. Ya estaba despierto pero no quería abrir los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría incorporándose y jadeando mientras miraba alrededor agradecido porque todo hubiera sido un sueño, en cambio se negaba a comprobar cuánto lo había afectado.

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que su respiración se regulara y pareciera que se despertaba de un sueño cualquiera, después abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de la tarde, se estiró, y se puso de pie rumbo al salón de música mientras se decía a sí mismo que ni siquiera pensaría en qué significado tendría el sueño, o más específico pesadilla.

Cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta y los alumnos de esa última clase estaban saliendo en conjunto. Jace esquivó a todos ellos hasta llegar al interior donde el profesor Carstairs guardaba varias hojas en un portafolio marrón. El hombre levantó la mirada y vio a Jace con reconocimiento.

-Joven Herondale ¿Tan pronto devuelta?-

-Solicité el salón-

-Si, lo recuerdo- El profesor Carstairs miró el reloj en su muñeca y al comprobar la hora sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y se las entregó a Jace- Quédate el tiempo que necesites-

-Gracias- Respondió. El hombre terminó de guardar sus cosas y salió detrás de los últimos estudiantes que quedaban en el salón, dejando al lugar vacío. Jace cerró la puerta y recorrió el salón con la mirada, había dos hileras de bancas, pero el resto del espacio estaba destinado para muchos instrumentos. Él se dirigió al piano, su instrumento favorito, se sentó e hizo sonar algunas teclas al azar haciendo que el silencio fuera consumido por el dulce sonido agudo.

No quería pensar en nada, no quería saber de nada, quería regresar al pasado y nunca haberle ayudado a Alec en su estúpido comité de bienvenida, la vida era más sencilla cuando salía con quien quisiera y no debía obligarse a sí mismo a dejar de sentir algo.

Pensó en la amarga sensación que tuvo en la cafetería cuando se enteró de que Magnus estaba saliendo con alguien más. Ya no podía haber otra explicación, el nombre en la marca del moreno no era el suyo, y en esos casos alguien siempre debía hacerse a un lado. Tomó la decisión de que sería él, pensando en que tal vez si veía a Magnus feliz con el amor de su vida entonces encontraría la paz necesaria para volver a salir con cuantas personas quisiera, aunque ahora que lo pensaba esa idea ya no le parecía tan tentadora. Ya había sentido a lo grande, y era claro que por mas que lo intentara nada en su antigua vida podría volver a hacerle sentir así.

Manteniendo esos pensamientos dejó que sus dedos se movieran libremente sobre las conocidas teclas. No era una canción nueva, él nunca componía, era alguna que se había aprendido en algún momento y que por algún motivo su cabeza la encontraba perfecta para expresar lo que sentía, aunque no recordara ni el nombre.

Se adueñó de la canción como si fuese suya, la tocó a su ritmo, movió con gracilidad los dedos y se permitió cerrar los ojos, así la tocaba al mismo tiempo que la disfrutaba.

* * *

Magnus volvió a la universidad después de alejarse de Alec en la cafetería, debía entregarle el celular a Jace y después irse a casa a averiguar si sus padres habían llamado a Catarina. No había mirado su cadera, pero estaba seguro de que allí había una nueva letra, y necesitaba decírselo a alguien que no terminara viéndolo como un extraño, y ese alguien eran sus padres.

Como no tenía idea de donde quedaba el salón de música le preguntó a tres chicas vestidas de negro que pasaban por uno de los pasillos, después se dirigió al lugar y miró con el ceño fruncido a la puerta cerrada. Seguro las chicas le habían jugado una broma, se prometió que la próxima vez que las viera les diría que parecían vampiros.

Estuvo a punto de girarse cuando escuchó el sonido de un piano. Era suave y casi inaudible, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había imaginado. Se alejó por el pasillo y notó que el sonido iba desapareciendo, por lo que regresó a la puerta cerrada. Debía provenir de allí, pero no se atrevía a tocar e interrumpir, además ¿Y si fuera Jace quien estuviera tocando? Por supuesto que querría verlo hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró con un golpe sordo a su espalda.

El salón estaba casi vacío, excepto por el pianista de brillante cabello rubio. Magnus caminó lo más silencioso que pudo y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos donde podía verlo perfectamente: Jace tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus dedos flotaban mientras bailaban de una tecla a otra, como si no tuvieran peso.

El rubio continuó tocando, y en un momento abrió los ojos y miró a Magnus, sin embargo pareció que no le afectaba el hecho de ser observado porque volvió a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse en el instrumento, esta vez poniendo más de sí mismo en cada nota. Magnus tuvo la sensación de que Jace intentaba decirle algo, expresar un sentimiento triste, que por alguna razón hizo al moreno pensar en algo similar a una derrota, pero prefirió creer que simplemente así era la canción.

Magnus recordó que le había parecido extraño cuando supo que Jace tocaba el piano, pero ahora que lo veía se preguntó por qué no lo había imaginado antes, el rubio tenía la elegancia y la delicadeza necesaria para tocar ese instrumento, y no una guitarra o un bajo. Al tocar no lo hacía solo con los dedos, hasta cada mechón de cabello dorado parecía estar entregado a la melodía.

Finalmente la canción terminó y Jace alejó sus manos de las teclas volviendo a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué te pareció?- Preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que, aunque el piano fuera hermoso, no tenía un instrumento favorito?-

-Si-

\- Me has hecho cambiar de opinión, ahora el piano es mi favorito- Jace sonrió y tocó distraídamente algunas notas.

-Supuse que te gustaría cuando vieras a alguien tocándolo en directo, pero ¿Y la canción?- Magnus no quiso decirle lo que pensó al escucharla porque probablemente eso solo eran cosas suyas, Jace solo tocó una canción, no había manera de que el rubio hubiera planeado la forma en la que él la entendería.

\- Es hermosa- Contestó. Jace asintió en silencio- ¿Clary te dijo que iba a venir? No parecías sorprendido-

-Normalmente las emociones se canalizan al tocar un instrumento- Explicó él- ¿Clary te dijo que vinieras? Déjame adivinar: quedó muy extrañada de que no le hubiera hablado de tí y te mandó a que hablaras conmigo para mejorar mi humor. Te lo agradezco Magnus, pero no estoy de ánimo- Magnus se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en una de las bancas. Se hubiera ido simplemente, pero odiaba ser echado, por lo que se quedaría hasta que decidiera irse por su cuenta.

-¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- Preguntó.

\- Anoche no dormí bien- Contestó mecánicamente, como si hubiera tenido que responder aquello más de una vez. Magnus estudió su cabello dorado y luego lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Jace, estás despeinado y eso es raro en ti. Puedo asegurar que estabas durmiendo antes de venir al salón de música-

-En esa ocasión tampoco dormí bien- Agregó. Magnus suspiró, era claro que lo que sea que fuese no se lo diría.

-¿Fuiste a la enfermería?- Preguntó en lugar de insistir.

-No, ya estoy mejor- Respondió.

-Evidentemente. Pero antes no lo estabas- Replicó él.

\- Si me vuelvo a sentir mal entonces iré- Sonaba esquivo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas seguir tocando?- Jace miró al piano y se quedó pensando en que responder. Luego de un momento pareció recordar algo y miró al moreno.

-No, quiero que me digas que te dijo Clary sobre mí- Magnus le sonrió.

\- Vaya que eres insistente… Me dijo que eras una gran persona aunque prefieres alejarte de otros chicos que no sean tu hermano… ¿Lo ves? Sirvió para conocerte mejor, ni siquiera sabía que tenías un hermano-

-¿Clary cree que me alejo de los chicos?- Preguntó a nadie en particular. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez lo hagas inconscientemente. Al menos puedo decir que no pareces alejarte de mí- Dijo complacido. Jace sonrió.

-Creo que nadie puede alejarse de tí aunque quisiera-

\- Decido pensar que en tu caso no quieres, y también tomaré tu observación como un cumplido- Aseguró el moreno con una encantadora sonrisa- Además me dijo que eran amigos de la infancia ¿Como es eso?- Jace suspiró y alejó la silla del piano para girarla un poco hacia Magnus y quedar de frente pero separados por al menos tres metros.

\- Clary y yo éramos de otra ciudad, allí estudiamos juntos. Pero mis padres murieron y quedé bajo la tutoría de sus mejores amigos. Osea la familia con la que vivo desde entonces- La sonrisa en el rostro de Magnus se borró.

\- Lo siento-

-No importa, yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces, casi no recuerdo a mis padres ni a esa vida. Pero soy feliz como estoy ahora- Magnus asintió- Entonces Clary decidió venir a estudiar aquí, me buscó y nos encontramos ese primer día. Somos grandes amigos desde entonces, a pesar de que los dos hayamos cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos cuando éramos niños- Magnus pudo imaginarse a un Jace y a una Clary pequeños, el primero con el cabello dorado y rizado como un leoncito y ella con dos colitas rojas y abultadas a cada lado de la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué cambió?- Preguntó- Aparte del físico, obviamente- Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó el rostro de Jace mientras miraba a algo más allá de Magnus.

-Cuando Clary era pequeña era muy juguetona, y literalmente dibujaba sobre cualquier cosa, una vez dibujó a un conejo en mi frente- Magnus se rió ante eso- También era muy berrinchuda, recuerdo que lloraba por todo, como cuando dos aves llegaron al jardín juntas y después de escarbar en la tierra una se fue volando sin esperar a la otra que siguió escarbando. Clary me hizo perseguir al ave que se había ido por varias calles mientras ella llorando seguía en el jardín tratando de convencer a la que se había quedado de ir a buscar a su amiga. Cuando me harté de correr como un idiota y volví al jardín la encontré arrancando el pasto en medio del llanto porque el ave se había ido volando pero en dirección contraria- Magnus volvió a reír- Ahora ella es más madura y más independiente. Tiene un llamado a la libertad que no conocía, pero que supongo tuvo que ver con su carrera-

\- Es una artista- Dijo Magnus usando las palabras que Clary le había dicho antes- ¿Y tu?-

\- Yo…- Jace se quedó pensando en qué decir- Maduré también-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que maduraste también? Dudo que hayas sido la clase de niños que lloran por todo. ¿Qué cambió?- Jace se pasó las manos por el cabello. Magnus había notado que a Jace nunca le faltaba que decir, pero cuando no encontraba las palabras hacía ese gesto, y después de eso siempre las hallaba. Como si fuera un último recurso confiable.

\- Soy más autosuficiente, ya no veo al mundo como lo hacía cuando era un niño. Busco disfrutar lo máximo que pueda- Dijo, y después asintió como si estuviera orgulloso de su propia respuesta.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente- Le aseguró Magnus.

-Aprovechar cada minuto- Continuó Jace, aunque a Magnus le daba la sensación de que lo decía más que para Magnus para él mismo- Porque ¿Hasta cuando estaremos aquí? Eso no lo sabemos, si no lo intentamos nunca perderemos, pero tampoco ganaremos. Debemos dejar de perder el tiempo pensando en las posibilidades, solo hay que arriesgarse y apostarlo todo- Magnus lo escuchó atentamente hasta que Jace parpadeó -¿Si?- Preguntó.

-Sí- Contestó- Bonitas palabras- El rubio sonrió orgulloso. Magnus sacó el celular de Jace de su bolsillo y aprovechó para mirar la hora- Tengo que irme. Toma, de parte de tu querida galletita- Jace recibió el celular.

-Clary- Murmuró, seguramente pensando en alguna venganza para la chica por haberse quedado con su celular.

-Adiós Jace- Dijo Magnus y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Magnus ¿Mañana podemos vernos?- Preguntó. Magnus sonrió conmovido creyendo que a Jace le había gustado abrirse con alguien.

\- Claro que sí, tu dime la hora y el lugar-

\- La hora y el lugar en el que nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?- Magnus estaba indignado.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, jamás podría olvidarlo- Pero su indignación pasó al ver la sonrisa de medio lado que le dió Jace, y tal vez era su imaginación, pero le parecía que los ojos dorados estaban más brillantes que nunca. Lo había logrado, y ni siquiera se esforzó realmente, pero había logrado derrumbar las paredes de Jace y conocer al chico hermoso y encantador que se escondía adentro. No era muy diferente al anterior, excepto por la sonrisa, porque ahora cuando sonreía parecía hacerlo sinceramente y con todo lo que tenía adentro, además de que daba la impresión de que el mundo sonreía con él. Magnus notó como los rayos de sol que se filtraban por una ventana, y que le habían parecido comunes, chocaban contra el dorado metal de los instrumentos de viento creando destellos. Todo el salón era un sueño dorado donde Jace era la estrella principal, la más brillante, la que merecía toda la atención- Adiós Jace- Repitió sonriendo y salió del salón de música mientras hacía una nota mental de diseñar algún conjunto y llamarlo "Estrella dorada".

Magnus tomó el auto de Catarina hasta llegar a su casa, lo guardó y abrió la puerta para entrar.

-¡Catarina!- Gritó para hacerse escuchar, porque sabía que la chica o estaba en la cocina o estaba en el segundo piso.

-Magnus- Dijo una voz en la sala junto a él. Magnus asustado se giró de un salto.

-¡Casi me das un infarto!- Se quejó. Su amiga estaba sentada en uno de los sofás devorando los chocolates de una gran caja. Magnus se acercó a ella- ¿Estás bien?-

-Hoy conocí a mi alma gemela- Contó ella. Magnus sintió la horrible presión en el pecho, pero también se alegró por su amiga- Había escuchado de todo. De personas que se conocían y sonreían sin parar, que se ponían nerviosas, que perdían el habla o la respiración, e incluso de síntomas como mareos o náuseas. Pero no había escuchado de reacciones poniéndose de mal humor- Magnus se sentó en el sofá a su lado, tomó uno de los chocolates y se entretuvo abriéndolo.

-Cuéntame- Pidió.

\- Me tropecé con él al salir de mi universidad, fue su culpa y yo no iba a decir nada, pero entonces me acusó a mí y me enojé y discutimos…- Catarina suspiró- Entonces el se iba a alejar diciendo que no tenía caso, pero se quedó a media palabra cuando levantó su muñeca para despedirse burlándose. Su marca está bajo los nudillos- Magnus la miró sorprendido.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó.

-No me importó nada, apenas vi su marca inmediatamente me levanté la blusa y miré mi abdomen- Ella lo hizo allí en la sala, y Magnus miró por primera vez la marca de su amiga, decía "Ragnor" en plateado. Catarina bajó de nuevo su blusa de un tirón- Las personas a nuestro alrededor se detuvieron y nos rodearon, yo no sé qué esperaban ¿Que nos besáramos? ¿Que yo corriera a abrazarlo? ¡Acabábamos de discutir! Él estaba tan helado y sorprendido como yo-

-¿Y qué hiciste?- Preguntó Magnus terminando de abrir el chocolate y metiendolo en su boca. Catarina se encogió de hombros.

-Salí corriendo, me compré estos chocolates y volví a casa- Magnus le quitó otro chocolate.

-¿Y él?- Preguntó.

\- Cuando giré la esquina lo vi por el rabillo del ojo, seguía exactamente en la misma posición y con la misma cara de estupefacción con la que lo había dejado. Apostaría a que si vuelvo a ir aún lo encontraré allí parado- Magnus rió.

\- Bueno Catarina, es tu alma gemela, debes hablar con él, al menos le hubieras pedido su número- Catarina tomó otro chocolate y chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo se, soy una idiota. Pero me gustó pelear con él, osea, tu me conoces, casi pareciera como si amara pelear, pero cuando lo hice con él se sintió muy bien. ¿Tiene sentido?-

-Tiene mucho sentido- Contestó y metió el nuevo chocolate en su boca. Catarina lo miró curiosa.

\- Tu nunca me has contado que se sintió conocer a tu alma gemela ¿Cómo fue?- Preguntó. Magnus se tomó su tiempo terminando de deshacer el chocolate en su boca antes de hablar.

-No la he conocido- Respondió. Catarina lucía sorprendida.

-¿Es enserio? Pero si te he visto sonreír como un idiota estos últimos días, a veces pareciera como si estuvieras… Oh no- Catarina se puso de pie, colocó las manos en su cintura, y miró a Magnus como lo haría una madre enojada- ¡Magnus Bane! Dime por favor que no estás saliendo con alguien que no es tu alma gemela- Magnus se quedó callado- ¡Lo estás haciendo! ¡Serás idiota! Las personas que hacen eso son quienes renuncian, pierden o no han encontrado a su alma gemela. Esas cosas usualmente son pérdidas de tiempo, solo para pasar el rato. ¿Qué harás cuando conozcas a tu alma gemela? ¿Terminarás la relación que estas iniciando con quien sea? Porque déjame decirte algo, si el chico o chica del que estemos hablando también te corresponde es porque, o perdió a su alma gemela, o no le interesa buscarla o esperarla, lo que te lleva a que puede que las cosas sean serias-

-Me preocupa más que él encuentre a su alma gemela- Contestó él- He viajado por muchos lugares, se puede decir que he despistado al destino, lo que nos lleva a que el amor de mi vida no está aquí- Agregó mintiendo para hacerlo más creíble- Pero no te preocupes Catarina, si él encuentra a su alma gemela entonces yo me apartaré- Prometió tanto para ella como para él mismo.

-¿Y no te dolerá?- Preguntó ella. Magnus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la escalera.

-No es mi primera relación, y dudo que sea la última- Dijo, y pareció que eso había dejado a Catarina satisfecha. En realidad Magnus temía que llegara el momento de dejar ir a Alec, pero no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para desear que nunca apareciera su alma gemela. Le dolería alejarse, probablemente mucho más de lo que le había dolido con otras personas en el pasado, pero algo debía pagar por ser diferente. Alec era tierno, encantador, desgarradoramente honesto y todo gentileza, además se le agregaba lo inocente y su hermosa tendencia a cambiar los colores de su rostro. A Magnus le encantaba ver cuando hacía eso.

Podría tomar el camino fácil, alejarse de Alec inmediatamente para evitar que el ojiazul termine gustandole mas de lo que admitiría y ahorrando el tener que sufrir mucho al final, o podía seguir ahí, clavando cada vez más profundo y hundiéndose en algo que posiblemente no tuviera salida, y al final de todo sufrir como nunca. O en palabras simples: Ver a Alec o no verlo. Definitivamente no quería la segunda opción.

Continuó hasta llegar a la escalera, donde se detuvo y se giró hacia su amiga.

-¿De casualidad han hablado mis padres?- Catarina lo miró.

-No, nadie ha llamado hoy- Magnus asintió pensativo y empezó a subir las escaleras.

* * *

Jace estaba recostado en su cama, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo. Debía hacer caso a lo que le había dicho a Magnus en el salón de música, ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Cada día que pasaba esperando era un día menos de su vida que desaprovechaba en lugar de pasarlo con Magnus. ¿Y qué importaba si el nombre en la piel de Magnus no era el suyo? De todos modos al moreno no le era indiferente, obviamente, Jace nunca le era indiferente a nadie. Tenía tantas oportunidades como cualquier otro.

El que salía con Magnus le llevaba ventaja, quien sabe cuantos Lattes o cuantos Capuccinos o lo que sea que haya dicho Raphael, seguramente todo había ocurrido en el tiempo que Jace estaba en su etapa de negación. Pero ahora daba por finalizada esa etapa. Sentía que había estado en las gradas, observando pero convenciendose inútilmente de que allí no había nada. Pues ahora las cosas cambiarían, él se uniría al juego, lo apostaría todo.

Recordó la sensación horrible en la cafetería, ya no había que ocultarlo, fueron crueles y fríos celos que por alguna razón lo habían enfermado. También recordó su pesadilla, esa donde Magnus elegía a alguien que no era él, y no solo eso, sino que estaba obligado a escucharlo. Esta vez no entregaría al moreno tan fácil, si al final lo perdería al menos sabría que lo había intentado, y que había puesto toda su alma y corazón en ello.

De pronto escuchó un golpe en su ventana. Extrañado la abrió y dio un grito ahogado cuando vio a Clary colgada de cabeza.

-¡Clary!- Regañó- ¿Qué haces ahí?-

-Ven conmigo Jace- Dijo ella con voz seria, algo que no salía con su posición de simio trapecista. Clary usó la fuerza de sus piernas, volvió a quedar derecha y escaló lo que le faltaba para llegar al techo. Jace la miró como si estuviera loca- Ven- Repitió ella desde arriba, y algo en su voz hizo que Jace la obedeciera. Él sacó sus piernas por la ventana y se abstuvo de mirar abajo mientras usaba las cornisas y ladrillos salidos para escalar lo más elegante que podía.

Finalmente llegó al techo y, con cuidado de no caerse, llegó hasta su amiga y se sentó junto a ella. Normalmente se quejaría del frío de la noche, pero la situación y la voz de Clary no le hacían sentir nada más que no fuera curiosidad.

-¿Me vas a contar?- Dijo ella de repente. Jace la miró levantando sus cejas.

-¿Ya viste dónde estamos? Tu me sacaste del calor reconfortante de mi habitación trayéndome aquí donde puedo morir congelado- Dijo irónico. Clary se giró a mirarlo, pero contrario a lo que Jace pensó, había miedo en sus ojos.

-Jace basta, esto es grave. Por favor, te lo pido, confía en mí y cuéntame- Jace bufó.

-Si crees que tengo la mínima idea de lo que…-

\- ¡De tu marca!- Cortó ella- Sabes de lo que hablo, de tu gran secreto. Los dos sabemos que algo está pasando con eso, en estos días has actuado muy raro, y hoy en la cafetería… Te lo pido, cuéntame- Jace se quedó congelado mirándola en silencio. Clary suspiró- No tenías clase. Sabía que era solo una excusa, y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no irías a la enfermería a menos que alguien te llevara a rastras, así que fui con la enfermera y le conté lo que te había pasado- Jace la miró confundido.

\- Ella te dijo…-

-Ella me mandó a hablar con una tal Charlotte Branwell- Continuó ella- Me extrañe muchísimo, pero tuve curiosidad y fui- Clary se giró totalmente hacia él y puso las manos en sus hombros- Jace, lo que te pasó en la cafetería es algo muy malo. Es como una enfermedad. Una enfermedad que incluso podría llegar a matarte- Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido- Todo está conectado, tu comportamiento de estos días, como te pusiste… ¡Todo! Charlotte me explicó lo que pudo porque al parecer no hay mucha información al respecto, pero sí hay estudios de posibilidades a futuro. Mira, existen muchas formas de reaccionar ante el encuentro con tu alma gemela, todas ellas muy hermosas, pero hay personas que las sienten más físicamente que emocionalmente. Por ejemplo, falta de aire, corazón a mil por hora, dolor de cabeza ¡Incluso nauseas!-

-Lo entiendo ¿Cual es el punto?- Apresuró él.

\- Repito, todas son reacciones buenas y naturales- Continuó ella- Es normal, acabas de conocer a la persona que, sin saberlo, amas por encima de todo y todos. Hay quienes lo describen como si se estuvieran enfermando, pero siempre aseguran que valió la pena. Normalmente, por no decir siempre, cuando la reacción son fuertes síntomas físicos ambas personas terminan juntas, porque siempre sus nombres coinciden, en los casos de muerte las reacciones cambian y se vuelven sentimentales. Pero se han hecho estudios que demuestran que esas personas con reacciones físicas las seguirán sintiendo, esa es la forma de su cuerpo para tomar todo lo referente a su alma gemela y no hay nada que puedan hacer. Según lo que me dijo Charlotte, tu eres una de esas personas, y por algún motivo te estás negando a estar con tu alma gemela, por eso has estado de mal humor y por eso tuviste ese ataque en la cafetería- Clary buscó con sus ojos los dorados- Jace, lo que estás haciendo no es normal. Ya conociste a tu alma gemela y no estás teniendo nada con ella, podría matarte no estar con ella. El ataque en la cafetería fue solo un episodio, pero las cosas se pueden poner peores si la empiezas a extrañar demasiado o si le hacen daño. No hay datos sólidos que lo comprueben, pero Charlotte me aseguró que está segura que hasta podrías morir si el caso se torna extremo. ¡Me obligó a venir y decirlo en lugar de esperar hasta mañana! Tu, idiota, eres la única persona comprobada en el mundo que reacciona con fuertes síntomas físicos y no está con su alma gemela ¡¿Que demonios pasa por tu cabeza?! ¡¿Que no la amas o no te amas a ti mismo?!- Jace observó a su amiga. Ella estaba furiosa, él anonadado. Nunca creyó que las cosas tomarían ese camino, ahora realmente apostaría todo, incluso su propia vida- Jace, te lo suplico, dime qué está pasando- Rogó ella.

Jace no dijo nada. Se giró hacia el lado opuesto de Clary y lentamente se quitó la camisa por la cabeza. Clary amortiguó un grito ahogado con sus manos.

-Magnus…- Susurró. Jace volvió a mirarla- Así que hoy en la cafetería, cuando le escuchaste hablar de esa otra persona….- Clary lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos y no parecía que estuviera respirando- Charlotte me aseguró que en estos casos ambas almas coincidían en nombre- Ella parpadeó extrañada- No lo entiendo...- Susurró.

-Ni yo- Concordó él volviéndose a poner la camisa. Clary duró unos momentos más estupefacta, pero después bajó las manos de su boca y puso una sobre el brazo de Jace.

-Jace, Magnus te ama- Aseguró ella- Debe amarte, si no nada de esto tendría sentido- Jace la miró dudoso.

-Clary, puede que le guste, pero del gusto al amor hay…-

-¡Él está confundido!- Soltó ella tratando de convencerlo- Te ama a tí, y solo a tí. Según lo que le entendí a Charlotte tu forma de sentir es demasiado fuerte, es imposible que no sea correspondida. La marca de Magnus dice "Jonathan", estoy segura- Jace la miró, quería creerle- Tu eres su alma gemela, él es la tuya, deben estar juntos porque de lo contrario tu podrías terminar muy mal- Jace suspiró.

\- Antes siquiera de saber esto, yo quería intentarlo-

-¡Hazlo!- Insistió ella- Hazlo por él, porque lo amas más de lo que jamás amarías a algo o a alguien, o hazlo por ti, porque si a tí te pasa algo él también lo sufrirá- Jace se rió irónico mientras dejaba que la brisa helada de la noche se filtrara por entre su camiseta y refrescara el calor que sentía en su pecho por simplemente hablar de Magnus.

\- Qué más quisiera yo- Repuso- Poder sentir lo que él siente, saber dónde está, si está pensando en mí…- Él cerró los ojos, y después de recuperar el aliento los volvió a abrir- Claro que lucharé por él. ¿Que clase de idiota sería si no lo hiciera? Lo amo- Clary sonrió- Lo amo y no me haré a un lado. Pero esto no será por mí, será por él, porque si es cierto que me ama entonces soy la única persona que realmente puede hacerlo feliz-

-Me llenas de orgullo, Jace- Dijo ella claramente aliviada y se acercó para darle un abrazo.

* * *

Magnus llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Debía trabajar en unos bocetos y la única inspiración que tenía en su cabeza era el color dorado, nada más. Él no era la clase de persona que hacía las cosas porque era su deber, a él le gustaba hacerlas lo mejor que podía, por eso prefería posponer sus bocetos hasta cuando se sintiera inspirado.

Escuchó su celular sonar en su bolsillo, lo sacó y vio el mensaje de Alec.

 _Aún no olvido que debo mostrarte una canción._

Magnus sonrió y se sentó sobre su cama.

 _Se que el esperar valdrá la pena, soy una persona muy paciente._

El mensaje de Alec llegó casi al instante.

 _No eres paciente…_

Magnus se rió.

 _Tu me haces ser paciente, te esperaré todo el tiempo que tenga que hacerlo._

Magnus bloqueó su celular y lo sostuvo en su mano mientras sonreía como un idiota. Tenía pensado llamarlo "El efecto Alec". Entonces recordó su marca en la cadera y levantó la camisa para ver. "JONA". Magnus abrió los ojos y de la sorpresa dejó caer su celular sobre la cama. ¿Sería posible? ¿Jona…than?

-¿Jace?- Murmuró sin poder moverse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tu lo pediste, aquí ta :3**

* * *

Al día siguiente Magnus llegó al jardín de la universidad, se sentó con la espalda pegada a un árbol y sacó su cuaderno de bocetos para adelantar algo en lo que llegaba Jace. Pensó que el lugar podría inspirarlo para dibujar algo, e incluso se había vestido alegre con un chaleco y un fedora plateados, pero nada servía aún. Llevaba cuatro páginas de prendas horribles que no lo convencían.

Esa mañana había mirado las marcas: En su clavícula seguía solamente diciendo "ALE", en cambio en su cadera decía "JONA" Haciendo que Magnus pensara que se trataba de Jace. ¿Sería posible? El rubio no era feo, al contrario, era muy atractivo, y casi que le hacía ilusión pensar en que él podía ser su alma gemela. Pero ¿Y el "ALE"? Se le ocurrió que podría ser el segundo nombre de Jace, así que ese era un dato importante que debía investigar. Sin embargo prefirió no darlo por hecho, ya que su marca seguía negra.

Tamborileo con el lápiz sobre la hoja y observó a su alrededor, el lugar era lo suficientemente bonito y apartado del mundo como para diseñar algo que valiera la pena, solo debía esperar un poco más.

Dejó el lápiz sobre el pasto y sacó su celular: No tenía llamadas de sus padres. Buscó en sus contactos a "Diosa" pero nadie contestó, luego trató de llamar a "Rey" y estuvo a punto de entrar a buzón en el momento en el que Jace llegó.

-Hola- Dijo sonriendo acercándose con los brazos cruzados y una graciosa y alegre forma de caminar- ¿A quién llamas?- Magnus colgó y bajó su celular.

-A mis padres- Jace se detuvo aún de pie frente a él y asintió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Magnus tuvo la sensación de que Jace era tan brillante que el sol no le permitía mirarlo si no era con los ojos medio cerrados- Estas muy brillante ahí arriba- Soltó. Jace lo miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Ah, sí? Tu estás muy brillante ahí abajo- Opinó señalando el chaleco plateado- De todos modos ¿Que estas dibujando?- Magnus bajó su cuaderno donde la página estaba llena de garabatos para que Jace pudiera ver.

-Iba a hacer unos bocetos pero lamentablemente no tengo inspiración- Dijo con voz lastimera. Jace miró con pesar al cuaderno y después giró el rostro hacia un arbusto que había a un par de pasos del árbol.

-Con qué falta de inspiración ¿Eh?- Dijo sonriendo. Miró fijamente el fedora plateado de Magnus, lo tomó y se lo puso de medio lado dejando que su cabello rubio se asomara por debajo del sombrero- Tienes cinco minutos- Informó antes de caminar hacia el arbusto, donde se congeló mirando hacia la planta, con una mano metida en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo delicadamente el fedora.

Magnus estaba sorprendido, Jace se veía perfecto, fácilmente esa imagen podría ser la portada de alguna revista famosa como Vman o Gentleman. Después parpadeó para regresar a la realidad y recordó que el rubio solo le había dado cinco minutos. Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez analizando lo que veía: como los rayos del sol golpeaban las hojas verdes del arbusto, la forma en la que el cabello rubio se rizaba bajo el fedora, como la piel de la mano que Jace tenía en el sombrero se veía dorada luminosa con el sol, y entonces se le ocurrió.

Primero dibujó la silueta de la posición en la que Jace estaba, y después sus manos empezaron a hacer magia. En un momento una de las hojas del árbol cayó sobre el fedora, y Magnus encontró el acto tan hermoso que a su diseño el hizo un estampado con forma de hojas.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos, y Jace se había cambiado por lo menos diez veces de posición, todas ellas fabulosas. Al rubio parecía agradarle ser el motivo de inspiración, y a Magnus le encantaba porque cada movimiento de Jace le daba una idea nueva para agregarla.

-Terminé- Informó dejando a un lado el lápiz y admirando su creación. Definitivamente estaba conforme. Jace dejó de darle vueltas al fedora con sus manos, se acercó y se agachó para mirarlo.

-¿Y era lo que necesitabas?- Preguntó. Magnus le sonrió a su dibujo.

-¡Claro que sí! Es perfecto ¿No te gusta?-

-¿Que son estas cosas?- Preguntó señalando algo en el dibujo.

-Son guantes sin dedos- Respondió Magnus. Jace lo miró confuso.

-¿Y para qué existe algo así?-

\- Porque son bonitos. ¿Ves? Te quedan fantásticos- Jace miró al dibujo con el ceño fruncido.

-Creí que harías algo más llamativo, tal vez podrías agregarle una cola que cayera hasta el suelo, o un sombrero con plumas. Veo que tu diseño es dorado así que las plumas podrían ser plateadas como tu chaleco, muy grandes y brillantes plumas plateadas- Magnus ahogó una carcajada y se esforzó en mirar seriamente a Jace.

-Dime, ¿Tu te pondrías algo así?-

-No, pero se vería genial en el dibujo- Contestó el rubio.

\- No niego eso, pero se supone que esto es inspirado en ti, y cuando te veo no me imagino unas gigantes plumas plateadas- Jace lo miró.

-Cuando me ves ¿Que imaginas?- Preguntó. Magnus le hizo una seña hacia el dibujo. Jace volvió a mirarlo e hizo una mueca- Vaya, no tenía idea de que yo fuera tan aburrido-

-¡Hey!- Se quejó Magnus- Algo muy importante que debes saber: Nunca llames aburridas a mis creaciones-

-Anotado- Respondió el rubio- ¿Seguro que no quieres dibujarle alguna cosa grande y colorida saliendo de mi perfecta cabeza? Veo mucho blanco alrededor de mí- Magnus suspiró y cerró el cuaderno.

\- Jace, no necesitamos nada así de extravagante contigo. No lo negaré, amo dibujar cosas así, pero siendo sincero en este dibujo el centro de atención eres tú, no la ropa, ella es solo decoración. Eso es lo que yo pienso cuando te veo, y eso fue lo que dibujé- Jace parpadeó hacia él.  
\- ¿Cuando me ves piensas que yo soy el centro de atención?- Preguntó lentamente.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó sorprendido de que siquiera lo preguntara- Cuando te veo todo lo demás parece insignificante, es imposible no darte la atención que mereces, y estoy seguro que tienes el mismo efecto en todo el mundo¿Acaso no lo sabías?-

-Si lo sabía- Dijo rápidamente- Siempre lo he sabido, y también me lo han dicho. Se ha sentido igual todo este tiempo, pero es diferente si lo dices tú- Jace lo miraba fijamente, totalmente seguro de cada una de sus palabras. Magnus le sonrió. Definitivamente Jace era encantador, y no parecía pensar que decir, las palabras salían espontáneas de su boca y eran simplemente hermosas.

-Jace…- Magnus necesitaba saber si era él. Sus padres le habían preguntado qué había hecho para que salieran las otras letras, y habían pasado muchas cosas, pero una de ellas había sido conocer a Jace- ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?- Tal vez fue la imaginación de Magnus, pero casi le pareció ver a Jace alegrarse de escuchar esa pregunta.

\- Es Christopher- Contestó con una sonrisa radiante- Soy Jonathan Christopher- Magnus sintió su corazón caer. No veía en que podía estar relacionado el "ALE" y eso solo podía significar que Jace no era su alma gemela. Jace notó algo en la expresión de Magnus porque su sonrisa se borró.

\- Magnus…-

-Discúlpame, tengo que irme- Magnus guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-Adiós- Dijo Jace y se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Magnus junto al árbol. El moreno lo miró unos momentos, Jace estaba tomando las hojas del árbol que se habían caído y lentamente las destrozaba con sus dedos. Magnus entonces se giró y se alejó de allí.

* * *

Magnus estaba caminando distraído por uno de los pasillos de la universidad cuando una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes se le acercó.

-Hola- Saludó ella alegre.

-Hola- Contestó él deseando volver a estar solo para continuar con sus pensamientos.

-¿De casualidad has visto a mi hermano? No lo encuentro- Magnus se pasó las manos por el cabello, con un suspiro recordó que había tenido puesto un fedora que ya no estaba ahí, y por supuesto sabía quién lo tenía.

\- ¿Como es tu hermano? - Preguntó.

\- Es como yo, solo que sus ojos son grises- Magnus se imaginó al chico, y no recordaba haberlo visto en ninguna parte.

-No, no lo he visto- Contestó. La chica miró a los lados del pasillo mientras se mordía el labio, parecía perdida- ¿Eres nueva?-

-Sí- Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa- Es mi primer día, y se supone que mi hermano y yo no nos separaríamos, pero no lo encuentro y no conozco a nadie de aquí, ni tampoco ningún lugar- El tono que usó claramente era una invitación a Magnus de ofrecerse de mostrarle la universidad, pero este último estaba demasiado pensativo como para concentrarse en algo.

-¿Sabes que hay un comité de bienvenida?- Le preguntó. Ella abrió los ojos.

-No… Nadie nos dijo nada- Magnus se extrañó ante eso, pero quizás había ocurrido un error con esos dos chicos nuevos. Él se giró y señaló hacia una escalera.

-Sube por ahí y gira a la izquierda. Ahí hay una recepción donde puedes preguntar por el comité - Ella miró hacia donde Magnus le señalaba.

\- Esta bien, gracias. Soy Nora, por cierto-

\- Soy Magnus- Ella sonrió.

-Encantada de conocerte Magnus. ¿Si ves a mi hermano le puedes decir que lo estoy buscando?-

-Por supuesto- Contestó y se alejó de allí sin siquiera molestarse en mirar si la chica había hecho lo que él le dijo.

\- ¡Magnus!- Esa era la voz de Aline que salía de un salón. Magnus la miró acercarse decidiendo que ya no tenía caso pensar o lamentarse por nada, las cosas habían ocurrido así por alguna razón, y no por primera vez quiso poder enojarse con el destino por haberlo marcado diferente al resto del mundo.

-Hola Aline- Contestó él- ¿De qué clase sales?-

-Psicología del color- Respondió ella rodando los ojos- La clase sería interesante si la maestra no fuera tan aburrida- Magnus estuvo de acuerdo con eso- ¿Ibas a encontrarte con Raphael?-

-No, solo caminaba a ningún lado en particular- Aline sonrió.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? No tengo nada que hacer- Magnus le ofreció su brazo a la chica como respuesta afirmativa, ella se colgó de él y ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

\- ¿Ya encontraste a tu alma gemela?- Preguntó ella en un susurro.

\- ¿Y tu ya decidiste hablar con la tuya?- Contra preguntó él. Ella suspiró.

-La llamaré. Hoy lo haré- Dijo decidida.

\- Me parece perfecto, y cuando lo hagas puedes contarme cómo termina todo. Seguro que en unos meses nos estaremos riendo de tus absurdas inseguridades- Aline se rió.

-Espero que así sea, que sea divertido cuando hable con ella, y no lo que me imagino- Magnus la miró curioso.

\- ¿Que te imaginas?- Preguntó. Aline suspiró.

-Que actuare como una tonta, que no sabré qué decir, o que hablare mucho sin poder contenerme, tu ya sabes como soy- Magnus le dió unas palmaditas al brazo de ella.

-Si eso llegara a pasar las cosas serían más divertidas, y nos reiremos aún más. Así que, por favor, trata de arruinarlo todo cuanto puedas- Ella se rió y le dió a Magnus un amistoso golpe en el brazo. Magnus miró al frente y no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver que Alec venía con otra chica por el mismo camino. El ojiazul tenía un libro abierto y le estaba mostrando algo a la chica de cabello rubio claro, entonces ella asintió, él levantó el rostro viendo a Magnus y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

-Hola Alec- Saludó Magnus primero cuando las dos parejas se encontraron- Ella es mi amiga Aline-

-Magnus- Saludó el ojiazul- Ella es Helen- Magnus miró a la chica rubia, pero ella parecía estar perdida, mirando a algo junto a Magnus. A Aline. Magnus miró a su amiga y también la encontró mirando a la rubia con una expresión anonadada.

-Aline…- Murmuró él. Alec también se había fijado en que ellas se habían quedado mudas. Aline entonces miró a Magnus, fue una mirada rápida, pero fue suficiente para que Magnus entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Alec ¿Quieres venir a caminar un rato conmigo? Hay algo importante que debo decirte- Alec sonrió.

-Claro, vamos- Respondió sin hacer preguntas.

-Adiós señoritas- Se despidió Magnus de ellas, después se alejó con Alec dándole la espalda a Helen, y miró hacia atrás. Tuvo un vistazo de Aline por encima del hombro de la rubia, ella le sonrió agradecida, y Magnus en respuesta le guiñó un ojo.

El moreno volvió la mirada al frente.

-¿Que debías decirme?- Preguntó Alec. Magnus lo miró y se sintió más tranquilo con solo ver esos ojos azules. Jace no era su alma gemela, aún seguía sin saber nada de ella, por lo que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes: Él intentando ganarse a Alec mientras temía el momento en el que el ojiazul se alejara para buscar a su verdadero amor. Pero como Jace había dicho en el salón de música: Si no lo intentamos no perderemos pero tampoco ganaremos, solo hay que arriesgarse y apostarlo todo.

* * *

Aline estaba parada frente a la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto antes. Todavía recordaba el día en el que la conoció: Pasaba caminando frente a un parque cuando llamó su atención la multitud allí reunida, así que se acercó y se enteró que se trataba de una campaña para valorar los derechos de los animales. Todas esas personas estaban congregadas alrededor de una tarima donde una chica con un micrófono daba un emotivo discurso sobre el tema. Aline al verla lo supo, y ella, estando ahí arriba en medio de tantas personas, se calló de golpe, envió su mano al codo, y recorrió la multitud hasta dar con Aline, donde mantuvo su mirada firme. Las personas guardaron silencio al principio, pero luego empezaron a preguntarse entre ellas que había pasado, y cuando los cuchicheos fueron demasiado fuertes como para seguir manteniendo la fuerza que había entre su contacto visual, Helen volvió a levantar el micrófono y continuó hablando. Después de eso Aline la estuvo esperando bajo la tarima mientras escuchaba a la multitud hablar cosas asombrosas de quien era Helen Blackthorn. Al final tuvo tanto miedo que cuando ella llegó inventó que debía irse y solo intercambiaron números.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?- Preguntó Helen.

-Nunca me llamaste- Contestó Aline cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste- Replicó la rubia.

-Porque tú no lo hiciste-

-Me habías dicho que tenías prisa- Se defendió Helen- Supuse que estarías ocupada y que me llamarías cuando estuvieras libre. Pero tus ocupaciones se extendieron por todas las vacaciones y lo que pensé fue que, o estabas decepcionada de mí, o tenías miedo, por lo que decidí darte tu tiempo- Aline dejó caer los brazos.

-Claro que no estoy decepcionada de ti- Aseguró, y puso en su voz toda la firmeza que podía para convencer a la rubia- Cuando te vi parecías una estrella ahí arriba de esa tarima, y sin haberte hablado ya estaba orgullosa. Todas esas personas te conocían, hablaron de tus trabajos comunitarios, de tus horas en los ancianatos, de las jornadas que dirigías para vacunar mascotas, de la excelente niñera que eras para sus hijos… Mientras que yo en toda mi vida lo único humanitario que he hecho fue cuidar a un pez que se murió a las dos semanas porque olvidé alimentarlo- Helen soltó una carcajada.

-No tienes que hacer trabajos humanitarios para ser una gran persona- Le dijo. Aline bufó.

-Claro que no, es suficiente con cuidar a un pez- Helen volvió a reír, pero no se daría por vencida.

Estiró una mano para que Aline la tomara. Ella así lo hizo algo dudosa, y de algún modo se sintió completa al sentir esa muñeca pálida entre la suya. Helen la guió hacia la pared del pasillo y allí ambas se sentaron, ella manteniendo aún la mano de la asiática entre las suyas.

\- ¿Que nombre crees que aparece en mi marca?- Le preguntó. Aline la miró asustada.

-Aline… ¿No? Por favor dime que dice Aline- Helen sonrió.

-Dice Aline- Confirmó. La asiática respiró aliviada- ¿Quien es Aline?- Ella miró confundida a la rubia

-Yo soy Aline- Contestó con obviedad.

\- Entonces toda tú eres la chica a la que amo. Nunca he dejado morir a un pez… ni a nada, de hecho. Pero tú eras lo que necesitaba para encontrar un equilibrio en mi vida- Helen le sonrió tiernamente- Tu eres mi equilibrio Aline, y seguro hay cosas que tú entiendes y yo no. De eso se trata esto, juntas somos perfectas, nos complementamos porque no somos iguales- Helen tomó un mechón de cabello negro de Aline y lo puso sobre su propio hombro, junto a uno de sus mechones rubio claro- ¿Lo ves? Equilibrio- Aline miró a la combinación de cabellos y luego a los ojos de Helen.

-Siento que tienes muchas esperanzas en mí ¿Y si no tengo nada que te haga feliz?- Helen apretó la mano de ella.

\- Ya estoy feliz solo con encontrarte. Creeme, no hay nada que puedas hacer que logre alejarme de ti, no ahora, ya es muy tarde para eso- Aline le sonrió.

-Siempre supe que eras fantástica- Le dijo.

* * *

-¿Que debías decirme?- Preguntó Alec. No podía negar que muy en el fondo estaba emocionado.

\- Que te ves increíble- Contestó Magnus. Alec se vió a sí mismo, y estaba bastante seguro que no se describiría como "Increible".

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó, y no pudo ocultar la desanimación en su voz. Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

-¿No te gusta que te halague?- Alec suspiró.

-Si, gracias- Dijo.

-Hey- Llamó Magnus y se detuvo- ¿Pasa algo?- Alec miró a Magnus, a esos hermosos ojos que lo volvían loco, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo ellos mantendrían sus respectivas marcas como si fueran un secreto. No le desagradaba compartir un secreto con Magnus, pero ansiaba escuchar a los labios del moreno decirle las cosas que sentía. Él siempre estuvo esperando eso, soñaba con el momento en el que un "Te amo" fuera correspondido en el acto.

\- Nada- Respondió sonriéndole. Tal vez Magnus necesitaba más tiempo para asimilarlo, y siendo así Alec se lo daría. Magnus asintió y continuó caminando mientras sacaba su celular.

-Me preocupan mis padres- Confesó.

\- ¿No se han reportado?- Le preguntó Alec.

-Lo hicieron ayer en la mañana, pero desde entonces no me han llamado o contestado mis llamadas-

-Intenta llamarlos de nuevo- Sugirió Alec, después miró a los lados y tomó a Magnus de la muñeca- Pero no aquí, ven- Magnus se dejó guiar a través de corredores hasta llegar al salón donde el comité de bienvenida se reunía. Magnus entró detrás de Alec sin hacer ninguna pregunta y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Alec se sentó en el suelo y le hizo una seña, indicando que ya podía llamar. El moreno así lo hizo, y se preocupó aún más cuando tampoco le contestaron.

-Rey, Diosa- Dijo dejando un correo de voz- Claramente soy Magnus, y ustedes me tienen muy preocupado. Por favor, llámenme en cuanto puedan- Y colgó.

-No ganas nada preocupandote- Le aconsejó Alec- Mientras menos pienses en ellos, más rápido se pasará el tiempo que debas esperar para que se reporten- Magnus lo miró- Ven, siéntate- Pidió Alec. Así lo hizo y cuando estuvo sentado a su lado Alec lo guió para que Magnus pusiera la cabeza sobre las piernas del ojiazul.

-Esto definitivamente me gusta- Soltó Magnus con una voz que a Alec le recordó a un ronroneo. Él miró con tentación al cabello negro de Magnus a escasos centímetros y, armándose de valor y aprovechando que el moreno no lo estaba mirando, pasó una pálida mano entre los suaves mechones y sonrió al sentir como éstos se escapaban de entre sus dedos. Magnus soltó un suspiro ante el toque. Alec sonrió al notar lo que provocaba en el moreno y continuó pasando su mano y entreteniéndose con cada mechón.

-Magnus- Susurró unos momentos después.

-Mmm- Murmuró éste adormilado.

\- La obra en el mundo que más admiro, la que me parece más hermosa, compleja e increíble es y siempre serás tú- Confesó- Ni siquiera las pirámides te ganan ese puesto- Magnus giró su cabeza y miró hacia arriba, hacia Alec, con una expresión sorprendida, claramente no se esperaba que el ojiazul dijera eso- No te lo dije antes porque sabía que no eras a eso a lo que te referías, y porque tampoco me atrevía-

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó suavemente.

-Ahora tienes sueño y es probable que después no lo recuerdes, y no quería seguir ocultándolo. Quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mi- El aliento de Magnus se le atrapó en la garganta, y ambos duraron un momento en silencio viéndose mutuamente.

-Alec- Dijo finalmente Magnus- Claro que voy a recordar esto, no importa cuánto sueño tenga. Lo que acabas de decirme es lo mas hermoso que he escuchado, me hace recordar lo hermoso que eres tú en todos los sentidos, y me hace preguntarme si realmente te merezco- Ahora era el turno de Alec de sorprenderse.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Estos días contigo han sido geniales, solo paso las horas esperando el momento en el que pueda verte- Magnus levantó una perezosa mano y con el pulgar acarició la mejilla de Alec.

-Yo también- Concordó sonriendo- Eres una persona increíble- Alec notó como los ojos dorados verdosos de Magnus lo miraban solo a él, pese a que parpadeaban pesadamente como si se estuvieran obligando a sí mismos a permanecer despiertos. Quizás no fuera del todo malo mantener entre ellos el secreto de las marcas.

-Duerme- Le aconsejó- Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes-

\- Está bien- Aceptó él volviendo a girarse- Pero si al verme vulnerable se te ocurre intentar algo, te pido que me despiertes primero que nada- Alec rió y volvió a entretenerse con los mechones de Magnus mientras éste se dormía.

* * *

Magnus no soñó con un suceso en sí. Sentía que estaba viendo algo parecido a una película, solo que no podía sentirse a sí mismo y la película eran cortas imágenes antes de volverse todo negro. Primero escuchó el viento correr y vio a muchas personas usando capas rojas caer por el impacto, después la imagen se fundió en negro. Luego sintió olor a azúcar quemada y vió una nube de humo hacer un espiral desde el suelo hasta el techo, y entonces todo estaba denuevo negro. Después aparecía su propio rostro en medio de la nube de humo, y después del negro escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-Magnus Bane- Dijo alguien en algún lado con eco. El negro frente a él se convirtió en vistazos de su propio cuerpo, mostrando sus dos marcas. La siguiente imagen fue un hombre que parecía estar flotando sobre un abismo, aunque Magnus no temió que se cayera. El hombre era calvo y se veía elegante en un traje negro, pero su rostro era demasiado anguloso y sus pupilas verticales como las de un gato.

El hombre observaba a Magnus, y este sintió que por primera vez en todo el sueño alguien notaba su presencia como espectador. El traje negro empezó a evaporarse y con él todo el cuerpo del hombre, hasta que quedó su silueta hecha de humo rojo y gris, y de pronto en medio de una corriente de viento el humo avanzó hacia Magnus y lo envolvió.

* * *

Magnus despertó asustado, pero trató de regular su respiración antes de abrir los ojos. Recordó donde estaba y con quien, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír, si no hubiera sido por la pesadilla esa sería la mejor siesta de toda su vida. Aún sentía las piernas de Alec debajo de su cabeza y sus manos aún estaban acariciando su cabello. Finalmente abrió los ojos, pero antes de poder enfocar al de ojos azules sintió el ardor en su clavícula.

Se incorporó quedando arrodillado en el suelo y apretó sus manos sobre la zona.

-¡Magnus!- Pareció que a Alec lo había tomado por sorpresa- ¿Que tienes? ¿Que te duele?- Exigió saber. Magnus hizo una mueca de dolor y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada- Respondió entre dientes- Vete, Alec- Alec se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó.

-Esta bien, no me digas si no quieres, pero no me alejaré- Magnus sintió extrañamente reconfortante aquel abrazo, así que abrazó a Alec de vuelta envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del ojiazul y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo.

-Espero que a nadie se le ocurra entrar- Soltó el moreno.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?- Le preguntó Alec.

\- Si, pero ¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato más?-Alec sonrió y se acercó todo lo que más pudo al cuerpo de Magnus.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? ¿Siquiera has ido al doctor? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te dan esos ataques?-

-Alec…- Advirtió Magnus.

-Ya se que no me dirás nada, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

\- No tienes que preocuparte- Le aseguró- Y déjame decirte que me encanta como hueles- Alec se atragantó con su propia respiración, y Magnus soltó una carcajada- También uso shampoo de sándalo-

\- Me voy a soltar…- Informó Alec mientras empezaba a deshacerse del abrazo.

-¡No!- Magnus evitó que se alejara- Esta bien, ya me callo-

* * *

Helen y Aline duraron un buen tiempo hablando, Aline haciendo cualquier pregunta que se le ocurriera por tonta que fuera, y Helen tratando de responderlas todas y de vez en cuando riéndose de las ocurrencias de la asiática.

-¿Entonces no comes nada de carne?- Preguntó Aline, y Helen negó con la cabeza- Y si en la televisión pasan algún comercial de una marca de carne ¿No lo ves?-

\- Si lo veo, no soy lo suficientemente sensible como para no soportar algo así- Aline le sonrió de medio lado.

-Si eres muy sensible- Aseguró- ¿Y una hamburguesa?-

-Es carne-

\- ¿Una hamburguesa vegetariana?- Helen hizo una mueca.

-Eso simplemente suena ridículo, lo que hace que una hamburguesa sea una hamburguesa es la carne-

\- Y si un día estas sola en mitad de la nada y tus opciones son comer carne o morir de hambre ¿Lo harías?- Helen la miró curiosa.

-Tienes una gran imaginación- Opinó- No creo que pudiera existir una situación así, empezando porque los animales también necesitan comer algo-

\- ¿Y sí sí? - Insistió Aline.

-En ese caso… no lo sé- Dijo Helen. Aline frunció el ceño- ¿Odias que te den esa respuesta?- Preguntó al ver la expresión de la asiática.

-Odio que no me respondan- Corrigió ella.

\- Yo también- Concordó Helen riendo- Solo que en mi caso no ocurre muy seguido ya que no suelo preguntar tanto como tú- Aline le dió un codazo que solo hizo que Helen se riera aún más. La asiática fue contagiada de la risa, y seguro ambas hubieran continuado por mucho más tiempo de no ser porque vieron a Alec acercarse.

-Hola- Saludó al llegar hasta ellas con una sonrisita en la boca.

-¿Dónde está Magnus?- Preguntó Aline.

\- Él se fue a encontrarse con alguien llamado Raphael- Contó Alec- Y me dijo que te dijera que ambos te esperaban en la cafetería cuando termines aquí- Aline asintió y se quedó viendo curiosa al chico de ojos azules- ¿Qué?- Preguntó él borrando su sonrisa y uniendo las cejas, una reacción a su incomodidad ante una mirada fija. Aline entonces pudo ver que era lo que Magnus hallaba tan encantador en Alec.

\- ¿Que pasa entre tu y Magnus?- Preguntó. Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Wow ¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Helen medio sonriendo y medio sorprendida.

-Magnus… ¿Te ha dicho algo?- Preguntó Alec. Aline rodó los ojos.

\- No, y me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya que yo le hablé de Helen- La rubia sonrió orgullosa. Alec se sentó frente a ellas.

-¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas?- Cuestionó el ojiazul.

-Magnus le ha hablado de ti a Raphael- Dijo ella- Raphael siempre suelta información cuando está harto, y afortunadamente para mi eso es casi todo el tiempo-

-¿Y que ha dicho ese Raphael de Alec?- Preguntó Helen. Aline sonrió.

-Me dijo que le fastidiaba tener que tratar con un Magnus con cara de idiota enamorado- Dijo ella- También me habló algo de que ustedes tenían sus citas en una cafetería fuera de la universidad- Alec sonrió ante eso.

-¿Y como es que yo no sabía nada de esto, Alec?- Cuestionó Helen.

-Porque no me gusta hablar de mi vida amorosa- Respondió el ojiazul. Helen hizo un puchero molesta, pero Aline miró a Alec con los ojos abiertos.

-Amorosa…- Murmuró- ¿Amorosa?- Alec la miró y se removió incómodo.

-¡Amorosa!- Celebró Helen- ¿Encontraste a tu alma gemela?- Preguntó emocionada. Alec seguía viéndose incómodo, pero sus ojos brillaban y su boca se curveaba.

\- Sí- Respondió- La encontré- Helen dió un grito de alegría y abrazó a Alec, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Voy a matar a Magnus- Prometió Aline- Algo así debería ser mi momento con él, pero el muy idiota no me ha dicho nada. ¡¿Como puede no decirme?!- Alec se separó de Helen y miró a Aline.

\- Tal vez aún no se siente preparado- Sugirió. Aline negó con la cabeza.

-Preparado o no, lo voy a confrontar- La asiática parecía estar poniéndose de pie, pero Helen puso una mano sobre su brazo para evitar que lo hiciera.

\- Puede que no lo haya hecho en consideración a tí- Intentó és miró a Alec-¿Por qué crees que no se siente preparado?- Preguntó. Alec suspiró y miró a cada una de las chicas antes de hablar.

\- Me parece que por ahora estamos dejando nuestras marcas como un secreto- Las chicas lo miraron confusas y él se apresuró a explicar- Estamos conociéndonos antes que nada-

-¿Osea estan en algo así como una etapa de conquista?- Preguntó Aline. Alec enrojeció.

-Sí…- Dijo en un murmullo.

\- ¿Y él lo está logrando?- Continuó ella- ¿Te está conquistando?- Alec bajó el rostro y miró hacia sus propias manos sobre el regazo.

\- Sin conocerlo ya lo amaba- Contó Alec- Después cuando lo vi por primera vez me dí cuenta de que ni siquiera me había acercado un poco a lo que realmente es el amor. No creí que hiciera falta nada, ya todo estaba completo. Pero en este tiempo en el que hemos estado saliendo he conocido cómo es realmente, y ahora lo amo más que por solo ser mi alma gemela-

-En conclusión, si él sigue así tu vas a explotar en miles de papelitos con formas de corazones- Dijo Aline.

-En conclusión- Corrigió Helen- Magnus está haciendo un excelente trabajo y tú no podrías estar más enamorado-

\- Eso creía yo antes de conocerlo- Replicó Alec- Después lo creí al verlo, después en nuestra primera cita… Lo he creído tantas veces que ya no estoy tan convencido de que no puedo enamorarme más de él-

-Aww- Aline miró a Alec como si este fuera un gatito- Eres tan tierno y tan adorable… Magnus también debe de estar perdidamente enamorado de tí, el amor entre ustedes es muy fuerte ¡Mira como te pones tu!- Alec frunció el ceño.

-No soy tierno ni adorable- Dijo. Aline bufó.

-Lo que digas, de todos modos yo le hablaré de tí a él- Aseguró la asiática- De hecho, haré que me cuente todo lo que pasa por su cabeza brillante-

-Nosotras te ayudaremos, Alec- Dijo Helen tomando la mano de Aline- Haremos que ustedes dos se enamoren mutuamente, tanto que terminarán explotando en papelitos- Aline rió.

-¡Claro que sí!- Apoyó ella y pronto los tres estuvieron envueltos en un abrazo.

-Gracias a las dos- Dijo Alec con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Aline. Después los tres se separaron y Aline se puso de pie.

-Me voy a la cafetería para poner en marcha el plan "Magnus debe morir por no haberme dicho nada antes"-

-Aline…- Advirtió Helen. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

\- Quise decir el plan "Hagamos que muera de amor la pareja más shippeable del mundo después de Aline y Helen"- Helen sonrió.

\- Dejemoslo en el plan "Malec"- Sugirió.

-El plan Malec será- Dijo la asiática. Se agachó para darle a Helen un beso en la mejilla y a Alec un abrazo de despedida- Adios a los dos, esta noche te llamo Helen- Y con eso se alejó por el corredor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esto se lo dedico a Seika, porque revisando algunas otras de mis historias me di cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Gracias por leerme y darme la oportunidad de saber tu opinión :3**

* * *

Magnus salió de la universidad y se dirigió a su casa. Ese día no había llevado el auto de Catarina así que tendría que caminar, pero casi no estaba molesto por ello.

Aún recordaba la sensación de abrazar a Alec mientras ambos estaban arrodillados en ese salón, se había sentido muy bien. A lo largo de muchos años había estado con muchas personas pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que ninguna le daba esa fortaleza y apoyo que Alec parecía estar dándole, el ojiazul incluso había aceptado las quemazones de las marcas, aún hacía preguntas, pero parecía resignado a que no obtendría respuestas. A Magnus le dolía no contarle su verdad a Alec, pero se dijo a sí mismo que el día en que lo perdería sería cuando el ojiazul encontrara a su alma gemela, y no cuando intentara alejarse al enterarse de lo diferente que era Magnus.

Estaba caminando junto a un callejón cuando la persona a su lado pareció tropezar y lo empujó al interior, él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir unas manos sujetarle los brazos a su espalda y haciéndole pegar el rostro contra la fría pared.

-Auch- Se quejó- Soy estudiante, técnicamente no puedes robarme nada a no ser que quieras bocetos en borrador-

-Silencio- Dijo la voz de una chica- Tú vendrás conmigo- Magnus la reconoció.

-¿Nora?- Preguntó extrañado. Ella no dijo nada al respecto, sino que de algún lado sacó un paño húmedo.

\- Huélelo- Ordenó ella. Magnus vio el paño con una mueca.

-No- Repuso. La chica apretó más fuerte su agarre, guardó el paño y sacó una cuchilla.

-Respuesta equivocada, Bane- Advirtió- Puedes venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, cualquiera es igual- Magnus giró un poco el rostro y miró la filosa cuchilla.

\- Supongo que estas son las malas ¿Eso quiere decir que el trapo sucio eran las buenas? Eso no tiene mucho sentido- Ella apretó aún más.

\- ¿Crees que no hablo en serio?- Espetó enojada. Magnus bufó.

-Eres como cincuenta metros más baja que yo, obviamente no hablas enserio. Ahora suéltame o me dejaras marcas horribles en las muñecas- La chica gruñó y usó una extraordinaria fuerza para levantar a Magnus por el aire de un brazo y lanzarlo al otro lado del callejón, donde el moreno trató de amortiguar el golpe con sus manos.

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo y trató de ponerse de pie mientras se sobaba el costado- Si hablabas en serio- Ella levantó la barbilla, claramente orgullosa de haber demostrado cuán amenaza es.

-Entonces elije ¿Paño o cuchilla?- Preguntó.

-Elijo… correr- Magnus dio la vuelta y trató de alejarse por el callejón.

-¡Magnus!- Llamó ella y Magnus, temiendo ser atacado por la espalda, se giró a verla, y justo a tiempo se agachó antes de que la cuchilla que volaba en su dirección le diera en el ojo. Aunque desafortunadamente le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Magnus tocó esa zona con un dedo y al verlo tenía sangre.

-Maldición- Se quejó- Eso me dejará una cicatriz- Nora corrió hasta Magnus y lo derribó sobre el suelo con ella encima, después sacó de nuevo el paño y trató de ponerlo en la nariz del moreno, aunque este giraba la cara y se movía evitando el contacto. En un punto Magnus giró para quedar sobre Nora y luego intentó pararse, pero ella volvió a girar y unos momentos después ambos estaban dando vueltas sobre el húmedo y sucio suelo del callejón.

-¡Magnus!- Llamó preocupada la voz de Alec, quien parecía estar acercándose al callejón. Nora dio un grito ahogado cuando lo escuchó, se puso de pie y usando la agilidad de un gato trepó por un muro desapareciendo de la vista del moreno en cuestión de segundos.

Magnus se puso de pie, arregló el cuello de su camisa que se había desacomodado por la pelea con Nora, y un momento después llegó Alec jadeando.

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó Alec mirándolo de arriba a abajo- ¿Te hizo algo? - Magnus negó con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de pasar una mano por su cabello pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al recordar que estaba cubierto de porquería de callejón.

\- Estoy bien ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Te estaba buscando para decirte algo- Explicó el ojiazul- Entonces te fuiste y te seguí, y vi como esa chica te empujaba aquí adentro pero un turista empezó a preguntarme cosas y no pude llegar aquí más rápido- Magnus, después de escucharlo, le sonrió olvidando que aquel lugar y aquella condición no era nada romántico.

-¿Ibas a decirme algo, entonces?- Preguntó. Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo diré después, ahora debemos desinfectar esa herida. Te acompaño a tu casa- Magnus chasqueó la lengua pero estuvo de acuerdo y ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Catarina.

Al llegar el moreno abrió la puerta justo cuando su amiga salía.

-Cocina de cenar lo que quieras- Decía ella buscando algo en su bolso- No me esperes, y por nada del mundo me llames al celular ¿Entendido?- Ella levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos hacia Magnus -¡Hueles a horrible!- Se quejó- Y esa cosa en tu mejilla está sangrando ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó preocupada. Magnus suspiró.

-Creo que fue un intento de robo, no lo sé-

-Dios Magnus, ten más cuidado… ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó al ver a Alec. Magnus sonrió abiertamente.

-Catarina, él es Alec- Presentó. Catarina miró a Alec de arriba a abajo.

\- Ah- Repuso. Magnus hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por rogarle a su amiga con la mirada que fuera más amable- Un placer- Agregó ella, y Magnus sonrió satisfecho.

\- Lo mismo- Contestó Alec.

\- Suerte en tu cita- Dijo Magnus pasando a su amiga para llegar al interior de la casa y jalando a Alec con él- Saluda a Ragnor de mi parte- Catarina miró a Magnus, enviándole un mensaje solo con esa mirada "Déjalo ya Magnus, esto no te llevará a ninguna parte" pero Magnus lo ignoró y dejó que ella creyera que él no había entendido.

Una vez que Catarina se fue y que la puerta de entrada fuer cerrada, Alec recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta dar con la entrada de la cocina.

\- Bien, sube a bañarte mientras yo preparo algo- El ojiazul se giró y entró decidido a la cocina. Magnus se quedó de pie viéndolo y se dijo que Alec era encantador, podía ser un chico tímido y dulce, pero sabía en qué momentos debía volverse firme y autoritario.

Le hizo caso al ojiazul y subió a ducharse. Al salir dudó entre vestirse o salir solo con una toalla, pero entonces pensó en Alec quien estaría esperándolo y decidió vestirse con ropa cómoda.

Tal como intuyó el ojiazul estaba sentado sobre su cama, tenía en las manos un bote con una especie de pasta verde y su cara miraba hacia abajo, donde sobre la cama estaba el cuaderno de bocetos de Magnus abierto. Alec escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y levantó la mirada.

-Estos dibujos son geniales- Fue lo primero que dijo, y como siempre sonó sincero. Magnus tomó una toalla y la pasó por su cabello húmedo.

\- Si lo dices tú, señor arquitecto, entonces debe ser verdad- Contestó. Alec sonrió.

-Tú sabes que son geniales- Aseguró. Magnus se rió petulante.

-Si- Aceptó- Lo sé- Arrojó la toalla lejos y llegó hasta Alec sentándose en la cama a su lado- Entonces… ¿Esa cosa verde de aspecto dudoso es mi comida?- Alec siguió su mirada hasta el bote y soltó una carcajada.

\- No lo es a menos que quieras enfermar. Es para tu herida- Magnus miró la cosa babosa y verde.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que por un pequeño rasguño debo poner esa cosa sobre mi piel?- Preguntó horrorizado. Seguramente Alec no veía películas y por lo tanto no estaba enterado que en casos así la mejor cura era el beso de un chico lindo sobre la herida. Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- Eso estoy diciendo exactamente- Dijo Alec y estiró su mano con el bote, pero Magnus se cruzó de brazos como un niño rebelde, dejándole claro a Alec que él no la aplicaría. Alec suspiró y usó sus propios dedos para hacerlo él mismo.

A Magnus le pareció imposible pensar que aquello podría ser romántico. Era simplemente asqueroso. La cosa verde estaba fría y podía sentirla escurriéndose por su mejilla. Alec notó el mal rato que estaba teniendo Magnus y sonrió enternecido.

-Ojala pudieras ver tu expresión ahora mismo- Deseó mientras seguía esparciendo la cosa verde.

\- Créeme, no quiero hacerlo- Contestó el moreno. Finalmente Alec pareció terminar y se puso de pie para encaminarse al baño.

-Listo- Informó. Magnus maldijo su suerte, había traído a Alec a su casa y ambos estaban solos, pero ahora él tenía una baba verde en la mejilla.

-Gracias- Dijo a regañadientes. Momentos después Alec regresó con sus manos limpias.

\- ¿Y pudiste reconocer a la chica?- Le preguntó estando aún de pie.

\- Si, es de la universidad- Contestó. Alec lo miró fijamente- ¿Qué?-

\- ¡Magnus, ella te atacó!- Soltó el ojiazul- ¿Quieres que vayamos a denunciar? Si lo hizo una vez puede hacerlo de nuevo- Magnus le restó importancia con un movimiento desdeñoso de su mano.

\- No es necesario, dudo que vuelva a acercarse a mí sabiendo que la reconocí-

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Alec no del todo convencido.

\- Sí- Contestó Magnus firmemente.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo Alec- Entonces, ya que estoy aquí, podríamos hacer juntos la tarea de expresión y comunicación ¿Tienes un computador?-

-Allí- Señaló Magnus, y cuando Alec se giró sonrió haciendo una nota mental de que debía recomendarle a Alec un par de películas románticas.

* * *

Liam escuchó un molesto ruido y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su hermana dándole golpes a un saco de boxeo en su habitación.

-¿Te importa?- Preguntó él- Hay quienes intentan dormir- Nora le dio golpes más fuertes.

\- Son las seis de la tarde- Gruñó ella.

\- Hay algo que se llama "Cambio de horario" y que afecta a la gente normal- Nora lo ignoró y continuó martirizando sus nudillos. Liam suspiró exasperado- Y debía ser con el saco de mi habitación…- Murmuró.

\- Lo eche a perder- Dijo ella deteniéndose mientras jadeaba y pasándose el brazo por el rostro para apartar los mechones que se habían escapado de su cola de caballo- Creí que podría hacer esto rápido y volver a casa pero lo arruiné- Liam entrecerró los ojos hacia ella y lentamente se sentó.

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente?- Preguntó.

-Iba a secuestrar a Magnus, pero un chico se acercó y tuve que huir- Liam asintió.

-No es tan malo, puedes volverlo a…-

-Y Magnus me reconoció- Interrumpió ella. Liam la miró curioso.

-¿Te reconoció? Pero si ni siquiera te conoce- Nora soltó un suspiro.

-Yo… mientras tú dormías fui a la universidad y me presenté ante él- Confesó.

-¿Y para qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Liam confundido.

\- Creí que podría ganarme su confianza- Aceptó ella. Liam la miró como si estuviera viendo a una alienígena.

-Por supuesto- Dijo y se puso de pie- Porque obviamente un paso importante al ganarse la confianza de alguien es tratar de secuestrarlo. ¿Sabes? Cada vez admiro más tu lógica, hermanita- Nora le dio un golpe al saco.

-¡Quería acabar con todo de una vez!- Soltó ella.

-No, lo que tú querías era volver a casa y decirle a nuestro padre que lo hiciste todo solo mientras yo dormía- Dijo él. Nora le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Algún día él se dará cuenta de que tú eres un inútil- Dijo. Liam le sonrió.

\- Puedes decírselo cuando yo vuelva a casa con Magnus. ¿Que no te das cuenta que gracias a ti ahora yo soy nuestra única salvación?- Nora chasqueó la lengua.

-El futuro de nuestra familia en manos de un idiota… no es algo que pudiera pasar por alto- Liam sonrió satisfecho y volvió a acostarse.

-Excelente, despiértame cuando sea mañana- Dijo, cerró los ojos, y trató de ignorar el sonido de los golpes al saco de boxeo.

* * *

Jace terminó de hacer su tarea, salió de su cuarto, y bajó las escaleras. Isabelle estaba sentada en la sala dibujando un boceto en una hoja, Max estaba en el comedor leyendo una historieta y a juzgar por el ruido en la cocina intuyó que su madre preparaba la cena. Su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo, y solo haría falta un miembro más de la familia.

-¿Dónde está Alec?- Preguntó. Isabelle levantó la mirada de su dibujo.

-No ha llegado y no se ha reportado- Contestó ella. Jace revisó que su madre no los alcanzara a escuchar y se sentó en la silla frente a Izzy.

\- Entonces dime ¿Ya encontraste a tu alma gemela?- Preguntó curioso. Isabelle levantó una ceja hacia él.

-Te lo he dicho Jace, no diré nada si tú tampoco me dices nada. Tenemos este pacto desde que éramos niños y no seré yo quien lo rompa- Jace rodó los ojos.

\- Es sólo una pregunta- Dijo.

\- Entonces respóndela tú- Replicó ella. Jace guardó silencio- ¿Ya encontraste a tu alma gemela, Jace?- Insistió.

La puerta principal de la casa fue abierta y Robert entró usando un elegante traje negro.

-Hola papá -Saludó Izzy y al ver que Jace no respondería regresó su atención al boceto.

-Hola Isabelle, hola Jace- Saludó Robert y se dirigió a sentarse al comedor. Jace volvió la atención a su hermana.

\- Que aburrida eres- Se quejó- Conozco a muchas personas, a lo mejor y ya conozco a tu alma gemela-

-Hola querido- Saludó Maryse saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té en las manos.

\- Esta bien -Acepto Isabelle y cerró sus bocetos- No necesito que me ayudes a buscarlo, sólo te contaré. Verás, yo…- Isabelle fue interrumpida por el sonido de una taza quebrándose. Jace e Izzy giraron el rostro para ver a su familia: Maryse estaba congelada y había dejado caer la taza de la impresión, Max había detenido su lectura y miraba curioso a sus padres, y Robert miraba su muñeca con una expresión de sorpresa. Allí se encontraba su marca, sólo que esta estaba plateada.

-Celine- Murmuró Robert y con cuidado dejó su maletín sobre la mesa. Parecía absorto del mundo que lo rodeaba, solo concentrándose en ver su marca. Jace pudo notar como Maryse poco a poco recuperaba la respiración y negaba efusivamente con la cabeza.

-No puede estar pasando esto- Dijo ella, giró sobre sus talones y entró a la cocina. Robert pareció despertar y parpadear hacia donde su esposa había desaparecido.

-Cariño…- Dijo él.

-¡No me llames así!- Gritó ella desde la cocina. Robert se apresuró y entró a la cocina cerrando la puerta a su espalda, aunque eso no impidió que Jace, Isabelle y Max escucharan.

\- No entiendo por qué…- Decía él.

-Cállate Robert- Espetó ella- Me dejarás ¿Verdad? Que estoy diciendo, nos dejarás, porque yo no me apartaré de mis hijos-

-¡Ni yo!- Dijo él- Los amo mucho, no estoy dispuesto a dejar de verlos- Jace vio a Max abrir sus ojos bajo sus lentes.

-No estás negando el hecho de que vayas a dejarme a mí- Dijo Maryse con la voz rota. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Tu qué harías?- Preguntó finalmente Robert. Jace vio a Isabelle ponerse de pie de un salto, aunque no parecía muy segura de lo que debía hacer.

\- ¡Que importa lo que yo haría!- Dijo Maryse en respuesta- ¿Quieres saberlo? No hubiera estado usando mis años de matrimonio para buscar a mi alma gemela- Jace, al escuchar aquello, también se puso de pie.

-No sé de qué estás…- Decía Robert.

-¡Si lo sabes!- Cortó Maryse- Hablé con Michael ¿Enserio creíste que no iba a enterarme que contrataste a un detective para buscar a "Celine"?- Jace se giró hacia Isabelle.

-Izzy, lleva a Max a su cuarto- Ordenó. Isabelle parpadeó hacia él, y después miró a su hermano pequeño quien había abandonado la historieta sobre la mesa y miraba con ojos muy abiertos hacia la cocina. Había terror en esa mirada.

-No tenía por qué decirte nada- Dijo Robert seriamente- Eso no era de tu incumbencia, y de todos modos esas investigaciones no llevaron a ninguna parte-

-Pero claro que eran de mi incumbencia- Replicó Maryse- Era de incumbencia de toda nuestra familia. ¿Qué planeabas hacer? ¿Buscarla y luego abandonarlos?- Max giró el rostro hacia sus hermanos.

-¿Nos abandonará?- Preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Isabelle miró al pequeño y abrió y cerró la boca.

-Izzy…- Advirtió Jace- Llévatelo, yo esperaré a Alec-

\- No sé para que la busqué- Aceptó Robert- Pero eso da igual, de todos modos me casé contigo-

\- Yo sí lo sé- Dijo Maryse- Te casaste conmigo porque no la encontraste a ella, y la buscaste porque creías que se lo debías, o al menos eso creía yo. Que lo hacías para estar tranquilo. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura- Isabelle caminó hasta Max y le tomó la mano.

-Vamos Max- Dijo ella y lo guió hacia las escaleras.

-Papá…- Murmuró Max sin dejar de ver hacia la cocina. Jace sacó su celular del bolsillo y le marcó a Alec.

\- Puede que tengas razón- Habló Robert- No sé para que la busqué, pero una parte de mí me decía que debía hacerlo-

-Maldición Alec- Murmuró Jace al aparato- Contesta de una vez-

\- Bueno, pues felicidades- Expresó Maryse irónica- Ya la encontraste, la pregunta aquí es ¿Usarás esta escapatoria?- Se hizo el silencio en la cocina, y en él Alec contestó.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!- Preguntó Jace sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Alec de saludar.

-A una cuadra de casa- Respondió Alec extrañado- ¿Pasó algo?-

-La marca de papá ahora es plateada- Contestó Jace y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Que…?- Preguntó Alec y parecía que había empezado a correr- ¿Él tenía una amante?-

\- No… no lo sé- Contestó Jace- Creo que fue casualidad-

\- Tal vez la use- Aceptó Robert con la voz mortalmente tranquila- Celine… ella no tiene a nadie, y yo merezco ser feliz al igual que todo el mundo- Jace podía jurar que escuchó el corazón de su madre romperse. O tal vez algún plato de la cocina que había caído al suelo.

\- Lamento todos estos años de infelicidad para ti- Dijo ella, y parecía estar llorando.

-No empieces- Pidió Robert- Tu sabes de qué estoy hablando-

-Claro que sé de qué estás hablando- Replicó ella, usando de nuevo aquella voz acongojada que hacía que algo se estrujara en el pecho de Jace. El abrió la puerta de la entrada y segundos después Alec llegó jadeando.

-¡¿Que no me amas?!- Gritó Robert desesperado- ¡Se supone que querrías que yo fuera feliz!-

-¡Esto ya no se trata solo de nosotros, Robert!- Contestó Maryse. Alec miró hacia la cocina y luego hacia su hermano.

-¿Cuánto llevan así?- Preguntó.

\- Algunos minutos- Contestó Jace- Izzy y Max están arriba, pero yo no sabía qué hacer, después de todo esta no es mi familia biológica. Robert incluso ya habló de abandonarnos… hubieras visto la cara de Max. Creí que tú podrías hacer algo- Alec volvió a mirar hacia la cocina.

\- ¡Pregúntales a los niños! Y verás que ellos querrían esto-

\- ¿Y qué les dirás? "Niños, ¿Quieren que yo me vaya y sea feliz o me quede y sea infeliz? piensen muy bien qué responder"-

-Claro que no, ya son grandes, ellos entenderán- Dijo seguro Robert.

-¿Y Max?- Preguntó Maryse.

-Mientras tú no empieces a hablarle al niño, él también entenderá- Alec hizo una mueca.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó Maryse enojada.

\- No creo que pueda intervenir- Comentó Alec- Vamos, subamos con Isabelle y Max-

-Pero ¿Y ellos?- Preguntó Jace señalando hacia la cocina- ¿Ya viste dónde están? Porque las únicas palabras que me llegan a la cabeza son platos y cuchillos. Oh, y no hay que olvidar el rallador que mamá compró-

\- Nos estamos desviando- Objetó Robert- El punto aquí es que gracias a ti tiré a la basura años de mi vida, y quiero recuperarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-Oh ¿Tiraste a la basura?- Preguntó Maryse sarcástica- Cuanto lo lamento ¿Por qué no subes y le dices eso a los niños?-

-Jace, vamos- Alec tomó a Jace de la muñeca y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

-Eso fue sencillo- Respondió Robert- Así que para que me dejes en paz debo ir a decirle a mis hijos que son basura… trato hecho-

-¡Tu no vas a decirles nada!- Ordenó Maryse y se escuchó el primer plato romperse. Jace trató de detenerse pero Alec lo jaló para que continuaran. En el segundo piso el ojiazul abrió cada una de las habitaciones pero no lograban encontrar a Max o a Isabelle- ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!- Dijo Maryse.

\- ¡Perfecto! Hay un par de cosas que debes saber, y empezaré por aclarar que fue tu idea formar una familia, te rogué que no lo hiciéramos, pero no quisiste escucharme y ahora veo el porqué. Querías retenerme ¿Cierto? Los usarías como excusa para mantenerme amarrado a esta vida que no elegí-

-¡Yo no elegí tener a Jace!- Respondió Maryse- ¿Olvidas que tú fuiste quien me presentó a Stephen y Amatis?-

\- Jace, ellos están enojados- Trató de tranquilizar Alec- No saben lo que están diciendo-

-¡Si no me hubieras obligado a casarme contigo, él no sería nuestro problema!- Respondió Robert y de nuevo el ruido de más platos quebrados.

-Lo sé- Respondió Jace y abrió su habitación, la última del corredor, pero sus hermanos menores tampoco estaban ahí.

-¿Izzy?- Preguntó Alec.

-Alec, aquí- Respondió Isabelle. Jace y Alec avanzaron hasta el armario del rubio y lo abrieron, a dentro Isabelle y Max estaban sentados y abrazados contra una de las paredes del interior. Max lloraba, y ocultaba su rostro contra el hombro de Isabelle.

-Max- Llamó Jace, el pequeño giró a verlo y salió del armario para correr a sus brazos.

-¡Jace!- Dijo- Papá nos abandonara ¿Que haremos? No quiero que nuestra familia se disuelva- Alec se agachó hacia Max y usó su mano para hacer círculos en la espalda del niño.

\- No va a disolverse- Trató de tranquilizar. Isabelle salió del armario y se agachó junto a sus hermanos. Max miró a Alec.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó el niño. Alec lo miró y pareció tener problemas al responder.

\- Pase lo que pase, estaremos bien- Fue lo que contestó Alec.

-¡Yo no te obligué a nada!- Los gritos de Maryse se escucharon hasta la habitación de Jace- ¡Tú voluntariamente me aceptaste frente al altar!- Max apretó su rostro contra el hombro de Jace, como si quisiera evitar escuchar. Isabelle miró preocupada a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó ella. Jace miró hacia su ventana.

-Vengan- Pidió, y con cuidado los tres llegaron al techo donde se sentaron, Isabelle con Max sobre sus piernas mientras Alec acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

-¿No vamos a cenar?- Preguntó Max medio dormido.

\- No creo que sea posible esta noche- Respondió Alec amablemente.

-Pero tengo hambre- Sollozó el pequeño.

-Max, trata de dormirte- Pidió Isabelle. Jace miró hacia ellos, hacia la familia que la vida le había prestado, y se preguntó cuánto iba a durar. Tal vez ese asombroso regalo terminaría esa misma noche, y si eso llegaba a ocurrir le dolería porque los quería y no quería perderlos o verlos sufrir, tal como Max estaba en ese momento.

De repente un fuerte ruido de un vidrio quebrarse se escuchó. Max saltó del susto y abrió los ojos, haciendo que el esfuerzo de Isabelle por dormirlo se perdiera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó ella. Jace se puso de pie.

-Iré a mirar, y también trataré de traer algo de comer- Jace empezó a descender por el techo.

-Jace… Advirtió Alec.

-Tendré cuidado- Cortó el rubio- Ahora vuelvo- Entró por la ventana, atravesó su habitación y llegó al corredor. No escuchaba ruidos en la cocina, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Finalmente llegó y abrió lentamente la puerta. A dentro Maryse y Robert estaban arrancando las hojas pegadas en la nevera y las destrozaban con sus manos, como si estuvieran compitiendo por quien destrozaba más hojas y en menor tiempo. Esas hojas eran básicamente dibujos, poemas, cartas, canciones, cuentos, evaluaciones perfectas, promesas y recordatorios.

-¡Alto!- Gritó Jace y avanzó hasta ellos, saltando el desastre de añicos en el suelo, y quitándole a cada uno una hoja de un manotazo- ¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?!-

-Si a tu padre no le importa nuestra familia, entonces a mí tampoco- Contestó Maryse con ojos llorosos.

-¡A mí me importa nuestra familia!- Replicó Robert- Pero yo no la pedí-

-¡Esta es nuestra infancia!- Soltó Jace agitando las hojas en sus manos- ¿Y que fue ese ruido?- Buscó por la cocina hasta dar con la ventana, la cual dejaba entrar el frío de la noche ya que el vidrio estaba roto.

\- Ese es el resultado de las acciones de una mujer loca e impulsiva- Respondió Robert.

\- Era el rallador- Contestó Maryse. Jace la miró sorprendido.

-¿Lanzaste el rallador a la ventana?- Preguntó.

-Yo lo hice cuando vi que ella tenía intenciones de lanzarlo hacia mí- Dijo Robert. Maryse le lanzó fuego con la mirada.

\- Solo lo mire, no se me ocurrió lanzarlo, no creo que merezcas siquiera el esfuerzo de levantar mi brazo- Robert la tomó de los hombros.

-¿No merezco el esfuerzo? ¡Eso no era lo que decías hace años! O al menos esta mañana-

-Esta mañana no me habías dicho que ibas a abandonarnos ¡Ya vete! Si es lo que vas a hacer, hazlo de una vez-

-Lo haré, pero me llevaré a mis hijos- Respondió Robert. Maryse entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-No te atrevas a tocar a ninguno de mis hijos- Amenazó, después giró el rostro hacia Jace- Jace, ustedes se quedarán conmigo-

\- También son mis hijos- Replicó Robert.

-Si cruzas esa puerta perderás tus derechos hacia ellos- Advirtió ella. Robert la soltó de manera muy brusca.

-¿Lo ves? Usas a nuestros hijos para mantenerme aquí- Después miró a Jace- Dile a tus hermanos que vengan, ellos tienen derecho a elegir con quién se van a quedar-

\- ¡No los vas a poner a elegir entre sus padres!- Dijo Maryse. Robert levantó una ceja hacia ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso temes que me elijan a mí?- Jace se giró y buscó algunos emparedados y jugos en caja.

\- ¡Yo soy su madre!- Dijo Maryse.

\- ¡Y yo su padre!- Repuso Robert- Soy un adulto y no me vas a controlar como quieres controlarlo todo. Me iré a formar una familia, una nueva familia basada en el amor, y mis hijos merecen vivir dentro de una familia. No los dejare a manos de una mujer obsesiva- Maryse le pegó una bofetada a Robert. Jace se giró hacia ellos al escuchar el ruido.

-Pueden matarse entre ustedes si quieren- Dijo y se dirigió a la salida- Pero al menos háganlo en un lugar donde Max no los escuche. Porque mientras ustedes, los "adultos" arreglan aquí abajo sus diferencias de esta forma tan inmadura, nosotros a quienes llaman "niños" tratamos de dormir - Abrió la puerta pero antes de salir les dirigió una mirada- Y no vuelvan a tocar esas hojas- Advirtió y salió.

Cuando llegó de nuevo al techo le entregó a cada uno de sus hermanos un emparedado y un jugo, y todos lo comieron en silencio. Después de unos minutos Max se durmió en brazos de Isabelle, pero a ella le era imposible bajarlo sola, así que Alec y Jace lo cargaron para bajar del techo y acostarlo en su cama.

\- Dormiré aquí hoy- Informó Isabelle sentándose junto a su hermano dormido.

-Ya no se escuchan gritos- Dijo Jace- No creo que sea necesario-

\- Él puede despertar en la noche y querer bajar a ver- Opinó ella.

-Estaré en mi habitación por si necesitan algo- Ofreció Alec y salió en silencio del cuarto de Max.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Jace y también salió cerrando la puerta del pequeño, y después entrando a su propia habitación. Sacó un pantalón holgado y una camisa de un cajón donde trató de ignorar el fedora plateado en el fondo (donde lo había escondido), se vistió, apagó la luz, y se metió en la cama.

Duró un buen tiempo mirando al techo, pero no lograba dormirse. Estaba preocupado. ¿Qué sería de Max si esa familia se destruía? El niño era aún muy pequeño y necesitaba a sus dos padres. Isabelle se veía impenetrable, pero Jace sabía que ella también temía por el futuro. Alec no ocultaba lo que sentía, pero parecía que a él le preocupaba más tratar de mantener a sus hermanos tranquilos. Y Jace… bueno, él trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que todo estaría bien, pero una cruel vocecilla en su cabeza le repetía que las cosas buenas no duraban mucho.

Estiró una mano a la mesa de noche, tomó su celular, buscó el contacto y dio en llamar. Entró a buzón pero él no se rendiría tan fácil y volvió a intentarlo. Finalmente Magnus contestó.

-Número equivocado- Dijo claramente molesto y con la voz adormilada- A quien sea que necesites no soy yo. Buenas noches-

-Magnus- Dijo Jace para evitar que el moreno le colgara.

-¿Jace?- Preguntó Magnus un poco más despierto- ¿Ya viste la hora?- Jace sonrió en la intimidad de su habitación.

-Solo quería que guardaras mi número-

\- ¿Y era necesario hacerlo a la una de la mañana?- Preguntó Magnus

\- No hay una hora fija para guardar mi número- Contestó Jace- ¿Ya lo guardaste?-

\- Estoy hablando contigo- Replicó Magnus- No puedo guardarlo así, colgaré y lo guardaré-

-No vayas a colgar- Pidió Jace.

-Entonces no podré guardarlo-

-Lo haces después- Dijo él. Magnus suspiró.

-¿No piensas colgar?- Preguntó con cansancio.

-No- Respondió Jace sincero.

\- En ese caso escucharas a la nada- Informó el moreno- Porque no tardaré en quedarme dormido-

\- Antes de eso quiero que me hables- Pidió él.

-¿Hablarte de qué?- Preguntó Magnus confundido.

\- De lo que quieras, solo quiero escuchar tu voz- Magnus guardó silencio, y Jace temió haber ido muy rápido.

-¿Me llamaste porque querías escucharme?- Preguntó lentamente el moreno. Jace suspiró en la oscuridad y cerró los ojos.

-Si- Respondió en una exhalación. Casi que podía jurar haber escuchado la respiración de Magnus detenerse en la línea.

\- Esto es halagador- Comentó el moreno- Está bien, pero te advierto que me quedaré dormido en algún momento. ¿De qué quieres que te hable?-

\- De mí- Respondió Jace, y escuchó la suave risa de Magnus.

-Claro- Aceptó el moreno. Jace, mientras lo escuchaba, cerró los ojos y se dejó a la deriva, permitiendo que esa voz lo meciera para poder dormir tranquilo.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus y Raphael estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos de la universidad.

-Preparó una cosa verde espantosa- Contaba Magnus- Pero que era mágica, o tal vez sus manos eran mágicas ¡Me quedó apenas una pequeña marca! Y si lo hubieras visto, se veía tan lindo preocupado…-

-Magnus ¿Quieres parar de hablar de él?-Pidió Raphael no por primera vez- No entiendo porque me cuentas todo esto a mí y no a Aline-

\- Ella está muy ocupada con Helen- Dijo Magnus- Además creí que tú podrías entenderme mejor- Raphael rodó los ojos.

\- Ni siquiera lo conozco- Espetó. Magnus sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te lo presente?- Preguntó.

-¡No!- Raphael lo miró y había una dramática súplica en su mirada- Quiero que dejes de hablar de él de una buena vez, vas a volverme loco. Y hablando del tema ¿Dónde está Aline?- Magnus se encogió elegantemente de hombros.

-Seguramente con Helen- Sugirió- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo?- Raphael entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Vas a seguir hablando del chico de ojos azules?- Preguntó.

-Si-

-Entonces si me molesta- Aseguró Raphael.

-Esta bien, no hablaré- Prometió Magnus. Un chico delgado y un poco desgarbado se acercó hasta ellos y puso su codo sobre el hombro de Raphael.

\- Hola chicos- Saludó. Raphael lo miró ceñudo y sacudió su hombro para quitárselo de encima.

-No te conozco- Aseguró el pelinegro.

-Ni yo- Agregó Magnus- O no que recuerde, al menos- El chico sopló para apartar un mechón de cabello negro liso de sus ojos. A Magnus le gustaba ese color, aunque no la apariencia, el cabello de Alec era más desordenado que liso.

\- Pero qué repelentes- Se quejó él- Soy Liam. Tu eres Magnus ¿Verdad?- Magnus levantó sus cejas hacia él.

\- Dudo que hayas adivinado. ¿Quién te habló de mí?- Liam sonrió.

\- El comité de bienvenida- Respondió- Soy nuevo y tú eras el nuevo antes de mí, creí que buscándote podría integrarme más fácil- Al escuchar eso Magnus supo entonces que Nora ni siquiera se había inscrito, lo cual explicaría el hecho de que el comité de bienvenida no la hubiera recibido. Liam miró hacia Raphael y le sonrió de lado- Y este lindo chaparrín ¿Quién es?- Raphael frunció el ceño. Liam rió y usó sus pálidos dedos para toquetear las cejas del pelinegro- Te ves extremadamente tierno haciendo eso-

-Es Raphael- Dijo Magnus- Y si te gusta tu mano te sugiero que la apartes de él, no es tan tranquilo como parece- Raphael alejó su cara del toque de Liam.

\- Pregúntale a Magnus lo que le tengas que preguntar- Dijo arisco- Porque íbamos de camino a nuestro almuerzo- Liam levantó una ceja hacia él.

-¿Es tu novio?- Preguntó. Raphael abrió los ojos horrorizado y Magnus se sintió interiormente ofendido ante aquel gesto.

\- No tiene el placer- Dijo Magnus antes de tener que escuchar cualquiera que fuere la respuesta de Raphael.

-Entonces si hay un novio- Aseguró Liam y esta vez dirigió sus ojos grises al moreno. Magnus no quería hablarle de Alec a un completo desconocido, pero desafortunadamente a Raphael parecía no importarle.

-Lo hay- Respondió el pelinegro- Alexander Lightwood. No deja de hablar de él, ya me tiene harto- Magnus se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres un exagerado- Opinó.

-"Oh, sus ojos azules"- Habló Raphael haciendo una terrible imitación de Magnus- "Oh, su espresso" "Sus manos… su cabello negro… su voz… el aire que lo rodea… el suelo que pisa…."-

-Ya quedó claro- Cortó Magnus y volvió a mirar a Liam- Entonces ¿Tienes alguna pregunta respecto a la universidad?- Liam parpadeó hacia él.

-No… creo que puedo arreglármelas solo, aunque si surge algo te buscaré- Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, vamos Raphael- Y los dos se giraron para irse por el corredor.

Liam los observó irse y después sacó su celular para llamar a su hermana.

-¿Lo tienes, idiota?- Preguntó ella apenas contestó.

\- Ya que yo estoy a cargo de esto lo haré a mi modo- Dijo él- Hay que ser astutos…-

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Nora.

\- Magnus tiene novio- Contó él- ¿No te parece extraño?-

-No- Dijo ella tajante.

-Pues a mí sí, y por lo tanto a papá también. Apostaría a que tiene que ver con su marca, así que el primer paso es averiguar qué tiene él que lo hace especial y que hace que Asmodeus lo quiera. Ve dibujando un pentagrama según las instrucciones del libro entre mis cosas, en unos minutos estaré allá-

* * *

Cuando Liam regresó a la casa que la familia Starkweather rentó para ellos, bajó al sótano y se encontró con un gran pentagrama dibujado en el suelo y a su hermana de pie con el libro en sus manos y parada junto al dibujo.

-Al fin llegas idiota- Dijo ella sin levantar la vista de las páginas. Liam escaneó el sótano al que ni siquiera se había interesado en explorar antes: Era amplio, oscuro y extrañamente limpio.

-Limpiaste ¿Verdad?- Preguntó él acercándose a su hermana.

-Vamos a invocar a un demonio, debe estar limpio-

-Pero no vamos a invocar a Asmodeus porque no tengo idea de donde estará mi túnica- Nora suspiró y miró a su hermano.

\- No lo haremos, llamaré a uno de más bajo rango llamado Marbas- Ella giró el libro para que Liam viera la página que había estado viendo, donde había un dibujo bastante tosco de una criatura azul junto a unas letras en un idioma extraño. Liam estiró una mano para tomar el libro pero su hermana lo alejó de un manotazo- Dije que lo haría yo-

-Pero tú te negabas a invocar a un demonio- Acusó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Cambié de opinión- Nora volvió a ubicar el libro frente a sí misma- Párate junto al pentagrama y extiende los brazos como si estuvieras abrazando a alguien invisible- Liam levantó sus cejas.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó. Nora en respuesta sacudió el libro y luego le señaló el lugar en el que debía pararse. Él así lo hizo y pronto ella empezó a leer las palabras para la invocación. El viento fue mucho más suave que el ocasionado por Asmodeus, y Marbas tardó considerablemente menos en materializarse en medio del humo rojo.

-¿Que quieren, niños?- Preguntó molesto el demonio azul. Nora cerró el libro y dio un paso al frente, mientras Liam se sentía estúpido por parecer estar abrazando al aire.

-Mi nombre es Nora Starkweather- Dijo ella con una fuerte y clara voz, no parecía ni asustada ni intimidada por la criatura- Soy humana, y te he invocado para hacerte una consulta- El demonio la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Que chica más valiente- Comentó- Lo que sea que quieras no te lo dare gratis, quiero algo a cambio-

-Eso ya lo sé- Replicó ella- ¿Qué quieres?-

\- Un sentimiento- Contestó el demonio- Pediría un recuerdo si no es porque veo que lucen desesperados, así que quiero toda una sensación. La que yo quiera-

-Adelante- Contestó ella y, para sorpresa de Liam, lo señaló a él como si fuera un platillo.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Preguntó él viendo de su hermana al demonio.

-Uno de los dos debe hacerlo- Explicó Nora- Y no puedo hacerlo yo porque las cosas pueden salir mal, y soy yo quien invocó al demonio y tiene el poder de desterrarlo. Debes ser tú- Liam miró aterrado a su hermana.

\- Estas loca- Soltó- Él está hablando de quitarme un sentimiento. ¡Un sentimiento! ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? Amor, honestidad, valentía…-

-Tú no tienes ninguna de esas cosas- Cortó ella- Además ¿Y si te quita el temor? Eso nos sería útil-

\- Es un demonio- Dijo él con obviedad, y al sentir los brazos acalambrados decidió bajarlos empezando a intuir que aquella pose tan ridícula no era necesaria para nada- Si me quita un sentimiento yo no volveré a ser el mismo, es un daño irreparable-

-El "demonio" se está aburriendo- Comentó Marbas.

-No morirás, no te preocupes- Dijo Nora desinteresada- Además ¿No querías ser el héroe de todos? Imagina la cara de nuestro padre al enterarse de tu sacrificio… ¿Lo estás imaginando? Ten eso en mente y verás cómo ni lo sentirás- Nora volvió a girarse hacia Marbas y de nuevo señaló a su hermano- Todo tuyo, toma lo que necesites y después responde mis dudas- Marbas miró hacia Liam y una horrenda sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, parecía un maniático con los ojos brillantes y la ancha sonrisa de solo pensar el regalo que tendría. Liam lo miró y trató de no temblar cuando una corriente lo empujó hacia el pentagrama y Marbas se convirtió en humo para envolverlo en un capullo difuso. Liam cerró los ojos y esperó hasta dejar de sentir calor en su cuerpo, y cuando los volvió a abrir una nueva corriente lo expulsaba fuera del pentagrama.

-¿Es todo?- Preguntó viendo alrededor confundido. Todo lo veía igual.

-Así es, pequeño- Respondió Marbas limpiándose la boca, seguramente alguna especie de broma por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Me siento igual- Contestó Liam. Marbas sonrió.

-Oh, después lo notarás- Nora pisó el suelo con fuerza y Marbas se encogió dentro del pentagrama, como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

-Es suficiente- Dijo ella- Ya tienes tu pago, ahora cumple. Qué sabes de Magnus Bane- Marbas después de reponerse la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién les habló de él?-

-Asmodeus, tu amo- Contestó Liam evaluando sus dedos, tal vez esperando encontrarlos morados o envueltos en llamas- Hace unos días- Marbas miró a los dos hermanos, y esta vez había más respeto en su mirada.

-¿Ustedes invocaron a mi príncipe?- Preguntó confundido- ¿Por qué?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, demonio- Escupió Nora- Responde las preguntas- El demonio aún veía sorprendido al par de hermanos, pero contestó.

\- Mi puesto en Edom no es lo suficientemente alto como para que se me confíe información tan clasificada- Explicó él- Lo que sé son rumores que he escuchado.- Nora miró a Liam para asegurarse que él estuviera prestando atención y luego volvió a mirar al demonio- Mi principe Asmodeus quiere a Magnus Bane. Me dijeron que desde hace mucho lo había estado esperando y que hará lo que sea para conseguirlo-

-¿Esperando?- Cuestionó Liam. Nora entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y para que lo quiere? ¿Qué es lo que hace que ese sujeto sea tan especial?- Marbas se encogió de hombros.

-A veces utilizamos una vida humana para aumentar la energía en nuestro reino, puede que ese sea este caso-

-¿Y por qué Magnus?- Presionó Liam, pero Marbas volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé- El humo rojo alrededor de Marbas empezó a teñirse de azul. El demonio miró a su alrededor- Mi tiempo se está terminando. Si quieren pueden seguir preguntándome cosas, pero cuando este humo se vuelva completamente azul quedaré libre en la tierra- Liam miró preocupado a su hermana.

-Nora, olvídalo- Pidió. Ella chasqueó la lengua y volvió a abrir el libro para leer las palabras y enviar a Marbas devuelta a la dimensión demoníaca, pero antes de poder hacerlo Marbas habló.

-Les recuerdo que Asmodeus hará lo que sea por conseguirlo- Repitió- Y muchos quisieran el favor de un príncipe del infierno, por lo que tendrán competencia. Deben darse prisa si no quieren perder esta oportunidad- Los hermanos Starkweather lo escucharon atentamente, y después Nora leyó la página y Marbas volvió a su dimensión.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Liam. Nora sonrió.

-Si no durmieras en nuestras reuniones familiares sabrías que tenemos más trucos bajo la manga- Contó- Debemos llamar a nuestro padre, él nos seguirá ayudando-

* * *

Marbas cayó del cielo y aterrizó sobre un suelo duro como la piedra y cubierto de ceniza. No le gustaba ser invocado, y no solo por el golpe al caer, sino por el dolor de cabeza que se extendería por días.

-Marbas- Asmodeus estaba frente a él sentado en un gran trono de huesos y madera tallada. El demonio, apenas se recompuso, se arrodilló en señal de respeto- ¿Has cumplido?-

-Sí, señor- Contestó- Los he apresurado- Asmodeus asintió y le hizo una señal a Marbas para que se retirara, y el demonio así lo hizo, aunque al salir estuvo cojeando por la caída.

* * *

Alec, Isabelle y Jace llegaron juntos a su casa después de las clases. Ni siquiera habían terminado de abrir la puerta de entrada cuando ya escucharon a sus padres discutir.

-Siempre fuiste un egoísta- Decía Maryse- Solo pensabas en ti mismo, justo como haces ahora-

\- ¿Te refieres aquella vez en la que no te lleve a la celebración en mi trabajo?- Preguntó Robert exasperado.

-Sabías perfectamente que me moría por ir- Respondió ella- Pero no me refería a eso específicamente-

\- Hola familia- Saludó Jace irónico.

-¿Dónde está Max?- Preguntó Isabelle.

-En su cuarto- Respondió Maryse, quien estaba sentada en el comedor haciendo origami con servilletas- Subió enojado cuando su pa… cuando Robert no le quiso preparar su cereal-

\- Por enésima vez ¡No se prepararle su maldito cereal!- Se quejó Robert. Maryse se encogió de hombros.

-Tendrás que aprender a prepararlo si insistes en que te llevarás a los niños- Maryse levantó lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con la fría y dura de su hija- Lo que, por cierto, nunca permitiría- Isabelle bufó.

\- Iré a ver a mi hermano- Anunció ella y subió de dos en dos los escalones.

-Yo iré a hacer cualquier cosa que no signifique escucharlos- Dijo Jace y empezó a subir las escaleras a un ritmo más lento que el de su hermana- Las peleas de adultos no son lo mío- Alec observó a sus hermanos irse y después miró a sus padres, quienes se lanzaban miradas de odio cada que podían, en especial Maryse.

-¿Que ha pasado con Celine, papá?- Preguntó acercándose a ellos e ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre.

-Esta mañana se fue de la ciudad- Contestó Robert sentándose en una silla. Alec levantó las cejas hacia él sorprendido, pero al ver a su madre descubrió que aquello no era nuevo para ella.

\- Y… ¿Ustedes hablaron?- Continuó el ojiazul.

\- Aclaramos algunas cosas, sí- Respondió Robert- Le dije que estaba casado y tenía una familia, y ella lo aceptó- Alec sonrió, seguramente a Max le daría gusto saber que sus padres no se separarían, pero otra mirada a su madre bastó para saber que aquello tampoco era nuevo para ella.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- Preguntó. Robert usó una de sus manos para aflojar el nudo de su corbata.

-Que ahora tu madre es la que quiere divorciarse- Alec miró a su mamá sorprendido, y ella le devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

-¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó el ojiazul.

-Nosotros no le importamos, Alec- Dijo ella- Pensaba dejarnos, y solo decidió quedarse porque no puede tener nada con Celine. No aceptaré ese tipo de migajas-

-¡No son migajas!- Replicó Robert- Maryse, hemos estado casados por casi veinte años, y tú fuiste mi primera novia ¡Te elegí a ti!-

-¡Porque no tenías otra opción!- Dijo ella y arrojó a un lado su origami- Era yo o quedarte esperando a Celine de por vida, y tú ya estabas cansado de buscarla. Aceptamos esto mutuamente, y todos estos años he aceptado el hecho de que no me amabas. Si me tengo un poco de consideración a mí misma no lo aceptaré ahora- Maryse se puso de pie, tomó su bolso, y se dirigió a la puerta- Y ahora si me disculpan una amiga me está esperando- Y salió de la casa.

-Ya no sé qué hacer- Le dijo Robert a Alec. Este último lo miró, pero como no sabía que contestarle, solo se retiró al segundo piso en silencio.

Entró a la habitación de Isabelle donde Jace estaba sentado sobre la cama jugando a darle vueltas con sus manos a un frasco de alguna crema de la chica, e Isabelle y Max repartían cartas en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Isabelle cuando vio al ojiazul entrar. Max se giró a verlo atento.

\- No lo sé- Contestó Alec.

-¿Que será de nosotros? Odio los orfanatos- Se quejó Jace. Isabelle tomó la prenda de ropa suya más cercana y se la lanzó al rubio para que se callara.

\- Mamá quiere que se divorcien- Continuó Alec.

-Espero que al menos Celine valga la pena- Lamentó Jace. Isabelle volvió a lanzarle lo que tenía a la mano- Oye, solo intento hacer la situación un poco más aceptable- Se defendió.

\- Celine ya no está en la ciudad- Contestó Alec.

-¿No?- Preguntaron Izzy y Jace sorprendidos.

-Escuché eso- Intervino Max- Cuando papá llegó del trabajo fue lo primero que le dijo a mamá- Isabelle miró del menor al ojiazul.

-Y aun sabiéndolo ¿Mamá aun quiere divorciarse?- Preguntó.

-Mujeres- Murmuró Jace- Nadie las entiende- Isabelle levantó una ceja hacia él.

-Y sin embargo las prefieres- Replicó. Jace guardó silencio.

\- Me parece que mamá lo hace por una cuestión de orgullo- Intentó el ojiazul.

-Deberíamos ayudarlos- Opinó Max- Tal vez un psicólogo, o una fiesta. O un viaje- Los tres mayores miraron al pequeño y luego se sonrieron entre sí.

* * *

Magnus estaba en una de las mesas de trabajo de su taller de cocina. Tenía frente a él el libro de la receta que debían seguir, y el plato que les habían asignado era un postre de arándanos. Sonrió irónico ¿Era normal relacionarlo con los ojos de Alec?

-Quien solo sonríe de sus males de acuerda- Dijo una voz femenina. Magnus se encontró con una chica rubia y de ojos verdes apoyada sobre su mesa de trabajo- ¿Me dirás en qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó ella.

\- Así no es divertido- Respondió Magnus. La chica miró la receta con reconocimiento.

-Nos ha tocado la misma. Si no sabes cómo hacerla me puedes preguntar, a mi amiga no le molesta que la deje un tiempo sola- La rubia señaló hacia otra mesa, donde una chica asiática y gótica parecía esforzarse en abrir unos huevos, pero no lograba hacerlo con delicadeza y terminaba aplastándolos.

-¿Enserio?- Magnus levantó sus cejas hacia la chica asiática- Parece que necesita ayuda urgentemente- La rubia giró para ver a su amiga y se rió.

-En realidad, y considerando sus últimas recetas, lo está haciendo de maravilla- Aseguró. Magnus se rió.

\- Si crees que eso es hacerlo de maravilla entonces cuando me veas a mí creerás que soy un dios- La rubia volvió a mirarlo.

-Estaré pendiente entonces- Dijo. En ese momento llegó Raphael con los ingredientes que él y Magnus necesitarían. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y sacudió una mano frente a la rubia, como si estuviera espantando a una mosca.

-Fuera- Ordenó. La chica chasqueó la lengua y caminó digna de regreso a su mesa de trabajo. Magnus miró las cosas que Raphael acababa de traer y repasó la lista.

\- ¿Sabes qué?- Dijo y señaló al libro- Puede que tal vez necesitemos arándanos. - Raphael miró la receta y luego sus ingredientes.

\- Oh ¡Por el amor de Dios!- Se quejó- Olvidé los arándanos- El chico iba a girarse y volver a ir al cuarto de los ingredientes cuando Magnus lo detuvo.

-Yo iré- Dijo y sin esperar respuesta se encaminó allí. Como los demás estudiantes ya estaban cocinando, el cuarto estaba solo y fue sencillo encontrar los arándanos en un gran tazón de vidrio. Magnus tomó un pequeño bol y se disponía a guardarlos cuando, justo antes de tocarlos, el azul de las frutas destelló ante sus ojos como dos hermosos ojos azules, y casi al instante sintió un cosquilleo en la clavícula, pero no fue como si se le estuviera grabando una nueva letra, esta vez la sensación fue agradable.

Dejó el bol a un lado y levantó la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, revelando el "ALEX" igual a como estaba en esa mañana. Pero algo sí había cambiado, una extraña certeza se apoderó de él. Cerró los ojos e hizo el respiro más lento de toda su vida mientras permitía que las imágenes de Alec tuvieran rienda suelta llegando a su cabeza y atacando con todo lo que tenían.

Después de tomarse su tiempo abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo la marca en su clavícula. Entonces sintió que podía llorar de la dicha allí mismo.

Su marca, su "ALEX" estaba plateado.

Pasó sus dedos repetidas veces por su piel, debía asegurarse de que fuera real, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente se convenció. La mayoría de las personas creían que las marcas se volvian plateadas cuando dos almas gemelas se encontraban, y como era amor a primera vista nunca lo dudaron, pero ahora Magnus sabía que pasaba realmente: Se volvían plateadas cuando se enamoraban.

Y él se había enamorado de Alec.

Siguió sonriendo hasta el punto en el que sentía que si seguía así iba a llorar, por lo que decidió hacer lo que su corazón le decía: Sacó su celular del bolsillo y llamó a Alec. Al principio temió que el ojiazul estuviera en clase, pero se tranquilizó cuando contestó finalmente.

-Hola Magnus- Saludó Alec, como siempre había dulzura y un poco de alegría en su voz. El corazón de Magnus saltó solo con pensar que él podría ser el que causaba esa alegría.

\- Hola Alexander- Saludó.

\- ¿Alexander?- Preguntó Alec en la otra línea y Magnus casi que pudo imaginarlo frunciendo el ceño confundido- Solo mis padres me llaman así, y lo hacen usualmente antes de un regaño-

\- Me gusta Alexander- Se justificó él- Es masculino y sexy. Perfecto para ti- El moreno sonrió al escuchar a Alec toser.

\- Yo...no...tú...que…- Decía Alec tartamudeando.

\- No puedes decir nada para negarlo- Anticipó Magnus- Mejor ahorra tus palabras para responder a mi propuesta. Quiero que nos veamos-

\- Claro- Contestó Alec recompuesto- Tu dime donde y cuando... No, mejor no digas nada-

-¿Por qué no?-

\- Tú fuiste el último en elegir esas cosas- Explicó - Ahora me toca a mí. Dame un momento, después te envío la dirección y la hora-

\- Está bien- Aceptó el moreno- Hasta entonces-

-Hasta entonces- Respondió Alec y colgó.

Magnus guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se dispuso a llenar el bol con arándanos mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era, y nada, ni siquiera los regaños de Raphael por tardar un siglo, podrían arruinar ese momento.

* * *

Jace leyó las partituras y trató de tocar las mismas notas pero usando una sola mano, lo que equivaldría a hacerlo más rápido. En ese momento la puerta del salón de música se abrió y Alec entró corriendo.

-Jace- Saludó y miró alrededor para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie más. El rubio alejó la mano del piano y miró a su hermano.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó. Alec dejó su mochila en el suelo y de ella sacó una hoja que le pasó a Jace. Era una canción- ¿Tú la hiciste?-

\- No, pero quiero hacer mi propia versión- Explicó. Jace leyó la letra por encima y miró a su hermano.

-Un cover- Dijo. Alec asintió- Realmente este chico te tiene loco ¿Verdad?- Agregó con una sonrisa- Creo que nunca había leído nada más romántico. Es muy hermoso- Opinó, y no había sarcasmo en su voz. Solo era pura sinceridad.

\- Me gustaría que me ayudaras con la música- Pidió señalando al piano- Sé que no te gusta componer, pero te pido que…-

-En realidad- Interrumpió Jace y puso la hoja de la canción sobre las partituras- Creo que no me gustaba componer porque no tenía un porqué, pero casualmente me siento inspirado y listo para hacer mi primera melodía propia- Alec lo miró sorprendido.

-¿A pesar de lo romántica que es la canción?- Jace sonrió.

-Especialmente porque la canción es romántica- Corrigió. El ojiazul abrió los ojos hacia él pero Jace se giró y se ubicó en posición para tocar.

\- Es todo lo que diré, si quieres más información debes hacer méritos- Dijo- Ahora empecemos-

* * *

Aline salió de una de sus clases y sacó su celular para leer el mensaje. Era de Alec.

 _MALEC 911_

Ella sonrió emocionada y buscó entre sus contactos a su novia.

\- Hola preciosa- Saludó Helen al contestar.

\- Fluttershy, ya es hora- Contó- Alec nos necesita-

\- ¡Que emoción!- Exclamó la rubia- ¿Dónde estás?-

\- En la facultad de artes- Respondió la pelinegra- Ya terminé mis clases de hoy-

\- Iré por ti- Respondió Helen- No te muevas -


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Les advierto que necesitan mucha fuerza leyendo este, y si pueden con este podrán con todos.**

* * *

Liam estaba sentado sobre su cama mientras movía los dedos de su mano tratando de descifrar en qué se sentía diferente. Su hermana estaba caminando de un lado al otro mientras esperaba que contestarán el teléfono. En un punto se detuvo, al parecer finalmente le habían contestado.

-Padre- Saludó con una sonrisa. Liam levantó la mirada y la observó- No, aún no hemos capturado a Magnus, pero necesitamos que… padre espera, no estás escuchándome… yo… agh, ¡Esta bien!- Nora lanzó el celular al lado de su hermano- Quiere hablar contigo- Dijo, y se cruzó de brazos. Liam tomó el celular y lo llevó a su oído.

-Hola padre- Saludó.

-Liam, hijo- Saludó su padre orgulloso- ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya se adaptaron al cambio de horario?-

\- Algo así- Respondió él- En realidad te llamábamos por otra cosa-

-Ya me dijo tu hermana que no lograron capturar al chico- Contó su padre.

-Aún no-

-Espero que la misión sea exitosa- Había seguridad en el tono que utilizó- ¿Necesitan ayuda? Mandé a los dos prisioneros a nuestra casa en las afueras, por lo que ahora mismo estamos a su disposición- Liam frunció el ceño.

-¿Los han tratado bien?- Preguntó.

\- ¿Importa?- Replicó su padre. Liam miró a su hermana quien parecía estar cansándose de esperar.

-No importa padre, pero hay algo que debes saber. Nora y yo invocamos a un demonio, y al parecer la razón de porque Magnus es especial está bien protegida. Necesitamos conocer esa razón-

-Entiendo, torturaremos a los prisioneros hasta obtener toda la información que podamos- Aseguró el hombre. Liam parpadeó.

-¿Qué? No, no es para tanto- Dijo. Nora suspiró exasperada y de un manotazo le quitó el celular a Liam.

-Necesitamos saberlo por el mismo Magnus- Dijo ella- Es probable que él sea el único que lo sepa, y debemos actuar rápido porque no somos los únicos en esto. Persuadan a ese chico y obtengan toda la información que puedan-

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó su padre- Manténganme informado de cualquier cosa- Dijo y colgó. Nora lanzó el celular sobre la cama.

-No era tan difícil ¿Verdad?- Dijo y salió molesta de la habitación. Liam miró a su hermana cerrar la puerta y luego al celular a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué es qué hago esto?- Le preguntó a la nada. Después recordó la razón (el tener una marca) y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que valía la pena mientras se paraba para bajar y buscar algo de comer.

* * *

Magnus y Raphael fueron expulsados de su taller de cocina y salieron del salón antes de que terminara y cubiertos de harina.

-Sabía que ibas a terminar arruinándolo- Regañaba a Magnus- Yo debí haber manejado el horno- Raphael rodó los ojos.

-Olvídalo, ya es tarde para lamentaciones- Accidentalmente el pelinegro había dejado el postre dentro del horno más tiempo del necesario, y en lugar de quedar con un hermoso tono azul terminó siendo una masa sin forma de color negro que además olía horrible.

\- La próxima vez yo manejaré el horno- Advirtió Magnus- Tu trabajo será… limpiar la mesa- Raphael frunció el ceño.

-Sabes perfectamente que no haré eso- Dijo.

\- Y si logras limpiar bien la mesa te ascenderé. Algún día puede que incluso tengas el honor de hacer el nudo de mi delantal- Magnus sonrió. Raphael lo miró.

-¿Por qué continúas diciendo estupideces?- Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. Unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos venían Helen y Aline hablando y riendo entre ellas- Oh, genial- Se lamentó Raphael. Las chicas levantaron la mirada y dejaron de cuchichear.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó Aline al verlos- Preguntaría cómo les fue en el taller de cocina pero puedo verlo- Raphael frunció el ceño, Magnus solo se encogió de hombros.

-La cocina no es lo nuestro- Dijo el moreno- Y toda esta harina fue cortesía de Raphael- Añadió.

\- ¡Tú le agregaste el doble de arándanos a la receta!- Se defendió el pelinegro.

-¡Quería realzar su color!- Replicó Magnus, y se dirigió a las chicas- Él la quemó-

-Ya estaba echada a perder-

-No es verdad, solo habría quedado más azul- Aline y Helen se miraron y rieron.

\- El otro día nosotras intentamos preparar pastelillos- Contó la rubia.

\- Fue un desastre- Concluyó Aline- Ustedes nos recuerdan a nosotras al terminar la receta-

\- Eso no es un cumplido- Dijo Raphael.

-Como sea- Cortó Aline y volvió a mirar a los chicos- Helen y yo tenemos que irnos-

-¿Cita de última hora?- Preguntó Magnus.

-Exacto- Respondieron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa cómplice. Magnus y Raphael las miraron extrañados.

-Me asusta…- Comentó este último.

-En ese caso las liberamos- Dijo Magnus ignorando a Raphael- Iremos a comer algo antes de nuestra siguiente clase-

\- Adiós chicos- Dijo Aline y tomó a Helen del brazo para alejarse de allí. La rubia sonrió dulcemente y se dejó llevar- Oh, Magnus- Llamó Aline. Magnus se giró.

-¿Si?-

\- ¿A qué hora terminas clase hoy?- Magnus miró a Raphael. El tendía a olvidar su horario, pero el pelinegro era algo así como su organizador personal. Raphael arrugó la nariz pensando.

\- Como a las siete- Contestó el pelinegro. Aline asintió pensativa.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y aproximadamente cuanto tiempo dura bañándose?- Raphael la miró horrorizado y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Cómo voy a saber eso?! Sé que eres curiosa pero no sabía que hasta ese extremo- Magnus dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Si tienes preparado algo para mí esta noche, será mejor que me lo digas- Dijo él- Sí me siento motivado me puedo quitar esta harina de encima con un chasquido- Aline rió.

-Te estaré avisando- Contestó ella y se alejó por el pasillo.

-Magnus- Escucharon que dijo una voz. Raphael hizo un sonido exasperado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó y se giró con Magnus para ver a Clary acercarse a ellos por el pasillo- Hola Clary- Saludó.

-Hola Raphael- Contestó ella y dirigió su mirada al moreno- ¿Tienes un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo-

\- Si, por supuesto- Dijo Magnus- Raphael, luego te alcanzo- El pelinegro asintió, se despidió de Clary y se dirigió a la cafetería- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Magnus. Clary asintió.

-¿Sabes quién es Sebastián?- Preguntó. Magnus la miró confundido.

-No tengo el placer de conocerlo, pero sé que tienes su nombre aquí- Magnus tocó debajo de la oreja de Clary, y ella se encogió.

-¿Por qué lo tocan?- Preguntó a nadie en particular- ¿Que no saben que esa zona es sensible y puede dar cosquillas?- Magnus rió.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó bajando la mano.

-Tú y Jace- Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Ah- Fue todo lo que respondió Magnus mientras se arreglaba su bufanda. Clary notó esa reacción.

-¿Pasa algo?-Magnus negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Que decías de Sebastián?- Preguntó cambiando de tema. Clary lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Quería hablarte de algo- Dijo ella- Pero ahora veo que este camino también puede resultar-

\- Si crees que tengo la mínima idea de lo que estás hablando, te informo que estás equivocada- Aseguró él. Clary se talló la cara.

\- ¿Por qué tienen que parecerse tanto?-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Agh- Ella volvió a mirarlo- ¿Lo ves? Buscando una salida. Sabes perfectamente que hablo de ti y de Jace- Magnus la miró un momento en silencio antes de hablar.

\- Sé que Jace y yo nos parecemos, eso no es nuevo para mí- Magnus sacó de su bolsillo el celular y miró la hora.

\- ¿Ya te quieres ir?- Preguntó ella. Magnus la miró- ¿Te molesta saber cómo terminará esto?-

-Estás hablándome de Jace, y no se en que puede terminar- Clary se cruzó de brazos apoyando todo su peso en una pierna.

\- Estamos hablando de Jace- Confirmó ella- Y te quieres ir ¿Podrías decirme por qué?- Magnus abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra. Ella tenía razón, no quería hablar de Jace- Yo te puedo decir por qué-

-Adelante- Dijo él, empezando a notar que le agradaban las personas perceptivas.

\- Tienes miedo de aceptar lo que sientes- Magnus abrió la boca para replicar- ¿Lo vas a negar?- Preguntó levantando sus cejas.

-No tengo miedo- Dijo él levantando la barbilla.

-Entonces acéptalo- Clary se acercó más a él para evitar hacer una escena en mitad del corredor- Te escucho, porque parece que eres la única persona que aún no se ha dado cuenta-

\- ¿Quieres escucharme decir que me gusta Jace? ¡Bien! - Magnus se giró y entró a unos de los salones desocupados con Clary pisándole los talones, y apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada el moreno se giró a verla- Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no me gustara Jace? No soy ciego-

-¿Solo te gusta?- Presionó ella. Magnus se pasó las manos por el cabello.

\- Ahora estoy con alguien- Informó- Así que aunque quisiera no podría pensar en Jace de ninguna otra forma diferente a que es un chico que me gusta-

\- Sé que estás con alguien, y justamente por eso no entiendo a qué estás jugando- Magnus sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido- ¿Cuándo vas a mostrarle al mundo lo que realmente sientes? Sabes que lo que sientas por este otro chico no es nada comparado con lo que sientes por Jace-

-Eso no es verdad- Contradijo él escuchando su propio corazón, y rezaba porque Clary no pudiera hacerlo. No quería que la pelirroja se enterara de cuanto le afectaba hablar del rubio.

-¿No?- Preguntó ella- Tengo una fantástica idea. Quiero que le digas a Jace que no quieres nada con él, que lo que sientes por él es solo gusto. Cuando se lo digas entonces te creeré- Magnus sintió como si se hubiera caído por un precipicio, con el vacío en su estómago incrementándose de solo pensar en hacer tal acción.

\- No haré eso- Aseguró- Porque yo no tendría oportunidad de todos modos- Añadió rápidamente. Clary sonrió.

-¿Enserio crees que no eres correspondido?- Preguntó. Magnus volvió a escuchar su corazón, y por la sonrisa en el rostro de Clary podía jurar que ella también- Si realmente prefieres salir con el otro chico entonces nunca vas a estar tranquilo hasta que hables con Jace- Clary salió con una expresión de seguridad en su rostro. ¿Seguridad en qué?

Magnus la vio salir y cuando estuvo solo inhaló y exhaló lo más fuerte que pudo. Sabía que Clary tenía razón, para estar con Alec debía hablar con Jace y demostrarse a sí mismo que lo que sentía por el ojiazul era más fuerte que lo que sentía por el rubio.

No quería. No quería destruir lo que nunca había empezado. Pero debía hacerlo.

* * *

Magnus estaba sentado en una mesa de una discoteca, el lugar por elección propia donde se encontraría con Jace. No sabía por qué había elegido un lugar tan ruidoso, pero sospechaba que era para que la estridente música de algún modo lograr acallar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba a punto de cometer un gran error.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara el rubio sacó su celular y llamó a Raphael.

-¿Dónde demonios estás?- Preguntó el pelinegro- Tu clase está a punto de empezar-

-Voy a faltar a clases- Informó Magnus- Tengo algo importante que hacer-

-Espero que enserio sea importante y no otro encuentro con el chico del Espresso- Magnus suspiró.

-Raphael, algún día sentirás esa necesidad de hacer sacrificios por alguien- Como si el destino estuviera jugando con él, Jace entró en ese momento al lugar y miró en todas direcciones curioso, como si fuera incapaz de sentirse fuera de lugar en medio de las luces de colores y los cuerpos de otras personas. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Magnus y caminó firmemente hacia allí- Tengo que dejarte, agradecería tus apuntes después- Y colgó.

Mientras Jace caminaba muchos hombres y mujeres por igual se giraban a verlo deslumbrados. Era inevitable que no lo miraran, Magnus también se había sentido en la obligación de hacerlo en muchas ocasiones.

Finalmente Jace se llegó junto a la mesa de Magnus y se sentó.

-¿Querías verme?- Preguntó. Magnus asintió.

-Sí, debo decirte algo- Jace asintió y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y tenía que ser en un lugar tan público? A duras penas logro escucharte- Magnus miró a su alrededor. En realidad aquella era la mesa más alejada de la pista de baile que había encontrado.

\- Fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió- Admitió. Jace sonrió.

-La próxima vez yo escojo el lugar- Dijo. Magnus vio en sus ojos seguridad, obviamente a Jace no lo habían rechazado antes, lo que hacía las cosas más difíciles para el moreno. Él había rechazado personas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo con Jace. Ni siquiera sabía si Clary tenía razón y realmente Jace también sentía algo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que te cité?- Dijo creyendo que sería un buen comienzo. Jace entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-¿Esa pregunta es alguna especie de acertijo? No quiero caer tan fácilmente-

-Solo respóndela-

\- ¿Qué crees que responderé?- Preguntó Jace en su lugar con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Magnus no dijo nada- ¿Para qué me citaste? solo dímelo- Magnus suspiró. Tal vez Jace tenía razón, solo debía decirlo sin rodeos.

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien- Soltó. Jace frunció los labios.

-Eso ya lo sé ¿No me tienes nueva información?-

-Y realmente quiero intentarlo con esa persona- Agregó él- No sé bien porqué, pero me pareció que debía decírtelo frente a frente: No renunciaré a estar con él- Jace lo miró en silencio. Magnus quería saber qué estaba pensando o que estaba sintiendo, pero la expresión del rubio era indescifrable.

\- No parece que estés bromeando- Comentó serio.

-No lo estoy- Jace se cruzó de brazos y se sentó derecho en su silla sin dejar de ver a Magnus.

\- Clary habló contigo ¿Verdad?- Dedujo él- No sé qué te habrá dicho ella pero te daré mi versión: No sé qué ocurre contigo, no logro entenderte, cuando te veo es como si viera un brillante enigma andante y siempre tengo que estar tratando de descifrar que piensas o que sientes ¿No quisieras ayudarme a entenderte?- Magnus lo miró en silencio. Tal vez dejarlo ir sería más difícil de lo que creyó- ¿Magnus?- Llamó Jace.

-Es todo lo que quería decir- Dijo Magnus y se iba a poner de pie para irse cuando la mano de Jace voló y tomó la suya.

-No te vayas- Pidió- ¿Necesitas la confianza? Entonces te la daré: Jamás creí llegar a sentir algo así por alguien, y he estado con muchas personas. Pero tú eres diferente a todas ellas, y no solo porque seas un chico, sino también porque… Yo siempre me siento especial, cuando estoy con cualquiera sigo pensando en mí, excepto contigo. Eres la única excepción. Cuando estoy contigo dejo de pensar en mí, dejo de pensar en mi cabello o mi ropa, dejo de pensar en las otras personas, ¡Dejo de pensar en todo el maldito mundo! En mi mente solo estas tú, tú y esos magníficos ojos que me persiguen a donde quiera que vaya- El aliento de Magnus se le atrapó en la garganta- Yo normalmente no me declaro a alguien, y no sé si esta declaración es la mejor de todas, pero es todo lo que tengo-

\- ¿Debías decirme todo eso justo en este momento?- Preguntó Magnus a la nada. Jace sonrió.

\- No te quejes, las cosas así fueron más interesantes- El rubio apretó ligeramente la mano de Magnus antes de soltarlo- Ahora lo que debes hacer es dejar al idiota con el que has estado saliendo y decirle claramente que solo en sus sueños tendrás algo serio con él. Después me buscarás, tendremos una cita o dos antes de que tú hagas tu declaración, y entonces yo te rechazaré y tendrás que hacer méritos para que te perdone, porque estuviste jugando con mis sentimientos por días- Jace lo había dicho todo con tanta esperanza, la seguridad de sus palabras reflejadas en sus ojos dorados. Magnus se preguntó qué tan obvio eran sus sentimientos que hasta Jace ya los sabía. Metió las manos bajo la mesa y las apretó, debía continuar.

\- Eso no ocurrirá- Dijo firmemente. La seguridad en el rostro de Jace poco a poco fue muriendo, y tal vez era impresión de Magnus, pero le pareció ver al chico más pálido- No voy a dejarlo- Jace volvió a fruncir los labios.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó.

\- Porque con él estoy justo donde siempre quise estar, lo que creí que nunca encontraría lo encontré- Jace pasó saliva y miró al moreno desafiante, tratando de buscar rastro de duda en su expresión. Magnus se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo y le devolvió la mirada. Su contacto visual duró minutos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de decir?- Preguntó Jace- Solo necesito que lo repitas una vez más- Magnus apretó más fuerte sus manos, hasta el punto en el que sentía las uñas lastimándole la palma. Una parte de él le gritaba que se detuviera ahora que estaba a tiempo, pero la otra parte gritaba por Alec.

Jace era hermoso, probablemente la persona más hermosa que Magnus hubiera visto en su vida, pero él amaba a Alec, y si sentía algo por el rubio debía esforzarse en superarlo tal como había superado a sus parejas del pasado.

\- Estoy seguro- Dijo- No lo dejaré ir- Magnus podía jurar que escuchó el corazón de Jace rompiéndose, y lo supo solo por un casi imperceptible cambio en la mirada del rubio, porque el resto de su expresión era indescifrable. Jace poco a poco se fue poniendo más pálido y Magnus se preguntó si era posible que aquello fuera debido a su rechazo. -Jace…- Empezó preocupado, pero el rubio levantó una mano para callarlo.

\- De acuerdo- Fue todo lo que dijo, se puso de pie y se retiró de la mesa. Magnus dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos y cerró los ojos como si una parte de él le doliera. Y probablemente era así, le dolía el corazón.

El moreno levantó la vista y vio a Jace alejarse, solo que no se dirigía hacia la salida, sino hacia una columna junto a la pista de baile donde un chico castaño estaba apoyado viendo a las personas bailar. Magnus no dejó de prestarles atención, no entendía qué pasaba. Jace se acercó con una encantadora sonrisa y el chico al escuchar la voz y girarse se le ensancharon los ojos ante tal creación del cielo.

No podía escucharlos, la música era demasiado alta, pero podía ver cómo movían sus labios y reían entre sí como si fueran conocidos de por vida. En un punto el castaño puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jace y Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, como si tratara, solo con la mirada, de obligarlo a quitarle esa mano de encima. Jace miró la mano sobre él, se volvió hacia el chico con una sonrisa traviesa y antes de que Magnus pudiera siquiera procesarlo pegó el cuerpo del castaño contra la columna y empezó a devorar su boca.

Magnus se puso de pie de un salto pero estaba tan impresionado que no dio un solo paso. Como ya intuía el castaño no se quedó congelado el tiempo suficiente para que Jace se apartara, sino que le correspondió con la misma intensidad levantando sus brazos y hundiendo sus dedos en los mechones de cabello rubio. El moreno observó como Jace subía sus brazos y los acomodaba tras la cabeza del castaño para guiar mejor sus labios, moviendo su cabeza con más fuerza y velocidad conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Magnus sintió su cadera arder, pero el dolor no era nada comparado con el infierno que le producía ver aquella escena. El castaño puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio mientras este repartía besos en su cuello y su clavícula. La quemazón de su marca era insoportable, y bien podría ir al baño y humedecerla, pero prefirió solo ponerle una mano encima como si estuviera ocultándola y caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia los dos chicos.

Le dolía como el demonio su marca, pero trató de disimular su mueca de dolor justo cuando llegó y vio al castaño empezar a desabotonar la camisa de Jace mientras parecía negarse a dejar ir su boca. Magnus lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del espacio que había entre Jace y la columna.

-Aléjate de él- Gruñó en advertencia. No espero a ver la reacción del chico, sino que se giró a mirar a Jace quien, aun con el cabello revuelto y los labios inflamados, sonreía como si ya hubiera sabido que aquello iba a pasar.

\- Te demoraste mucho- Regañó el rubio, luego tomando a Magnus de los hombros lo ubicó en el lugar donde antes había estado el castaño y sin decir nada más lo besó.

El beso fue mágico. El dolor en la cadera de Magnus desapareció, reemplazado por una agradable sensación de cosquilleo que llenó de dicha al moreno. No necesitaba levantar su camisa para ver, sabía que ahora en su piel decía "JONAT" porque la "T" era la siguiente letra para completar el nombre "Jonathan".

"Jonathan" de Jace.

Estaba seguro, ese beso lo confirmó, la marca en su cadera se refería al rubio, y seguramente ahora estaba plateada.

Sabiendo que aquello estaba bien le devolvió a Jace el beso, y cuando el rubio notó que era correspondido sonrió contra su boca y ubicó cada mano suya a un lado de Magnus, como si tratara de evitar que se fuera, aunque no es como si Magnus quisiera irse. Decidió tomar las riendas y abrió su boca para guiar mejor a la de Jace. El rubio también lo hizo y duró un buen tiempo explorando la boca de Magnus, pero en un momento se separó ligeramente y mordió con fuerza el labio del moreno.

-¡Ay!- Se quejó Magnus, aunque no se apartó.

\- Eso es por obligarme a besar a otro chico antes que a ti- Informó Jace. Magnus también lo mordió.

\- Y eso es porque lo hiciste- Dijo. Levantó sus manos y deshizo lo que el castaño había hecho con los mechones dorados, creando su propio estilo: Una mezcla de anhelo y pasión. "Seguramente Jace lo valorará" Pensó.

Terminando con el cabello iba a dirigirse a abotonar la camisa, pero sus manos se encontraron con la piel bronceada y los marcados músculos del pecho. Jace se miró a sí mismo y luego a Magnus.

-Adelante- Motivó sonriendo- Explora cuanto quieras- El rubio volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Magnus, y este último pasó sus manos por el pecho bronceado. Jace gimió contra su boca, y el sonido fue tan excitante que el corazón de Magnus latió desbocado y ahogó un suspiro en los labios suaves del rubio.

Se sentía en el paraíso. No entendía cómo en algún momento había creído que dejaría ir a Jace, que lo rechazaría. Sintiendo la boca del rubio hacer maravillas en su cuello entendió que aquello era imposible, Jace le había gustado desde el primer momento de haberlo visto, y aunque su amor hacia él fue creciendo progresivamente, al final el destino lo había conseguido: Se había enamorado, la prueba estaba en su marca plateada.

Volvió a pasar una mano por los sedosos mechones dorados y después siguió su camino hasta llegar a la mejilla del rubio, donde usó el dorso de su mano para acariciarla. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porque había querido rechazarlo en un principio.

Entonces recordó su poderosa razón.

Alec.

Sin tratar de despertar las sospechas de Jace, lentamente terminó el beso, se separó y lo miró. Unos ojos dorados y oscurecidos lo observaban como si aún no pudieran creer lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Realmente había creído que yo no te interesaba- Aceptó Jace jadeando- Eres un idiota- El rubio levantó una mano y tomó la bufanda de Magnus. Este último vio en sus ojos la intención de quitarla y lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

\- Catarina me matará si regreso más tarde- Dijo Magnus. La acción de Jace solo había resaltado con fuerza el recuerdo de Magnus de la marca que ocultaba bajo esa bufanda. La marca de Alec.

\- No quiero que te mate- Comentó Jace- Ve a casa - Magnus se arregló el cabello y reguló su respiración mientras Jace se abotonaba su camisa. El moreno sintió pena al ver como esos magníficos músculos eran ocultados bajo la tela. Finalmente ambos estuvieron más presentables y volvieron a mirarse -Gracias por esto- Dijo Jace. Magnus sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. No sabía qué hacer, por sí solo se había embarcado en una odisea, y sabía que el final solo sería dolor. No se podía estar con dos personas. Y tampoco quería elegir.

\- Adiós Jace- Dijo y sin esperar nada más salió de la discoteca, se subió al auto de Catarina, manejó hasta llegar a alguna carretera desolada, y finalmente apagó el motor y dejó a su cabeza caer sobre el timón.

Su marca no eran dos nombres de alguien, eran dos nombres de dos personas diferentes. Una era Jace y la otra era Alec. Se suponía que cada persona solo tenía a una alma gemela, pero la única persona diferente debía ser precisamente él. ¿Por qué tenía dos nombres? ¿En serio el destino esperaba que escogiera? Los amaba a los dos, y si aceptaba a uno de todos modos iba a sufrir por perder al otro, sin mencionar el hecho de que tanto Jace como Alec parecían apreciarlo.

Levantó la cabeza del timón y miró a la oscuridad frente a él. ¿Apreciarlo? Algo le decía que era más que aprecio. Sabía que era imposible, pero como su misma existencia tampoco era lógica se preguntó por la posibilidad de que ambos chicos tuvieran su nombre. Que la marca de ambos dijera "Magnus" y siendo así las cosas eran mucho peor, porque él tenía dos grandes amores, en cambio sí elegía a alguno de ellos dos, el otro perdería a su alma gemela, la única que tenía.

Pasó las manos por su cabello. No podía elegir. Tal vez debería intentar alguna otra cosa como buscar a un tercero para rechazar a los dos chicos por igual, o regresar a su verdadera casa e ingresar a otra universidad sin decirle nada a nadie.

Sintió el celular en su bolsillo vibrar y lo sacó. Era un mensaje de Alec.

 _Calle Hadley #22 segundo piso. Si pudieras venir ahora mismo sería fantástico._

 _Alec_

Magnus suspiró y guardó el aparato. Tal vez huir no era una solución muy valiente, debía enfrentar su situación y descifrar sus posibilidades, así que encendió el auto y se dirigió a la dirección que Alec le había indicado.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO** **10**

* * *

Magnus buscó la dirección hasta encontrar un edificio abandonado. Extrañado miró el mensaje y comprobó que efectivamente ahí era el lugar, así que apagó el motor y salió al frío de la noche asegurando su bufanda y luego metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

No tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer o decir, pero sospechaba que estaría relacionado con terminar lo que nunca había empezado con el ojiazul. No iba a seguir tratando de acercarse, o hacerlo reír, básicamente había ido para decir adiós. Solo esperaba que lo que sea que Alec tuviera dentro de ese edificio no fuera lo suficientemente tierno como para hacerlo dudar.

Empujó la puerta oxidada del garaje que hacía de entrada y se encontró con una vieja y oscura bodega. Trató de enfocar la vista pero no vio a Alec por ningún lado, aunque sí tuvo un vistazo de lo que debería ser una escalera. Subió hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta, y se le ocurrió que tal vez aquello era en el pasado una bodega de carga y esa entrada era a la oficina del jefe.

Cuando abrió la puerta se le iluminó el rostro por la tenue luz proveniente del lugar, y al ver lo que le esperaba estuvo a punto de salir corriendo: Era una habitación sencilla de cemento con seis columnas alrededor de un centro circular. Alec había colgado tela de muchos colores uniendo las columnas, y cayendo de éstas había velos dorados, como si se tratara de una tienda. El camino desde la entrada hasta las columnas estaba delineado por velas azules, y en el centro había una mesa con un mantel rojo y cena para dos.

-Sorpresa- Dijo una voz a su espalda. Magnus se giró y vio a Alec en la escalera junto a él, seguramente había aprovechado la oscuridad del primer piso y se había escondido- ¿Te gusta?-

\- Es hermoso- Magnus volvió a mirar hacia el centro circular y de repente tuvo miedo de entrar allí, se veía tan mágico que le daba la impresión de que le haría olvidar lo que debía hacer.

Alec no pareció percatarse de que Magnus no quería entrar, y tomando una iniciativa que el moreno jamás le había visto le tomó la mano y lo llevó a la mesa en medio del sueño de telas de colores.

-¿Y esto es lo que les enseñan a los arquitectos?- Preguntó viendo alrededor suyo, embobado de lo hermoso que lucían los colores combinados. Alec rió.

\- Tuve ayuda con los colores y la comida- Confesó revelando una cena que comprendía solamente de verduras. Pareció que la oleada de valentía de Alec se había gastado toda cuando tomó la mano de Magnus, y ahora parecía nervioso mirando con ojos abiertos al moreno. Magnus sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, con esa mirada era imposible no tratar de hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

\- Eso se ve delicioso- Opinó sentándose- Mejor terminémoslo antes de que se enfríe- Agregó señalando el asiento frente a él, donde Alec se sentó. Sin embargo aún lucía nervioso.

\- Hay otra cosa…- Empezó el chico y de algún lado sacó un control remoto- Puede que esto sea insignificante pero te lo prometí- Magnus lo miró fingiendo confusión.

-¿Me prometiste un control remoto?- Preguntó- Lo lamento pero no logro recordarlo- Alec le sonrió dulcemente.

-No… es otra cosa. Es todo lo que quisiera decirte pero que no tengo el valor para hacerlo de frente- Alec oprimió un botón del control, luego lo dejó a un lado y empezó a comer como si lo que sonara no fuera la gran cosa.

Pronto se vieron envueltos en el suave sonido de la música de un piano, y Magnus no pudo empezar a comer como si nada. Se quedó quieto mirándolo fijamente mientras escuchaba la canción cantada por el mismo Alec y que había sido grabada previamente.

 **This is my love song to you** (Esta es mi canción de amor hacia ti)

 **Let every woman know I'm yours** (Deja que cada mujer sepa que soy tuyo)

 **So you can fall asleep each night, babe** (Así que puedes dormir cada noche, cariño)

 **And know I'm dreaming of you more** (Sabiendo que yo solo sueño contigo)

 **You're always hoping that we make it** (Tu siempre estas esperando que lo logremos)

 **You always want to keep my gaze** ( Siempre quieres mantener mi mirada)

 **Well you're the only one I see** (Bien, tu eres el único al que miro)

 **And that's the one thing that won't change** ( Y eso es algo que no va a cambiar)

 **I'll never stop trying** (Nunca dejaré de intentarlo)

 **I'll never stop watching as you leave** (Nunca dejaré de mirar mientras te vas)

 **I'll never stop losing my breath** (Nunca dejaré de perder la respiración...)

 **Every time I see you looking back at me** (Cada vez que veo que me miras)

 **I'll never stop holding your hand** (Nunca dejaré de sostener tu mano)

 **I'll never stop opening your door** (Nunca dejaré de abrir tu puerta)

 **I'll never stop choosing you babe** (Nunca dejaré de elegirte a ti, cariño)

 **I'll never get used to you** (Nunca me acostumbraré a ti)

 **And with this love song to you** (Y con esta canción de amor hacia tí)

 **It's not a momentary phase** (No es una fase momentánea)

 **You are my life, I don't deserve you** ( Eres mi vida, no te merezco)

 **But you love me just the same** (Pero tu me amas de todos modos)

 **And as the mirror says we're older** (Y cuando el espejo diga que estamos viejos)

 **I will not look the other way** (No miraré hacia otro lado)

 **You are my life, my love, my only** ( Eres mi vida, mi amor, mi único)

 **And that's the one thing that won't change** (Y eso es algo que no va a cambiar)

 **I'll never stop trying** (Nunca dejaré de intentarlo)

 **I'll never stop watching as you leave** (Nunca dejaré de mirar mientras te vas)

 **I'll never stop losing my breath** (Nunca dejaré de perder la respiración)

 **Every time I see you looking back at me** (Cada vez que veo que me miras)

 **I'll never stop holding your hand** (Nunca dejaré de sostener tu mano)

 **I'll never stop opening your door** (Nunca dejaré de abrir tu puerta)

 **I'll never stop choosing you babe** (Nunca dejaré de elegirte a ti, cariño)

 **I'll never get used to you** (Nunca me acostumbraré a ti)

 **Still get my heart racing** (Aún se acelera mi corazón)

 **Still get my heart racing** (Aún se acelera mi corazón)

 **Still get my heart racing** (Aún se acelera mi corazón)

 **Still get my heart racing for you** (Aún se acelera mi corazón por ti)

 **I'll never stop trying** (Nunca dejaré de intentarlo)

 **I'll never stop watching as you leave** (Nunca dejaré de mirar mientras te vas)

 **I'll never stop losing my breath** (Nunca dejaré de perder la respiración)

 **Every time I see you looking back at me** ( Cada vez que veo que me miras)

 **I'll never stop holding your hand** (Nunca dejaré de sostener tu mano)

 **I'll never stop opening your door** (Nunca dejaré de abrir tu puerta)

 **I'll never stop choosing you babe** (Nunca dejaré de elegirte a ti, cariño)

 **I'll never get used to you** (Nunca me acostumbraré a ti)

Finalmente la canción terminó y Magnus no se había movido ni un centímetro. Empezó a sonar de nuevo pero esta vez era solo el piano, ya no se escuchaba a Alec cantando. El ojiazul seguía comiendo con la mirada baja.

-Alec- Llamó Magnus- ¿Realmente eso es lo que sientes?- Le preguntó precavido. Alec lo miró con sus ojos azules destellando con los colores de las telas que a su vez brillaban por la luz de las velas.

\- Sí- Contestó simplemente, pero con sus ojos respondía mucho más. Magnus lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a un ángel, eso fue lo que pensó la primera vez que lo conoció; pero también escuchaba el sonido del piano, hermoso y suave como una caricia, y se preguntó si era posible que su mente estuviera en dos lugares: En uno veía a Alec sentado frente a él en medio de luz y colores, y en el otro a Jace sentado frente al piano bajo una única luz dorada en medio de sombras.

Alec, al notar el silencio de Magnus, dejó los cubiertos a un lado y dejó de prestarle atención a la comida.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó. Magnus no quería que el ojiazul creyera que no le había gustado.

\- Es que eso fue hermoso- Dijo- Nunca creí que alguien pudiera sentir todo eso por mí, no de corazón al menos- Alec sonrió.

\- No hasta que me conociste- Completó- Espero haber superado todas tus expectativas porque tú has superado las mías- Magnus lo miró atento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

\- Magnus- Dijo él y bajó la mirada como si estuviera pensando qué decir. Unos momentos después la subió- Siempre había creído que eras especial, pero no sabía de qué forma. Cada vez que veía tu nombre en mi marca me imaginaba como sería verte y encontrarte, e incluso algunas veces llegué a temer no reconocerte. Pero el día en el que ocurrió fui tan feliz… soy feliz justo ahora, contigo. Y sé que aún falta mucho por delante, pero me alegra que todo eso lo vaya a vivir junto a ti. Gracias por venir a esta ciudad, gracias por amarme. Yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque jamás te decepciones de que sea mi nombre el que tienes en tu piel- Magnus inhaló pero se sintió incapaz de exhalar. Estaba confirmado, Alec tenía su nombre, lo había tenido toda su vida. Y lo peor de todo era que el ojiazul estaba seguro que Magnus también tenía el de él, y naturalmente jamás creería que había otro- Ya no vamos a ocultarlo ¿No?- Preguntó Alec- No quiero seguir viviendo como si no supiera que eres el hombre que amo- Magnus de repente empezó a sentirse mareado, y probablemente se debía a escuchar la voz de Alec al tiempo que escuchaba el sonido del piano en el fondo.

\- Gracias por todo esto- Dijo y se puso de pie- Todo es muy hermoso y nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Pero ya tengo que irme- Alec dejó de sonreír y también se puso de pie.

-¿Es todo?- Preguntó- Ni siquiera tocaste tu plato-

\- No me siento bien, probablemente deba ir a recostarme bajo los cuidados de Catarina- Alec lo miró preocupado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, yo voy solo. Gracias por todo, la comida, la decoración, la música…-

-Ah, si- Alec sonrió- No me daré el crédito por todo, incluso mi hermano me ayudó con el piano- Magnus sintió su corazón latir más rápido. No podía ser…

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?- Preguntó precavido. "Por favor, no" Suplicó mentalmente.

-Jace- Contestó. El moreno sintió como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera venido abajo.

\- Enserio tengo que irme- Repitió y se giró para salir del lugar. Huir lo volvía un cobarde, pero quedándose se destruía a sí mismo y de paso agregaba ladrillos a lo que podría ser la construcción de una enemistad entre hermanos.

\- Espera- Habló Alec con voz seria- ¿Siquiera algo cambió?- Alec lo tomó del brazo- No siento que algo haya cambiado. ¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué a veces sufres por algo que no sé qué es? Dímelo, y cuando algo así te vuelva a ocurrir yo sostendré tu mano, como decía la canción: Nunca dejaré de hacerlo- Magnus no habló ni lo miró, porque sabía que si lo miraba no podría resistirse a besarlo. El silencio no pareció ser suficiente para dar por vencido a Alec- ¿Que está ocurriendo? Estaba seguro que jugábamos un juego donde cada día fuera como si acabáramos de conocernos, pero ahora tengo la sensación de que no es así. De que solo yo estaba jugando-

-Realmente preferiría que habláramos de esto en otro momento- Dijo él. Desde que había conocido a Alec se había interesado en él, pero por parte del ojiazul ese hecho había cambiado su vida. Magnus no sentía que pudiera cargar con esa responsabilidad, y más cuando también amaba a otra persona. A Jace, su hermano.

\- ¿Lo prometes?- Presionó Alec- ¿Prometes que hablaremos de esto?- Magnus se armó de valor y se giró para encararlo.

\- No- Respondió- La verdad es que hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar antes de volver a hablar contigo- Alec se tensó y se quedó viéndolo- No quiero lastimarte Alec, eres muy importante para mí, pero debes saber que yo no soy lo mejor para ti-

-¡Si lo eres!- Dijo el chico al fin moviéndose de nuevo- No habrá nada que sea mejor que tú para mí. Pero ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que debes pensar antes de volver a hablar conmigo? ¿Tu… me dejarás?-

\- Lamento todo lo que esto te pueda afectar, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, eres alguien...-

-¿Me dejarás?- Interrumpió Alec. Magnus podía ver la esperanza y al mismo tiempo el miedo en sus ojos. Se sentía como el peor de los monstruos, pero le haría más daño si las cosas continuaban como estaban.

\- Sí- Respondió- Lo lamento- Y negándose a ver la expresión del chico después de aquello liberó su brazo, atravesó las escaleras, luego el depósito, y no se detuvo hasta encender el auto y alejarse de allí.

* * *

Alec vio a Magnus salir. Una parte de él le pedía a gritos que lo siguiera, pero la otra parte se sentía demasiado vacía como para procesar lo que había pasado. Miró alrededor, a su decoración, y empezó a descolgar las telas una por una como si fuera un autómata, demorándose una eternidad en cada movimiento. Después quitó los velos y los dobló para dejarlos a un lado. Apagó la música y no fue hasta que llegó a la mesa para recoger la cena y que vio el plato sin tocar de Magnus que empezó a sentir su cuerpo temblar. ¿Qué había pasado? Nada sucedió como creía que iba a ocurrir. Una voz malvada en su cabeza le decía que lo había perdido, pero él rebelde se negaba a creer eso. Toda su vida había esperado a Magnus, él había sido su razón de vivir ¿Y ahora qué?

Se agachó y debajo de la mesa sacó su regalo sorpresa, un pequeño cuadro azul con un dibujo en él: Eran las pirámides. Manteniendo el cuadro entre sus manos pensó de nuevo en lo que había ocurrido, y de pronto por su mente pasó una idea tan aterradora que no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo de allí y subirse al auto para viajar a la casa de Magnus . Debía verlo, debía hablar con él, Magnus debía decirle toda la verdad, y callar a ese horrible pensamiento que había tenido. Estaba tan nervioso y asustado que se perdió en medio de la ciudad, pero no se dio por vencido y continuó buscando la casa mientras sentía que sus ojos empezaban a arder.

* * *

Magnus quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Lo había herido, lo había roto. No sabía que tan frágil era Jace en realidad, pero el rubio demostraba ser fuerte y capaz de soportar lo que sea. En cambio Alec era transparente, no ocultaba lo que sentía, y cuando sentía algo lo hacía con mucha fuerza. Magnus temía haber asesinado esa parte de él, haber causado un daño irreparable.

Llegó a la casa y entró arrastrándose.

-Catarina- Llamó a media voz, hasta que vio que sobre la mesa había una nota.

 **Noche en una cabaña, idea de Ragnor. No me esperes.**

 **Posdata: Mañana puedes usar mi auto, pero no quiero un solo rayón al volver.**

El siguiente día sería sábado, pero él no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Subió las escaleras, se puso una pijama ligera de abotonar y se acostó obligándose a dormirse y pidiendo no volver a despertar nunca.

* * *

 _En el sueño había un hombre sentado sobre un escritorio en un estudio. El hombre miraba hacia Magnus como si lo hubiera estado esperando._

 _-Magnus Bane- Dijo- Soy Hodge Starkheather y el solo hecho de verme aquí ya te debe decir algo: No estamos solos, contamos con magia negra a nuestra disposición, así que somos poderosos. Pronto volverás a saber de mí, tengo algo que sé te interesará-_

* * *

Magnus despertó de golpe al escuchar los portazos en su puerta. No sentía que hubiera dormido nada, había sido un rápido parpadeo, por lo que dudaba que ya hubiera amanecido.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta de entrada dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera que esas no eran horas para llegar a una casa decente. Entonces vio a Alec en el umbral siendo azotado por el viento helado de la madrugada. El ojiazul sostenía algo en sus manos, pero sus ojos estaban rojos.

-¡Alec!- Dijo Magnus preocupado al verlo. Había llorado. Alec estiró una mano y le entregó a Magnus lo que sostenía: Era un dibujo de las pirámides de Egipto.

-Para ti- Dijo él. Magnus miró del dibujo al chico sin saber qué debía decir- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó con la voz mortalmente tranquila. Magnus sabía que Catarina lo mataría si se enteraba de aquello, pero ya le había hecho mucho daño a Alec para además dejarlo congelándose en la calle.

Se hizo a un lado para que Alec pudiera pasar, y este último caminó firme hasta la sala. Magnus cerró la puerta y lo siguió precavido dejando el cuadro sobre una mesa en el camino. No sabía que le esperaba, si fuera Jace… ¿Un golpe? ¿Un regaño? ¿Una ofensa? Aunque Jace parecía tratar diferente al resto del mundo. Pero ese era Alec, el Alec que siempre había sido abierto y que ahora era indescifrable.

Alec se dio la vuelta en la sala y después de hacer contacto visual por unos minutos se sacó la camisa por la cabeza revelando un pecho pálido, terso y de aspecto suave. Pero más importante aún, revelando su marca: un claro "MAGNUS" escrito en plateado sobre sus bíceps.

\- Eres tú- Dijo- Siempre has sido tú. Pero ¿Soy yo? Dime la verdad- Magnus miró la marca como si fuera una obra de arte. Había crecido creyendo que aquello no era posible, y sin embargo ahí estaba, Alec había crecido toda su vida teniéndolo a él como su alma gemela. Miró a Alec, quien parecía desear obtener una respuesta, pero Magnus no sabía si debía dársela. Él era diferente, sus marcas eran diferentes, y aunque él sabía que ser diferente no era malo, no todos pensaban así.

\- Magnus- Volvió a hablar Alec y había una súplica en su voz. El moreno notó con horror como los ojos azules se volvían cada vez más brillantes, y no de felicidad- No hago parte de uno de esos juegos del destino ¿Cierto?- Magnus no quería verlo, quería tener el valor para pedirle que no siguiera, pero en cambio se quedó callado y miró a otra parte.

Hubo un silencio. No se escuchaba nada aparte de sus respectivas respiraciones, la de Alec más acelerada.

\- Sé que me amas- Volvió a hablar el ojiazul. Magnus lo miró sintiendo un horrible dolor en el pecho: Alec estaba llorando. Estaba llorando de verdad, y todo era su culpa- Sé que me amas, como yo te amo… ¿Verdad? Es tu nombre el que dice aquí, eres tú, y yo sé que también es mi nombre en alguna parte de ti. Dímelo, déjamelo ver, calla a esa horrible voz en mi cabeza que me dice lo contrario- Magnus abrió la boca pero nada salió. Quería alejar a Alec sin hacerle daño, pero no quería ver como el ojiazul se iba asustado o repudiando si se enteraba que Magnus era diferente.

\- Sé que soy yo- Repitió el chico poco convencido. Entonces hizo algo que Magnus jamás creyó que le vería hacer a alguien: Alec cayó de rodillas con las gruesas lágrimas saliendo sin control de sus ojos y salpicando al suelo- Te dejé ver mi marca, muéstrame la tuya. Por favor, necesito verla-

\- Alec…- Susurró Magnus aún sorprendido por lo que veía.

\- Por favor, Magnus- Habló de nuevo Alec en medio de más llanto- Te lo suplico- Magnus sintió su corazón romperse y decidió mandar al demonio todo. Se arrodilló junto a Alec y trató de darle un abrazo en el que buscó transmitir todo lo que tenía adentro. Sintió en su cuello el rostro húmedo de Alec, y juró que jamás olvidaría lo que le había hecho hacer al ojiazul.

\- Perdóname- Pidió- Perdóname por todo. Ningún miedo mío se iguala a verte como te estaba viendo hace unos momentos. Perdóname, Alexander- Magnus enterró su rostro en el cuello de Alec, y unos momentos después buscó su boca. No sabía que ocurriría una vez le mostrara su marca, pero si sabía que cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a ver a Alec como lo había visto.

Alec respondió al beso, y lo hizo tan lento y tan delicado que Magnus se preguntó cuánto tiempo el ojiazul llevaba esperando ese momento. Probablemente toda su vida.

Finalmente Magnus se separó y ayudó a Alec a ponerse de pie. Después lo miró fijamente.

-Te amo- Dijo sin titubear. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, y pudo notar en su propia voz la seguridad y firmeza que había tenido al decirlo en su cabeza. Era verdad, y Alec debía saberlo antes de cualquier cosa. El ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido, e iba a decir algo, pero Magnus no lo dejó, dio un paso hacia atrás y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa de pijama, revelando en su clavícula su marca plateada "ALEX"

Alec miró la marca en silencio.

-¿Soy yo?- Preguntó.

\- Eres tú- Confirmó Magnus. Alec estiró una mano y pasó sus pálidos dedos sobre la marca, haciendo a Magnus estremecer. Entonces alejó su toque y lo miró.

\- Los dolores…-

-Las letras se están formando- Contó- No sé porque, pero siempre ha sido así desde que nací. Al principio no sabía que eras tú porque no tenía el nombre completo, pero ahora estoy seguro-

\- ¿Y creíste que me alejaría?- Preguntó el chico como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del moreno- Magnus, esto es lo mejor de lo que me he podido enterar. Realmente eres especial, único. No sabes cuánto te amo- Magnus vio sinceridad en los ojos azules, pero si ya había contado una parte de la verdad era mejor terminarla.

-Hay algo más- Sin esperar respuesta se terminó de quitar la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. Alec evaluó su torso con la mirada, usando más tiempo del necesario para la tarea, pero entonces su mirada bajó y se fijó en la otra marca.

\- No- Dijo inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta para dejar de verla- Dime que te hiciste un tatuaje-

\- No me he hecho un tatuaje- Alec se giró lentamente y volvió a leer el nombre.

-JONAT…- Parecía demasiado sorprendido como para demostrar si aquello le daba tristeza o rabia- Y es plateada-

-Jonathan- Completó Magnus y miró hacia otro lado- Jace- Agregó. Alec inmediatamente dio un preventivo paso hacia atrás.

-¿Estuviste saliendo con él?- Preguntó apresuradamente.

-Claro que no- Respondió él ligeramente indignado- No sabía que era tu hermano, pero las cosas fueron diferentes con los dos. Contigo me esforcé realmente-

-Con los dos- Repitió Alec- Nos veías a ambos y nunca dijiste nada-

\- No sabía qué decirles, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que yo fuera su alma gemela- Alec abrió los ojos.

\- Eres el alma gemela de mi hermano…- Murmuró- Y con él no tuviste que esforzarte ¿Verdad? Supongo que fue sencillo enamorarse de Jace- Magnus abrió la boca para replicar pero Alec continuó- En cambio conmigo tuviste que salir, tuvimos que hablar, tuvo que pasar algo...-

-No es así- Dijo él interrumpiéndolo- No puedes creer que lo amo a él más de lo que te amo a ti. Las cosas sucedieron diferentes, pero finalmente llegamos a este punto, y seguramente hubiéramos terminado en el mismo lugar de cualquier manera- Alec asintió sin haberlo escuchado realmente.

-No te culparía si lo escoges a él- Continuó- No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti. Entiendo perfectamente que no se necesita de mucha voluntad para enamorarse de mi hermano- Magnus vio en Alec la intención de irse, pero él no lo dejaría, no cuando Alec pensaba que lo que sentía por Jace era más fuerte o más legítimo porque creía que no se habían necesitado esfuerzos.

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó para besarlo, uniendo sus pechos desnudos. A Alec lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos y rodear el cuello de Magnus con sus brazos mientras se fundía en ese beso.

Magnus se encontró con que los labios de Alec sabían incluso mejor cuando la situación era desesperada, así que aumentó la intensidad y poco a poco sintió que podía irse flotando de la sala. Alec usó sus dedos y los enterró en el cabello de Magnus mientras masajeaba los mechones negros, después lentamente bajó sus manos pasándolas por las mejillas del moreno, luego por su cuello y finalmente se detuvo en la clavícula donde empezó a delinear su nombre. Magnus descubrió que era sensible en esa zona y ahogó un gemido que los labios de Alec atraparon.

Después de algunos besos más, ambos cayeron sobre el sofá totalmente absortos en el momento y olvidando al resto del mundo, incluso a Jace. Magnus deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Alec, y aún con los ojos cerrados sabía que estaba tocando el lugar donde estaba su nombre en plateado, aquél que Alec siempre había tenido.

Lentamente se separó de Alec y lo miró. Los ojos azules lucían más oscuros de lo normal.

-Te elegí a ti desde el primer momento en que te vi- Le dijo en un susurro. Alec lo miró con la boca entreabierta y jadeando. Magnus usó sus manos para tomar el rostro de Alec y volverlo a acercar.

Estando disfrutando del momento sintió el dolor de la quemazón en su clavícula, y maldijo mentalmente al destino por haber elegido precisamente ese momento de gloria.

Dejó los labios de Alec y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cubriendo su marca con una mano pero negándose a ir a buscar agua. Alec lo notó, suavemente apartó la mano de Magnus alcanzando a tener un vistazo de la piel marcándose, pero aquel hermoso suceso no parecía importarle más que buscar apartar el sufrimiento de Magnus. Acercó sus labios humedeciendo la zona él mismo y haciendo al moreno arquear la espalda.

* * *

Cuando Alec se apartó para ver, sobre la clavícula de Magnus decía "ALEXA" en plateado. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y sonrió.

-Eres fantástico- Susurró. Él tenía "MAGNUS" en su piel y jamás habría cambios, pero su propio nombre poco a poco se formaba en la piel del moreno, haciendo que éste jamás se acostumbrara y dándole pequeños recordatorios cuando una nueva letra aparecía. Alec se sentía especial.

-Es diferente- Replicó Magnus.

\- Si se relaciona contigo, todo lo diferente es fantástico- Magnus trato de mirar su marca bajando la cabeza, algo que se veía gracioso.

-Soy magnífico, lo sé- Dijo. Alec río y volvió a acercarse para besarlo.

Sentía que podía morir allí mismo, en ese sofá, dentro de los brazos dorados de Magnus, apoderándose de sus labios, y sin embargo moriría feliz. No había otro lugar donde prefiriera estar. Usó su lengua para explorar la boca de Magnus y la recorrió ahogando suspiros, quería marcarla como suya en ese momento, no importaba si el resto del tiempo le pertenecía a Jace, pero esos minutos eran para él.

Jace era su hermano y lo quería, no quería hacerlo sufrir y tampoco quería sufrir él mismo.

-Te amo- Murmuró mientras sentía la boca de Magnus hacer un camino de besos en su cuello- Te amo y no me importa compartirte- Magnus se detuvo y se alejó para mirarlo. Sus ojos dorado verdosos brillaban más que nunca.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Magnus, no quiero perderte. No me importaría esperar mi turno hasta después que estés con Jace, después de todo él es mi hermano y no podría odiarlo. Si tuviera que compartir algo con alguien, agradezco que sea con él- Magnus lo miró en silencio- No quiero perderte-Repitió Alec. El moreno se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse y después se puso de pie.

-Yo no soy un objeto-Dijo y se dirigió a tomar su camisa. Alec también se incorporó en el sofá.

\- Sé que no lo eres- Magnus volvió a abotonar su camisa mientras miraba a Alec. Ya no sonreía.

\- Entonces no me trates como tal- Replicó- He pensado en como terminar esto haciendo el menor daño posible, pero te puedo asegurar que lo último en mi lista sería salir con los dos al mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera lo hago por mí- Alec también se puso de pie y caminó hasta él.

\- Es claro que no hay muchas opciones- Dijo- Todas ellas son dolorosas-

\- ¿Y salir al mismo tiempo con un par de hermanos no lo es?- Preguntó incrédulo. Alec se encogió de hombros.

\- Te amo, y en realidad creo que soy afortunado de que tu otra marca fuera de Jace y no de cualquier otro- Alec lo miró- Tampoco me gusta mucho la idea pero no seré yo quien vaya a ceder. No contigo- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

\- Quieres tanto a Jace que no quieres verlo sufrir y por eso dices esto. Pero ¿Qué hay de mí?-

-Nos amas a los dos ¿No?-

\- Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado- Aseguró firmemente- ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Guiarme por un horario para saber en qué momento debo estar con quién? Así no funciona el amor-

\- Si hablamos de cómo funciona el amor entonces ni siquiera deberías tener dos marcas, no es normal- Magnus sintió como si lo hubiera golpeado. Aquello le había dolido.

-Mírate- Dijo y le alcanzó su camisa que Alec recibió y la dejó colgando en su mano como un peso muerto- Sé que esto te molesta aunque no lo digas. Y sé que algo así es más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. No te obligare a hacerlo- El ojiazul parpadeo hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

\- No estaré con ninguno, Alec- Informó. Alec lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Eres mi alma gemela!- Replicó- ¡Yo soy la tuya! ¿Cómo puedes si quiera negarte a luchar?-

-Alec, no hay algo con lo que pueda luchar- Alec lo miró con ojos abiertos negándose a creer lo que escuchaba.

-No te dejare hacerlo-

-No es tu elección- Magnus se hizo a un lado dejándole el camino libre a Alec para que se dirigiera a la puerta. Alec miró de la puerta a Magnus.

-Magnus…- Murmuró. Sonaba triste.

-Lo lamento- Le dijo. Alec lo miró un momento más, pidiéndole con la mirada que no hiciera aquello, pero al no lograr obtener resultados lentamente se puso la camisa y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Esto no le ayuda a nadie- Dijo y salió de la casa.

* * *

Magnus vio a Alec salir y resistió el impulso de llamarlo hasta que el auto ya no se veía en la calle. Después apretó entre sus manos el espaldar de una de las sillas del comedor y cerró los ojos. ¿Realmente los dejaría ir a los dos? Era su mejor opción, no estaba dispuesto a elegir, y tampoco pasaría de estar con uno a estar con el otro como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Lentamente levantó la mirada y con un nudo en la garganta vio el dibujo de las pirámides sobre una de las mesas. Tomó el cuadro, subió corriendo las escaleras y buscó entre sus cosas su cuaderno de bocetos para finalmente buscar el diseño que había hecho en el jardín de la universidad.

Miró ambas cosas, las pirámides y su diseño dorado, y sintió cómo su corazón se arrugaba en su pecho como si fuera una uva pasa. No quería lastimar a ninguno de ellos, y por eso era mejor alejarse. Sabía que no sería sencillo, los amaba, ambas marcas estaban plateadas, y alejarse de la persona que amas es diez veces peor que alejarse de cualquiera.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama manteniendo en cada mano los diferentes dibujos. Quería salir y correr a buscar a Alec para seguir eligiéndolo, o buscar a Jace y empezar algo con el rubio, pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Tendría que pasar el resto de su vida sin su alma gemela, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado pero que volver a eso igual dolía. Le dolía saber que regresaría a su vida sin amor, pero sobre todo lo dolía decirles adiós a las personas que amaba. Ya lo había hecho con Alec y seguramente hubiera sido más fácil haberse lanzado desde un puente. Ahora faltaba Jace. Magnus pasó los dedos de una mano sobre el boceto dorado de Jace, y los dedos de la otra sobre el cuadro de las pirámides; se perdió en la sensación y en los recuerdos que le producía tal acción, y aprovechando que estaba solo se permitió llorar, prometiéndose a sí mismo que sería solo esa vez.

* * *

Jace había estado durmiendo plácidamente cuando sintió una chuzada en el pecho que lo hizo despertarse.

Pasó las manos por su cabello y miró a la oscuridad de su habitación confundido. Se sentía extraño, como si sintiera algo que realmente no sentía.

De pronto sintió otra chuzada y un escalofrío lo recorrió, la tristeza y añoranza se apoderaron de él, y ni siquiera entendía porque sentía aquello. Entonces la respuesta llegó a su propia mente: Magnus. Estaba sintiéndolo, no podía verlo o saber dónde estaba, pero lo sentía como si los sentimientos le fueran enviados y él lograra recibir una parte difusa de ellos con la intensidad multiplicada.

Magnus estaba sufriendo por algo, no podía saber por qué, pero si sentía como si alguien estuviera enterrando agujas en su pecho. Dolía, y no solo emocionalmente sino también físicamente.

Eso era lo que Clary le había dicho: Él podía llegar a sentir físicamente lo que sentía Magnus, y le dolería aún más si no estaba con el moreno. De pronto se sintió mareado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, era parecido a lo que le había pasado en la cafetería pero no entendía el porqué, si de todos modos ese beso en la discoteca debería haber significado algo. ¿Acaso el destino no estaba enterado de que ya había estado con la persona que amaba?

No entendía por qué no había funcionado, pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en que por alguna razón Magnus estaba sufriendo, y él iba a averiguar esa razón.

Abrió los ojos y toda la habitación pareció dar vueltas. Luchó por incorporarse y tomar su celular de la mesa de noche pero una nueva chuzada le atravesó el pecho haciéndolo caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Le dolía todo, la cabeza, los músculos, el pecho, además se sentía mareado y estaban esas constantes agujas que lo martirizaban. Estiró una mano y alcanzó a tocar el aparato, pero antes de poder agarrarlo todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP11**

Alec volvió a su casa y abrió la puerta sin importarle si podía despertar a alguien. Ya no le importaba nada. Caminó pesadamente hacia las escaleras y las subió increíblemente lento. Finalmente llegó al corredor y soltó un suspiro antes de dirigirse a su habitación y tirarse sobre la cama.

Momento después entró Isabelle vestida con su pijama y parpadeando como si acabara de despertarse.

-Alec ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?- Regañó ella. Alec enterró su cara en la almohada y no respondió- Papá y mamá se fueron- Eso despertó el interés del ojiazul, quien se sentó para verla.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó. Isabelle avanzó y se sentó en la cama.

-Vacaciones en Europa- Contó- Pelearon muy fuerte esta tarde, y cuando papá gritó que se fueran de viaje, mamá subió e inmediatamente empacó sus cosas. No lo pensaron mucho en realidad, creo que intentan demostrarle al otro que algo así no solucionaría nada- Alec se talló la cara, no entendía porque su vida tenía tantos problemas.

-¿Qué hay de Max?-

-Se despidió de ellos feliz. Realmente piensa que estando lejos pueden llegar a solucionar algo-

\- ¿Tú crees que sí?- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia un lado mientras pensaba en ello.

\- Yo creo que no importa lo que pase con nuestros padres, técnicamente ahora somos nosotros cuatro solamente- Alec se vio obligado a darle la razón- Jace llegó feliz hoy- Contó ella. Alec frunció el ceño.

-Ah ¿Sí?- Preguntó fingiendo interés- ¿Y sabes por qué?-

\- No me quiso decir- Contó con voz lastimera- No tienes idea con cuantas cosas traté de chantajearlo, pero me dijo que lo que le sucedía solo lo podía alegrar a él, y que no lo compartiría con el resto del mundo- Alec levantó una ceja.

\- No debería esconderlo- Opinó. Isabelle lo miró interesada.

-¿Esconder qué?- Preguntó.

-Creo que Jace encontró a su alma gemela y no nos lo ha dicho- Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Ustedes nunca me cuentan nada!- Se quejó, no por primera vez en su vida- Si quiero información debo conseguirla por mí misma- Se paró de golpe y salió de la habitación- ¡Jace!- Llamó ella. Alec la siguió.

-Izzy, no vayas a…- Isabelle abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jace y movió el bulto sobre la cama para despertarlo.

\- ¡Jace! ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme algo así? ¡Encontraste a tu alma gemela, idiota! ¡Y no me la has presentado!- Isabelle siguió moviendo insistentemente a Jace dormido. Alec llegó hasta ella y la miró.

-Izzy, déjalo, nos dirá cuando esté listo- Pero sus palabras no parecieron tranquilizarla. Ella miró a Jace y la preocupación se le marcó en el rostro.

-Alec- Susurró- No despierta. No se mueve- Ella movió insistentemente el cuerpo, cada vez más desesperada- ¡Jace!- Alec levantó la cobija del rubio y apartó los mechones dorados que le cubrían el rostro, revelando una piel increíblemente pálida y unos labios tan azules que casi parecían negros. Isabelle gritó al verlo.

-Izzy- Regañó Alec y se acercó a tocar a su hermano. Estaba respirando, estaba vivo, pero se veía muy mal- Ayúdame a bajarlo- Pidió. Entre los dos levantaron a Jace y lo volvieron a acostar en el sofá. Isabelle tomó su celular y de nuevo empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia- Informó- Y también despertaré a Max- Alec asintió en su dirección y volvió a mirar a Jace preocupado. ¿Qué le había pasado? Jace siempre había sido una persona fuerte que no se enfermaba con facilidad.

Pensando en que tal vez tuvieran que pasar la noche en el hospital subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Jace para empacarle algo de ropa.

Tomó una mochila del fondo del armario y empezó a buscar cajón por cajón, guardando todo aquello que consideraba necesario. Fue cuando en el fondo de un cajón vio un pedora plateado. Extrañado lo tomó entre sus manos y lo sacó. Jace no usaría algo así, pero sabía de alguien que era lo suficientemente excéntrico como para usarlo. Magnus. Por algún motivo que no quería saber su hermano tenía una prenda de Magnus entre sus cajones, sin poder evitarlo dio un gruñido y arrojó el sombrero de vuelta al cajón. Ese descubrimiento le quitó las ganas de continuar, por lo que cerró la mochila y salió de ahí.

Abajo Max parecía estarse durmiendo de pie dentro de un abrigo gigante y grueso que muy seguramente Isabelle le había obligado a usar. Ella ahora vestía una sudadera y parecía maldecir a su celular.

-Ya viene la ambulancia- Dijo- Pero parece que mamá y papá tienen los celulares apagados-

-¿Qué le pasó a Jace?- Preguntó Max. Alec lo miró.

-Eso es lo que iremos a averiguar-

* * *

Los tres hermanos Lightwoods habían pasado toda la noche en la sala de espera del hospital. Ahora Max dormía sobre las piernas de Isabelle mientras Alec estaba sentado mirando al vacío, esperando que alguien llegara en algún momento a informarle algo de su hermano. Estaba asustado, no quería que a Jace le pasara algo, no quería que sufriera. Él quería mucho a sus hermanos y por ellos haría lo que fuera. Clary también estaba con ellos sentada junto a Isabelle, quien había decidido llamarla.

Un hombre pelirrojo salió de una oficina con una mujer baja y castaña a su lado. Alec creyó que esa pareja no le daría información ya que no habían salido de algún cuarto, pero se sorprendió cuando se dirigieron a ellos directamente.

-¿Familiares de Jonathan Herondale?- Preguntó el hombre pelirrojo. Alec se puso de pie, pero a Isabelle le fue imposible.

-Sí- Dijo ella ansiosa aún sentada. Clary miró a la mujer castaña y bajó la cabeza negando. A Alec aquello le dio un mal presentimiento.

-Ella es mi esposa, Charlotte Branwell-Presentó el doctor. Isabelle miró a la mujer.

-No quiero ser grosera pero en este momento lo último que me importa es conocer a su esposa. Díganme como está mi hermano- Charlotte pasó su mirada sobre ellos y se detuvo en Clary, donde dio un asentimiento. Clary se puso de pie.

-Chicos, deben escucharla. Este es un caso especial y ella es una especie de experta-

* * *

Magnus despertó tarde, se vistió y bajó lentamente al primer piso, de todos modos era sábado y no tenía prisa. Aunque también podía deberse al hecho de que no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Catarina estaba en la cocina moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Buenos días- Saludó ella alegre y dejó el plato de un desayuno sobre la mesa. Magnus miró de su plato a ella.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Preguntó.

-Solo amanecí de buen humor-Contó Catarina. Magnus estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se debía cuando escuchó la entrada de una llamada a su celular. Lo levantó y miró la pantalla. Decía Alec en ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Catarina quien debió notar el cambio en la expresión del moreno. Magnus no le respondió, sólo le dio una mirada rápida para darle a entender que contestaría.

\- Alec- Saludó apenas hubo contestado.

-No, soy Clary- Magnus frunció el ceño confundido, la chica sonaba molesta.- Y tienes cinco minutos para venir al hospital, se trata de Jace- Y colgó. Magnus sintió su corazón detenerse. ¿Por qué Jace estaba en el hospital?

-Tengo que irme al hospital- le dijo a Catarina y se dirigió a la puerta dando grandes zancadas.

-Espera- Llamó ella, se quitó el delantal, tomó una llaves de la encimera y se apresuró a seguir a Magnus- Yo te llevo-

* * *

Magnus y Catarina llegaron al hospital y se apresuraron a la sala de espera donde Alec estaba de pie cruzado de brazos, Clary caminaba de un lado al otro, una chica pelinegra estaba junto a un niño durmiente en las sillas, y la rubia de la clase de cocina se mordía las uñas nerviosa. Alec fue el primero en notar que Magnus había llegado, y su única reacción fue bajar la cabeza. Pero cuando Clary lo vio se le acercó furiosa y lo señaló con un dedo que hizo que Magnus se doblara hacia atrás para evitar ser pinchado.

-¡Te dije que hablaras con él!- Regañó ella- Él sabía que algo así podría pasar y no quiso apresurar las cosas por ti ¡Eres un idiota!- Alec dio un paso y se interpuso entre Clary y Magnus.

-Hey- Advirtió.

\- ¿Tu eres Magnus?- Preguntó la pelinegra. Magnus la miró, tenía algo que le recordaba a Alec.

-Sí- Contestó- ¿Puede alguien decirme qué le pasó a Jace?-

\- Soy su hermana. Jace tuvo un… episodio. Debes apresurarte y verlo- Magnus los miró extrañados.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó confundido.

-Está aquí por tu culpa- Informó fríamente la rubia.

\- Sabemos que eres su alma gemela, el doctor lo reveló hace unos momentos.- Dijo Clary. Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido al tiempo que la rubia daba unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a un centímetro de él.

\- Si algo le pasa a Jace, te voy a hacer a ti responsable- Amenazó. Magnus levantó una ceja hacia ella.

\- Ya basta- Espetó Alec- Esto no es su culpa- Clary se giró hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Entonces de quién? Jace me había dicho que intentaría hacer algo, así que la voluntad él la tenía. A mí me consta que Magnus no, incluso estaba saliendo con otro chico-

\- Tú no sabes nada- Le contestó Alec con voz dura. Magnus rodó los ojos cansado.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí y decirme que tiene Jace?- Preguntó molesto. Mientras ellos discutían, Jace podría estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y nadie le decía nada. Clary giró la cabeza y lo miró.

\- Sus reacciones a su alma gemela son físicas, y esos casos son tan delicados que el destino minuciosamente se encarga de que ambas personas estén juntas- Ella cruzó los brazos- Aunque al parecer no en todos los casos es así- Magnus parpadeo hacia ella, obligándose a no demostrar ante todos en esa sala lo mucho que aquello le afectaba. Él sabía de lo que Clary hablaba, lo había leído hacía mucho, pero nunca creyó que Jace fuera una de esas personas. Cualquier cosa que sintiera la experimentaría con su cuerpo, y seguramente este episodio había ocurrido en la noche, cuando Jace pudo sentir a Magnus triste y no podía estar con él- Ahora ¿Me quieres decir qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza que hizo que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?- Añadió la pelirroja.

-Yo estaba confundido-Dijo. Camille bufó.

-Tendrás que buscar una excusa más convincente, aquí la vida de una persona está en riesgo- Replicó la rubia. Magnus miró al pequeño grupo, todos allí sabían que Jace era su alma gemela ¿En ese punto que importaba si les decía el resto? Ellos seguirían preguntando y él necesitaba entrar y ver a Jace.

\- Yo soy diferente- Empezó. Alec lo miró precavido, como si le estuviera preguntando si estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Magnus lo estaba- Jace es mi alma gemela…-

-Dah- Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos.

\- Y también Alec- Terminó. Pudo sentir la mirada silenciosa de Catarina a su lado. La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó y miró al ojiazul quien tenía la vista clavada en Magnus- Eso es imposible-

-No lo es- Respondió Alec sin mirarla- Es verdad-

-Pero…- Clary parecía que no sabía que decir- Tienes dos… marcas? Dos marcas diferentes?- Magnus asintió lentamente. Ella abrió la boca pero nada salió de allí. La rubia, en cambio, dio un paso hacia atrás negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?- Preguntó arrugando la nariz- Eso no es normal, Jace no merece algo así- Alec levantó la vista y le dio una mirada asesina- Cada persona sólo puede tener un alma gemela, si sabías que tenías esa…mutación… yo de ti me hubiera escondido de por vida. Jamás me hubiera aparecido en la vida de esos dos chicos, porque lo último que querría sería mancharlos con mi rareza- Magnus parpadeo hacia ella.

-Perdona pero ¿Tu quién demonios eres?- Ella levantó la barbilla.

-Soy Camille, la novia de Jace- Antes de que Magnus se sorprendiera por aquello, Alec habló.

-Eso no es verdad Magnus, ella no es su novia-

-¡Si lo soy!- Replicó ella.

\- Nunca fuiste oficial- Añadió la pelinegra- Eras como un abrebocas antes de la cena. Un solitario maní sobre la mesa en la que pronto traerían una bandeja de comida- Clary miró curiosa a la hermana de Alec.

-Magnus… debes entrar y ver a Jace, tal vez tu presencia logre algo. Yo llevaré a Isabelle y a Max a comer algo, creo que ella está hambrienta- Como si se hubieran sincronizado llegó una enfermera y miró al grupo.

-Entonces ¿Quién va a entrar?-

-Yo -Respondió Magnus y le dio una mirada a Catarina, sorprendiéndola evaluando a Alec. Ella notó la mirada de Magnus y parpadeó en su dirección.

-Ve- Contestó a media voz, claramente sorprendida por lo que había oído- Yo te espero aquí- El moreno siguió a la mujer hacia el corredor evitando cruzar su mirada con Alec y entró a la habitación que le indicó.

El cuarto era blanco y estaba muy iluminado, había muchos aparatos médicos pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar encendido, claramente para el caso no eran necesarios. Una solitaria cama se encontraba en el centro cubierta con pulcras sábanas blancas, y bajo ellas se podía ver los rizos dorados del cuerpo durmiente que había allí.

Magnus se acercó lentamente con los ojos clavados en Jace notando como la sábana le llegaba hasta el pecho cubierto por una bata azul de hospital, y a medida que se acercaba podía notar lo pálida que tenía la piel y lo azules que estaban sus labios. Entonces ahogó un sollozo en su propia mano, él le había hecho eso.

-Jace- Susurró. Nada, no hubo movimiento- Jace, despierta- Pero el rubio seguía sin despertar. ¿Que había pensado? ¿Que con solo hablarle ya despertaría? - ¡Jace, ponte en pie!- Al parecer gritar tampoco daba resultados. No parecía que estuviera sufriendo, de hecho sino fuera por su mal aspecto casi que podría creerse que estaba durmiendo. Magnus se permitió estirar una mano y pasarla por los mechones dorados, era hermoso ver como estos lanzaban destellos luminosos cuando eran movidos, parecían hebras de hilo de oro.

Magnus recorrió a Jace con la mirada e hizo una mueca al ver la bata, nunca le había gustado las cosas referentes a los hospitales, y llegó a la conclusión de que esa bata era horrenda, casi igual que el duro material de las sabanas.

Estando mirando al cuerpo de Jace se preguntó dónde estaría su marca, y después de vigilar que nadie estuviera a punto de entrar a la habitación delicadamente le dió media vuelta al cuerpo durmiente de Jace y asomó un poco su cabeza por el hueco del cuello de la bata.

-Oh, por Dios- Susurró sonriendo. Ahí estaba, tal como su intuición se lo había dicho. Decía "MAGNUS" en plateado, y el moreno pensó en que fue un verdadero idiota al no haberlo supuesto antes, en retrospectiva Jace había sido muy evidente: Demasiado amable con el nuevo mientras tenía a toda la universidad en la palma de la mano. Magnus lo acomodó de nuevo sobre la cama y dejó su mano en el brazo del rubio.

\- ¿Vas a despertar?- Le preguntó mientras bajaba su mano a la muñeca- Deberías hacerlo justo ahora, hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar- Magnus llegó y entrelazó su mano con la de Jace, creando un lazo entre el dorado y el bronceado- Si despiertas ahora prometo besarte- Añadió con una sonrisa, pero Jace no se movió. Entonces dejó caer su sonrisa- Esto es mi culpa, no te amé como merecías… fue como si tú solo hubieras estado cargando con el amor de los dos, soportando el peso de esos sentimientos por tu cuenta cuando se supone que esa tarea debe ser mutua- Magnus iba a soltar la mano de Jace pero esta hizo presión para no permitírselo. Entonces supo que estaba funcionando- Lamento haberte tomado como otro chico lindo que agregar a la lista de coqueteos sin propósito alguno. Yo no pensé en que podríamos tener algo, pero tú sí lo hiciste, claramente hiciste más de lo que hice yo. Soy yo quien debería estar ahí acostado, no tú- Jace abrió lentamente sus ojos y antes de mirar cualquier otra cosa enfocó a Magnus de pie a su lado.

\- Hubiera luchado más- Aseguró. Magnus le dió una débil sonrisa.

\- Y muy probablemente yo no lo hubiera notado- Jace bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas y movió sus dedos.

\- ¿Por qué?- Magnus no le contestó, solo reveló en su clavícula su marca. Jace abrió los ojos cuanto pudo considerando lo débil que estaba -Que…- Magnus, antes de que dijera algo, también le reveló la marca en el hueso de su cadera.

-Ese eres tú- Comunicó. Jace miró y sonrió de lado, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-El mejor lugar reservado para mí- Dijo, pero su rostro empezó a adoptar una expresión sombría- ¿Quién es "ALEXA"? ¿Es una chica? Por lo que vi la conoces- Magnus volvió a cubrir su marca. ¿Qué bien le haría saber que la otra marca era de Alec? Seguramente el rubio le pediría a Magnus que se fuera con su hermano y Magnus no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso con la vida de Jace en juego.

\- No importa si la conozco, yo me quiero quedar contigo- Jace lo miró duramente.

-Si lo haces por el hecho de que estoy en una cama de hospital te informo que no es necesario, soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme vivo por mí mismo- Magnus rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué me dices de lo que pasó en la discoteca? Ni siquiera sabía que yo era tu alma gemela-

-Aún sigues sin saberlo- Replicó Jace- Al menos no podrías estar cien por ciento seguro- Magnus sonrió con malicia.

-Oh, estoy seguro- Jace entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí solo, conmigo inconsciente?-

-El suficiente-

-Eso no me dice nada-

-Tendrá que bastar- Magnus sonrió. Si Jace creía que había abusado de su "puro cuerpo" por él, podría seguir creyéndolo.

-¡Te aprovechaste de un indefenso chico!- Se quejó- Si no me gustaras tanto ahora mismo llamaría a la enfermera para que te sacara de aquí- Magnus rió, le encantaba el drama de Jace, y se acercó para dejar un beso en sus labios. Jace cerró los ojos y los disfrutó- Está bien, estas perdonado- Dijo cuándo Magnus se separó.

-No solo quiero escogerte porque me preocupa tu bienestar. También quiero hacerlo por mí- Jace le evaluó el rostro, seguramente le creía o no. Finalmente pareció creerle porque se corrió sobre la cama dejándole un espacio a Magnus.

-Ven- Dijo. Magnus miró el espacio e hizo una mueca ante las sábanas.

-No, gracias-

-Ven- Repitió Jace.

-No quiero acostarme ahí- Se quejó, pero Jace lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló.

-Si yo estoy acostado en este asco de cama entonces también tú lo harás- El rubio usó su fuerza hasta finalmente conseguir que Magnus se acostara con él en la cama de hospital. Aunque Magnus tenía la espalda pegada a la sabana y miraba de reojo los lados de la cama a su lado, donde evitaba tocar con sus manos.

-No lo toques, no lo toques…- Se murmuraba a sí mismo refiriéndose a tocar la sábana debajo de él. Jace rió y lo atrajo hacia sí.

\- Después te bañas- Replicó- Ahora no creas que te acosté aquí solo porque sí, cubrirse con esas sabanas es como cubrirse con una lámina de metal. Necesito calor- Magnus se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo de Jace sin separar las manos que aún mantenían entrelazadas.

-Solo por curiosidad- Comentó el moreno- ¿Bajo esa horrenda bata llevas algo?-

-Eso depende, ¿Que harás si llevo o no llevo algo?-

\- Nada en una cama de hospital- Aseguró Magnus- Solo es para hacerme una idea- El moreno sintió a Jace sonreír.

\- En ese caso tienes mi autorización de dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación, mi ropa debe estar en alguna parte del mueble de allá-

* * *

Magnus se había quedado dormido, y debía admitir que no había resultado tan asqueroso como creyó, aunque probablemente esto se debía a la compañía. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente. Entonces se sobresaltó.

-¡Jace! Casi me matas de un infarto- Se quejó- No vuelvas a aprovecharte de mí tendencia a despertar tarde, te lo prohíbo- Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en los labios del rubio, quien tenía un mejor aspecto ahora.

-En realidad yo nunca me dormí- Confesó- Solo fingí hacerlo para que tú te durmieras. Yo ya he dormido más que suficiente-

-¿Me estás diciendo que llevas todo este tiempo despierto, solo mirándome?-

-Yo no dije eso- Se defendió.

-Sé que eso hiciste- Aseguró Magnus- Me das miedo-

-¡Hey!- Se quejó. Magnus lo ignoró y empezó a estirarse cuando bajó la mirada y encontró a su marca de la clavícula totalmente descubierta. Era extraño verla así, expuesta ante alguien más.

-Estabas viéndola- Dijo en un murmullo, pero después frunció el ceño- ¡Mientras yo dormía! Eso es aprovecharse, si no me gustaras tanto y si no fueras tú el enfermo, le diría a una enfermera que te echara- Jace bufó.

-Tú viste la mía, es lo justo-

\- Pero yo ya te había mostrado mis marcas-

\- Pero no las había tocado- Replicó. El corazón de Magnus se aceleró en su pecho pero decidió no comentar algo respecto a eso.

-Yo no toque las tuyas-

-¿Tienes pruebas de ello?- Magnus guardó silencio. Jace sonrió triunfal- Digas lo que digas, esto es justicia- Magnus rodó los ojos y empezó a ponerse de pie- ¡Oye! No me digas que te vas a enojar cada vez que te gane en algo, porque entonces estarás enojado muy seguido- Magnus soltó una carcajada y volvió a acercarse para darle otro beso.

\- Dejaré que pienses que me ganaste todas las veces que sean necesarias para verte sonreír de la forma en la que lo hacías hace unos momentos- Los ojos de Jace brillaron, pero frunció el ceño.

\- Esto es muy cruel, gracias a esa frase tuya de ahora en adelante ninguna victoria mía será válida- Magnus se separó sonriendo.

\- Así es- Afirmó- Así trabajo yo. Ahora iré a hablar para que te saquen de aquí, eres una vista exquisita pero esa sábanas y esa bata lo afean todo- Jace abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Nada es suficiente para afearme- Se quejó dramático. Magnus se dirigió al mueble y sacó de una maleta la ropa de Jace para luego dejarla sobre la cama de este.

-Mejor no responderé ante eso- Dijo y Jace abrió la boca, claramente con su orgullo herido. Magnus sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, nada era suficiente como para afearlo, pero lucía encantador haciendo esa expresión- Ya regreso- Dijo y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la recepción, pero en el camino se encontró con un doctor pelirrojo.

-¿Magnus?- Le preguntó el hombre.

\- Así me llaman-

\- Soy Henry Branwell- Se presentó- ¿Cómo está Jace?-

\- Mejor. Se hace honor a sí mismo luciendo increíblemente bien- Henry levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Eso fue rápido- Comentó, y había un halago hacia Magnus bien camuflado. Este asintió con modestia- En ese caso iré a revisarlo ¿Puedes ir a la recepción y encargarte de su salida?-

-A eso iba- Henry le sonrió, puso una mano sobre su hombro y después se alejó por el corredor hacia el cuarto de Jace. Magnus se preguntó si debía advertirle que probablemente lo encontraría desnudo o a punto de cambiarse, pero decidió que sería divertido no decir nada. En lugar de eso continuó su camino.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera se encontró con que solo Alec y Camille estaban ahí. Esta última estaba sentada mirando sus uñas, pero cuando sintió que alguien había llegado levantó la mirada y miró seria a Magnus. Él decidió ignorarla y dirigirse directamente a la recepción.

La chica tecleaba algunas cosas en su computador, pero lo miró y le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-

-Quiero solicitar la salida de Jace Herondale-

-Está bien, espere un momento- Magnus asintió y se giró, justo para atrapar la mirada de Alec quien empezó a caminar hacia él también ignorando la dura mirada de Camille.

\- ¿Cómo está Jace?- Preguntó al llegar.

-Está mejor, ya le darán salida- Alec asintió, seguramente intuyendo lo que aquello significaba y haciendo un esfuerzo por resignarse.

\- ¿Le dijiste que yo era la otra marca?- Preguntó en lugar de hacer algún comentario.

\- No lo hice, lo consideré más peso innecesario sobre él- Alec volvió a asentir. En ese momento regresaron Clary, Isabelle, Max y Catarina. Esta última le lanzó a Magnus una mirada significativa, pero el moreno no sabía cómo debía interpretarla. Isabelle, al verlos hablando, se acercó a paso rápido hacia ellos dejando al niño bajo los cuidados de Catarina.

\- ¿Cómo está Jace?- Le preguntó a Magnus.

-Mejoró- Contestó él. Ella asintió pero después se mordió el labio y pasó la mirada de Magnus a Alec.

\- Escuchen, ya sé que ustedes dos…bueno, que algo hay. Y Alec, no quiero que pienses que de alguna forma soy parte del equipo de Jace. Los dos son mis hermanos y quisiera verlos a los dos felices- El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien Izzy- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla y se alejó de ahí. Ella lo siguió con la mirada preocupada y después se concentró en Magnus.

-Debes de ser alguna especie de dios si lograste entrar al corazón de mis dos hermanos, probablemente los seres más alejados del amor de todo el planeta. Cada uno a su manera, obviamente-

-Por más que lo intente no puedo sentirme orgulloso de eso- Isabelle asintió entendiendo.

-Bueno, como de una u otra manera terminarás siendo mi cuñado creo que es justo que nos conozcamos más- Magnus decidió que le agradaba esa chica- Soy Isabelle- Él no le veía sentido a decir su nombre, de todos modos ella ya lo sabía.

-¿Estamos en la misma universidad?-

-Sí, yo estudio diseño-

-Igual yo, si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme- Isabelle sonrió en agradecimiento, y guardó silencio al notar que por el corredor se aproximaban el doctor y Jace, este último luciendo vistiendo ropa normal y con una apariencia mucho más saludable.

-Doctor- Llamó la recepcionista, seguramente para encargarse de la salida de Jace, así que Henry se acercó a ella permitiendo que Max corriera a los brazos del rubio.

-¡Estás bien!- Gritó el pequeño. Magnus notó a Isabelle sonreír a su lado, e incluso Alec también sonreía.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así- Advirtió Clary al rubio, Catarina le sonrió cortésmente y Camille se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo a Magnus rodar los ojos.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!- Sollozó la rubia contra el cuello de Jace, quien parecía muy sorprendido por el abrazo como para moverse- ¡Creí que morirías! Cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido vine corriendo- Magnus se cruzó de brazos y los observó.

-No te preocupes- Le susurró Isabelle- Ella no es importante, a ninguno de nosotros nos agrada- Magnus le creía. Jace era su alma gemela y viceversa, pero de todos modos no le gustaba ver como Camille se le pegaba.

-Gracias Camille- Dijo Jace dudoso, sin corresponderle aún el abrazo.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó una suave voz, y Magnus miró hacia abajo para ver al pequeño niño mirarlo curioso.

-Soy Magnus Bane- Se presentó. Isabelle se acercó y tomó una mano del niño.

-Este no es lugar para Max, será mejor que me lo lleve a casa- Magnus miró hacia la recepción donde el doctor parecía estar firmando algunas hojas.

-No creo que se demore mucho- Comentó. Catarina poco a poco se había acercado a ellos.

\- Sé que vinieron en ambulancia- Dijo- Yo los puedo llevar a su casa si quieren-

-Gracias- Dijo Isabelle- ¿Puedo llevar a Max adentro mientras el doctor termina ?- Catarina sacó las llaves del auto y se las entregó.

\- Es el único auto azul y verde, lo pinté yo misma. Cuando Jace y Alec terminen aquí, los alcanzaremos- Isabelle recibió las llaves y jaló la mano de Max para salir del hospital.

-Adiós Magnus- Dijo el pequeño antes de entrar al elevador. Magnus se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano, y al girarse se dio cuenta que lo ocurrido había llamado la atención de los demás, incluso más que Camille abrazando a Jace.

Este último empezó a zafarse del abrazo de Camille con molestia.

-Ahora que Jace está bien- Intervino Alec- Creo que es hora de que todos nosotros nos vayamos-

\- Todos a nuestras respectivas casas- Añadió Clary dando especial énfasis en Camille. La rubia la miró ceñuda, claramente entendiendo el mensaje.

-Solo quiero dejar algo claro- Dijo ella digna y mirando fijamente a Jace- ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?-

-No- Respondió Jace. Camille sonrió y volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos- No se puede terminar lo que nunca empezó- Agregó. Magnus se hartó de lo que veía y se acercó a ellos para alejar a la rubia.

-Ya, suéltalo- Dijo con la voz firme- Acaba de ser dado de alta, lo último que necesita es tener que cargarte para salir del hospital- Camille miró a Magnus desafiante.

\- Él nunca hubiera estado aquí de no ser por ti en primer lugar- Magnus la miró fijamente. No estaba dispuesto a ser intimidado por esa chica.

-¿Se están peleando por mí?- Intervino Jace divertido- Mira eso Alec, he tenido muchas experiencias, pero jamás se habían peleado por mí- La mirada del ojiazul se encontró con la de Magnus, pero no dijo nada. Clary tosió ligeramente.

-No te acostumbres- Le dijo Magnus dejando de prestarle atención a Camille. El doctor llegó hasta ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Todo listo, oficialmente estas libre, Jace- Este último sonrió en agradecimiento. Entonces Henry miró a Magnus- Y tu Magnus, cuídalo bien-


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

Después de que Catarina se llevara a los lightwoods, Camille se fue sin despedirse de nadie, y Magnus y Clary se quedaron un rato más hablando de cosas de la universidad. Solo una vez tocaron el tema de Alec y Jace.

 _-Lo lamento- Había dicho ella- No debe ser fácil. ¿Cómo es? ¿Sientes que tienes tu corazón dividido en dos? ¿Los comparas?-_

 _-No, no es como si sintiera que los amo al mismo tiempo- Le había respondido Magnus- Solo sé que lo hago, pensando en uno y después en el otro. Espero nunca llegar al punto de querer explotar por pensar en los dos- Clary lo miró considerada._

 _\- Esto es extraño- Aceptó- Pero te agradezco que hayas confiado en nosotros y nos lo hayas dicho. Y te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. Estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros lo hará. Todos queremos que Jace esté bien, sobre todo Alec, él jamás estaría tranquilo si pusiera su felicidad por encima de la salud de su hermano- Magnus suspiró. Aquello no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto._

 _\- Solo no quiero lastimarlo- Confesó. Clary le sonrió._

 _\- ¿Quieres que te diga qué puedes hacer para hacerlos felices a los dos?- Magnus la miró interesado- Haz feliz a Jace. Es lo único que tienes que hacer, y entonces esos dos chicos estarán felices. Créeme, lo sé-_

Después de eso hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que finalmente llegó Catarina y Clary se fue. Magnus subió al auto de su amiga en silencio y ella empezó a conducir de regreso a casa.

-¿Ya tienes noticias de tus padres?- Preguntó ella.

-Aún no- Respondió Magnus- No contestan mis llamadas o mensajes. Seguramente llegaron a algún pueblo sin señal y algo los detuvo- Catarina asintió y volvió su vista hacia la carretera- Catarina ¿Te molesta de alguna forma que yo tenga dos marcas?-

-¿Que? ¡No! Por supuesto que no- Ella suspiró y lo miró- No estoy molesta. Estoy preocupada. Por ti-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Espero que las decisiones que estas tomando no las haces con la presión de la salud de Jace, porque entonces tu y Alec serán muy infelices-

\- Yo amo a Jace- Dijo.

-Y no lo dudo- Replicó ella- Pero si te sientes presionado no será posible que creas que fue una buena decisión-

-Estoy presionado- Aceptó- Pero también es lo que quiero. No tienes idea de los momentos fantásticos que he pasado con Jace, quisiera multiplicarlos todos-

-¿Y Alec?-

\- Alec estará bien- Dijo seguro, con las palabras de Clary sonando en su cabeza. Catarina hizo una mueca.

-No lo sé, debiste verlo en el auto. Max haciendo preguntas sobre tí, Isabelle respondiendo según lo que creía y Jace afirmando o negando con una gran sonrisa. Todo mientras Alec miraba en silencio por la ventana- Magnus sintió un feo dolor en el pecho, pero no iba a cambiar una decisión ya tomada.

\- Ha pasado toda la noche en el hospital- Justificó- Seguramente solo estaba cansado- Catarina no parecía del todo convencida, pero no presionó más al respecto.

* * *

-¿Ahora dirás algo?- Preguntó Hodge. La mujer estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras un hombre mantenía firmemente sus manos en su espalda.

\- No hay nada que decir- Dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos. Hodge se encogió de hombros y levantó una mano para dar la señal. En el centro de esa misma habitación había una cadena colgando desde el techo, y donde un hombre semidesnudo estaba asegurado, colgando sobre el suelo como un péndulo. Ante la señal del hombre Starkweather, una mujer liberó una canasta de hielos dentro de una caneca de agua, dos hombres se acercaron, levantaron la caneca, y la vaciaron sobre el cuerpo del hombre colgando.

-¡No!- Gritó la mujer y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El hombre colgando tiritó fuertemente y trató de mantener su cabeza presionada con sus hombros para resguardar un poco de calor en su cuello.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo piensas mejor?- Sugirió Hodge.

\- No hay nada que decir- Dijo ella en un sollozo- Mi hijo es completamente normal-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó él, y de nuevo dio la orden levantando una mano. La mujer levantó otra canasta llena de hielos y la vació dentro de una nueva caneca de agua. De nuevo los dos hombres la tomaron y se dirigieron al cuerpo colgando del techo.

-¡Esperen!- Llamó ella. El hombre colgando levantó un poco la cabeza, y a pesar de que su piel estaba azulada y que se encontraba tiritando, la mirada que le lanzó a su esposa fue firme.

"No les digas nada"

-¿Si?- Preguntó Hodge dirigiendo su atención a la mujer.

\- Basta- Habló ella lo más firme que pudo- Lo van a matar, y no conseguirán nada. No hay nada que debamos decirles-

-¿Cómo es la marca de tu hijo?- Ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¡Eso es privado!- Reclamó- No le diré el nombre que está escrito allí-

-¿Estas segura?- Hodge levantó la mano y de nuevo una caneca de agua helada cayó sobre el cuerpo del hombre, quien se sacudió ante el líquido y dejó caer la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer se había desmayado. La mujer lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con las lágrimas haciendo un camino húmedo en sus mejillas.

-Podemos continuar- Habló Hodge- Si no estoy mal, mi hermana me dijo que tenemos una gran reserva de hielo. Pero no sé si este hombre pueda resistir… ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres canecas más? Así que te sugiero que pienses mejor tu respuesta- Ella se mordió la lengua. No quería ver sufrir a su esposo, pero ambos habían hecho una promesa frente a su bebé hace años, y no pensaba romperla.

\- No hay nada que deba pensar porque no hay nada que deba decir- Respondió y le lanzó a Hodge lo más parecido a una mirada asesina. Esa sola mirada era aún más helada que todos los hielos que ahora se derretían sobre la piel del hombre colgando. Hodge levantó molesto la barbilla.

-Eres testaruda- Comentó- Impenetrable. Veamos qué ocurriría si las situaciones fueran al revés- La mirada fría de ella se murió. ¿Al revés?

Hodge se alejó, chasqueó los dedos, y salió de la habitación. Los dos hombres de las canecas se acercaron al hombre con la cadena y lo soltaron, dejando que cayera al suelo sobre el charco de agua. El hombre que sostenía las manos de la mujer la soltó, y ella inmediatamente corrió al lado de su esposo sin importarle quedar empapada.

-Cariño- Llamó con lágrimas en los ojos y acariciando el rostro del hombre, quien parecía estar volviendo a despertar en medio de temblores- Cariño, mira lo que te han hecho-Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, buscando darle un poco de calor.

La mujer de los hielos y sus hombres caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Mañana tú serás la siguiente- Le dijo a la mujer en el suelo antes de cerrar la puerta y asegurarla con llave.

-Cielo- Habló el hombre con voz inestable. La mujer lo envolvió aún más.

-¿Si?- Preguntó. Él pudo hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- Bien hecho- Ella sonrió en medio de las lágrimas al escucharlo- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

* * *

Después del fin de semana Alec llevó a sus dos hermanos a la universidad. Ya que sus padres seguían de viaje, el tema favorito de esos días había sido Magnus, todos en su casa parecían encantados con él, y Alec lo único que hacía era irse en silencio. Antes había creído que cuando su familia descubriera lo fantástico que Magnus era, lo harían el día en el que él se los presentara como su pareja. Pero ahora solo escuchaba a Jace hablar de él, y ni siquiera podía opinar nada al respecto.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad los tres se bajaron del auto y entraron a la facultad.

-Adiós hermanos- Se despidió Isabelle y se encaminó a sus clases.

\- Entonces…- Empezó Jace con las manos en sus bolsillos- Recuerdo que una vez comentaste algo sobre cierto chico ¿Que ha pasado con eso?-

\- Nada- Respondió.

\- ¿No funcionó?-

-No-

\- Es una lástima, si quieres mi consejo has hecho bien en esperar a tu alma gemela todos estos años. Al final ella será la única persona que valga la pena- Alec asintió en silencio, estaba seguro que si no tuviera a su hermano justo al lado seguramente hubiera llorado al escuchar aquello. El celular de Jace sonó en su bolsillo, este lo sacó y leyó el mensaje en silencio. Después una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Alec sabía porque, solo había una persona que podía hacerte sonreír así, él mismo había tenido la experiencia- Me voy- Comunicó el rubio volviendo a guardar su celular- Adios Alec- Y se alejó por el corredor a toda prisa. Alec miró alrededor y al percatarse de que nadie estaba mirando lo siguió por un tramo de corredores hasta que se detuvo. Ahí estaba, Magnus lo esperaba.

\- ¡Al fín!- Celebró el moreno.

-Vine lo más rápido que pude apenas recibí el mensaje- Se defendió Jace.

\- No lo suficientemente rápido- Comentó Magnus sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Tú no eres lo suficientemente paciente- Replicó el rubio- Como sea ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la prisa?-

\- Quiero que caminemos-

-¿Es todo? ¿No hay heridos? ¿Tal vez el nacimiento de algún bebé? ¿Tu mensaje de "Te necesito ver urgentemente" era solo porque quieres que caminemos?-

-Sí- Contestó Magnus simplemente. Jace bufó.

-¿Será alguna caminata con sorpresa? ¿Veré mi nombre escrito en el cielo o algo así?- El moreno soltó una carcajada. Alec lo miró embobado.

\- No, es solo una caminada común- Jace volvió a bufar.

\- ¿Dónde está lo urgente entonces?- Preguntó. Magnus le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Alec giró el rostro hacia la puerta de un salón al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por resignarse, pero no era sencillo y necesitaba más tiempo.

\- Eso era lo urgente- Dijo Magnus al separarse- Dime ¿Valió la pena?- Jace no contestó, en su lugar lo jaló para volver a besarlo. Alec iba a alejarse de allí cuando escuchó una voz.

-Vaya- Comentó alguien haciendo a Jace y Magnus separarse. Se trataba de un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises. Magnus lo miró con reconocimiento.

-Liam- Saludó. El chico miró significativamente a Jace.

-Siempre que te encuentro estás con chicos lindos- Comentó- ¿De dónde los sacas?- Alec frunció el ceño. ¿Siempre?

-¿Qué dice?- Le preguntó Jace a Magnus claramente celoso, pero Magnus estaba ocupado mirando sorprendido a Liam.

-¿Estás hablando de Raphael?- Le preguntó. El de ojos grises sonrió.

\- Ese era el nombre del lindo chaparrín…Si, hablo de él- Magnus sintió la mirada de Jace aún sobre él.

-Es el único- Aseguró- Liam es nuevo y el comité de bienvenida lo envió a mí ¿Tú sabías algo de eso?-

-En realidad no hago parte del comité de bienvenida- Confesó- El día que te conocí estaba reemplazando a mi hermano- Magnus parpadeó hacia él.

-¿A Alec?-

-Si- Alec cerró los ojos y pegó la cabeza contra la pared. ""Estúpidos juegos del destino" Pensó.

\- Como no sé quién es Alec, no me importa- Dijo Liam- Solo quería que supieras que soy fan de tu buen gusto- Comentó volviendo a mirar a Jace- Y saber si me podrías ayudar a buscar mi salón- Agregó. Magnus asintió desinteresado y recibió la hoja que Liam le alcanzaba con Jace tratando de leer el papel por encima de su hombro. Alec decidió que ya había visto suficiente y se dio vuelta para alejarse de ahí, aunque desafortunadamente terminó topándose con Helen y Aline quienes sonrieron al verlo.

-¿Qué pasó, Alec?- Preguntó Aline.

-¿La cita funcionó?- Añadió Helen. Alec miró a una, después a la otra, y finalmente se alejó de ellas en silencio.

* * *

\- Ese salón no existe- Repetía Jace- Nunca me equivoco- Magnus miró el salón anotado en la hoja y frunció el ceño, no era como si tuviera mucha experiencia en esa universidad, pero estaba bastante seguro que no había un único salón construido sobre tres pisos.

\- Pero eso fue lo que me dieron- Dijo Liam. Magnus toqueteó su barbilla, solo había dos facultades de cuatro pisos, podrían ir a probar en ambas.

-¿Quién te lo dio?- Le preguntó Jace.

\- No recuerdo- Respondió el de ojos grises. Jace bufó.

-¿Sabes qué? Tenemos algo de prisa así que…- Jace tomó la mano de Magnus, puso su otra mano sobre el hombro de Liam, y los obligó a los dos a empezar a caminar por el corredor- Iremos a dejarte en alguna recepción donde puedes pedir indicaciones-

-Creo que eso servirá- Opinó Liam desinteresado. Magnus le devolvió la hoja y después se concentró en lo agradable que era tener a Jace tomándole la mano- Entonces… ¿Desde hace cuánto están juntos? - Les preguntó.

-En realidad Magnus no me ha pedido nada oficialmente- Le respondió Jace. Magnus parpadeó hacia él.

-¿Y por qué yo?-

\- Debes hacer méritos ¿Recuerdas? Aún no olvido que estabas saliendo con ese otro chico- Magnus recordó que Jace le había dicho eso en la discoteca.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas- Intervino Liam y Magnus lo miró precavido- Ya decía yo que tu no podías ser el del espresso y todo eso- Jace frunció el ceño hacia él. Magnus trató de hacer un esfuerzo en recordar que tanta información sabía Liam.

\- ¿Qué sabes de él?- Le preguntó Jace a Liam.

-Jace- Magnus se cambió de lugar, quedando entre el de ojos grises y el rubio- Puedes preguntarme a mí, en realidad Liam no sabe mucho- Jace levantó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Responderás mis preguntas?- Magnus no dijo nada. Si le decía que no puede que Jace dejara de tenerle confianza, y si le decía que sí muy probablemente se vería obligado a mentirle. Jace esperó pacientemente por una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla volvió a dirigir su atención a Liam.

-Háblame todo lo que sepas de él-

\- Bueno…- Liam se pasó una mano por el cabello. Magnus miró a los lados tratando de pensar en algo rápido, y casi que le agradeció al cielo al ver a Camille acercándose mientras se reía con una chica gótica- Raphael mencionó sus ojos…- Liam miró a Jace y su mirada se ensanchó- ¿Sabes que tienes los ojos dorados?- Comentó fascinado. Jace chasqueó la lengua.

\- Si, lo sé- Replicó impaciente. Magnus supo entonces que esa era su oportunidad, de un momento a otro tomó el rostro de Jace entre sus manos y se acercó para besarlo, haciendo que Liam guardara silencio. Jace le respondió, pero Magnus sabía que estaba ligeramente enojado por no permitir que continuara la conversación. Se alejó de él y, como si hubiera sido metódicamente planeado, Camille llegó hasta ellos con los brazos en su cintura.

-¿Tienes un momento, Jace? Hay algo que debo decirte- Y sin esperar respuesta lo jaló para alejarlo de ahí. Magnus lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar sonreír, las cosas ocurrieron justo como intuyó que ocurrirían. Sin perder más tiempo se giró hacia Liam y le habló firmemente.

\- No le vayas a decir a Jace nada- Pidió. Liam lo miró divertido.

-¿Que escondes, Magnus?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

\- Pero sí de mi interés- Liam dejó de mirarlo y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la dirección donde unos metros más allá, Camille tenía acorralado a Jace y parecía hablarle- Nunca en mi vida había visto a un chico tan guapo, no merece que le ocultes cosas-

-Deja de mirarlo- Magnus se interpuso en su campo de visión, de repente celoso- Y no es lo que crees. Las cosas que le oculto son por su bienestar-

\- Siempre dicen lo mismo-

-Liam…-

-Está bien- Liam volvió a mirar al moreno- No le diré nada, pero respóndeme algo ¿Con quién estás saliendo realmente? ¿Con Jace o con el de ojos azules? Se llamaba Alexander ¿No? Alexander Lightwood -

-Con Jace- Le respondió sin titubear, y Liam asintió. Magnus miró por encima de su hombro, tal vez su jugada no había sido muy inteligente, Camille podía estar diciéndole la verdad en un arranque de ira por lo que Magnus había hecho.

-¿Y quién es la rubia?-

\- Su ex novia- Le respondió y volvió a mirar al de ojos grises. Liam tenía una ceja levantada hacia él.

-Está hablando con su ex novia ¿Y tú estás aquí tan tranquilo?-

-Estoy contigo-

-Oh, no te preocupes por mí, es más, me iré a buscar mi salón, pero tú debes estar allá- Liam no le dio tiempo de responder, se giró y se alejó por el pasillo. Magnus extrañado lo vio alejarse.

* * *

Liam giró por uno de los corredores y estaba debatiéndose entre volver a su casa o acostarse un rato en el pasto del campus cuando recibió una llamada. Sacó su celular e hizo una mueca: Era Nora.

-¿Que tal, hermanita?- Saludó al contestar.

-¿Averiguaste algo?- Le preguntó ella ansiosa. "Si, Magnus está saliendo con un chico llamado Jace que es especialmente atractivo, y a quien le oculta que antes estaba saliendo con un tal Alexander Lightwood, y puede que la razón por la que se lo oculte sea algo muy fuerte porque me pidió no decir nada a pesar de que para eso haya tenido que dejar a Jace en manos de su ex novia"

-Nada- Le respondió. Escuchó a su hermana dar un suspiro exasperado.

-No sirves para nada ¿Verdad?- Liam salió de la facultad y se encontró con una parte donde el pasto se veía cómodo. Definitivamente se acostaría.

\- Tal vez no- Le respondió a su hermana.

\- Definitivamente no- Dijo ella, y sonaba molesta- Tendremos que buscar la información por otro lado, papá llamó y me dijo que los prisioneros no quieren decir nada-

-Entonces libérenlos- Liam se sentó en el pasto y se recostó con las manos tras su cabeza.

-¿Estás loco? Eso no soluciona nada. Ven tan pronto como puedas, debemos terminar con esto de una buena vez- Y ella colgó.

Liam miró desinteresado el celular y lo dejó a un lado mientras tranquilamente cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué más daba? Podía correr a casa, seguramente invocar a un demonio, y preocuparse innecesariamente. O podía aprovechar la comodidad de la universidad y descansar un rato, de todos modos por algún motivo el hecho de no tener marca ya no le inspiraba nada.

* * *

Magnus se acercó a Jace, alcanzando a captar una pequeña parte de la conversación.

-¿Estás diciendo que no volveremos a salir?- Decía Camille.

\- Exactamente eso estoy diciendo- Le dijo Jace.

-Pero antes habías salido con otras personas y aun así seguías viéndome-

-Esta vez es diferente- Magnus llegó hasta ellos y se paró junto a Jace, quien le dio una rápida mirada antes de volver con Camille. La rubia lo miraba incrédula, y después le lanzó una mirada a Magnus.

\- Desde que te vi en esa cocina sabía que no podías ser un chico cualquiera- Había odio en su voz- Te desprecié desde ese primer momento.

-¿Enserio?- Magnus estaba sorprendido y tal vez un poco indignado- A mí me pareció que hiciste un perfecto coqueteo- Jace entrecerró sus ojos hacia Camille.

-¿Le coqueteaste a Magnus?- Le preguntó lentamente. Camille levantó la barbilla.

-Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca-

-Él no es tu enemigo-

-En realidad…- Intervino el moreno.

-Silencio, Magnus- Cortó Jace antes de volver su atención a Camille- Él no es tu enemigo, no le harás nada, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros pero suponiendo que lo hubiera habido se termina aquí-

\- ¡Jace, él no te merece!- Replicó ella, y le dio a Magnus una mirada de repugnancia.

\- Al contrario- Replicó el rubio- Puede que entre todas las miles de millones de personas que hay en el planeta, Magnus sea la única que me merece- El moreno lo miró divertido, eran muy curiosos los cumplidos de Jace.

-Ya escuchaste- Le dijo a la rubia- Tengo el honor de ser el único que lo merece, así que si nos disculpas…- Magnus tomó a Jace de la mano, justo como éste lo había hecho antes con él, y lo giró para alejarlo de ahí.

\- ¡Cometes un gran error!- Le gritó Camille a su espalda.

\- Algún día se cansará- Le dijo Jace a Magnus y ambos salieron de la facultad para iniciar su caminata por el campus, y unos minutos después, por la ciudad.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

Alec llegó a su casa y como ninguno de sus hermanos había llegado aún decidió encerrarse en su habitación y dejarse caer sobre la cama. Al día siguiente tendría clase de expresión y comunicación, y no sabía que iba a hacer. No quería ignorar a Magnus, pero tampoco sabía cómo debía tratarlo. Normalmente él se dejaba guiar por las decisiones de su corazón, pero en ese momento su corazón le pedía cosas que él no podía hacer, así que por primera vez se vio obligado a elegir según su mente. Y su mente le decía una y otra vez que debía luchar por esconder lo que sentía por el moreno, que debía enterrarlo en alguna parte, y debía tratar de seguir con su vida. Y no solo por él, por todos, para hacerle a Magnus las cosas más fáciles mientras éste buscaba la felicidad de Jace.

Pero de todos modos no podía ignorar lo que sentía, y pensó en que no había nada de malo recordar los buenos y malos momentos en la intimidad de su habitación. Sabiendo que le haría daño, pero justificándose en que lo necesitaba., sacó su celular y reprodujo la canción que le cantó a Magnus en su cita. Aquella en la que, irónicamente, Jace había participado con su talento en el piano.

Alec escuchó la letra. Todo era verdad, era lo que él sentía, y probablemente así sería por el resto de si vida. Pero debía ocultarlo.

Programó la canción para que esta se reprodujera automáticamente y cerró los ojos. No se dio cuenta en que momentos e había quedado dormido hasta que el ruido de la puerta principal lo despertó. Alguien había entrado.

-¿Izzy?- Preguntó mientras detenía la canción.

-No- Respondió la voz de Jace. Alec detuvo la canción, dejó su celular sobre la cama, y salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Jace en el corredor con una gran caja purpura en sus manos. Alec miró curioso el objeto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó. Jace bufó.

-Esta cosa se robó toda la atención- Dijo quejándose. Alec no entendía de qué hablaba por lo que el rubio decidió continuar- Magnus y yo salimos a dar una tranquila caminata por la ciudad- Contó. Alec asintió escuchándolo y se recargó en el marco de su puerta. No era muy bueno fingiendo, pero nunca había tenido que hacerlo en realidad por lo que probablemente Jace no lo notaría- Yo propuse ir a comer helados en un parque, algo tranquilo donde pudiéramos hablar-

-Buena idea- Comentó con una punzada en su pecho. Ya no habrían más lattes o mas espressos. Ahora serían helados.

\- Pero entonces apareció esto- Jace levantó la caja y la miró frunciendo el ceño- Magnus quedó como hechizado, y ya no pude hacer nada- El rubio bajó la caja al suelo y quitó la tapa. Casi inmediatamente Alec dio un salto hacia atrás al ver a un pequeño gato salir de la caja.

\- Una rata- Dijo Jace. Alec sonrió ante tan pequeña y tierna criatura.

-Es un gato-

-Parece rata- Replicó el rubio y le lanzó una fría mirada al animal- Acaparó la atención de toda la tarde. Jace se agachó y levantó un montón de tela de colores que había dentro de la caja, Alec miró con detenimiento de que se trataba y sonrió al distinguir pequeños chalecos, corbatines, y sobreritos brillantes- Magnus se emocionó y me obligó a recorrer todas las tiendas de mascotas. E incluso me dijo que él mismo le haría más- Alec estiró una mano y tomó un fedora plateado, idéntico al que Jace tenía en su habitación solo que este era más pequeño.

\- Es hermoso- Comentó Alec. El pequeño gato miró curioso a su alrededor, y al ver al ojiazul se acercó y restregó su piel contra la pierna del chico. Alec levantó al pequeño animal, de todos modos era tan pequeño que cabía en una sola de sus manos, y le puso el fedora. Jace acercó su rostro al del gato.

-Los mimos que tú recibiste eran para mí- Le dijo. El gato lo miró y le mostró los dientes. Jace frunció el ceño- Eres una rata- Alec alejó al gato de Jace.

-Oye, más respeto. ¿Y cómo se llama?-

\- Presidente Miau- Alec volvió a sonreír- El nombre se le ocurrió a él. Y también me lo dio como regalo- Hizo una gesto hacia la caja- Junto con todo eso- Alec miró al gato en su mano. Presidente sacudió su cabecita tratando de acostumbrarse al sombrero brillante, y una vez que lo hizo usó su nariz para hacerle cosquillas en la mano del ojiazul, seguramente alguna especie de agradecimiento por la prenda.

\- ¿Puedo quedármelo?- Le preguntó a su hermano precavido, de todos modos era un regalo de Magnus y tal vez Jace pensara conservarlo.

\- No puedo hacerte eso, Alec- Le dijo su hermano- Esa rata es peligrosa, casi me aruña en más de una ocasión- Alec levantó un dedo y lo pasó suavemente por el rostro del gatito, quien ronroneó gustoso. Jace bufó- Quédatelo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Estoy viendo que esa rata podría comerme, pero en cambio parece que le agradas- Jace se giró y se encaminó a su habitación- Tengo tarea que hacer, suerte con el pequeño demonio- Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Alec sostuvo a Presidente con una mano mientras con la otra levantó la caja y entró a su habitación. Dejó la caja a un lado y puso al gatito sobre su cama, donde este corrió a su celular y empezó a jugar con él. Alec se arrodilló en el suelo y lo miró enternecido. Tal vez no tuviera a Magnus, pero ahora tenía a alguien que le ayudaría a recordarlo para no sentirse solo.

* * *

Isabelle estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad terminando los bocetos para un bolso de mano cuando llegó un mensaje a su celular. Era de Alec.

"Nuevo integrante de la familia"

Y abajo había una foto de un pequeño gato con un brillante sombrerito plateado en su cabeza. Isabelle se puso de pie de un salto y sonrió ante la foto.

"Tengo que ver a esa cosa hermosa con mis propios ojos"

Y lo envió. Entonces recogió sus cosas, las guardó, y se encaminó de vuelta a casa. Estaba pasando por una librería cuando miró hacia la vitrina buscando revistas de moda y se encontró con la saga de "Star Wars" exhibida. Nunca le habían interesado esas cosas de nerds, pero el día anterior estaba estudiando en una mesa en la universidad cuando un grupo de amigos cercanos empezaron a hablar del tema. Al principio había querido ignorarlos, pero poco a poco la historia llamó su atención y para cuando ellos terminaron de hablar ella tenía su silla lo más cerca posible. Ahora, frente a la vitrina, se preguntó qué tan extraño sería que una chica con su apariencia comprara esos libros. Se encogió de hombros, echó un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás, y muy digna entró a la librería.

-Disculpe- Le dijo a la chica que atendía- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar la saga de "Star wars"?- La chica la miró con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

\- Por allá- Señaló uno de los pasillos- Frente a los video juegos- Ella asintió y se encaminó al lugar. Frente al estante donde se suponía que debía estar la saga había un chico con la mirada baja leyendo la sinopsis que había en la parte de atrás de una de las portadas. Entonces él levantó la mirada y ambos se vieron. Isabelle detuvo su paso y se congeló en el lugar. Él era atractivo, usaba lentes y vestía una sudadera, pero sus ojos eran marrones y brillantes, y su cabello también marrón caía sobre su frente.

De pronto ella sintió algo parecido a una caricia en la parte de atrás de su cuello, y el cosquilleo la hizo reírse. Él también rió. Isabelle estaba consiente que los viera se extrañaría al ver a dos chicos reírse sin causa alguna, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. Ese era Simón, lo había encontrado, e hizo una nota mental de leerse toda la saga completa de "Star wars" en agradecimiento.

-Simón- De pronto una chica se acercó a él, rompiendo el momento- Encontré estos dos ¿Cuál te gusta?- Simón dejó de mirar a Isabelle para concentrarse en la chica, quien sostenía dos libros.

\- El que quieras Maia- Respondió él.

-Creo que este se ve más genial- Opinó la chica y volvió para regresar el otro a su estante.

Isabelle se giró sobe sus talones y salió dela librería decidiendo que compraría la saga en otro momento. Ese era Simón, su alma gemela; pero no era idiota y podía reconocer perfectamente a una pareja cuando la veía. Hubiera podido quedarse y reclamar algo que el destino había elegido para ella, pero siempre creyó que no estaba hecha para el drama romántico.

* * *

Magnus, una cuadra alejado, miró a Jace caminar hacia su caja con la caja de Presidente en brazos. Y cuando el rubio entró y cerró la puerta el moreno borró su sonrisa y se dirigió a su casa. No todo el tiempo había estado fingiendo, en realidad había sido una tarde muy divertida viendo a Jace y a Presidente lanzarse miradas asesinas mientras el rubio refunfuñaba cargando la nueva ropa del gato. Pero la magia se había acabado al verse a una cuadra de la casa del rubio, donde sabía que también vivía Alec. De ahí en adelante fingió que todo seguía igual, pero las cosas no lo estaban en absoluto.

Llegó a su casa, entró y observó a Catarina dar vueltas por la cocina con el celular pegado al oído.

-Ella te estaba mirando de más- Decía su amiga con un ligero tono enojado- ¡Y tú no hacías nada!- Magnus se sentó en la mesa del comedor y observó a su amiga- Se supone que… ¡No, eso no!- Magnus no entendía nada de su conversación, pero por la forma en la que ella parecía divertirse discutiendo podía jurar que hablaba con Ragnor- ¿Sabes qué? Después hablamos- Y colgó. Dejó el celular en la encimera de la cocina y se giró para sorprenderse de ver a Magnus sentado ahí.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste?- Preguntó.

\- No hace mucho- Respondió el moreno.

-¿Estabas con Jace?- Le preguntó y Magnus asintió. Su amiga lo miró un momento en silencio antes de acercarse, sentarse en la silla junto a él y tomarle fraternalmente la mano- ¿Estas bien?-

-No- Él apretó la mano de su amiga- No, no estoy bien- Catarina lo miró con entendimiento, se hacía una leve idea de lo que el moreno estaba pasando y no debía ser bonito.

\- ¿Estabas con Jace y no dejabas de pensar en Alec?-

\- No- Magnus negó con la cabeza- Al contrario, estuve con Jace y solo pensaba en él, fue increíble, pero entonces lo acompañé a su casa y todo se derrumbó. Fueron horas destruidas en un segundo-

-¿Alec te vio?- Preguntó ella.

\- No- Volvió a decir él- Pero verlo no es el problema, el problema es que solo pensar en él me dolió- Magnus soltó la mano de su amiga y se acomodó la bufanda en su cuello- Puedo pasar momentos increíbles con Jace, puedo usarlo como una especie de droga, pero una vez que ya no estoy con él en mi cabeza solo está Alec- Magnus miró hacia un lado, donde un dibujo de unas pirámides decoraba la pared- Una vez leí que una persona tiende a anhelar aquello que le es prohibido ¿Crees que eso es lo que me pasa?-

-Posiblemente- Concordó su amiga- Pero ¿Qué harás para cambiarlo?- Magnus volvió a mirarla.

-Nada- Le respondió- Puede que anhele a Alec, pero estoy con Jace. Él parece feliz, y Alec quiere que yo esté aquí. Todo el mundo está feliz con eso-

-¿Y tú?- Presionó ella.

-Yo quiero verlos a ambos felices- Ella estuvo a punto de replicar ante eso, haciéndole ver que no lucía exactamente como alguien feliz, pero miró la hora en uno de los relojes de la cocina y se puso de pie.

-Tienes que aclarar tus ideas- Le dijo- Creo que es mejor que subas y te recuestes un rato- Una chispa se encendió en el moreno, haciéndolo sonreír hacia su amiga.

\- ¿Viene Ragnor, cierto?- Ella sonrió.

-Así es, y si eres mi amigo no bajarás al primer piso por nada del mundo hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo- Magnus se rió y se puso de pie.

\- Diviértanse- Le dijo y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

Una vez solo, sacó su celular y llamó a sus dos padres, pero ninguno contestó. Enojado lanzó el celular sobre la cama, necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba que esos dos seres que lo habían depositado en el mundo y que conocían su vida y su secreto llegaran y lo escucharan. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un niño, tal vez incluso hacía más tiempo que la mayoría de los niños, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era acomodarse en los brazos de su padre mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que todo estaría bien, o que estaba actuando como un idiota, o que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¡O lo que sea!

Decidiendo seguir el consejo de su amiga se dejó caer sobre la cama y se obligó a dormirse, esperando así que tal vez dejaría de pensar en el mundo.

* * *

En el sueño Magnus vio una imagen en colores cálidos, como si se tratara de una película antigua, en la que una mano dorada con arandelas en la muñeca y múltiples anillos descansaba sobre una reja negra muy hermosa. De pronto otra mano apareció, esta vez era una pálida, y delicadamente se dejó caer sobre la mano morena. Solo bastó ese toque para que ambas manos se despertaran y se entrelazaran entre sí.

* * *

Al día siguiente Magnus despertó aturdido, y cuando recordó que era un día de clase se dejó caer de nuevo y se cubrió la cara con la almohada. Quería huir y esconderse.

-Arriba- Esa era la voz de Catarina, como siempre actuando como una madre- Se te va a hacer tarde si sigues ahí-

-No quiero ir- Se quejó el, y la almohada amortiguó su voz.

-Tienes que ir-

\- Tengo expresión y comunicación-

-¿Y?-

-Alec estará ahí-

-Ah- Magnus creyó que aquello había sido suficiente para convencer a su amiga, pero unos segundos después ella agarró la almohada y las cobijas, y las lanzó lejos.

\- Arriba- Repitió más firme- Tu forjaste el presente que tienes ahora, y ahora debes enfrentarlo-

-No quiero verlo- Habló el moreno tratando de girarse y deseando poder enterrarse en medio del colchón. Catarina lanzó un suspiro exasperado y se sentó en la cama.

-Magnus…-

-No- Cortó él- No más palabras maternas, siempre funcionan y realmente no quiero ir- Ella usó su mano para acariciar el brazo de él, haciendo que dejara de removerse sobre la cama como si fuera un gato y le prestara atención.

\- Eres una persona muy fuerte- Le dijo- Realmente considero lo que debes estar pasando, y creo que la vida fue muy injusta contigo. Porque si eliges estar con uno o con otro, el que sea, de todos modos ibas a terminar con un vacío en tu corazón. Piensa en eso, piensa en que si hubieras elegido a Alec de todos modos ambos estaríamos en esta posición, y teniendo eso en mente quiero que vayas y lo enfrentes. Si no lo haces por ti, entonces hazlo por mí, porque me duele lo que te pasa- Magnus se sentó lentamente y la miró.

-Los amo, pero no de la misma manera, y tengo miedo de que Alec me haga dudar. Jace no se lo merece-

\- Existen muchos tipos de amor, y eso no significa que alguno de ellos sea más legítimo que el otro- Explicó Catarina y se puso de pie- Puedes amarlo y quererlos cerca, puede amarlo y quererlo lejos, amarlo y desearlo a tu lado, o amarlo y verlo feliz pero alejado de ti. Mírame a mí y a Ragnor, nunca dejamos de discutir, pero sé que lo amo-

-¿Y que con eso?-

\- Que debes definir qué tipo de amor sientes por los dos- Explicó ella y caminó hacia el perchero en la habitación del moreno- Y si los amas como para querer tenerlos a tu lado… de todos modos ya tomaste una decisión, y esa es anteponer la salud de Jace por sobre todo lo demás. Incluso sobre Alec- Magnus abrió la boca para replicar ante eso, pero nada salió. Su amiga tomó una bufanda roja del perchero y se la lanzó- Nadie te está recriminando nada, ni siquiera el mismo Alec. El único que lo hace eres tú mismo-

* * *

Liam llegó temprano a la universidad y entró a la cafetería. Le apetecía comprar un jugo, después tal vez acostarse en alguna parte a ver a los estudiantes pasar o correr apresurados, y luego volver a casa y decirle a su hermana que no había tenido suerte encontrando a Magnus.

Se detuvo en la punta de la fila para comprar, pero sintió que alguien lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo giró bruscamente. Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando unos ojos dorados lo miraron firmemente. Entonces sonrió.

-¿Esto lo sabe tu novio?- Jace ignoró la pregunta.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de ese otro chico-

-No mentiré diciendo que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando- Se soltó del agarré del rubio- Porque si la tengo. Pero no diré nada- Jace entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

\- Dime todo lo que sabes, o te juro que tu vida social en esta universidad termina aquí- Liam se abstuvo de soltar una carcajada. Él ni siquiera estudiaba ahí, solo iba a comer y dormir para escaparse de los regaños de su hermana, así que de todos modos no había una "Vida social" que arruinar. Aunque valoraba la creatividad de Jace.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras- Dijo en su lugar- Pero no diré nada. Deberías preguntarle a Magnus, no es bueno guardar secretos entre parejas-

\- Él no me va a contar nada- Respondió Jace y empezó a alejarse, sabiendo que Liam no le serviría para obtener información. El de ojos grises se encogió de hombros.

-Lástima, porque si él no lo dice yo no comentaré algo al respecto- Jace chasqueó la lengua y se giró para irse- Oye, por cierto ¿Sabes quién es Alexander Lightwood? Me dijeron que hablara con él.

\- Comité de bienvenida- Dijo Jace y lo miró- Alec. Es mi hermano- Liam estaba seguro de que si no tuviera a Jace frente a él seguramente abriría desmesuradamente la boca. Jace terminó de girarse y se alejó del lugar.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?- Preguntó la mujer de la caja. Liam la miró pero dio media vuelta y se alejó, ya no tenía ganas de comer.

Así que Magnus había salido con dos hermanos, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo "especial" que se supone debía ser para que un demonio lo quisiera? Liam sacó su celular y se encontró con veinte llamadas perdidas de su hermana, hizo una mueca y volvió a guardar el aparato. Sus descubrimientos los mantendría para él, no creía que valiera la pena decírselos a su hermana o a su familia.

* * *

Magnus llegó a la puerta de su clase de expresión y comunicación, y se detuvo para suspirar y mirar adentro. Ahí estaba Alec, el chico mantenía la mirada baja mientras veía algo en su celular. El moreno no sabía si debía caminar hacia él o si debía sentarse en una silla alejada, entonces recordó las palabras de Catarina y decidió enfrentarlo todo de una vez por lo que entró a paso decidido al salón.

-Alec- Llamó una vez se llegó junto a él. Alec le dio una mirada rápida antes de señalar el asiento vacío a su lado.

-Para ti- Dijo, y volvió a concentrarse en su celular. Magnus se sentó y lo observó ¿Qué esperaba? Eso probablemente era todo lo que podía esperar del hermano de su novio. Volvió la mirada al frente y esperó pacientemente a que llegara la profesora. –Magnus- Llamó el chico. Él sonrió mentalmente y se giró para verlo. Alec había bajado el celular y ahora agarraba sus manos sobre la mesa- Quiero darte las gracias- Magnus no sabía la razón, pero no quería saberla.

-No tienes que…-

-Si tengo- Dijo él firmemente- Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermano-

-Alec…-

-Gracias por pensar en su salud. Gracias por haber llegado al hospital y haberlo elegido, a pesar de lo que sé que sientes por mí. – Magnus dejó de mirarlo, esperado que le quedara claro el mensaje de que no quería saber más, pero el ojiazul continuó- Gracias por todos esos momentos que me regalaste, esa noche en la que me dejaste ver tus marcas… ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, y la peor en cierta forma. Gracias por cada Latte que tomaste conmigo, cada mensaje que me enviabas, cada halago que me hacías, gracias por todo- Magnus cerró los ojos como si esas palabras le dolieran- Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor, y lo que se siente un corazón roto- Entonces lo miró. Se sentía incapaz de hablar, y de todos modos no quería terminar llorando en medio de la clase.

\- Nunca dejaré de amarte- Dijo el chico- Y creo que puedo soportar verte con mi hermano, solo si ustedes dos están felices. Solo quería que supieras eso, necesitaba que entendieras que no debes preocuparte por mí por si lo estabas haciendo. Puedes dejarme atrás, cerrar la puerta entre tú y yo, y yo podré con eso- Magnus no pudo más. Se puso de pie y salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a un baño y dejar salir las lágrimas. Alec decía que podía soportarlo, pero Magnus, al ver y escuchar al ojiazul, tuvo miedo de él no poder hacerlo.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 14**

Magnus, sin importarle sus clases, salió de la universidad y llegó casa. Catarina no estaba ahí, por lo que su amiga no podía impedirle hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer: Quería empacar sus cosas y volver a casa, a su verdadera casa.

No estaba pensando en Alec, no estaba pensando en Jace, estaba pensando en él, y él no quería elegir.

Sacó su maleta de viaje y la puso sobre su cama, después se dirigió a uno de sus cajones, tomó un montón de ropa y la arrojó al fondo de la maleta sin cuidado alguno. Hizo lo mismo con un cajón más, y al llegar al tercero encontró su cuaderno de bocetos. Ni siquiera tuvo que abrirlo para recordar lo que había dibujado ahí, entonces lanzó un gruñido y terminó arrojando su maleta a un lado, lanzando su ropa por todas partes. No podía dejar a Jace, no cuando el rubio parecía feliz.

Hubo una época en la que se había enojado con el destino creyendo que no tenía alma gemela, después se dio cuenta de que aquella acción era ilógica y había dejado de hacerlo, pero ahora era inevitable preguntarse qué había hecho de malo para merecer lo que le pasaba. Quería ser un niño pequeño otra vez, de ese modo las decisiones importantes las tomarían los adultos y no él. Volvió a sacar su celular, pero antes siquiera de marcar ya sabía que sus padres no le iban a contestar.

Se sentía perdido, y recordó las palabras de Catarina en las que le decía que eligiendo a Jace o eligiendo a Alec iba a terminar de la misma forma. Entonces ¿De qué se trataba todo? ¿Por qué tenía dos marcas? Su celular sonó en sus manos, y creyó que podrían ser sus padres, pero al verlo leyó que se trataba de Raphael. No se sentía bien para recibir regaños por faltar a sus clases, por lo que dejó el aparato en el suelo y usó una mano para deslizarlo hasta debajo de la cama como si se tratara de un disco de hockey.

* * *

La mujer, colgando semidesnuda, había soportado seis canecas de agua helada. Su esposo la observaba sin decir nada, solo las silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas eran la prueba de que la acción lo estaba afectando.

-¿Ya vas a decir algo?- Le preguntó Hodge. Él mantuvo el silencio- Es increíble lo resistentes que son ustedes dos- Comentó u levantó la mano para dar la señal. El hombre pudo ver claramente como su esposa miró hacia los hombres de la caneca y se encogió, preparándose para el impacto. Entonces el agua llegó y un gemido se escapó de los labios de ella- ¿Y ahora?- Él se mordió la lengua- Como quieras- De nuevo hizo una nueva señal. El hombre miro a su esposa, ella perezosamente levantó la mirada y volvió a ver la caneca acercándose. Él quería ponerse de pie y ayudarla, pero sus manos estaban inmovilizadas en la espalda, obligándolo a permanecer arrodillado. La caneca de agua se acercó y ella volvió a encogerse.

-¡Alto!- Habló por primera vez- No le hagan daño, mi hijo…- Hodge se giró hacia él con ojos ansiosos.

-¿Si?- La mujer miró a su esposo precavida.

\- El…-

-¿Él que?- Presionó Hodge, pero al ver que el hombre había vuelto a dudar señaló con sus manos a los hombres, quienes vaciaron una nueva caneca sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¡Tiene dos marcas!- Soltó el hombre. Hodge sonrió.

\- Lo logramos- Dijo y se giró para salir triunfal de la habitación. Los dos hombres soltaron a la mujer, la dejaron hacer, y se dirigieron a la salida. El hombre corrió hacia su esposa- Mi amor- Dijo mientras la agarraba en brazos- Perdóname, fue insoportable verte así, realmente perdóname, sé que falté a nuestra promesa…-

-Te perdono- Dijo ella tiritando y acercó su cabeza al pecho de él, todo para buscar calor- Espero que Magnus este bien- De pronto él se llenó de preocupación.

-Magnus… ¿Qué he hecho?-

* * *

Al día siguiente Magnus llegó a la universidad y se dirigió a su taller de las almas gemelas. Al entrar se encontró con que Jace aún no había llegado, pero Aline si, así que se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola- Saludó. Ella levantó la mirada del dibujo que estaba haciendo de Helen, cerró el cuaderno y lo miró.

\- Hola- Magnus sabía que empezaba a ser paranoico, pero casi que podía jurar que todos odiaban o lo juzgaban por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Aline… ¿Tu y yo estamos bien?- Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?- Preguntó. El dio un respiro de tranquilidad. Aline sonrió- En realidad quisiera que me dieras todos los detalles de tu cita con Alec, él no nos quiso decir mucho- Magnus maldijo mentalmente al universo.

\- No hay nada que decir- Contó- No funcionó. Alec es una persona increíble, pero yo estoy saliendo con alguien más. De todos modos ¿Cómo sabías de esa cita?- Aline lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No funcionó? ¡Si el lugar era precioso! Y sé de esa cita porque yo y Helen ayudamos a Alec a organizarla ¿O es que quien crees que sabía de telas para decorar? Y Helen, mi vegetariana novia, fue quien cocinó la cena- Magnus sonrió.

-Sí, gracias, todo estuvo muy hermoso- Aline lo miró preocupada.

-¿Y Alec como lo tomó? Se veía muy entusiasmado-Ella rió- Hasta llegó a decirme que tú eras su alma gemela, definitivamente el amor te vuelve loco-

\- Alec… me gusta pensar que lo está superando- Aline asintió y volvió a abrir su dibujo.

-Bueno, tú te veías muy enamorado, pero si ya estás con alguien entonces esa otra persona debe ser fantástica, en lo que puedas me la presentas- Magnus estuvo a punto de decirle que no pasaría mucho tiempo para presentársela cuando alguien lo tomó del cuello y lo giró para besarlo.

-Buen día- Saludó Jace sonriente y luego se dejó caer a su lado. Aline lo miró boquiabierta.

\- No puede ser…- Murmuró.

-Buen día clase- Habló Charlotte tomando del escritorio una hoja y caminando al centro del salón- Hoy vamos a ver…-

-Espere- Jace se puso de pie y esperó hasta tener la atención de todo el salón- Quiero decir algo- Aline lo miró sorprendida, pero Magnus miró al suelo, no estaba apenado, pero se sentía vacío.

\- Adelante- Dijo Charlotte. Jace sonrió y miró a cada uno de los otros estudiantes.

\- Solo quiero decirles algo- Habló- Sé que probablemente muchos de ustedes aún dudan del nombre que tienen marcado en su piel, se preguntaran "¿Por qué debemos guiarnos por una marca?" Pues aquí estoy yo para ilustrarlos. Es verdad, ya conocí a mi alma gemela, pero de todos modos quiero que aprendan de mi experiencia. Yo dudé, no diré que no, muchas veces lo vi como un juego, no le di la importancia que merece. Pero ya no soy el mismo idiota que era antes, y ahora me pregunto si lo feliz que soy ahora lo hubiera podido triplicar si hubiera esperado al amor de mi vida, y no hubiera perdido el tiempo con otras personas antes. De todos modos aquí estoy, el destino sabe cómo hace sus cosas, y él creó las marcas. Ellas no se equivocan, y por lo tanto no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido para llegar a este momento de mi vida. Y esto es para los escépticos: No necesitan cambiar nada en su vida, todo está como debe ser, lo único que tienen que hacer es creer y esperar, y entonces el premio llegará eventualmente.- Jace se giró hacia Magnus - Si no luchamos, no perderemos-

-Pero tampoco ganaremos- Completó el moreno. El rubio le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo, haciendo que toda la clase estallara en aplausos.

* * *

-Eso fue increíble- Decía Aline mientras caminaban por el corredor. Jace estaba sonriendo orgulloso- Mucho más entretenido que la aburrida clase que nos esperaba.

-¿Eso crees?- Preguntó el rubio.

-¡Claro que sí, que emocionante!- Ella le sonrió- Siempre me habían dicho el tipo de persona que eras, pero ahora creo que todo ese pasado ya no importa. Me agradas, y realmente espero que hagas feliz a mi amigo-

\- Cuenta con ello- Le respondió Jace, y como si estuviera confirmando sus palabras, tomó la mano dorada de Magnus y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Aline sacó su celular, leyó la pantalla y sonrió.

-Los dejo solos, tortolitos. ¡Exploten en papelitos con formas de corazones muy brillantes y coloridos!- Ella se despidió con la mano y se alejó por el pasillo.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- Le preguntó Jace. Magnus lo miró.

-Si claro, vamos-

Ambos llegaron a la cafetería y estaban buscando una mesa cuando vieron a Raphael sentado solo leyendo un libro.

-Ahí está Raphael- Comentó Jace señalándolo. Magnus hizo una mueca.

-Sí, deberíamos sentarnos lo más alejados de él que podamos- Jace lo miró curioso.

-¿Por qué? Él no sabe que estamos saliendo-

\- Y así debe ser- Jace lo miró curioso antes de cruzarse de brazos y fruncirle el ceño.

-¿Acaso estás tratando de ocultarme a tu amigo?- Magnus quería responder, pero conocía esa mirada de Jace, así que prefirió prepararse psicológicamente para lo que venía a continuación. El rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta plantarse junto a la mesa del pelinegro.

-Hola Raphael- Saludó. El chico levantó la mirada de su libro y lo miró inquisitivo antes de dirigirse a Magnus.

-¿Otra vez con Jace?- Magnus rodó los ojos, aún creía que muy en el fondo Raphael era una persona amable y calurosa con los demás, el problema era que esa parte estaba demasiado profunda.

-Sí, otra vez conmigo- Respondió Jace y se sentó sin más, llevándose a Magnus con él y obligándolo a sentarse- Creo que quiero una manzana-

-Que gusto- Repuso Raphael desinteresado mientras volvía a mirar su libro. Jace gruñó al verlo, por lo que se giró hacia Magnus con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Magnus, amor ¿Tu quieres algo?- El moreno hizo una mueca y volvió a ver hacia su amigo, quien lentamente volvió a levantar la mirada del libro y lo miró sorprendido.

-Por favor dime que él está bromeando-

-Bueno…- Empezó Magnus, pero no había nada que pudiera decir en realidad.

-¿Por qué bromearía con eso?- Preguntó Jace. Raphael cerró tranquilamente su libro, lo dejó sobre la mesa, y le dio una dura mirada al moreno.

-Magnus ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- Magnus miró a Jace "¿Ves lo que ocasionas?" Pero el rubio solo se encogió de hombros. Magnus soltó un suspiró y se puso de pie para seguir a su amigo fuera de la cafetería y luego a uno de los corredores donde el pelinegro se detuvo y lo encaró.

\- Eres un idiota- Fue lo primero que dijo- ¿Qué no sabes que Jace y Alec son hermanos? –

-Lo sé- Le respondió y miró a ambos lados, lo último que quería era que alguien lo escuchara- Lo sé, pero ya no hay nada con Alec- Raphael suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Déjame entender algo. ¿Cambiaste a un chico con una reputación intachable por uno cuyo pasado es peor que el tuyo?-

-¡Hey!-

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad- Raphael lo miró fijamente- ¿Dónde está el Magnus con cara de idiota enamorado que no dejaba de hablarme de Alexander Lightwood, ni aunque se lo pidiera? Adelante, quiero escucharte hablar de Jace, porque me resulta increíble pensar que todo el amor que decías tenerle por tu chico del espresso se haya esfumado de un momento a otro-

-Y si te pido que no comentes nada creyendo firmemente en que yo tengo mis razones para actuar como lo estoy haciendo ¿Lo harías?-

-No- Respondió el pelinegro secamente- Responde mi pregunta-Magnus suspiró y distraídamente pasó una mano sobre la tela de su camisa con cuello.

-Alec está bien- Empezó.

-Yo no estoy preguntando por Alec-

\- Yo también estoy bien-

\- Y tampoco estoy preguntando si tú estás bien- Magnus suspiró exasperado.

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres saber?!-

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios estas con Jace cuando es a Alec a quien amas?!- Raphael estaba alterado. Magnus, al escucharlo, se quedó mudo. Unos momentos después volvió a mirar a los lados, y cuando de nuevo comprobó que no había nadie volvió la atención a su amigo.

\- Yo creí que amaba a Alec…-

-Creíste- Repitió el pelinegro.

-Pero amo a Jace-

\- Podría quedarme con eso e irme fingiendo que te creo. La cosa es que no seré yo quien vaya a aguantarte siendo infeliz- Raphael dio un paso hacia atrás, y Magnus vio en él las intenciones de marcharse- Y no lo digo porque el chico del espresso sea mi favorito, o porque secretamente disfrutaba verte enamorado. Lo digo porque soy tu amigo, y un verdadero amigo te vería como te estoy viendo ahora, sabiendo que algo se ha apagado- Un nuevo paso y Raphael terminó girándose- Y yo no quiero participar en eso- Magnus vio a su amigo alejarse.

Sabía, desde el momento en el que había visto a Raphael leyendo en la cafetería, que acercarse al pelinegro y hablarle de su nueva relación con Jace era una pésima idea.

* * *

Aline llegó al jardín en el que se encontraría con Helen y vio a su novia rubia sentada bajo un árbol. Entonces se acercó por atrás y le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

-Aline- Rió Helen- Te estaba esperando, obviamente eres tú- La pelinegra rio y se apartó.

-Lo pensaré mejor la próxima vez ¿Cuál es la prisa?- Helen le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, y una vez que lo hizo la miró preocupada.

-Es por Alec-

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Helen miró pensativa hacia una flor unos metros más allá.

-Él no dice nada- Contó- Literalmente no dice nada. Siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo, pero antes su tranquilidad era pacífica. Ahora es inquietante-

-Helen, no te entiendo- La rubia volvió su mirada hacia la pelinegra.

-Ales es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace mucho, por eso créeme cuando te digo que ya no es el mismo de antes. Algo cambio-Aline se encogió de hombros.

-Naturalmente, lo que pasó con Magnus debió haberle afectado- Helen la miró interesada.

\- ¿Qué paso con eso? Alec no me ha querido decir algo al respecto, cada vez que le pregunto, evade el tema-

\- No funcionó- Respondió la pelinegra- Es una lástima, Alec me agradaba, y se nota que quería a Magnus- Helen parpadeó.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó. Aline la miró sin entender su reacción- Aline ¿No te das cuenta? ¡¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?! Alec es su alma gemela, no puede dejarlo como si fuera cualquier persona-

\- No creo que realmente Magnus sea el alma gemela de Alec- Comentó Aline- Magnus incluso ya está saliendo con alguien más- Helen la observó un momento en silencio, y después le dio una dura mirada a Aline, e inmediatamente ésta supo que había dicho algo que estuvo mal.

-Alec no es un mentiroso- Replicó la rubia- Si él nos dijo que Magnus es su alma gemela, así debe ser-

\- Entonces tal vez Alec no es el alma gemela de Magnus- Helen siguió mirando un rato más a la pelinegra antes de ponerse de pie y querer alejarse de ahí- ¡Helen! ¿Y ahora qué pasa?-

-Que Alec es infeliz- Respondió la rubia- Eso pasa. Y tu amigo es el culpable de eso- Aline no quería enojarse, pero sintió una pequeña chispa de ira en su pecho.

-Lo lamento por Alec, parece una buena persona- Le dijo- Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Antes de conocerlo a él, conocí a Magnus. Y él está saliendo con alguien más y parece feliz-

-Pero Alec…-

\- Yo apoyaré a Magnus, sea cual sea su decisión- Habló Aline- Y si su decisión fue dejar a Alec y empezar a salir con Jace entonces estoy de su lado- Helen abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Jace?- Preguntó incrédula. Aline se encogió de hombros.

-Repito, Magnus es mi amigo y él debe tener sus razones. Yo lo apoyaré- Helen negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo, pero está bien- Helen dio otro paso hacia tras, Aline quería detenerla, tenía miedo de lo que esa conversación estaba significando para su relación- Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ver si mi amigo es al menos un poco menos infeliz de lo que lo era cuando lo deje hace cinco minutos- Y se fue.

\- ¡Helen!- La llamó, pero su novia no se giró.

* * *

-¡Despierta!-Nora sacudió el cuerpo de su hermano hasta lograr que él despertara.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Liam adormilado y con los ojos aún cerrados, pero entonces sintió un chorro de agua cayéndole encima y se paró de un salto de su cama. Se quitó las gotas de los ojos para poder ver, y al enfocar a su alrededor vio a su hermana dejando un balde en el suelo- ¿Estás loca? ¡Ya estaba despierto!-

\- Pero no me estabas prestando atención- Replicó ella- Te tengo buenas noticias-

\- ¿Abandonaremos este plan tan ridículo y nos iremos a disfrutar de la vida en alguna playa?-

-No- Nora sonrió, para Liam era extraño verla sonreír por lo que su motivo debía de ser muy fuerte- Papá logró persuadir a los padres de Magnus, ya sabemos porque es diferente- Liam la miró curioso.

\- Tiene dos marcas- Contó- ¿Puedes creerlo? El idiota tiene dos marcas, y nosotros hacemos todo esto porque no tenemos ninguna. Que irónico-

-¿Dos marcas, dijiste?-

-Sí que eres lento-

-¿Es decir que tiene dos almas gemelas?-

-Definitivamente eres lento- Nora avanzó hasta la puerta- No sé para que pierdo mi tiempo contándote estas cosas- Y salió. Liam la ignoró olímpicamente, lo que le había dicho su hermana era la respuesta que estaba buscando. Magnus amaba a Jace y a Alec, a dos hermanos.

* * *

Magnus y Jace estaban caminando por una calle, rumbo a la casa del moreno. La universidad ya había terminado y ahora ellos querían irse a su casa a dormir, pero Jace había propuesto acompañarlo a casa y a Magnus no le pareció mala idea, de todos modos no quería ir a la casa del rubio.

Ambos habían estado hablando de cosas sin importancia, y faltando una cuadra para la casa Magnus sintió la quemazón en su clavícula. Se esforzó en ocultarla pero obviamente fue inútil.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Jace. Magnus negó con la cabeza y giró el rostro, esperando así que el rubio no viera su mueca de dolor, pero desgraciadamente Jace era demasiado listo y no tardó más de tres segundos en unir las piezas. Tomó a Magnus de un hombro y lo sostuvo firmemente mientras con la otra mano le bajaba el cuello de la camisa, revelando su marca con la nueva letra.

-"ALEXAN"- Leyó Jace, y luego volvió la mirada hacia Magnus- ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de una chica?-

-Yo nunca dije eso-

\- Tampoco dijiste que no lo era- Señaló el rubio- Y tu actitud defensiva me dice que se trata de un chico. Alexander- Magnus abrió los ojos, y Jace sonrió, pero no estaba feliz- Alexander ¿Verdad? Dime ¿Era él el chico con el que estabas saliendo antes de que lo hicieras conmigo?-

-No tenemos que hablar de esto-

-¿Lo has vuelto a ver?- Insistió el rubio, pero Magnus no le respondió- ¿Es de la universidad? ¿De tu carrera? ¿Lo conozco? ¡Por dios, di algo!-

\- Realmente creo que no tenemos que hablar de esto- Magnus miró hacia su casa- Estoy muy cerca, me despido aquí- Le dio un rápido beso de despedida al rubio y se alejó apresuradamente hacia su casa. De nuevo había pasado, horas de construcción derrumbadas en un segundo.

Entró a su casa y saludó a Catarina sentada en la sala, después subió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa obligándose a ignorar sus marcas, se colocó su pijama de abotonar, y se durmió sin importarle no hacer ninguno de sus deberes académicos.

* * *

En el sueño de Magnus había un hombre detrás de un escritorio.

-Hola de nuevo, Magnus Bane- El hombre se puso de pie- Soy Hodge Starkweather, y me alegra que los hechizos estén funcionando tan bien- Magnus no lo conocía, y no sabía si en su sueño tenía la facultad de hablar, por lo que prefirió no intentarlo- Ahora, te propongo un trato. Ya sé que tienes dos marcas, y con el poder que me da este conocimiento te pido voluntariamente que entres a el pentagrama en el suelo- Magnus quería señalar que no había ningún pentagrama cuando de pronto la habitación en la que estaba el hombre empezó a volverse nubosa , y un momento después un pentagrama apareció en el suelo.

-No entraré ahí- Respondió, no porque tuviera miedo o creyera que entrar a un pentagrama en el suelo podría afectar en algo, solo que no veía para que moverse. Hodge lo miró.

-Tengo métodos muy eficientes para persuadir a las personas- El hombre chasqueó los dedos y un momento después entraron dos hombres más cargando a dos cuerpos semidesnudos, húmedos, algo azulados, y temblando. Magnus al principio los miró curioso, pero después sintió terror "No" Pensó "No podían ser ellos".

-¡Rey! ¡Diosa!- Llamó y trató de correr hacia sus padres, pero una fuerza en su espalda se lo impidió.

\- Ellos están vivos- Contó Hodge- Solo entra al pentagrama-

-No lo haré- Hodge dio una nueva señal y trajeron una caneca llena de agua con hielos y la vaciaron sobre la cabeza de sus padres.

-¡No!-

* * *

Jace despertó con una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Al principio estaba extrañado pero entonces recordó que no era la primera vez que sentía aquello.

-Magnus- Murmuró. Se puso de pie, se vistió increíblemente rápido, y salió de su cuarto. Si Magnus estaba sintiéndose mal, él debía ir a ayudarlo. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando un ruido llamó su atención, y al girarse se encontró a Alec bajando los primeros escalones.

-¿Jace?- Preguntó su hermano- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Debo ver a Magnus- Le dijo- Magnus está mal, debo ir a ayudarlo- Alec inmediatamente pareció despertarse y miró a su hermano poniendo toda su atención. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

-¿Magnus está mal?- Le preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Es grave?-

\- No lo sé- Respondió extrañado- Eso es lo que iré a averiguar, pero lo siento, y sé que por alguna razón está sufriendo- Alec asintió

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Yo voy contigo- Alec se giró para de nuevo subir las escaleras.

-Alec, no es necesario-

\- Si es necesario- Replicó el ojiazul.

-No tienes que preocuparte-

-Claro que me preocupa, me importa - Finamente el ojiazul llegó al corredor del segundo piso y se dirigió a su habitación. Jace frunció el ceño, siempre había sabido que a Alec le importaban sus cosas, pero eso había sido simplemente extraño. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez Alec tenía otras razones para preocuparse, recordó la charla con Camille, con Raphael en la cafetería, y la caminata con Magnus cuando una nueva letra se había grabado en su clavícula. Frunció el ceño y subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar al cuarto de su hermano y entrar firmemente. Alec estaba cubriendo a Presidente con una mantita, pero a Jace no le importó, usó sus manos para empujarlo contra la pared y asegurarlo ahí.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le preguntó Alec claramente molesto.

\- Ahora vas a dejarme ver tu marca- Le habló Jace, con el dorado de sus ojos destellando en ira.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

-No lo escuches, Magnus- Dijo su madre- Estamos bien- El hombre que la mantenía agarrada le apretó las muñecas, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor.

-Claramente no están bien- Habló Magnus y forcejeó con la fuerza que lo mantenía en su lugar- ¡Déjalos ir!-

\- Vas a hacer un juramento- Habló Hodge- Si lo rompes, ellos morirán-

-¡No lo escuches, hijo!- Ordenó su padre, y Magnus se sorprendió de verlo lanzando odio por los ojos hacia el hombre que se había hecho llamar Hodge. Era extraño, recordaba a su padre como alguien tranquilo y divertido, pero el hombre que tenía ante él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué juramento?- Preguntó precavido. De todos modos era solo un sueño ¿No? Que importaba lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de dejar de ver a sus padres sufrir.

\- Vas a jurar que entrarás al pentagrama- Magnus miró a sus padres, extrañamente ambos le pedían con la mirada que no hiciera aquello.

\- No puedo entrar aunque quisiera- Habló- No puedo moverle- Hodge le sonrió.

-Eso es obvio, mi niño- Le dijo- Esto es un sueño, solo está en tu cabeza. Cuando despiertes vas a entrar al pentagrama-

-¡No!- Gritaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo.

\- Escuchen- Magnus se dirigió a ellos- ¿Qué más da? Entrar a esa cosa es solo un pequeño precio que pagar para no verlos así-

-Magnus, no lo entiendes- Habló su madre, sonaba desesperada- ¡Este no es un sueño! Yo estoy aquí, y te estoy viendo como si fueras un fantasma. ¡Él trajo tu espíritu! Miente cuando dice que esto está en tu cabeza, porque realmente esto está pasando- El hombre que la mantenía agarrada dio un paso hacia adelante, sin soltarla, y le dio un golpe en la mejilla tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Diosa!- Magnus de nuevo trató de luchar con la fuerza, pero era imposible. Entonces miró al hombre que había golpeado a su madre y deseó poder matarlo solo con la mirada- Te juro que te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer- El padre de Magnus también lanzó odio con los ojos.

\- No estás en posición para amenazar, Magnus- Habló Hodge, haciendo que el moreno volviera su atención a él- Realmente quieres a tus padres ¿No es así? Pues bien, ahora la vida de ellos depende de ti y de tus decisiones- Hodge se acercó a Magnus para hablarle fuerte y claro- Tienes toda la noche para ir al edifico abandonado de " _Storm devices"_ y entrar al pentagrama que estará dibujado ahí-

-¿Y qué pasará después?- Preguntó a media voz.

-Liberaremos a tus padres-

-¡No!- Habló su padre- ¡No vayas a ir, te lo prohíbo!- Magnus y Hodge miraron al hombre, solo que este último lo hizo fríamente- Escúchame hijo, estas personas quieren hacerte daño. Ten por seguro que si entra a ese pentagrama las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, y ni yo ni tu madre queremos vivir así. No vayas a sacrificarte por nosotros-

-¿Y ustedes creen que yo quiero vivir así?- Le preguntó- Los extraño, los necesito, quiero tenerlos conmigo-

-¡No estaremos contigo!- El hombre estaba alterado- ¡Nos separarán! -

-Es suficiente- Habló Hodge y se digirió a una mujer que estaba parada observando la escena con los brazos cruzados- Trae el carbón en brazas- Ordenó mientras miraba al padre de Magnus como si fuera una presa. Magnus abrió los ojos.

-¡No, espera!- El hombre lo miró.

-Nuestro trato sigue en pie, Magnus. Ellos estarán vivos. Pero mientras tanto debo darle a tu querido padre una lección de buenos modales-

* * *

Alec sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al escuchar a su hermano.

-¿Mi marca?- Murmuró. No recordaba haber visto a Jace más enojado de lo que lo veía en ese momento. Él era el mayor, pero la furia destellando en los ojos de su hermano le hacía sentir como si tuviera cinco años.

\- Ya me escuchaste- Habló el rubio. Alec pasó saliva.

-Jace, no puedo. Sabes que las marcas son privadas, un secreto-

-¡Al diablo con los secretos!- Alec tenía puesto un saco azul oscuro, ocultando perfectamente la ubicación de su marca- Si no me la muestras te obligaré a hacerlo- El ojiazul frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

-Tú no puedes obligarme a nada- Le respondió- Y ya suéltame- Alec trató de empujar suavemente a su hermano, pero al ver que este no se apartaba usó toda su fuerza para empujarlo y lograr salir del lugar donde lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

-¡Alec!- Llamó Jace. Alec salió corriendo de su habitación, atravesó el corredor y se apresuró a las escaleras- ¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Tu actitud solo me sirve para confirmarme mis sospechas, y te juro que si es verdad entonces jamás te lo voy a perdonar- Alec llegó al primer piso y miró hacia arriba, hacia donde Jace bajaba las escaleras siguiéndolo.

-No sé de qué hablas- Jace se rió secamente y llegó al primer piso.

\- Vaya que he sido un idiota- Comentó- Eres un asco fingiendo ¿Sabes? Probablemente el peor mentiroso en todo el mundo- Alec levantó la barbilla hacia él.

-¿Entonces porque no lo habías notado antes? Tal vez sea malo mintiendo, pero tú eres peor detectando una mala mentira- Jace entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-Supongo que me gustaba pensar que siendo mi hermano te alegrarías por mí-

-Y me alegro-

\- ¿Ah, sí?- Jace se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar meditando aquello- ¿Y en qué momento lo hacías, Alec? ¿Antes o después de desear a mi novio?- Alec lo escuchó y negó con la cabeza.

-No, Jace, no lo entiendes-

-¿Qué tengo que entender?- Dijo él, y su rostro había empezado a ponerse rojo- Explícame lo que no logro entender, o aún mejor, déjame ver de una buena vez tu estúpida marca- Alec había tratado de mantener la compostura, pero aquello había sido demasiado. Sintió la ira crecer en él y sin poder evitarlo empujó Jace de los hombros.

-¡Mi marca no es estúpida!- Jace se sorprendió al ver el arrebato de su hermano, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para demostrarlo- Si yo no te quiero mostrar mi marca, estoy en todo mi derecho. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Tus sospechas son ciertas, en mi piel dice "Magnus" así como en la de él poco a poco se formará mi nombre- Jace dio un paso hacia atrás- Yo lo amo, y él me ama, y los dos pudimos haber tenido un futuro juntos porque a pesar de que tú le gustabas fue a mí a quien eligió y con quien empezó a salir-

-¡Los dos me mintieron!- Se quejó, y nunca había tenido más ganas de golpear a su hermano como las tenía en ese momento- Él me mintió… tú, mi hermano, me mentiste… ¡Ambos me mintieron!-

-No- Alec negó firmemente con la cabeza- No te mentimos. Te escondimos la verdad, y fue por ti. Yo lo amo, pero tú lo necesitabas para vivir, y yo no hubiera podido seguir sabiendo que mi felicidad era a costa de la tuya-

-¿Y si puedes vivir engañándome?-

\- No se supone que tuvieras que enterarte- Jace de nuevo sintió ira, y volvió a empujar a Alec hasta hacerlo golpear con la pared.

\- Ibas a estar toda la vida escondiéndome la verdad- Dijo apretando los dientes- Y yo iba a martillar mi cabeza pensando quien era el "Alexander" que antes había salido con el amor de mi vida, y cuyo nombre iba a aparecer poco a poco evitándome ser feliz por completo. Tú no eres un hermano- Alec lo miró fijamente, negándose a permitir que las palabras del rubio lo afectaran.

-Al contrario- Dijo tranquilamente- Nunca me había sentido como un hermano tanto como me siento ahora, en este punto de mi vida, sacrificando mi felicidad y sabiendo que Magnus, el hombre que amo, no es feliz- Jace hizo una mueca al escucharlo- Pero no haciendo nada para cambiarlo, y todo por ti. Porque te quiero lo suficiente como para ponerte en primer lugar- Alec empujó de nuevo a Jace para volvérselo a quitar de encima- No diré que me no duele hacerme a un lado, pero lo que siento ahora no es nada comparado a lo que me dolería verte a ti con el corazón roto.

\- No lo entiendes- Habló el rubio- Ya no podré ser feliz, no sabiendo que Magnus también te ama a ti-

\- Lo lamento mucho- Alec pasó a Jace para tomar las llaves del auto que estaban sobre la mesa. Después volvió a girarse para ver al rubio, quien respiraba entrecortadamente- Pero eso no va a cambiar nunca, él me ama y yo lo amo, y así será hasta el fin de los días. Puedes vivir con eso y tratar de seguir adelante como lo estoy tratando de hacer yo, o puedes seguir reclamándome por preocuparme por ti-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan frío?-

-Desde que veo que puede que mis sacrificios no valen la pena- Jace volvió a hacer otra mueca- Y ya vámonos, eres su novio, y debes estar ahí para él.

* * *

Liam llegó al estudio de la casa donde se estaban quedando y empezó a dibujar un pentagrama en el suelo para invocar a Marbas. Sabía que su padre había logrado entrar a los sueños de Magnus y lo había amenazado, presionándolo para que fuera a un lugar y entrara al pentagrama que Nora se había ido a dibujar. Pero no podía permitir que eso ocurriera porque su padre estaba engañando al moreno, era claro que los padres de Magnus sabían demasiado como para dejarlos libres por ahí, así que de todos modos si Magnus llegaba a sacrificarse todo sería en vano.

Terminó de invocar al demonio y unos momentos después éste se formó en medio de humo.

-Marbas- Saludó. El demonio miró curioso a su alrededor antes de enfocarlo a él.

-¿No está tu hermana?-

-No, esta vez estoy solo- El demonio sonrió.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué me invocas?- Liam dio un paso al frente, no estaba seguro de si el demonio accedería, pero debía parecer seguro.

\- Esta noche mi hermana se ha ido a dibujar un pentagrama para que Magnus entrara en él- Marbas asintió. Liam no sabía cómo el demonio se había enterado de aquello, pero eso era lo de menos- Necesito que de algún modo ese pentagrama no funcione… Puedes hacerlo ¿No?-

-Los pentagramas son como puertas a Edom- Explicó Marbas- Puedes invocar a un demonio y él aparecerá, pero si las vas a usar para viajar de un lugar a otro entonces nosotros podemos cerrarlos y volverlos inútiles. Será solo un dibujo sin poder alguno- Liam asintió.

-Sí, eso servirá-

\- ¿Y esperas que te ayude así nada más?- Preguntó Marbas- Dime porque quieres que cancele el viaje de ese chico aquí, teniendo en cuenta que mi príncipe lo quiere y obviamente no quisiera tener problemas con él-

\- No es justo- Fue lo que contestó el de ojos grises- A mi sinceramente ya no me importa no tener una marca, y no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo mi familia. Magnus no me ha hecho nada, así que no apoyaré a mi padre y mi hermana en esto- Marbas lo miró sorprendido.

-Eres un chico muy curioso- Comentó- Te ayudaré, siempre y cuando me pagues-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Otro sentimiento- Liam dudó. Se supone que Marbas le había quitado un sentimiento antes, y él no había notado algo diferente. ¿Qué le había quitado? Y ahora ¿Qué le iba a quitar? ¿Iba a causar un daño irreparable?- Habla, niño. No tengo toda la noche para quedarme contigo-

\- Acepto- Dijo. Tal vez no estaba pensando con claridad por la presión del momento, pero prefería no tener un sentimiento a pasar toda una vida con cargos de conciencia. Dio un paso hacia el pentagrama, Marbas sonrió y lo envolvió en una nube de humo caliente para luego dejarlo caer de nuevo sobre el suelo- ¿Es todo?-

-Fue un placer hacer tratos contigo- Habló el demonio, y Liam lo vio empezar a girar para desaparecer.

-¡Espera!- Llamó y se puso de pie- ¿Qué hiciste? No me siento diferente-

-Ya lo notarás-

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y nunca noté nada- Marbas levantó sus cejas azules

-¿No? Mira que eres distraído- Se burló- A ver, ¿Ya descubriste que tiene Magnus que lo hace especial?-

-Tiene dos marcas- Respondió, y Marbas aplaudió.

-Muy bien- Celebró- ¿Pero si sabías que una marca pertenece a Alexander Lightwood y la otra a Jace Herondale?- Liam levantó una ceja hacia él, y Marbas sonrió aún más- Creo que me equivoqué, no eres tan distraído-

-¿No vas a decirme algo que no sepa?-

\- Que Magnus eligió al chico Herondale-

-Me estas aburriendo Marbas… y de todos modos ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Acaso los estás espiando?-

\- No solo yo- Respondió- No tienes idea de cuantos demonios están detrás de Magnus Bane, vigilando cada movimiento y acción suya- Liam frunció el ceño.

-Eso es espantoso, deberían dejar a ese chico en paz- Marbas parpadeó hacia él.

-¿Realmente no te das cuenta de lo que he cambiado en ti?- Liam se extrañó por la pregunta, pero antes de poder decir algo Marbas volvió a hablar- Tengo que irme- Y entonces dio un giro que levantó el suficiente viento para hacer caer a Liam de espaldas, y desapareció en medio de una nube de humo. Liam miró el pentagrama y no pudo evitar sonreír, había funcionado, el pentagrama no iba a funcionar.

Detrás de la puerta del estudio estaba Nora quien había vuelto para invitar a su hermano a ir con ella y juntos dibujar en pentagrama para Magnus, pero al llegar alcanzó a escuchar un importante dato que la hizo sonreír y alejarse de ahí para llamar a su padre e informarle. Magnus amaba a dos personas, y había elegido a uno, dejando de lado a Alexander Lightwood. Un vulnerable Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

Alec y Jace viajaron en un tenso silencio, con el mayor de los Lightwood conduciendo al límite de velocidad. Finalmente ambos llegaron a la casa de Catarina y se precipitaron a la puerta. Fue Jace quien timbró como si su dedo se hubiera pegado en el timbre.

-Jace…- Dijo con la intención de pedirle prudencia recordándole la hora, pero antes de completar la frase la puerta fue abierta por una muy enojada Catarina con una bata de seda.

-¿Quién es?- Gruñó ella, y al ver a los hermanos Lightwood abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Bueno, eso no importa. Entren- Ella les abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Entonces Catarina se dirigió escaleras arriba sin decir nada y se apresuró al cuarto de Magnus. Alec y Jace la siguieron, y al entrar vieron a Magnus sobre la cama removiéndose mientras murmuraba cosas- Me despertó su grito- Contó la chica- Vine a tratar de despertarlo pero no he podido, lleva así por lo menos una hora- Jace se acercó para tratar de despertarlo, mientras Alec dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos pensando en que tal vez no fue buena idea haber ido.

-Magnus- Llamó el rubio mientras dándole palmaditas en el brazo, el hombro y la espalda- ¡Magnus!- Pero el moreno no despertaba.

-Ya no sé qué hacer- Habló Catarina.

-¿Él hizo algo antes de dormirse?- Preguntó Alec a Catarina.

-Estaba conmigo- Le respondió fríamente Jace sin mirarlo.

-¿Algo más?-

-Entró a casa-

-¿Algo fuera de lo normal?-

-Si- Jace se giró a verlo- Estábamos en la calle cuando llegaron dos trolls y uno de ellos lo besó frente a mí- Alec frunció el ceño.

-Estoy tratando de ayudar, Jace-

\- No estas ayudando- Le replicó su hermano- Y de todos modos tu ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí- Alec levantó la barbilla, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por su hermano. Sabía que Jace estaba dolido por haberle ocultado la verdad, pero odiaba tener que regresar a la época del Jace desagradable.

-Chicos…- Empezó Catarina claramente incómoda, cuando de un momento a otro Magnus se despertó y se sentó de golpe, haciendo que todos en la habitación diera un grito ahogado por el susto.

El moreno recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero no lo hizo atento, se veía angustiado y agitado.

-Magnus…- Llamó su amiga, el moreno la miró a ella y después de un contacto visual de unos segundos sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ella preocupada. Magnus no respondió la pregunta, se estiró y agarró su celular de la mesa de noche.

-Maldición, son las cuatro de la mañana- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su armario para sacar un abrigo.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Tengo que salir- Magnus se puso el abrigo y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero Catarina le cerró el paso con su cuerpo.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó ella. Y cuando Magnus la miró ya había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Catarina, ya sé dónde están mis padres- Habló- Ahora entiendo porque no respondían mis llamadas-

-¿Por qué no lo hacían?- Intervino Alec. Magnus lo miró y Alec sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba, era la primera vez que veía llorar al moreno.

\- Están secuestrados, ese hombre…Hodge, los está torturando ¡Tengo que ir a salvarlos!-

-Espera un momento- Esta vez fue Jace- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Acabo de soñarlo-

\- ¿Y crees que por un sueño te voy a dejar salir a las cuatro de la mañana?- Le preguntó Catarina- Ni lo pienses, tienes que tranquilizarte. Estás preocupado por tus padres y por eso estas imaginando cosas- Magnus pareció escucharla y trató de tranquilizar su respiración- No vas a salir- Continuó ella- Vas a quedarte aquí, y vas a pensar bien las cosas-

\- Yo me quedaré con él- Se ofreció Jace dándole una mirada a su hermano- No te preocupes Catarina, no dejaré que salga a ninguna parte-

-Te lo agradezco, Jace- Dijo la chica y tomó a Magnus del brazo para regresarlo a la cama mientras le quitaba el abrigo.

-Yo me iré a casa- Comunicó Alec, y sin esperar respuesta alguna salió de la habitación.

El ojiazul bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa, pero antes de entrar al auto alguien lo llamó.

-Alec- Era Jace, que lo había seguido. Alec se giró y lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres?- Jace llegó hasta él y se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la mirada firme.

\- ¿Realmente te vas a sacrificar por mí?-

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- Jace asintió.

-En ese caso a partir de este momento voy a fingir que no sé nada. Fingiré que no sé de sus marcas, o que él te ama, o que tú lo amas a él. A mí no me gusta compartir, y aunque sé que mitad de su corazón te pertenece, voy a ignorar esa mitad. De aquí en adelante la parte que era para ti ha muerto, ahora es completamente mío- Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido y enojado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No es completamente tuyo- Le respondió- Yo ya acepté que ambos somos su alma gemela ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?-

-Porque no quiero una felicidad a medias- Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no lo podrás cambiar-

-¿Enserio? Eso lo veremos. Voy a usar cada segundo que tenga para hacer que te olvide- Alec quería replicar, decirle que su nombre también estaba escrito, pero estaba enojado y odiaba actuar dejándose llevar por los impulsos de la ira- Y mientras tanto, no quiero que te acerques- Y entonces algo en el ojiazul explotó.

-Tú no puedes prohibirme nada-

-Si puedo hacerlo- Habló el rubio, y entonces se giró y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Alec gruñó enojado y frustrado, una parte de él le dolía que Jace no valorara su sacrificio, pero la otra sentía más enojo que dolor. No esperaba que su hermano se lo agradeciera, pero si esperaba que al menos lo considerara e intentara hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Él mismo lo estaba haciendo, evitaba encontrarse en la universidad con Magnus y con Jace, todo porque sabía que el moreno también lo amaba y no quería torturarlo o hacerlo dudar. Pero la actitud de Jace era muy diferente.

Entró al auto bruscamente y manejó de regreso a casa. No le importo el ruido que pudiera causar, o si despertaba a Max o a Isabelle, solo cerró de un portazo la puerta de entrada y luego la de su habitación para finalmente dejarse caer sobre su cama con la ropa aún puesta.

* * *

Alec estaba soñando. Había una habitación, parecía un estudio, y detrás de un gran escritorio de madera un hombre lo mirara como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-Alexander Lightwood- Habló el hombre. Alec no acostumbraba a soñar, y de todos modos ese sueño era muy extraño. De algún modo estaba inmovilizado, pero algo le decía que tenía permitido hablar.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó.

\- La solución a tus desdichas- El hombre entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio y miró a Alec como si fuera un padre- Sé por lo que estás pasando, tu hermano ama al mismo hombre que tú. Dime ¿Cómo se sintió enterarte de que Magnus tenía dos marcas?- Alec estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- El hombre le sonrió.

\- Eso no importa. El tema aquí es que yo puedo ayudarte. ¿Quieres saber cómo podemos solucionar esto?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo puedo hacer que Magnus solo tenga tu marca, puedo borrar la otra. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es entregármelo- El hombre se puso de pie- Si me traes a Magnus, yo te ayudaré-

* * *

Magnus se pasó las manos por el cabello y usó la manta para enrollarse completamente en ella mientras aún estaba sentado sobre su cama en la posición del Lotto. Su corazón no había dejado de bombear sangre a la velocidad de la luz, y no solo se debía a la impresión de despertar con Jace y Alec viéndolo, sino por sus padres. Catarina trató de convencerlo de que se trataba solo de un sueño, pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si estaba perdiendo la única oportunidad que tenía de recuperarlos? Se cubrió la cabeza con la manta y miró nervioso a sus manos mientras se prometía que una vez volviera a saber de sus padres no los dejaría volver a irse.

Un ruido llamó su atención y al levantar la mirada se encontró a Jace entrando a la habitación.

-¿Y Catarina?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Se fue a dormir- Le respondió Magnus. Jace asintió, cerró la puerta, y al girarse de nuevo Magnus vio algo en su mirada que lo hizo tratar de moverse hacia atrás y cubrirse aún más con la manta.

-Jace…- Jace se acercó mientras de daba la mirada más fría que Magnus alguna vez hubiera recibido en toda subida.

\- Ya lo sé todo, Magnus-


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Marbas cayó al suelo y se levantó con dolor en la espalda.

-Malditos pentagramas- Murmuró.

-Marbas- Llamó Asmodeo con voz fuerte. Marbas levantó la mirada hacia su príncipe y se arrodilló- Cuéntame como salió todo-

\- El chico me pidió que bloqueara el pentagrama para traer de vuelta a Magnus, y a cambio le pedí otro sentimiento- Asmodeo sonrió.

\- Magnus no iba a ir de todos modos- Dijo. Después miró a su servidor seriamente- ¿Y has cumplido?-

-Sí señor, un poco más y ese chico será el alma más pura que haya sobre la tierra-

-Ya no hay tiempo- Respondió Asmodeo- Tendrá que bastar con lo que has hecho hasta el momento. Ordena que preparen la caja de la memoria, ya casi es hora- Marbas bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y salió de la sala cojeando. Asmodeo lo observó irse, y cuando el demonio menor ya no lo estaba viendo sonrió abiertamente. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, le parecía increíble como los poderes de ser un príncipe del infierno le permitían deducir el futuro, o que hacer para formarlo a su gusto.

* * *

Magnus miraba a Jace como si este fuera un desconocido. Siempre le había parecido hermoso, pero ahora toda esa belleza parecía haberse escondido detrás de una mascara de rencor, creando a alguien totalmente nuevo para el moreno.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Le preguntó.

-Lo que ustedes me han ocultado- Magnus notó como Jace apretaba los puños a sus costados- Sé que "Alexander" es Alec. Sé que ustedes dos me han estado engañando. Y la verdad no sé de quién me duele más, si de él que es mi hermano, o de ti, quien se supone que es el amor de mi vida- El moreno exhaló.

-¿Sirve de algo decir que lo lamento?-

\- No-

\- Entonces no sé qué hacer. Lo que Alec y yo hicimos fue por ti, sé que debimos decirte la verdad, pero me enteré un poco antes de que tú estuvieras en el hospital-

-Ese también hubiera sido un buen lugar para decirme la verdad- Magnus miró hacia sus manos.

-Tuve miedo- Confesó- Temía que si sabías la verdad me rechazarías, y en ese momento tu salud estaba en riesgo. No podía permitir que me rechazaras-

-¿Lo hiciste por mi salud?- Jace dio otro paso hacia él, y Magnus no pudo evitar volver a tratar de alejarse. Ese Jace lleno de rencor era alguien en quien no sabía si podía confiar- ¿Solo por eso?-

-Sabes que no-

-¿Lo que paso después de eso fue real? ¿O solo fueron más "sacrificios" por lastima?-

-No- Magnus negó con la cabeza frustrado, quería acercarse al rubio y tomarle la mano para tranquilizarlo y alejar de él todas esas dudas, pero se sentía incapaz de avanzar hacia él. Algo así como una señal de "peligro"- Sabes que tu nombre está en una de mis marcas, y me preocupo por ti- Jace se acercó peligrosamente a él, y Magnus retrocedió hasta que sintió el borde de la cama en su espalda. No sabía si era la falta de sus padres, o lo perdido que estaba, pero sentía que había vuelto a ser un niño otra vez.

-Ya no puedo creer en ti- Le dijo el rubio- No sé si las palabras que me dices son verdad o mentira, o si hay algo que me estás ocultando. ¿Cómo sé que no haces todo esto por Alec? Él es mi hermano y ya me ha dicho que me quiere ver feliz ¿Cómo sé que no haces esto por él?-

-Lo hago por los dos- Le respondió- Sé que es difícil de entender, pero todo lo que concierne a mí siempre será diferente. Y, aunque no lo creas, el hecho de que seas tú a quien tenga a mi lado es la mejor decisión que pude tomar. Tú sigues vivo y Alec está en paz sabiendo que hace lo correcto- Jace frunció el ceño.

-Yo no puedo vivir así- Le dijo- No puedo aceptar un corazón dividido-

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?-

\- Que tú y Alec van a esforzarse en esconder lo que sienten el uno por el otro- Jace tomó el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos- De ahora en adelante los tres vamos a fingir que las cosas están bien. Que tú solo me tienes a mí- Magnus frunció el ceño, sabía que Alec estaba intentando resignarse pero dudaba de que ojiazul hubiera aceptado hacer aquello.

\- ¿Qué hay de Alec?- Le preguntó.

-Él no es el que te necesita para vivir-

-¿Me estas chantajeando con eso?- Preguntó con voz dura- Y deberías dar por lo menos cinco pasos hacia atrás. En este momento realmente agradecería poder conservar mi espacio personal- Jace no lo soltó.

\- Sé que probablemente me estoy dejando llevar por el enojo-Admitió- Pero realmente soy yo el que te necesita. Yo no soy Alec, no puedo sacrificarme por los demás. Soy una persona egoísta, y desde hace mucho tomé la decisión de luchar por ti-

-Sé cómo eres, Jace-

-Entonces no deberías sorprenderte- Magnus no estaba sorprendido, conocía a Jace lo suficiente como para saber que el engaño lo enojaría, pensó en que tal vez Alec también lo sabía. Y sin embargo ambos decidieron callar la verdad.

Jace se acercó a los labios de Magnus y lo besó con fuerza, como si el moreno no amara también a alguien más. Magnus le correspondió porque sentía que se lo debía al rubio y porque no quería hacerlo enojar más; pero en ese momento, con la preocupación por el paradero de sus padres y con un niño interior luchando por salir, sentía que lo último que necesitaba era un beso pasional. Necesitaba comprensión, cariño, dulzura.

La imagen de Alec destelló tras sus ojos, enviándole una oleada de tranquilidad. Pero el efecto pasó casi al instante cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad: Estaba besando a Jace pensando en Alec. Una vez le había dicho a Clary que el día en el que llegara a pensar en los dos chicos al mismo tiempo iba a explotar, y temió que ese día hubiera llegado.

-Jace- Se apartó y usó sus manos para volver a enrollar la cobija a su alrededor- Estás enojado, y con razón. Y sé que tendré que hacer méritos para que me perdones. Pero no los haré ahora, no cuando mis padres están desaparecidos- El rubio, a pesar de todo, asintió entendiéndolo.

-No te preocupes por tus padres. Usa esta noche para descansar, mañana lo pensaremos mejor-

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la universidad, Alec buscó por todas partes a Magnus. Debía encontrarlo y hablarle del sueño que había tenido, porque puede que el moreno hubiera tenido razón la noche anterior y realmente sus padres estuvieran en peligro.

Recorrió pasillos, jardines y facultades, pero no pudo dar con Magnus; aunque si vio a Aline y a un chico pelinegro caminando por un corredor. Sin dudar se acercó a ellos.

-Tú y Magnus me están hartando- Decía el pelinegro- No puedes dejar que los problemas de él te afecten a ti- Alec se extrañó al escuchar eso.

-Hola- Saludó. Ambos chicos se giraron a verlo, y Aline sonrió.

-¡Alec! Que gusto verte ¿Cómo vas?- Alec no respondió la pregunta.

-¿De qué manera los problemas de Magnus te están afectando a ti?- Aline le dio una mirada al pelinegro, y después de que este le diera un asentimiento de cabeza ella bajó la mirada

\- Las cosas entre Helen y yo no están muy bien- Alec, al escucharla, se talló la cara. Antes había estado seguro de que haber renunciado a Magnus había sido una buena decisión, pero ahora cada cosa que pasaba lo convencían un poco más de que no lo había sido. Conocía tan bien a su amiga Helen que intuía el motivo de que las dos chicas no estuvieran bien.

-Después hablaré con ella- Le prometió- Ahora necesito encontrar a Magnus-

-¿Para qué?- Cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle- Sintió la fría mirada del pelinegro sobre él, estudiándolo y evaluándolo. Alec se removió incómodo ante la mirada, y de pronto el pelinegro sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Magnus no vino a estudiar, se quedó en casa- Alec asintió y se alejó de los chicos.

-¡Gracias!- Gritó y se dirigió a la salida de la universidad. Tenía que hablar con Magnus, era más importante que cualquier clase.

Aline y Raphael observaron a Alec alejarse, y cuando el ojiazul estuvo lejos el pelinegro habló.

-Me agrada más este- Le comentó a ella. Para Aline era extraño escuchar a su amigo hablar así, pero siempre había creído que bajo la actitud hostil de él había una buena persona.

-¿Alec?- Raphael asintió- No lo sé, Magnus ha elegido a Jace y creo que no importa la persona con la que esté, siempre y cuando sea feliz- El pelinegro bufó, y Aline sonrió al saber que su actitud de siempre había vuelto.

-Magnus es un idiota porque a pesar de que sabe lo que quiere se niega a buscarlo- Raphael se giró hacia su amiga y frunció el ceño- Y tú eres una idiota por permitir que esto afectara tu relación- El chico tomó el brazo de la chica y la obligó a caminar con él- Pero ahora mismo vamos a buscar a esa novia tuya-

-¡Espera!- Aline trató de detenerse pero Raphael se lo impidió- ¡Raphael! ¡No sé qué voy a decirle!-

\- Sé espontánea, yo te ayudaré- Aline asintió más tranquila, pero entonces ambos giraron un corredor y se encontraron con Jace.

-Hola Jace- Saludó la pelinegra deteniéndose para evitar estrellarse con el rubio- Creí que te quedarías con Magnus-

-Él me obligó a venir a clases- Contó él. Raphael notó algo en su postura, como por ejemplo la forma en la que mantenía sus manos en puños dentro de sus bolsillos. Supo entonces que algo había pasado.

\- Entiendo- Le respondió Aline- De todos modos no tienes que preocuparte por él, Alec ya fue para allá- Raphael soltó un sonido exasperado y le dio un fuerte pisotón a su amiga, haciendo que ella gritara y que todos en el corredor les prestaran atención. Pero al pelinegro esa atención le importaba poco o nada. Jace frunció el ceño hacia ellos.

-¿Alec se fue a casa de Catarina?- Preguntó lentamente, y antes de obtener una respuesta se giró y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo. Raphael miró a su amiga.

-El verdadero problema contigo es que tienes una boca muy grande- Le dijo- Acabas de arruinar una perfecta oportunidad. Ya no te ayudaré con Helen- Aline abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¡Raphael!- Se quejó. Él la volvió a tomar del brazo y de nuevo empezó a arrastrarla por el corredor.

-Pero si te plantaré ante ella- Le informó él.

* * *

Jace estaba saliendo de la universidad mientras maldecía a Alec por haberse llevado el auto. Ahora él tendría que llegar a casa se Catarina caminando. Vio en el camino de la entrada a Liam, el chico que creía era amigo de Magnus y quien también le había ocultado la verdad. Entonces frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

-Hola Jace- Saludó el chico con una calurosa sonrisa en cuanto vio al rubio acercarse.

-Ahora entiendo porque me preguntabas quien era Alexander Lightwood- Le dijo fríamente. Liam borró la sonrisa.

\- Así que ya lo sabes- Murmuró- Antes que nada perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero no era de mi incumbencia- Jace suspiró. En realidad Liam tenía razón, no era su culpa.

-Como sea, hay algo que puedes hacer para compensarlo ¿Tienes auto?-

Unos minutos después ambos estaban en el auto que la familia de Liam había rentado para cuando secuestraran a Magnus, o como Jace creía: El auto que Liam había comprado con sus ahorros de toda la vida. Jace le había dicho a Liam la dirección de la casa de Catarina, y este manejaba en medio de calles fingiendo que llevaba todo bajo control, obviamente omitiéndole a Jace el hecho de que estaba perdido porque era extranjero.

-Entonces irás a evitar que tu hermano… ¿Qué?- Le preguntó para hacer conversación y que Jace no se diera cuenta de su problema de orientación.

\- No lo sé- Le respondió Jace en el asiento de copiloto mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre las rodillas- No sé con qué me voy a encontrar, ni lo que le haré a Alec en cuanto lo vea- Liam lo miró curioso.

\- No deberías odiarlo- Opinó- Créeme, a veces es difícil querer a un hermano, pero de todos modos debemos hacerlo- Jace lo miró duramente.

-Alec me apuñaló por la espalda-

\- Los hermanos se hacen eso- Rió Liam, y al notar la mirada asesina de Jace sobre él borró la sonrisa- No estoy tratando de justificarlo, pero como veo la situación creo que él tiene puntos a su favor. Ambos aman a Magnus ¿No?-

-Lamentablemente-

\- Y él no hizo nada al respecto, dejó que tú te fueras con él- Jace bufó.

-De nuevo con el tema de los sacrificios. Eso no me hará perdonarlo- Liam se encogió de hombros.

\- Piénsalo de este modo: Ahora estás enojado con tu hermano porque te ocultó la verdad, pero seguramente estarías el doble de enojado si te la hubiera dicho, si te hubiera dejado de lado egoístamente y se hubiera quedado con Magnus ¿Qué Alec haya pensado en ti no lo redime ni siquiera un poco?- Jace recostó la cabeza en el asiento y suspiró.

-Tal vez- Concedió- Pero ¿Qué hay de Magnus? –

\- No puedes enojarte con él- Habló Liam, y sintió la culpa creciendo en su pecho. Había viajado hasta ese país con un propósito que ahora le parecía cruel e injusto, incluso más que el hecho de haber nacido sin marca- Todo lo que hace, lo hace por ustedes. Ahora mismo Magnus tiene muchos problemas en su vida, y créeme cuando te digo que se avecinan más, y sin embargo ahí está tratando de hacerlos felices a ustedes dos- Jace se sentó más derecho, levantó la cabeza, y miró a Liam con atención.

-¿Por qué dices que se avecinan más?- Cuestionó. Liam pasó saliva.

-Yo…-

-Liam- Llamó Jace- Dime ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Liam miró al rubio nervioso.

\- Debo confesarte algo, y espero que logres perdonarme- Jace quería saber que era, pero tampoco podía fingir que no estaba sorprendido. Ese Liam era muy diferente al que había conocido.

\- Pareces otra persona- Comentó. El chico de ojos grises sonrió tristemente.

-¿Si? Creo que empiezo a notar el cambio-

* * *

Magnus estaba sentado en la sala de la casa de Catarina, ya había dejado por lo menos treinta llamadas perdidas en cada uno de los números de sus padres. Sabía que algo pasaba, no era normal en ellos preocuparlo de esa forma. Se obligaba a creerle a Jace y a Catarina cuando ellos le habían dicho que lo de anoche solo había sido un sueño, pero una pequeña parte de él no lo dejaba convencerse del todo.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y la miró desinteresado. Catarina estaba en clase, se le ocurrió que podría ser Ragnor con algún ramo de flores o algo así para la chica y se puso de pie emocionado ante la idea de poder burlarse del novio amargado de su amiga. Estaba vistiendo una sudadera holgada, por lo que tomó una bufanda que había sobre el sillón y se la puso alrededor del cuello, ocultando su marca de la clavícula. La otra estaba perfectamente cubierta.

Se puso de pie para abrir y se sorprendió de ver a Alec ahí.

-Magnus, tengo que hablar contigo- Informó el chico, rodeó al moreno y entró a la casa. Magnus se quedó congelado de la sorpresa, no solo de que Alec hubiera ido sino también por la seguridad que ahora rodeaba al ojiazul- Es importante- Presionó el chico, haciendo que Magnus parpadeara, cerrara la puerta, y se girara a verlo- Anoche tuve un sueño- El moreno hizo una mueca y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Por favor- Pidió- No vayas a decirme que soñaste conmigo- Alec tardó unos momentos para responder a aquello.

-No- Dijo- No soy cruel como para decirte algo así-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-Magnus, quiero que me cuentes como fue el sueño que tuviste anoche, en el que viste a tus padres siendo torturados- Magnus volvió a hacer una mueca a lo que Alec sonrió apenado- Está bien, puede que sea un poco cruel. Pero créeme que es importante- El moreno suspiró y avanzó para sentarse en uno de los sofás con Alec siguiéndolo y sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.

\- Había un hombre, siempre es el mismo- Contó- No es la primera vez que sueño con él. Se hace llamar Hodge- Alec asintió, no sabía cómo se llamaba el hombre con el que había soñado por lo que necesitaba más información- Estábamos en un estudio. Él me hablaba y me pedía cosas, y mientras yo dudaba o mis padres intervenían él los torturaba-

-¿Y tú no podías moverte?-

-No, algo que no veía no me dejaba moverme de mi lugar- Alec asintió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para fingir naturalidad. Sabía que era un mal mentiroso, pero debía intentarlo para no preocupar a Magnus. Ahora estaba seguro, ambos habían tenido sueños similares, y dudaba que fuera pura coincidencia. Le habían pedido que entregara al moreno, y a Magnus que saliera de casa a las cuatro de la mañana, lo que dejaba algo claro: Magnus estaba en peligro.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso- Dijo en su lugar- Fue solo un sueño-

-No lo sé, Alec- Dijo él. Alec lo vio tan angustiado que sin pensarlo se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él. Magnus lo miró precavido.

\- Nada malo va a pasar- Dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo- Yo no dejaré que nada malo pase-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Le preguntó el moreno confundido- ¿Por qué pasaría algo malo?- A Alec le hubiera gustado decirle, de todos modos ya había aprendido la lección de no callar las cosas, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Alguien estaba buscando a Magnus, y ese alguien era lo suficientemente poderoso como para entrar a sus sueños y retener a los padres del moreno.

Tomando atribuciones que esperaba no fueran demasiado, tomó la mano de Magnus para entrelazarla con la suya y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

-Confía en mí- Le dijo. Magnus confiaba en él, y de todos modos no quería saber sobre lo malo que podría pasar, por lo que dejó caer la cabeza para apoyarla sobre la del ojiazul.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y en la misma posición por varios minutos, cada uno disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Sabían que era más de lo que podían tener, y Magnus lo aceptaba, pero Alec no.

El ojiazul no sabía si se debía al hecho de que Jace le había prohibido acercarse a Magnus, o al hecho de que este estuviera en peligro, o con sus sentimientos vulnerables por la preocupación por sus padres; sea como fuere temía que en cualquier segundo ese momento se destruyera y nunca más pudiera volver a tener la oportunidad de estar en esa posición con el amor de su vida. Lo amaba, lo había extrañado, y si no fuera por Jace jamás lo dejaría ir.

-Magnus- Dijo entonces mientras levantaba la cabeza. El moreno también levantó la cabeza y lo miró atento, estaban separados a penas por unos centímetros. Alec tomó el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos y se estaba acercando lentamente, pero el moreno giró la cabeza antes de que sus labios se rozaran.

\- No puedo hacerle eso a Jace- Dijo a modo de disculpa. En otras circunstancias Alec se hubiera disculpado y se hubiera ido apenado, pero no lo haría después de haber estado tan cerca. Volvió a tomar el rostro de Magnus.

\- Por favor, solo esta vez- Pidió- No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado- Magnus lo miró, y Alec, en esos ojos dorado verdosos, pudo ver reflejado todo el amor que el moreno sentía por él.

-También te he extrañado- Le contestó. Ese fue todo el permiso que Alec necesito, volvió a intentarlo y esta vez Magnus no evito que sus labios se tocaran en un delicado roce. Alec estaba feliz, no sentía como si aquello estuviera incorrecto, al contrario, sentía que si besaba a Magnus nada podría salir mal.

Magnus levantó sus brazos para unirlos detrás de la espalda del ojiazul y acercarlo más, manteniendo la delicadeza del beso. No sentía que necesitara nada más, quizás Catarina se había equivocado y si había un camino en el que no se sentiría vacío.

Sintió la quemazón en su clavícula, pero se negó a romper el beso. Alec lo notó, y tampoco rompió el beso, pero alejó una mano del rostro de Magnus y con ella tomó la mano del moreno, sosteniéndola entre las suyas para darle fuerzas en lo que el dolor pasaba. Una oleada de dicha creció en el pecho de Magnus, y con la mano de Alec sosteniendo la suya y los labios del ojiazul besando los suyos, sintió como si la quemazón fuera un leve cosquilleo.

* * *

-¿Realmente no tienes ninguna marca?- Le preguntó Jace a Liam con la sorpresa marcando su voz. Liam le había contado todo, y curiosamente lo que más había llamado la atención del rubio había sido ese hecho.

\- Si- Le respondió- Y tendrás que creer en mis palabras porque no puedo mostrarte- Jace le sonrió.

-¿No puedes?- El de ojos grises lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ese mal genio que tenías cuando te subiste a mi auto?- Jace sonrió y miró al frente.

-No lo sé, de repente se esfumó. Extrañamente me siento feliz, aunque no sé porque- Jace miró a los lados y se rió- Ya basta, estoy harto de ver los mimos edificios una y otra vez, es obvio que no sabes a dónde vas- Liam miró alrededor, Jace tenía razón, no era la primera vez que pasaba por el mismo lugar.

\- Lo lamento- Dijo.

-No lo lamentes- Respondió Jace-Es más, no te detengas, encuentro este paseo muy entretenido- Liam estuvo de acuerdo en eso- Mientras tanto, cuéntame más de tu hermana-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Enserio es muy buena luchando? Creo que yo podría contra ella. Siempre puedo contra todos- Liam se rió.

* * *

Nora escuchó la puerta de la casa Starkweather ser azotada a golpes. Dejó de hacer lagartijas y se apresuró a abrirle al idiota de su hermano dispuesta a gritarlo por haber dejado las llaves. Pero se quedó de piedra al ver a su padre y a su familia.

-Padre…- Murmuró sorprendida y asustada. Que su padre estuviera ahí no era una buena señal.

-Magnus no fue anoche al pentagrama- Informó él abriéndose paso al interior de la casa y con las demás personas siguiéndole los talones como si fueran soldados- Y Alexander negó la propuesta- Nora despertó de su aturdimiento y se apresuró a seguir a su padre.

\- Lo entiendo- Dijo ella- Pero mi her… pero yo tengo todo bajo control. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo-

-No- La voz de su padre era firme- No queremos desaprovechar esta oportunidad que Asmodeo nos está dando, y es claro que tú eres ineficiente. De ahora en adelante nos encargaremos nosotros- Nora recorrió con la mirada a toda su familia para finalmente volver a mirar a su padre.

\- Hice todo lo que pude- Le dijo- Liam ha salido todos estos días, pero no ha averiguado nada, él es el ineficiente. Yo no he podido salir-

-Por culpa de tu imprudencia- Replicó Hodge.

-Padre… ¿No me va a dejar fuera de esto, verdad? He hecho todo por esta familia y esta causa. Quiero mi marca- Hodge la recorrió con la mirada antes de girarse para dirigirse al estudio.

\- Ya lo veremos- Comunicó- Hermana, padre, vengan- Nora vio cómo su tía y su abuelo la pasaban sin siquiera saludarla y entraban al estudio detrás de Hodge.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 17**

Isabelle terminó sus clases y buscó a sus hermanos por todas partes con la intención de que se volvieran todos juntos a casa. Al final desistió y maldijo a Alec y a Jace por haberla dejado, porque ahora tendría que volver caminando. Antes de salir de la universidad miró la hora en su celular para comprobar en cuanto tiempo tendría que ir a recoger a Max de sus clases, pero como aún tenía un par de horas libres pensó en volver a la librería y comprar la saga que quería.

Una vez dentro del local tomó un carrito y se dirigió directamente al librero donde sabía que estaba "Star wars" donde tomó los 18 libros de la serie "El aprendiz de Jedi" más dos ejemplares de edición especial y los metió en un carrito. Por un momento pensó en que tal vez fuera demasiado y que no podría cargarlo, pero de todos modos dudaba en que después tuviera tiempo de volver.

Llegó a la caja dispuesta a pagar pero no había nadie ahí.

-¿Hola?- Llamó. De repente un chico se puso de pie de un salto, al parecer había estado bajo la vitrina guardando mercancía. Isabelle disimuló un grito ahogado, tanto del susto como de la impresión.

-Hola Isabelle- Saludó Simón con una radiante sonrisa. Después miró hacia el carrito y abrió los ojos bajo los lentes- ¿Vas a comprar todo eso?- Ella lo miró curiosa.

-¿Trabajas aquí?-

\- Es temporal- Dijo él- Sabía que volverías eventualmente, y debía buscar un modo de esperarte sin pasar horas recorriendo los estantes como un cliente obsesionado con los libros- Isabelle sonrió petulante.

\- De nada. Gracias a mí tienes un nuevo empleo- Después miró hacia su carrito- Y si… sé que me faltan muchos aún, pero es un inicio ¿No?-

-Definitivamente- Simón empezó a pasar libro por libro- Y yo puedo ayudarte cuando termines con estos, soy todo un Jedi- El chico se concentró en pasar los libros mientras Isabelle daba una rápida mirada alrededor, esperando ver a la tal Maia en alguna parte. En un momento el chico llamó su atención para que pagara por los libros, y después los empacó en varias bolsas. La pelinegra se emocionó, esas bolsas eran iguales a las que usaban para empacar la ropa cuando iba de compras- Ya está, creo que te acompañaré a casa-

-No es necesario- Dijo más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa, porque era claro que sola no podría cargar con todo eso.

-Si es necesario- Replicó Simón antes de girarse hacia los estantes- ¡Maia!- Llamó. Isabelle miró en esa dirección, donde una chica morena se disculpaba con un cliente y se acercaba corriendo a la caja. Isabelle se cruzó de brazos y la observó acercarse, era claro que Maia y Simón habían solicitado juntos el trabajo.

-¿Si?- Preguntó. Isabelle la miró de pies a cabeza. "Es bonita" Pensó "Aunque no tanto" Añadió.

\- Voy a salir ¿Puedes cubrirme?- Isabelle se agachó y tomó cuantas bolsas pudo.

-Claro, fuera de aquí- Simón salió de detrás de la caja y tomó el resto de bolsas- Adiós Isabelle- Dijo Maia antes de entrar a la caja. La pelinegra la miró extrañada ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez Simón se lo había dicho.

-¿Le hablaste de mí?-Preguntó apenas llegaron a la calle.

-¿A Maia?-

\- No, a los libros- Repuso- Obviamente que a Maia ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Em… - El chico dudó. Isabellle recordó lo ocurrido con sus padres y se preguntó si decirle a tu novia que habías encontrado a tu alma gemela era tan difícil como decírselo a tu esposa. Al menos no pareció que Simón y Maia se odiaran.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa- Ella no quería recordar lo ocurrido con sus padres. Creía firmemente en que Simón sabía cómo manejaba su vida, ver a su madre sufrir le enseñó a no exigir nada a nadie- De todos modos hacen una bonita pareja- Simón abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Yo y Maia?!- Isabelle rodó los ojos.

-No, tú y los libros- El chico, al escucharla, soltó una carcajada. Isabelle no pudo evitar reírse también, al parecer la sonrisa de Simón era contagiosa. Y como la primera vez, ambos se rieron abiertamente sin importar que estuvieran en la calle y que las personas que pasaban por su lado los miraran como si hubieran perdido la cabeza.

* * *

Nora estaba encerrada en su cuarto, jugando a lanzar una pelota y hacer que esta se estrellara contra la pared para finalmente volver a sus manos. Estaba aburrida, pero no podía bajar y participar en la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en el estudio porque su padre había catalogado su presencia como innecesaria.

Estaba segura que había llamado a su hermano por lo menos unas treinta veces pero siempre entraba a buzón. Estaba enojada, Liam debería haber vuelto hacía horas de la universidad, debía decirle que ahora su familia estaba ahí. Y debía reñirlo por tardar tanto tiempo haciendo nada.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Ella también era una Starweather y debería poder participar, así que empezó a dirigirse al estudio pensando en exigir sus derechos.

Aún estaba en el corredor del segundo piso cuando vio que uno de sus familiares salió de una de las habitaciones. Ella se escondió detrás de una pared, esperó a que su primo se alejara por el corredor hacia las escaleras, y luego salió para mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación de la que él acababa de salir. Recordaba que se trataba de un cuarto de huéspedes, pero sabía que nadie más, a parte de ella y Liam, se estaba hospedando en la casa. Entonces ¿Qué había en la habitación?

Miró a ambos lados del corredor para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera viendo, y cuando estuvo segura de que estaba sola se acercó, abrió la puerta, y asomó la cabeza curiosa. En su interior lucía casi igual a una habitación normal, excepto por el hecho de que habían dos personas encadenadas a las camas. Se acercó lentamente, y en medio de la oscuridad del lugar pudo distinguir a un hombre y a una mujer con los ojos cerrados, algunas partes de su cuerpo rojas, con la piel medio azulada, y temblando más que cualquier otra cosa que Nora hubiera vito antes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó. La pareja abrió perezosamente los ojos y trató de enfocarla- Les pregunté quiénes son ustedes- Dijo más firmemente y dando un paso hacia adelante.

-No…so…- Empezó a decir el hombre, pero el temblor de su cuerpo le permitía hablar con claridad. Nora asintió.

-Olvídenlo, ya sé quiénes son- Ella recordó que su padre había dado la orden de tomar a los padres de Magnus para presionarlos a decirles por qué Magnus era especial. Sabía que su familia era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener marcas, pero no creyó que llegaría al punto de casi matar por obtener información.

Se giró dispuesta a salir de ahí y reanudar sus planes de ir al estudio cuando la mujer habló.

-No…- Dijo ella. Nora la miró.

\- ¿Qué?-

-Mag…nus-Entendía lo que quería decir.

\- Oh, no se preocupen. Su hijo está bien, por ahora- La mujer la miró asustada- Lamentablemente no puedo asegurarles que estará bien para mañana. Muchas gracias por su preciada información, nos han sido de mucha utilidad- Nora volvió a girarse, y vio que al lado de la puerta estaban colgadas las llaves de las cadenas- Miren eso- Comentó divertida- Su escape está justo aquí, tan cerca y tan inalcanzable-

\- Mag…nus- Volvió a decir ella. Nora suspiró.

\- Les recomiendo que vayan pensando en tener otro hijo. Si es que sobreviven a esto, claro está- Y salió de la habitación.

Cuando bajó al primer piso se encontró con toda su familia preparándose para salir. Buscó a su padre con la mirada y lo encontró hablando con su abuelo.

-Padre- Dijo cuándo se acercó a ellos. El hombre guardó silencio abruptamente y la miró, esperando a que ella hablara- ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Iremos por Magnus- Anunció Hodge. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Así nada más? ¿No deberían esperar un poco? Acaban de llegar-

\- ¿Me vienes a decir que espere?- Preguntó él- Si mal no recuerdo, tu saliste y trataste de llevártelo en plena luz del día. Y por ello tuviste que quedarte encerrada, o de lo contrario él te hubiera reconocido- Nora cerró la boca, estaba enojada, no había algo que odiara más a que le recordaran sus errores- Somos muchos, no podrán contra nosotros-

\- Magnus debe entrar al pentagrama por decisión propia- Le recordó ella- No pueden arrastrarlo simplemente a base de fuerza-

-Eso lo sabemos- Le dijo su abuelo- Haremos lo que haga falta, hay muchas formas de convencer a alguien de hacer algo- Ella lo miró, de repente molesta.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron con sus padres?- Replicó, y antes de recibir la mirada severa de su abuelo volvió a dirigirse Hodge- Vi lo que le hicieron a ese hombre y a esa mujer ¿Realmente era para tanto?- La mirada de Hodge se tornó sombría.

-Si- Respondió simplemente.

-No, no lo era- Podía sentir sobre ella la atención de muchos de los integrantes de su familia, pero estaba cansándose de ser siempre la hija obediente y no recibir algún crédito. Todo se lo llevaba Liam sin hacer esfuerzo alguno- Pudiste engañarlos, entrar su mente, o entrar a la de Magnus. No era necesario haberlos lastimado de esa forma, porque una cosa es presionar, y otra es matar, y ellos dos están casi muertos; casi que podría asegurarte que morirán para mañana si no reciben atención médica- Hodge miró alrededor, tal vez apenado de estar teniendo esa conversación en medio de tantas personas, y al volver la atención a su hija casi que le ordenó con la mirada que guardara silencio.

\- Todo es por nuestra causa-

\- Padre- Empezó ella, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas- Yo puedo mentir, puedo engañar, puedo golpear, puedo robar. Puedo hacer lo que me ordenes por esta causa, pero definitivamente no quiero pasar toda mi vida con una muerte entre mis manos. Puedo hacer todo por mi marca, menos matar- Hodge entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar él levantó la mano y golpeó el rostro de su hija tan fuerte que ella cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo.

\- Si no quieres tu marca, no mereces pertenecer a esta familia- Ella trató de recomponerse aún sorprendida por el golpe.

-Yo no dije…-

-Silencio- Espetó él- Me decepcionas. No sabes cuánto me avergüenzo de ser tu padre- Ella frunció el ceño, estaba segura que su rostro estaba rojo de lo enojada que se sentía.

-¡¿Solo porque dije que no quería matar a nadie?!-

\- He pasado toda mi vida tratando de enseñarte que no existen los límites cuando se tiene un objetivo en común- Ella se puso de pie. Se negaba a escuchar o creer aquello, no porque pensara que fuera mentira, sino porque su padre la había humillado al golpearla.

-No voy a matar a nadie, es lo único que no haré- Repitió firmemente.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?-

-¿Liam?-

-No- Nora sintió como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera vuelto a blanco y negro, insignificante comparado con los sentimientos en su interior. Ella no acostumbraba pensar mucho en lo que sentía, solo hacía las cosas y ya, pero cuando se hablaba de su hermano era distinto. Odiaba tocar ese tema justamente por eso.

-Yo no lo mate-

\- Pero pasarás el resto de tu vida con esa muerte en tu conciencia- Replicó él- Tu hermano se sacrificó por esta causa, y cuando consigas tu marca jamás podrás olvidar lo que esta conllevó- Su hermano, aquel que había sido idéntico a Liam en el físico, y que había sido entregado a Edom a cambio de los pasos para invocar a Marbas. Mentiría si dijera que lo extrañaba, de todos modos la relación con él estaba tan rota como la que tenía con Liam, pero ese suceso la hacía sentir sucia.

\- No quiero esa marca- Dijo firmemente, y casi en el acto se arrepintió de sus palabras. Su padre abrió los ojos.

-Entonces no la tendrás-

-Padre…- Intentó ella dándose cuenta de su error.

\- Vámonos- Cortó Hodge y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Estaba alterada, la cosa por la que había luchado toda su vida no iba a desaparecer en un segundo- ¡Ni siquiera sabes donde vive!- Hodge la miró sobre su hombro y de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo sacó el libro de magia negra.

-Hechizo de rastreo- Comunicó. Nora maldijo mentalmente a su hermano por no haber escondido mejor ese libro mientras observaba como poco a poco la casa iba quedando vacía. Muchos de sus tíos y primos la miraban como si ella fuera un bicho, y eso le importaba poco o nada. Lo que realmente le importaba era el hecho de que ya no tendría su marca. Se negaba a creerlo, pero conocía a su padre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que había cometido un error irreparable.

* * *

Alec finalmente se apartó lentamente y lo miró. Magnus tenía aún los ojos cerrados con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Magnus-

-Un momento más- Respondió el moreno, y después de lo que Alec sintió como una eternidad al fin abrió los ojos, y Alec pudo ver el dorado verdoso que tanto amaba- Gracias por eso, no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba- Alec, con una mano temblorosa, alcanzó la bufanda de Magnus y la tocó, preguntándole a este con la mirada si podía. Magnus asintió, y el ojiazul quitó la prenda, dejando al descubierto su marca, su "ALEXAND" que al parecer ahora tenía dos nuevas letras. Él había dicho una vez que iba a estar con Magnus cada vez que una letra apareciera, y que iba a sostener su mano cada vez que el dolor lo atravesara; pero no pudo evitar pensar en que una de esas letras se había formado cuando él no estaba, cuando seguramente era Jace el que estaba con Magnus, y conociendo a su hermano no debió de haber sido una bonita experiencia ni para el moreno ni para el rubio.

* * *

Magnus siempre se había sentido expuesto cada vez que alguien miraba sus marcas, excepto con Alec. Recordó cuando despertó en el hospital con Jace, y al verlo se percató en que el rubio había descubierto la marca de Alec y la había tocado; era como si la existencia de esa otra marca lo torturara al robarle todo el mérito a la de él. Pero con Alec era diferente porque aunque el ojiazul sabía que había otra marca en la cadera, de todos modos miraba su nombre como si no hubiera otro en Magnus. Como si no hubiera otra marca en el mundo entero.

Con Alec, Magnus pensaba que el hecho de ser diferente había sido lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar; porque miraba esa sonrisa en Alec, aquella que le daba la seguridad de que no había nada mejor que hacer sentir al ojiazul especial.

-¿Por qué eres diferente?- Preguntó Alec sin dejar de ver la marca.

\- No lo sé-

\- No me malinterpretes, me gusta saber que poco a poco mi nombre se formará en tu piel- Alec sonrió y lo miró- Me parece increíble- Agregó, antes de volver a mirar la marca- Pero no quiero que sufras. Este dolor es en cierta forma por mi culpa-

-¿Y tú dolor?- Repuso Magnus. Amaba la forma de ser de Alec, amaba todo de él, pero sinceramente le molestaba el modo en el que el ojiazul parecía pensar en todo el mundo antes que en él mismo- El ardor por mis marcas lo puedo curar con un poco de agua, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?- Alec miró sus manos entrelazadas, una pálida y la otra dorada, y las levantó como si fueran un trofeo.

-Tú eres mi cura- Respondió. Magnus bajó sus manos y lo miró firmemente.

\- Sabes que este momento no será eterno. Me preocupa pensar que esto lo único que conseguirá es que por mi culpa vayas a sufrir más. No quiero seguir haciéndote daño- Alec miró hacia un lado, pero Magnus continuó de todos modos- Alec ¿Qué quieres que haga para aliviar tu sufrimiento? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Pídeme cualquier cosa, no importa. Yo te lo daría todo- Los ojos del ojiazul brillaron.

-¿De verdad?- Magnus asintió. Alec dudó- Yo…-

-Cualquier cosa- Repitió Magnus. Alec lo escuchó con la duda en sus ojos, pero finalmente lanzó un suspiro.

\- No hay nada que puedas darme- Dijo finalmente. El chico dejó ir la mano de Magnus y casi imperceptiblemente se alejó, pero no se levantó del sofá- Solo quiero ver a Jace feliz- Magnus no tenía hermanos, pero pensó en que si tuviera alguno le gustaría que este fuera como Alec.

-No creo que pueda hacer feliz a Jace- Confesó. No era justo que Alec mantuvieran unas esperanzas en algo que no se daría. Alec cerró los ojos como si aquello le hubiera dolido.

-Lo sé- Admitió- Jace también me lo dijo. Él me dijo que ahora que sabía que yo era tu otra marca ya no iba poder ser completamente feliz- -

-Porque sabe que hay un vacío- Alec lo miró. Él era ese vacío.

No dijeron nada más al respecto, porque ambos temían en lo que pudieran llegar a hacer o confesar si continuaban. Tenían tantas cosas que querían decirse el uno al otro, pero sabían que no podían, y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por guardar silencio. Tal vez Jace ya no pudiera ser completamente feliz, y tal vez su relación con Magnus dependiera de un hilo, pero sea como fuere ellos no podían estar juntos por simple respeto al rubio, porque aparte del amor que sentían por el otro, también los unía el amor hacia Jace.

Alec quería resignarse, antes se había sentido satisfecho creyendo que ver a Jace volver a casa con una sonrisa, o tener a Presidente miau entre sus manos bastaba, pero ya no. Ahora estaba seguro que cualquier cosa lo podría hacer mandar todo al demonio y pensar por primera vez en sí mismo y en lo que sentía.

Magnus le había dicho que haría lo que él quisiera, y Alec sabía a qué se refería: Solo tenía que pedirle que dejara a Jace, y el moreno lo haría; pero Alec no podía, las palabras no salían de su garganta.

Magnus lo evaluó, tan dudoso y al mismo tiempo fuerte como sólo Alec podía serlo. Su mirada bajó al sueter negro del chico y sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo te estoy dejando ver mi marca- Alec casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello.

-No puedo mostrarte mi marca- Estaba sorprendido por la insinuación del moreno

-¿Por qué no? –

-Porque tu marca está en la clavícula- Explicó el ojiazul- En cambio la mía… tendría que quitarme mi sueter para eso- Magnus sintió su corazón encogerse al ver el leve rubor que se extendió por las mejillas del ojiazul.

-¿Y? Ya te he visto sin camisa antes, y sería un placer hacerlo de nuevo- Repuso con otra sonrisa. Se miraron por unos segundos, y después Alec empezó a quitarse el sueter por la cabeza. No sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez solo quisiera sentir por unos momentos que las cosas estaban como sentía que deberían estar, o tal vez ver a Magnus jugando con él le recordó a aquella época en la que juntos salían a tomar un latte y un espresso y todo parecía ser perfecto.

Magnus miró con mucha atención a Alec, saboreando con la mirada cada centímetro de piel blanca que quedaba expuesto. Y entonces ahí estaba la marca, su nombre.

Magnus tomó a Alec del brazo contrario haciendo que este se acercara pero de espaldas, y cuando ambos estaban cerca se recostó en el sofá con Alec sobre su pecho. Alec se dejó llevar, aprovecharía cada momento que tuviera para estar con Magnus, y trataba de guardarlo en su mente, así cuando volvieran a la realidad tendría recuerdos a los que aferrarse.

-El pasado era hermoso ¿Verdad?- Murmuró Magnus quien estaba pensando lo mismo que Alec. El moreno levantó una mano y jugó a delinear su nombre en el brazo del chico sobre su pecho. Alec suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Contigo, nunca nada ha dejado de serlo-

* * *

No se pusieron de acuerdo para ello, pero ya llevaban varios minutos en un nuevo silencio. Uno agradable, uno perfecto, en donde solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones. Tal vez esa tarde se volviera la más dolorosa de todas en un futuro, pero en ese momento era la mejor en la vida de ambos.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta. Magnus gruñó y lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Magnus- Llamó Alec tratando de girar el rostro para comprobar si se había quedado dormido, pero el moreno lo abrazo por la espalda impidiéndole girarse. Alec se rió- Magnus-

-No estoy- Respondió.

-Si estás- Replicó el chico.

-Estoy para ti. No estoy para el que sea que esté en la puerta- Alec intentó volver a liberarse, pero el abrazo de Magnus era implacable.

-Puede ser importante ¿Y si es Catarina?-

\- En ese caso ella me matará por haberte dejado entrar, y no estoy de humor para regaños- Alec rodó los ojos- Además no es ella, está en el hospital en sus prácticas-Alec dejó de removerse y pasó saliva.

-¿Y si es Jace?- Dijo precavido. Notó como el agarre de Magnus poco a poco fue disminuyendo.

\- Él está en clases- Respondió, pero no sonaba muy seguro.

\- ¿Y crees que no podría saltarse sus clases por venir a verte?- Le preguntó- No sabes todo lo que Jace sería capaz de hacer por ti- Magnus lo escuchó, hizo una mueca, y se pasó las manos por el rostro- Lo lamento- Dijo rápidamente Alec- No quiero complicarte más las cosas- Magnus negó con la cabeza, pero no levantó el rostro. Alec lo miró, tan confundido, tan necesitado de comprensión. Recordó a Jace prohibiéndole acercársele, y antes de poder arrepentirse se puso de pie. Una vez se había quedado de brazos cruzados al ver al amor de su vida siendo infeliz, pero lo había hecho por Jace.

Ya no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Magnus lo miró sorprendido y con un poco de temor.

-Alec ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

\- Voy a abrir-

-¿Y si es Jace?-

\- Entonces ya veremos qué pasa- Respondió el ojiazul y se giró con la intención de caminar hacia la puerta.

-No, espera- Magnus también se puso de pie- Dime ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

\- Voy a hablar con él- Respondió el chico- Si te ama tanto como yo lo hago entonces no querrá verte sufriendo-

-¿Y qué ganaras con eso?- Alec no respondió la pregunta- Piensa en la salud de tu hermano- Le recordó.

\- Sus emociones están ligadas a las tuyas- Dijo Alec- ¿Realmente crees que él por sí solo no se dará cuenta que no eres feliz a su lado?- El timbre volvió a sonar.

-En realidad, estar con Jace es lo único que no me ha dejado caer por extrañarte- Confesó- Cuando estoy con él es como estar con una pequeña parte de ti-

\- Hay algo de Jace en mí, y hay algo de mí en Jace. Lo que él y yo tenemos es más fuerte que una hermandad cualquiera. No tenemos la misma sangre, pero lo quiero como si sí- Magnus asintió al saber que Alec podría entenderlo- Pero tú lo dijiste, cuando estas con él ¿Qué pasa cuando se separan? Puede ser lo mismo que me pasa a mí: cuando veo a mi hermano sonreír siento que esto es lo correcto, pero cuando él se va entonces todo se viene abajo. Y de todos modos ¿Crees que lo que acaba de pasar no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alterar todo lo que habíamos construido?- Magnus lo escuchó, y sin poder evitarlo su corazón se llenó de orgullo al ver al chico tan determinado que tenía ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?- Le preguntó asombrado- Siempre eres tan tierno, tan adorable, tan inseguro. ¿Cómo es que ahora mismo puedes hablar así por los dos cuando ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo?- Alec le sonrió.

\- Puedo dudar de que mis ojos son azules, o de que mi cabello es negro. Pero nunca dudaré del amor que nació entre nosotros desde la primera vez que nos conocimos- Magnus sabía que era verdad, desde aquella primera vez y hasta el momento Alec nunca ha dudado de lo que sentía o de lo que sabía que Magnus sentía- Creo que es la única vez que he tenido una certeza absoluta de algo en mi vida- Las palabras de Alec eran hermosas, pero no podían evadir la preocupación del moreno.

-De todos modos tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar. No quiero destruir lo que hay entre ustedes dos-

\- Ya no puedo seguir entregándote a mi hermano, Magnus- Le respondió Alec negando con la cabeza y se giró para abrir la puerta. Magnus pensó en lo que pensaría Jace al ver a su propio hermano sin camisa abrir la puerta. Se encogió en el sofá y esperó lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Pero antes de que Alec la tocara, la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole paso a un hombre mayor usando una túnica roja, y a varias personas detrás de él. Alec palideció al reconocerlo, pero Magnus se puso de pie con los puños cerrados a sus costados y la ira palpitando en él.

-Hodge- El hombre en la puerta miró a Alec.

-Alexander Lightwood- Saludó y miró a Magnus- Magnus Bane- Después pasó la mirada por ambos, deteniéndose en un Alec sin camisa- Oh vaya, esto sí que es interesante. Seguro que se estaban divirtiendo, ahora entiendo porque te negaste a entregármelo- Magnus miró a Alec con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-¿De qué está hablando?-


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Isabelle y Simón tardaron más tiempo del que la chica tardaría en ir de la librería a su casa, y no solo por el hecho de que ambos caminaban extremadamente lento, sino porque ella había tomado un camino largo.

-Mi hermana es muy tranquila- Contaba Simón.

-Mis hermanos no lo son tanto- Contestó ella- Tal vez Alec si…no, olvídalo. Deberías verlo cuando se enoja-

-Pero tienes tres hermanos ¿No?- Ella sonrió. Simón realmente la escuchaba, él realmente parecía interesado en su vida.

-Sí. Jace, Alec y Max- Ella lo miró- Max se parece a ti-

\- ¿También es un muy interesante chico con los títulos de mago taumaturgo y tirador fusilero en League of Legends , además de ser nivel 48 en Dragones y Mazmorras? Porque si es así me encantaría conocerlo- Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Son video juegos? No, Max no es así- Simón parecía decepcionado- Es más de historietas y esas cosas- El chico volvió a tener una oleada de energía.

-¿Cómo mangas? Adoro Marvel- Isabelle no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, pero le parecía encantador verlo tan entusiasmado.

-Sí, exactamente eso- Respondió, aunque la verdad no estaba segura. Escuchaba a Max hablar de sus cosas, pero a la hora de la verdad no meditaba la información que le daba su hermano. Su hermano…

-Oh, dios ¡Max!- Exclamó sorprendida. Simón la miró extrañado, oero al girar la cabeza sus lentes se resbalaron por su nariz dándole un aspecto gracioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Debo recoger a mi hermano de sus clases- Explicó ella, y ya que Simón tenía las manos ocupadas le acomodó las gafas con un dedo. El chico sonrió el agradecimiento.

-¿Y tus hermanos? ¿No pueden hacerlo ellos?- La chica sintió un agradable calor en su pecho, Simón quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Él se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y volvió la mirada al frente.

-No sé dónde están. Jace probablemente está con Magnus, y Alec…-

-¿Quién es Magnus?- Interrumpió Simón curioso.

-El novio de mi hermano-

-¿De Jace?- Ella suspiró.

-Sí, de Jace- Simón asintió.

-¿Por diversión o alma gemela?- Isabelle hizo una nota mental de lo curioso que era el chico.

-Alma gemela-

-En ese caso podríamos llevarnos bien- Comentó- Creo que me conviene llevarme bien con tus hermanos, y Jace suena a que es alguien genial- Isabelle quiso soltar una carcajada ante eso y después quizás sacar a Simón de su error, pero al ver hacia su casa palideció- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Simón y siguió su mirada: Estacionado en la calle, justo frente de su casa, había un taxi.

-No puede ser…- Murmuró ella y empezó a correr. Llegó a su casa y al subir los escalones de la entrada ni siquiera tuvo que timbrar, la puerta fue abierta por Robert.

-Papá- Saludó ella sorprendida. Robert se hizo a un lado para que Maryse pasara y fuera a pagarle al taxi- Mamá- Agregó la chica. Su madre terminó de pagarle al taxi y regresó a la entrada para pararse junto a su esposo y mirar a su hija. Casi en el instante llegó Simón, quien parecía estar ahogándose con su propia respiración.

-No sabía que eras tan rápida- Dijo el chico entre jadeos- ¿Es un mal momento para mencionar mi ineptitud en deportes?- Robert le dio una dura mirada a Simón.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Simón Lewis- Se presentó con una sonrisa, e hizo ademan de estirar una mano para saludar al hombre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba cargando las bolsas y decidió desistir.

-No sabía que volverían tan pronto- Intervino Isabelle- ¿Cómo les fue?- Robert miró a su esposa, y ella a su vez soltó un suspiro.

\- Si te refieres a que de repente todos nuestros problemas se solucionaron, pues no- Ella miró a su esposo- Pero creo que llegamos a la conclusión de que ninguno de nosotros quiere un divorcio realmente, y no por nosotros sino pos ustedes-

-Trataremos de llevarnos bien- Concordó él- No seremos un matrimonio amoroso, pero seremos uno tranquilo. Ahora, hay muchos que ustedes deben explicarnos- Isabelle hizo una mueca, no quería responder a lo que seguramente serían regaños de sus padres. Recordó su compra.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día ¿Ven estas bolsas? Debo llevarlas adentro. Y él es el chico de la caja de la librería, lo que significa que debe regresar cuanto antes a su trabajo-

-En realidad Maia puede reempla…¡auch!- Simón se cayó de golpe cuando Isabelle le dio un codazo en el estómago, tratando de hacerlo lo más disimulado posible para que sus padres no lo notaran.

-Debe regresar lo más pronto posible- Insistió ella tratando de girar s sus padres para entrar- Así que si nos disculpan…-

-Alto ahí jovencita- Habló su madre y le cerró el camino. Sacó de su bolsillo una hoja, la desdobló, y la levantó para que todos pudieran verla- Encontré esto sobre la mesa ¿Puedes explicarme que significa?- Isabelle se mordió el labio mientras veía frente a sus ojos el recibo del hospital, donde decía que claramente el paciente había sido Jace Herondale.

\- Significa que Max no hizo sus deberes de limpiar la mesa- Respondió.

\- Isabelle…-

-Jace se puso mal. Los llamé y ustedes no respondieron- Ella tomó el codo de Simón y trató de conducirlo a dentro- No es mi culpa. Ahora si nos disculpan…-

\- Eso no es todo- Habló su padre- Max salía de clase hace media hora ¿Dónde está?- Isabelle supuso que si le decía a sus padres que se había olvidado de su hermanito, ellos iban a estallar.

-Max- Habló Simón con una sonrisa. Isabelle lo miró precavida- El niño que ama las historietas… Es encantador ¿Verdad?- Robert lo miró como si el chico fuera una mosca- ¿Recuerdan que les hablé de Maia? Ella lo está cuidando en lo que acompañaba a Isabelle a su casa a dejar todo esto- La chica lo miró con la boca abierta. Tomó una nota mental de agradecerle a Simón después.

\- ¿Y Jace y Alec?- Preguntó Maryse.

-Con Magnus- Respondió Simón. La mujer lo miró.

-¿Magnus?- Simón rodó los ojos.

-Ya sabes, el novio de Jace- Respondió. Maryse y Robert miraron al chico con la boca abierta, si Isabelle no estuviera frente a sus padres seguramente se hubiera golpeado la frente con la palma.

\- Es una larga historia- Dijo ella. Después, aprovechando el aturdimiento de sus padres, soltó sus bolsas en las manos de su madre y empezó a pasar cada bolsa de Simón a su padre- En realidad es una historia muy entretenida, muy romántica también. Hay mucho drama, seguro llorarán al escucharla. Pero ahora Max debe estar cansando a Maia de tanto hablar de súper héroes y esas cosas, y entonces la novia de Simón no querrá cuidarlo de nuevo en el futuro. Así que si nos disculpan iremos por mi hermano- Isabelle tomó a Simón del codo y lo jaló para bajar las escaleras- ¡Entren! La casa los extrañaba- Maryse y Robert, aún sorprendidos, miraron a su hija alejarse. Entonces se giraron y entraron a la casa para dejar las bolsas adentro preguntándose cuantas cosas habían pasado en su ausencia.

Isabelle y Simón se alejaron por la calle y al girar la esquina ella se detuvo y lo soltó.

-Debo ir por mi hermano- Informó ella. Simón levantó sus cejas.

-Debemos ir- Corrigió. Ella lo miró curiosa.

-¿Y Maia?-

-Ella puede reemplazarme por un mes si quiero, y de todos modos ¿De dónde demonios sacaste que ella era mi novia?- Isabelle se rio.

-Ay Simón ¿Enserio lo creíste? Solo les dije eso para que no analizaran que estaba a punto de entrar a casa con un chico soltero-

-Pero antes de eso, cuando acabábamos de salir de la librería, tú también lo mencionaste- Ya que el chico se había ofrecido a acompañarla, ella se puso en marcha. Simón inmediatamente también empezó a caminar a su lado.

\- Ah, eso- Repuso- Si, lo pensé al comienzo. Pero luego vi tus intentos de coqueteo conmigo y me maldije mentalmente por ser tan tonta. Claramente no tienes novia- Simón tosió.

-¿Intentos de coqueteo?- Ella se rió.

-Mírenme- Dijo, haciendo una pésima imitación de él- Soy mago taumaturgo y tirador fusilero, además de ser nivel 45 en Dragones y Mazmorras- Simón soltó una carcajada.

-Eso quiere decir que funcionaron- Comentó orgulloso de sí mismo- Y soy nivel 48- Corrigió.

-Lo que digas, Simón-

* * *

-La verdad es que al principio estaba seguro de todo esto- Contaba Liam, y Jace lo escuchaba atento- Yo quería mi marca… escuchaba de otras personas, y quería sentir lo mismo que ellas sentían. E incluso llegué a odiar a aquellos que tenían sus marcas-

\- Si quieres mi opinión no parece que pudieras odiar a alguien- Comentó Jace.

\- Lo sé. Algo cambió, y estoy bastante seguro de que tiene que ver con Marbas- Jace arrugó la nariz.

-¿Quién es Marbas?-

-El demonio siervo de Asmodeus- Jace asintió.

\- El demonio que quiere a Magnus… ¿Para qué lo quiere?- Liam se encogió de hombros y giró la esquina en el auto.

-No lo sé, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe en realidad-

-Bueno, supongo que ahora que yo lo sé van a dejar a mi novio en paz ¿Verdad?- Liam lo miró curioso.

-Pensé que no eran oficiales-

-No estamos discutiendo eso- Replicó el rubio- Magnus y yo aún no hemos hablado de ese asunto, aunque no sé qué vaya a pasar después de hoy, si es verdad que Alec fue a ver a Magnus entonces…- Jace sacudió la cabeza no queriendo pensar en eso- En fin, ¿Cómo es un demonio?-

\- Es…- Liam no pudo terminar de hablar porque sonó su celular. Jace miró al de ojos grises contestar cuando de repente toda la felicidad que había tenido dentro de él se murió. Era como si alguien la hubiera extinguido tan fácil y rápido como lo era apagar una vela, y ahora sentía miedo. Estaba preocupado, y no era solo la sensación, podía sentir el frio temor como si fuera hielo creciendo en su pecho e impidiéndole respirar.

Liam contestó su celular después de ver que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de su hermana.

-Idiota- Saludó ella- ¿Dónde demonios estás?-

-Estoy…-

\- Eso no importa. Nuestra familia vino- Liam disminuyó la velocidad y abrió los ojos sorprendido- Ya no confían en nosotros, mi padre me dijo que ahora lo iban a resolver todo a su modo. Se fueron por Magnus, van a obligarlo a entrar al pentagrama-

-Espera un momento ¿Hace cuánto se fueron?- Liam sintió movimiento a su lado, y al girarse vio a Jace apretando los puños sobre sus muslos. El chico estaba extremadamente pálido y parecía tener problemas para respirar.

-Hace como cinco minutos- Respondió ella- Y lo peor de todo es que me dejaron sola con los padres de Magnus… Liam, esas personas se van a morir en cualquier momento. Yo no quiero estar encerrada con dos cadáveres-

\- Está bien, tranquilízate. Iré por ti y luego trataremos de encontrar a nuestra familia- Jace lo miró curioso- Espérame, no tardo-

-¡Apúrate!- Insistió ella antes de colgar. Liam guardó su teléfono y miró a Jace.

\- Jace ¿Qué pasa? Te ves terriblemente mal- Jace cerró los ojos.

-No sabes cómo odio que alguien me diga eso- Comentó. Liam frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decirle que no era momento para bromas cuando el rubio volvió a hablar- Es Magnus, tengo que ir con él. Algo le está pasando- Liam miró a los lados, hacia la calle.

\- Estamos cerca de mi casa ¿Puedes resistir mientras voy por mi hermana?- Jace asintió y Liam volvió a acelerar.

\- No lo entiendo ¿Por qué te pones así?- Preguntó Liam.

\- Puedo sentir a Magnus- Explicó Jace- Puedo saber dónde está o sentir sus emociones más fuertes. Nuestro amor es físico, o al menos eso me ha dicho todo el mundo- Liam abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Que horrible- Comentó, después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Jace precavido- Lo lamento, no sé si para ti esto es hermoso o algo así, pero por como lo dices suena horrible- Jace se cruzó de brazos, tratando de calentar su pecho.

\- Es hermoso cuando los sentimientos no son malos. De todos modos yo no tendría que sentir esto, pero sé porque lo estoy haciendo: Magnus no está conmigo- Liam miró hacia los asientos de atrás del auto y después volvió a mirar a Jace con la confusión marcada en el rostro.

\- Eso es evidente ¿No? Magnus no está aquí- Jace, a pesar del dolor que sentía, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

\- No seas idiota- Le dijo- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que no está conmigo sentimentalmente. Significa que en estos momentos Magnus y yo no estamos compartiendo sentimientos- Liam lo miró con compasión- No hay forma de que Magnus de repente haya dejado de amarme- Continuó Jace- Lo único que pudo haber pasado es que algún otro sentimiento haya logrado ser más fuerte- Liam pasó saliva.

-Ya llegamos- Anunció, tratando de cambiar de tema, y detuvo el auto frente a una casa. Jace suspiró y trató de bajarse del auto. Se sentía muy mal, tenía mucho frío en el pecho y casi que podía jurar que ese frío estaba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. No era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que lo que sea que haya pasado entre Alec y Magnus había rebasado los sentimientos de éste último por él. Le dolía, pero el dolor en su pecho era el suficiente como para no dejarlo sufrir por el dolor sentimental de lo que aquello realmente significaba.

Liam se bajó y dio la vuelta al auto para mirarlo a él bajarse con mucho esfuerzo.

-Oye, si quieres me puedes esperar en el auto- Jace negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. No se iba a quedar sentado esperando como si fuera una damisela embarazada.

Ambos llegaron a la casa y Liam usó sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Casi en el acto una chica salió, como si fuera un perrito al que acaban de dejar en libertad.

-¡Al fin!- Celebró, después miró a Jace y abrió los ojos- ¿Quién es este? Parece un muerto andante-

-Es Jace- Respondió Liam. Nora asintió con reconocimiento, ya sabía quién era, pero seguía sin entender el mal aspecto- No importa ¿Dónde están los padres de Magnus?- Jace lo miró.

-¿Qué?- Nora ignoró al rubio y miró a su hermano.

-Adentro. Habitación de huéspedes. Justamente estaba con ellos, llevan desmayados unos minutos- Liam abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Y por qué no llamaste a una ambulancia o algo?!-

-Te llamé a ti- Se defendió ella. Liam bufó.

-Espérame aquí, Jace- Dijo y entró a la casa. Jace frunció el ceño y lo siguió, eran los padres de Magnus de quienes estaban hablando, no los dejaría si tenía la oportunidad de ayudarlos.

Liam, en las escaleras lo miró, pero solo suspiró resignado y continuó su camino.

Después de varios minutos finalmente Jace y Liam pudieron bajar a los padres de Magnus al primer piso, donde una muy enojada Nora los esperaba.

-¿Podemos irnos? Papá podría estar entregando a Magnus en este instante y no me quiero perder la única oportunidad que tengo de tener una marca- Jace terminó de dejar a la madre de Magnus en uno de los sofás y miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie entregará a Magnus- Declaró. Nora le sonrió.

-Y quien va a impedirlo ¿Tu? Mírate, ni siquiera sé cómo logras mantenerte en pie-

-Soy perfectamente capaz de noquearte cuando quiera- Replicó el rubio. Nora levantó las cejas hacia él e hizo además de acercarse, seguramente para provocarlo, pero Liam le detuvo el paso con su cuerpo.

-Ya basta- Nora chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?- Preguntó señalando a los padres de Magnus. Jace les dio una mirada, la pareja no se movía, ni siquiera podía asegurar que aún estuvieran respirando. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y le envió un mensaje a Catarina con la dirección y un "Urgente" en letras grandes. Eso tendría que bastar. Le hubiera encantado llevarlos él mismo al hospital, pero necesitaba ir con Magnus.

-Listo, ahora tenemos que irnos-

-¿Y a donde, chico listo?- Preguntó Nora- No tengo la menor idea de a donde fueron- Jace le lanzó una dura mirada a la chica, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Después miró a Liam.

-Yo te iré indicando el camino- El rubio agradeció mentalmente cuando Liam le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, confiando completamente en él.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron en el auto, Jace en el asiento de copiloto volvió a cerrar las manos a su alrededor para buscar calor y clavó la mirada al frente.

-Gira a la izquierda- Dijo firmemente, y Liam así lo hizo. Nora, sentada en el asiento de atrás, no podía tener su cabeza más pegada a la de su hermano.

-¿Cómo sabes que es por ahí?- Preguntó, pero Jace no le respondió. Él tampoco sabía con certeza como demonios podía asegurarlo, pero ahí estaba, dando indicaciones y no dudando de ellas. Después de unas cuantas indicaciones más empezó a tener escalofríos, y tuvo que encogerse en la silla para continuar informando el camino y para obtener más calor- Oh dios- Exclamó Nora al verlo- Por favor no te vayas a morir hasta que hayamos llegado-

* * *

A Magnus finalmente le quitaron el saco que le habían puesto en la cabeza para cubrir su vista, y unos hombres lo tomaron de los brazos para bajarlo de la camioneta blanca que podía pasar fácilmente por un mini autobús escolar. Inmediatamente miró detrás de él donde Alec, aún sin camisa, también era bajado de otra camioneta y también era obligado a caminar.

Loa habían llevado a un depósito abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, y Magnus trató de esforzarse, recordando que cosa ilegal había hecho como para haberse metido en esos problemas.

A dentro, el depósito estaba sucio y era ligeramente claro ya que la ausencia de algunas tejas permitía la entrada del sol.

-Magnus- Llamó Alec detrás de él. Magnus hizo todo lo que pudo para girarse a verlo- En verdad lo siento- Dijo el chico. Magnus recordó lo pasado en el loft, donde Alec le había confesado que él también había soñado con Hodge, lo cual a su vez confirmaba la teoría de Magnus que nadie había querido creer: Realmente sus padres estaban secuestrados y eran torturados, y él había tenido la oportunidad de salvarlos.

Magnus en ese momento no le había podido decir nada, no solo por lo sorprendido que se sentía de que Alec le hubiera ocultado eso toda la tarde, sino porque Hodge había interrumpido el momento dando la orden para que los tomaran a los dos y después los metieran en camionetas separadas.

-Entiendo por qué lo hiciste- Le respondió- Perdóname por lo que sea que haya hecho que nos haya traído hasta aquí- Alec pareció querer responder aquello, pero antes de cualquier cosa Hodge habló.

\- Mira, Magnus ¿Sabes qué es esto?- El aludido miró al hombre y después hacia lo que señalaba. Un dibujo circular en el suelo, donde también habían varias velas a su alrededor. El moreno volvió la mirada hacia Hodge.

\- ¿Dónde están mis padres?- Le preguntó. Hodge negó con la cabeza.

\- Respuesta equivocada- Magnus le dio una mirada a Alec antes de volver a mirar al hombre.

\- Lo que sea que yo haya hecho, él no tiene la culpa. Déjalo ir- Hodge miró a Alec pensativo.

\- No lo sé, tal vez pueda utilizarlo- Y volvió a mirar a Magnus- Aunque todo depende de ti y de tu cooperación. Intentémoslo de nuevo ¿Qué es esto?-

\- Un pentagrama- Respondió gruñendo. Hodge asintió.

-¿Y para qué es?-

\- ¿Para hacer cultos satánicos? No lo sé-

-Son puertas- Explicó el hombre- Entradas, salidas o ventanas de este mundo al reino de Edom. Cuando haga funcionar este pentagrama vendrá un demonio, Marbas. Trátalo bien, es un buen chico- Magnus rodó los ojos al pensar que solo Hodge podía encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de decir- Entonces Marbas te invitará a ir con él, y tú lo harás-

-¡No!- Intervino Alec. Hodge le dio una dura mirada.

-Permití que te quedaras, joven Lightwood, no me hagas arrepentirme- Después volvió a mirar a Magnus- ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo invocar ya a Marbas?-

\- ¿Dónde están mis padres?- Repitió más firmemente. Hodge suspiró y se enderezo en su lugar.

-Tus padres están bien, los dejamos en la calle con una dirección en una hoja. Ahora mismo deben estar camino a la casa en la que te encontramos- La esperanza brilló en los ojos dorados verdosos del moreno.

-¿De verdad?- Hodge levantó una mano.

-Te doy mi palabra. Y si accedes a entrar al pentagrama entonces también dejaremos ir a Alec-

-¡No!- Volvió a interrumpir el ojiazul. Hodge lo miró duramente.

-Te dije…- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Todos miraron en esa dirección, Magnus frunció el ceño al ver a Nora, la chica que había intentado asaltarlo. Después miró confundido a Liam, y al final dio un grito ahogado al ver a un Jace extremadamente pálido con los labios tan azules que parecían negros.

\- ¡Jace!- Gritó hacia él, y cuando Jace lo miró casi que sintió ganas de llorar. Una vez más él le había hecho eso al rubio.

Jace, después de mirarlo unos segundos, dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano, quien miraba al rubio entre sorprendido y asustado. Por unos minutos ellos tres sintieron que el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo existía ese triángulo imaginario formado por las posiciones de cada uno. Jace pasó la mirada por ambos, dándole especial atención a un Alec sin camisa. Ni Alec ni Magnus parecían poder decir algo, la apariencia del rubio había sido suficiente para dejarlos mudos.

Finalmente esa burbuja desapareció cuando Jace decayó, Liam tuvo que acercarse a él y sostenerlo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Padre- Dijo Nora, llamando la atención de todos- No permitiré que hagas esto sin mí. Hago parte de esta familia, y he hecho mucho por ustedes- Hodge miró a su hija como si ella fuera una molesta cucharacha.

-Tenías que quedarte en casa- Le dijo- ¿Quién está con los padres de Magnus?- Eso llamó la atención de este último.

-Ellos están bien- Comunicó ella- O estarán bien, que es más de lo que puedo decir de como tú los habías dejado- Magnus abrió la boca sorprendido, después miró a Hodge y forcejeó para tratar de liberarse.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- le gritó. Hodge miró duramente a su hija.

-¿Ya ves lo que ocasionas?-

\- ¡No haré nada de lo que quieras que haga!- Continuó Magnus- ¡Suéltenme!- Agregó para los que lo estaban agarrando. Hodge lo miró tranquilamente.

-¿Qué hay de Alec?-

-¿Qué lo liberarás si entro al pentagrama?- Magnus se rió secamente- Ni siquiera sé si eso será cierto-

-Y de todos modos tampoco es una opción- Agregó firmemente Alec mientras miraba a Magnus. Hodge lanzó un suspiro al techo.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora… Liam. Ya sabes que debes hacer- El chico de ojos grises dejó de mirar preocupado a Jace y levantó la vista hacia su padre, al parecer sorprendido de que este se hubiera dirigido a él.

-No- Respondió. Hodge frunció el ceño hacia él.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-No sé lo que debo hacer, y aunque lo supiera tampoco lo haría- Nora se golpeó la frente con su mano- Padre, ya no creo en esto, ya no quiero mi marca. No creo que lo valga- Nora creyó que su padre se enojaría como lo había hecho con ella, pero como siempre Hodge era más condescendiente con su hijo. El hombre lo miró sorprendido.

-Ya sabes que hacer- Repitió- Tienes a ese chico en tus manos- Liam le dio una mirada al Jace enfermo entre sus brazos y después volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Lo estoy sosteniendo porque podría caer- Explicó- ¿Qué otra cosa debería hacer con él?- Nora soltó un sonido exasperado.

-Y como siempre, parece como si te empeñaras en avergonzarme- Ella levantó su camisa, sacó una daga que tenía prendida al cinturón de su pantalón, caminó hacia Alec, lo tomó del cabello, y puso la pinta de la daga en su pálido cuello- Ahora, creo que debes pensar mejor tus respuestas Magnus. Ya conoces esta daga, y sabes que no dudo de usarla cuando lo necesito-

\- Magnus…- Empezó Alec advirtiéndole por lo que fuera a hacer, pero Nora le jaló aún más el cabello impidiéndole hablar. Magnus miró a Alec horrorizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Alec, su Alec, estaba en peligro. Su vida dependía de nada.

-Magnus- Llamó Hodge. El moreno continuó viendo a Alec como si aquella fuera la imagen más horrible que hubiera visto en toda su vida- Magnus- Volvió a llamar Hodge, y esta vez Magnus lo escuchó y dirigió su atención hacia él- ¿Puedo llamar a Marbas?- El no respondió usando su voz, porque sentía que n iba a poder encontrarla. Pero dio un lento asentimiento con la cabeza. Hodge sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás, dándole paso a un anciano que también estaba usando una capa roja y quien además tenía un libro en sus manos.

\- No…- Escuchó que murmuró Liam detrás de él, pero ya era tarde, el hombre había leído el hechizo en el libro y un momento después, en medio de corrientes de aire, se formó una figura azul en el centro del pentagrama. Magnus abrió los ojos horrorizado, realmente aquella cosa era un demonio.

Marbas miró toda la estancia sorprendido, y finalmente sus ojos cayeron en Magnus.

-Un placer verte de nuevo- Le dijo. Magnus lo miró confundido.

-Jamás te había visto antes-

\- Eso es mentira, pero entiendo que aún no puedas entender muchas cosas- El demonio miró a Liam y le sonrió- ¡Hola, amigo! ¿Qué tal todo?-

-No soy tu amigo- Le respondió el de ojos grises. Marbas se llevó una mano al pecho, como si su corazón inexistente le doliera.

-Después de crear lo que eres ahora… ¿Y así es como me pagas?- Lo miró divertido- Supongo que ya lograste descifrar lo que he hecho en ti ¿Verdad?- Liam no respondió, solo se quedó viéndolo- Dos sentimientos… deberían haber sido tres para que todo fuera exitoso, pero mi señor y yo confiamos en que dos tendrán que bastar. Primero esa envidia que no te dejaba acercarte a los demás, sabiendo que ellos tenían marca y tú no. Y después la dureza que te empeñaste en cosechar, y que sin ella pudiste abrirte y ayudar a quienes te rodeaban sin esperar nada a cambio- Marbas hizo una reverencia- Solo me faltó quitarte el egoísmo, y entonces hubieras sido el alma más pura de la tierra. Es una pena, pero de todos modos me enorgullece lo que hice contigo- Liam estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Soy parte de alguna especie de plan?- Marbas asintió diplomáticamente.

-Tu hermano gemelo nos sirvió para conocerte, porque aunque no lo creas los gemelos realmente tienen una conexión especial- El demonio miró a Alec, después a Jace y por último a Magnus- No tienen idea de cuánto alimento nos dieron ustedes tres; tantas sonrisas, tantas lágrimas, tanto amor, tanto drama… Fue delicioso en su momento, pero lastimosamente ese momento se ha acabado. Ahora es hora de que me lleve a Magnus conmigo-

\- Nunca- Habló Alec, aunque no tenía una buena visibilidad de la situación debido a la posición de su cabeza. Jace también hubiera querido decir o hacer algo, se sentía inútil por tener que depender del apoyo de Liam, pero estaba seguro de que si el de ojos grises lo soltaba entonces caería al suelo. El hielo dentro de él estaba cada vez más extendido, Magnus tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizado, y Jace lo sentía. Pero no podía hacer nada.

-Magnus- Llamó Marbas usando un tono cantarín- Ven aquí, querido- Los hombres que aseguraban a Magnus lo soltaron, y él se enderezó mirando aturdido a todas partes. A Hodge, a Alec, a Jace, a Liam, a Nora, y a Marbas.

-Magnus- Reprendió Hodge.

\- Una vez que entres ahí- Intervino Liam- No vas a volver a salir, Magnus. Tenlo por seguro- Jace le agradeció mentalmente a Liam, porque el chico estaba siendo su voz cuando él no podía hablar.

\- ¡Liam! - Regañó Hodge, pero Liam continuó.

\- Escúchame- Llamó, y Magnus aún aturdido se giró para verlo- Ese demonio sirve a uno mayor. Un príncipe del infierno llamado Asmodeus, y él te quiere. No sabemos porque, pero te quiere a toda costa-

-¡Liam!- Volvió a reprender Hodge.

-Cálmate, anciano- Habló Marbas con una sonrisa, de brazos cruzados, y orgulloso de la escena ante sus ojos- Es todo parte del plan-

-Fue Asmodeus quien nos dio el poder de entrar a tus sueños y a los sueños de los que te rodean- Continuó Liam- Fue él quien envió a unos demonios por tus padres, a ellos los interceptaron en una carretera y los enviaron por un portal hasta nuestra casa. Fue él quien nos dijo dónde estabas, tu nombre, incluso como lucías. Ese demonio es peligroso, y una vez que estés ante él no te dejará escapar. Piénsalo muy bien ¿Realmente te sacrificarás de esa forma?- Magnus lo escuchó, después miró a Jace en sus brazos, y después a Alec con la punta de la daga aún tocando su cuello. No sabía porque él, pero lo único que sabía era que por su culpa habían sufrido muchas personas, y quería parar eso. Él no permitiría que alguien más sufriera por su culpa, ya no más.

\- Si, lo haré- Le respondió a Liam, y Jace tuvo un estremecimiento visible para todos ahí. Marbas sonrió.

-Ese es mi Magnus- Dijo- Ven aquí, muchacho- Magnus e giró hacia el demonio y empezó a caminar hacia el pentagrama.

\- ¡No!- Gritó Alec y trató de liberarse de Nora, pero ella lo aseguró aún más.

-Ya me hartaste- Comunicó y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada enterró la daga en el abdomen del chico, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y ella se empezara a limpiar la daga con su manga.

-¡Alec!- Magnus quiso volver a correr hacia él antes de que Liam hablara.

-¡Yo lo ayudaré! Magnus, te lo juro por mi vida, llevaré a Alec a un hospital- Magnus lo miró asustado, y Jace tuvo otro nuevo estremecimiento. Sabía que Jace estaba sintiendo lo que él sentía, pero no había modo de que no se atemorizara. Liam también notó la nueva decaída del rubio y lo aseguró aún más en sus brazos, ahora el rubio parecía un peso muerto, aunque aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Nadie saldrá de este depósito- Habló Hodge- No hasta que Magnus haya entrado al pentagrama- El moreno miró a Jace en brazos de Liam, y miró a Alec en el suelo con su abdomen sangrando, pero de todos modos haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarlo y trasmitirle el mensaje "No lo hagas".

Entonces pasó saliva, y deseó mentalmente que Alec pudiera perdonarlo. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al ver al par de hermanos y a la situación a la que habían llegado por él.

-Sé que ustedes dos pueden continuar sin mí, se tendrán el uno al otro- Habló, y antes de poder arrepentirse entró al pentagrama, el cual se iluminó en rojo a penas él puso un pie ahí.

\- Bienvenido a bordo- Dijo Marbas, y después miró hacia afuera, a la familia Starkweather- Un trato es un trato, tendrán su marca, pero enviaré a cada uno de ustedes a un lugar diferente en toda la tierra y me aseguraré personalmente en que jamás se volverán a encontrar. Juntos son un peligro para la humanidad- Marbas chasqueó los dedos y de pronto fueron desapareciendo uno a uno de los miembros de la familia.

\- ¿Qué?- Hodge miró confundido a los lados, como cada uno de los miembros de su familia fue desapareciendo- Este no fue el trato-

-Lo modifiqué- Comento Marbas- ¿No te gusta? A mí me encanta. Ahora si me disculpas mi amo está esperándome, y le encantará verte Magnus, lleva esperándote por mucho tiempo. Sé que has crecido teniendo curiosidad de porque eres diferente, estuve espiándote durante toda tu vida, asegurándome de que estuvieras bien y nada te pasara. Eres un chico travieso, jamás me aburrí de tus locuras- Magnus lo miró.

-¿Por qué soy diferente?- Preguntó interesado. Marbas le sonrió.

-Ya lo sabrás, mi niño- Después miró hacia afuera- Adiós a todos, espero ameritar estar presente en sus pesadillas, si no es así entonces me sentiré terriblemente decepcionado- Y de pronto una corriente de viento llegó de alguna parte, haciendo que el humo en el pentagrama se elevara y envolviera a Marbas y a Magnus, y lo último que éste último escuchó fue el grito de Alec.

* * *

Alec observó todo desde el suelo, y trató de reunir fuerzas. No podía permitirlo, no ahora que había decidido luchar por Magnus. Se sintió mal porque hubiera preferido mil veces haber visto a Magnus con Jace, al menos así el moreno estaría vivo. Pero ahora se lo iban a llevar, lo iban a alejar de los dos, y entonces nada tendría sentido.

Marbas se despidió y empezó a llegar viento de alguna parte, Alec usó la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se puso de pie.

-¡Magnus!- Gritó antes de empezar a correr.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó Nora y empezó a seguirlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida ya que Alec se lanzó sobre el pentagrama, directamente sobre la nube de humo, y el chico desapareció. El humo poco a poco se fue extinguiendo, y Nora tenía miedo de que lo que fuera a hacer ese chico afectara su marca, por lo que se lanzó detrás de él.

Liam observó a Magnus ser consumido por el humo, Jace en sus brazos trató de avanzar seguramente para impedirlo, pero él no lo dejó moverse. Y entonces se lanzó Alec.

-¡No!- Gritó entonces el rubio y esta vez la fuerza que uso fue demasiada, por lo que terminó zafándose del de ojos grises pero casi inmediatamente cayendo al suelo. Liam miró rápidamente a su alrededor, hacia donde uno a uno iban desapareciendo los integrantes de su familia, pero antes de poder preguntarse cuando sería su turno una nueva corriente de aire lo hizo caer al suelo e intentar proteger al cuerpo de Jace con el suyo cuando los cacharros del depósito empezaron a volar por todas partes.

Unos minutos después todo quedó en silencio. Liam sintió los estremecimientos y la respiración agitada de Jace debajo de él, pero se preocupó cuando de repente el rubio empezó a respirar tranquilamente. Se quitó de encima y casi en el acto Jace se puso de pie y miró alrededor. No había nadie más en el depósito, solo estaban ellos dos.

-Liam- Sonaba asustado cuando se dirigió al de ojos grises, y este se sorprendió al verlo. Estaba tan atractivo como lo era normalmente, una explosión de luz y dorado, ya no estaba enfermo- Ya no sé qué está sintiendo Magnus ¡Ya no lo siento!- Jace miró de nuevo alrededor- Ya no lo siento, ya no puedo sentirlo ¡No sé dónde está!- El chico lo escuchó y dirigió su mirada hacia el pentagrama, donde las velas se habían apagado y estaban dibujando extrañas formas en el aire.

-Eso es porque Magnus ya no está aquí-


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 19**

Magnus y Marbas cayeron del cielo en un golpe sordo. El demonio se puso de pie y se sacudió.

-Te juro que uno de estos días pondré aquí una mullida almohada- Anunció gruñendo. Magnus no sabía dónde estaba, pero no podía levantar la cabeza y mirar; algo había cambiado en él, sentía como si algo se hubiera roto. Inmediatamente levantó su camisa para mirar la marca de Jace, estaba igual a como la recordaba, pero entonces ¿Qué había cambiado?

-Marbas- Habló una imponente voz en alguna parte. Magnus, curioso, se puso de pie aún adolorido por el golpe y miró. Estaba en una gran sala, muy parecido a un salón del trono de cualquier castillo medieval. Pero frente a él, en un gran trono de huesos blancos y detalles tallados en madera negra donde había un hombre sentado que lo penetraba con esa fija mirada de un gato. Era extremadamente pálido, usaba un elegante traje gris ceniza, y no tenía cabello.

Magnus miró a Marbas incar una rodilla en el suelo ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

-Mi señor, Asmodeus- Saludó el demonio- Yo he cumplido- Asmodeus pasó su mirada del demonio a Magnus, y pareció estar a punto de decir algo pero el cielo sobre ellos se iluminó y de él cayó Alec. Magnus dio un grito ahogado y corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?- Le exigió saber mientras lo revisaba pero parecía como si la herida en su abdomen hubiera desaparecido. Magnus estaba impresionado, y Alec al notar su mirada se vio a sí mismo y palpó su piel solo para comprobar que era verdad.

\- Eso mismo quiero saber yo- Intervino Marbas mirando a Alec con los brazos cruzados. Alec, aún en el suelo, miró al demonio y sus ojos azules pasaron al hombre que amaba.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Le preguntó- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar sabiendo que yo no querría vivir sin ti?- Magnus puso una mano en la mejilla de Alec antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Marbas soltó un sonido exasperado.

\- Estos adolescentes y sus tendencias suicidas…- Se quejó, y después miró a su señor- Lo lamento mucho, se supone que Liam sería lo suficientemente desinteresado como para lanzarse sobre los hermanos idiotas sin importarle nada, no permitiendo que alguno cometiera la locura de seguir a Magnus hasta aquí. Pero desgraciadamente las cosas no salieron como lo planeado, y no solo porque Liam aún sea egoísta, sino también porque una niña tonta hirió a Alec y luego lo dejó libre- De pronto el cielo se iluminó de nuevo y Nora cayó al suelo. Marbas la miró y soltó una risotada.

-Y aquí la tenemos, ahora ya no tendrá su marca- Nora se sobó la cadera por el golpe pero al escuchar aquello abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?-

\- Lancé un hechizo sobre el depósito- Explicó Marbas- Aquellos que quisieran una marca, la tendrían. Bienvenida al reino de Edom, y espero que tu eterna permanencia no sea tan calurosa como lo han sido mis últimos cinco mil años- Nora abrió la boca enojada, pero antes de poder hablar Asmodeus se puso de pie, haciendo que todos allí lo miraran con respeto.

-Basta, Marbas- Habló el hombre. Después miró a Alec- Este chico podría ser beneficioso- Siguió con Nora- Y tu… tu si eres completamente un estorbo. Pero seguro que ya te encontraremos algo en lo que puedas ser útil- La chica puso sus manos en su cintura, claramente ofendida. Asmodeus la ignoró y llevó sus ojos de gato hacia Magnus -Bienvenido- Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta vez no era una maliciosa como las muchas que Marbas había dado antes, la sonrisa de Asmodeus era una cálida. Y Magnus se extrañó por eso.

\- ¿Exactamente quién eres tú?- Le preguntó.

-Asmodeus, príncipe de Edom- Magnus asintió desinteresado ante tal título.

-Tu interceptaste a mis padres y los llevaste ante esas personas que les hicieron daño- Afirmó- También escuché algo de que me habías estado espiando toda mi vida-

\- Ese fue yo- Marbas dio un paso hacia adelante y levantó uno de sus brazos azules como si pidiera permiso para hablar- Aunque por órdenes de mi señor, claro está- Magnus miró del demonio menor al demonio mayor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que yo hice como para que un príncipe de Edom se interesara por saber de mi vida?-

-Yo me interesé por saber de todas tus vidas- Corrigió Asmodeus. Alec se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras que Magnus dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar eso.

-Eso no es posible. No hay forma de que hubiera nacido más de una vez, no es normal- Marbas se rio.

-Y lo dice el que tiene dos marcas- Se burló. Magnus le dio una dura mirada al demonio antes de que este negara con la cabeza en sus dirección- Te has vuelto aburrido, ojalá hubiéramos podido traerte antes cuando eras más interesante ¿Sabías que una vez fuiste un brujo? Es una lástima que los humanos te hubieran sacrificado por eso- Magnus abrió los ojos horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Marbas- Volvió a llamar Asmodeus, y esta vez había un tinte de enojo en su voz- Ya basta, lo estás confundiendo-

-No- Replicó Magnus- Él solo no lo está haciendo, lo hacen los dos ¿Qué quieren de mí?- Marbas miró a Asmodeus, esperando a que su príncipe fuera quien hablara ahora.

-Quiero darte conocimiento- Explicó Asmodeus, y caminó hacia ellos para pararse a un metro de Magnus. Alec tuvo el impulso se pararse frente al moreno, pero seguía demasiado sorprendido como para poder moverse- Es mi culpa que tu tengas dos marcas, así como también es mi culpa que en tus anteriores vidas hayas sido un brujo o no hayas tenido una marca en absoluto-

-¿Cuántas vidas he tenido?- Le preguntó Magnus, de repente sintiéndose hipnotizado por esos ojos de gato.

\- No las he contado- Confesó el hombre- Eran una tortura para mí cada vez que fallaba en traerte, pero ahora ya estás aquí, y puedo responder a todas tus preguntas. ¿Deseas saber porque eres diferente?- Había algo en la mirada de ese hombre que Alec notó, era como si se esforzara en ver a alguien que apreciaba, cuando en realidad estaba mirando a Magnus. Asmodeus no se estaba comportando como siempre creyó que sería un demonio, y eso no le daba confianza.

-Magnus- Advirtió- Sea lo que sea, no tienes que saberlo. No cambiará nada- Magnus se giró a ver al chico.

\- Siempre he tenido muchas preguntas, Alec- Le dijo- Tuve miedo de que alguna vez alguien me rechazara por ser diferente, y también tuve miedo de no llegar a amar a nadie o que alguien no me amara nunca. Crecí tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que lo que soy es magnífico, ahora solo déjame comprobarlo- Alec tenía miedo de que Magnus saliera herido de todo eso.

-¿Y si no lo es?- Preguntó en un murmuro.

-Entonces habré vivido en una mentira- Repuso y volvió a mirar a Asmodeus- Y me gustaría saberlo. Adelante- Asmodeus puso sus pálidas sobre los hombros de Magnus con suma delicadeza. Magnus miró hacia donde el demonio lo tocaba, y de pronto empezaron a salir chispas brillantes de color rojo. Alec dio un paso hacia él, pero Marbas le cerró el camino y le hizo un gesto para que observara. Las chispas rojas parecieron ser absorbidas de alguna forma por el moreno, quien empezó a emanar un resplandor rojo como si fuera una estrella. Magnus se miró sorprendido a sí mismo, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Asmodeus puso una mano en su espalda para guiarlo, ya que de un momento a otro ambos se estaban elevando del cielo como si fueran globos.

Magnus no estaba asustado ni por la altura ni por el hecho de estar brillando como si fuera un faro, lo que sentía era ansiedad. Finalmente su extraño vuelo se detuvo y el demonio puso dos dedos en las sienes del moreno obligándolo a mantener la mirada en sus ojos de gato. Él así lo hizo, y poco a poco sintió como si algo se estuviera desbloqueando en su mente. Ahora sabía que Asmodeus le mostraría sus recuerdos.

* * *

Sydonai pasó sus pálidas manos sobre la hierba del jardín de su casa. Su madre le había enseñado hace mucho a reconocer la textura de las plantas curativas, y ahora que ella estaba en cama él las necesitaba para poder ayudarla.

La puerta de hierro de su jardín fue abierta, y por ella entró un elegante chico usando que miró curioso a ambos lados. Hacía poco se había instalado en la mansión de al lado, y creyó que sería educado si iba a saludar. Entonces vio a un joven de cabello negro y piel blanca estar pasando sus manos por el suelo como si hubiera perdido algo, y se acercó a él.

Sydonai no levantó la mirada, ni siquiera se fijó en que el chico había entrado, por lo que se sorprendió cuando una mano dorada empezó a palpar el suelo junto a la suya.

-Hola- Saludó el recién llegado- ¿Qué estás buscando?-

\- Una planta-

-Yo puedo ayudarte- El moreno sonrió- Soy Magnus- Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Sydonai- Ambos levantaron sus respectivas manos del suelo, poniéndolas de cara al cielo donde ambos podían verlas, después sonrieron como si supieran un secreto que nadie más sabía, y sin decir nada más empezaron a buscar la planta. "MAGNUS" y "SYDONAI" decía en plateado en sus palmas.

Varias primaveras después, Sydonai estaba esperando a Magnus en la reja que dividía el jardín de su casa de la del moreno. Finalmente Magnus llegó corriendo y se pasó las manos por el cabello, ya que éste se había despeinado por el viento.

-Entonces…- Dijo- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál era la urgencia?-

-Mi padre ha vuelto- Magnus lo miró extrañado.

\- No sabía que lo conocías-

\- No lo hacía, nunca había sabido nada de él hasta hace unas pocas horas. Volvió y dice que quiere quedarse con mi madre y conmigo- Magnus se mordió el labio pensativo antes de responderle.

-Escucha, tal vez esto no sea del todo malo, puedes tratar de llevarte bien con él. Pero necesito saber ¿El regreso de tu padre afecta de algún modo nuestros planes?- Sydonai lo miró sorprendido.

-No- Respondió inmediatamente- Nada podría afectar nuestros planes- Magnus le sonrió con todo el amor que sentía por el chico mientras reposaba su mano cargada de anillos sobre la reja.

-Qué bueno escucharlo, porque ya no quiero vivir separado de ti- Sydonai puso su mano sobre la dorada de Magnus, y casi en el instante ellos dos entrelazaron sus dedos.

\- Tampoco quiero seguir haciéndolo- Concordó.

Al día siguiente Sydonai habló con sus padres para informarles que se iría a vivir con el amor de su vida, y aunque su madre se había puesto muy feliz por él, su padre se mostró desinteresado. Sydonai no le prestó mucha atención a ese asunto, y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejar a su madre con quien perfectamente podría ser un desconocido, no soportaba pasar un día más sin vivir con Magnus.

La pareja se fue a vivir a la casa del moreno, y los primeros días de convivencia fueron el paraíso para ambos, se amaban más que a nada en el mundo y no podían ser más felices. Pero entonces llegó la noticia de la muerte de la madre de Sydonai, quien se sintió devastado.

El chico estaba llorando sentado en las escaleras, mientras Magnus estaba sentado junto a él con una mano sobre su muslo en señal de apoyo y la otra limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Ya no llores, por favor- Le pidió el moreno- Sé que te duele, pero llevas horas así-

-La extraño tanto- Decía el chico- Si tan solo supiera por qué mi padre dejó de darle la planta que ella necesitaba-

-No sabemos si él dejó de hacerlo- Le dijo el moreno- A veces ya no se puede hacer nada, estas cosas pasan, pero la vida sigue. Ella querría que tu siguieras con tu vida- Sydonai miró a Magnus con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que éstos cargaban.

-No sé cómo haré para seguir viviendo sin ella- Murmuró. Magnus tomó el pálido rostro con sus manos y unió sus frentes.

-Me tienes a mí- Le recordó- Yo seré tu soporte para que puedas seguir adelante. No dejaré que te derrumbas- Un hombre entró por la puerta abierta de la casa y se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpe- Llamó, apenado por interrumpir; la pareja se separó y lo miró. Era el mensajero- Lo lamento señor, pero buscamos a su padre por todas partes y no pudimos dar con él- Sydonai tomó la mano de Magnus y la apretó entre las suyas, así tendría fuerzas para hablar.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Entonces dónde está?-

\- Algunas personas aseguran que lo vieron marcharse hace ya varios días- Magnus escuchó aquello y miró al amor de su vida, quien soltó un jadeo.

-No lo haría…- Murmuró.

-Sydonai, por favor mantén la compostura- Le pidió el moreno. El mensajero pasó el peso de una pierna a la otra y se frotó las manos contra el pantalón.

\- Hay algo más, señor- Habló el hombre, y sonaba nervioso- Hemos revisado en la casa de su madre y…-

-Y que- Urgió Magnus mirando fijamente al hombre.

-El dinero que ella guardaba, sus joyas, sus vestidos más costosos… simplemente no están- Magnus abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello. El chico a su lado escuchó atentamente al hombre, y cuando sintió que ahí mismo se derrumbaría se puso de pie y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Sydonai!- Alcanzó a escuchar que gritó Magnus antes de que cualquier sonido quedara amortiguado por la puerta de su habitación.

Unas noches más tarde Magnus creía que Sydonai había logrado superar ese asunto. Aún lo veía muy callado, pero confiaba en que con sus caricias y amor podría volver a traer de vuelta al chico de antes.

Sydonai estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la mansión mientras miraba pensativo hacia la chimenea. Magnus se acercó por detrás, envolvió sus manos alrededor de su pecho y dejó un beso en su cuello.

-Quiero creer que estás pensando en mí- Le susurró pegando su boca a la piel pálida. Sydonai se estremeció ante el caliente toque. Sintió su piel arder como si estuviera dentro de las llamas, tenía mucho en lo que pensar pero las caricias de Magnus siempre lograban distraerlo. Tomó al moreno de los brazos y lo jaló para sentarlo sobre sus piernas, donde lo abrazó por la cintura para eliminar el espacio entre ellos y lo empezó a besar con necesidad. Magnus sonrió contra su boca mientras usaba sus dedos para desabotonar la camisa de arandelas de Sydonai al tiempo que masajeaba su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos.

El fuego en la chimenea soltó chispas que hicieron despertar a Sydonai del mundo al que los encantos de Magnus lo enviaban. El moreno se separó un poco de él.

-Vamos- Pero él no podía ir a dormir, no aún.

\- Ve tu- Le respondió- Yo iré en un momento- Magnus suspiró decepcionado, se puse de pie y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la habitación.

Unas cuantas horas después, cuando aún era de madrugada, un hombre tocó a la puerta, y Sydonai se fue a abrir en silencio pidiendo mentalmente que Magnus no se despertara. Finalmente había llegado su encargo.

Bastaron tres intentos a escondidas fallidos para que al fin él lograra abrir un pentagrama con las instrucciones del libro demoniaco que había encargado. De pronto, sobre el dibujo en el suelo y en medio de un baile de viento y humo, se materializó un demonio azul.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó.

-Sydonai- Marbas entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

-Puedo oler el odio que guarda tu corazón. Serías todo un manjar para mí- Sydonai dio un paso hacia atrás. No tenía miedo, pero no quería que el demonio lo devorara sin haber cumplido su objetivo- No te asustes niño, yo solo decía. Como sea ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

\- Quiero encontrar a mi padre- Respondió firmemente, y sin poder evitarlo apretó los puños a sus costados- Quiero vengarme de ese hombre. Y entonces te daré lo que quieras- Marbas asintió diplomáticamente.

-Ocurre una cosa, y es que no quiero nada de ti- Sydonai sintió como si su corazón se hubiera caído hasta el suelo.

-Debe haber algo- Habló desesperado, pero Marbas negó con la cabeza- Cualquier cosa- El demonio pareció pensarlo mejor y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez haya algo… pero primero dime ¿Hay alguien por quien debas vivir?- Sydonai sonrió al escuchar que podría tener una oportunidad. Era una tortura cada día que pasaba sin poder vengar a su madre, sin poder hacer correr la sangre de su padre por el suelo.

\- No hay nadie- Marbas asintió.

\- En ese caso, yo te ayudaré. Verás, ¿Sabes quién es Lilith?- Él negó con la cabeza- Es mi reina, y es tan dura como podrías imaginarte a una reina de Edom. Todos nosotros somos demonios, creados por ella, por lo que nuestra misión solo es servir. Ella una vez fue humana, así que para ser reemplazada el aspirante al cargo también debe ser un humano- Sydonai arrugó la nariz confundido.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Quieres que reemplace a su reina?- Claramente eso tenía que ser una broma. Pero Marbas asintió con una juguetona sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Todos queremos deshacernos de ella- Comentó- Mis hermanos y yo te ayudaremos. Te transformaremos en demonio, y entonces tu irás a Edom y lucharás contra Lilith- Sydonai lo escuchó atentamente.

-¿Y dónde entra mi padre en todo esto?-

-Serás un príncipe del infierno- Habló Marbas- Teniendo ese título hay muy pocas cosas que no podrías hacer, en realidad- El hambre de poder creció en Sydonai, podía imaginarse vengándose de su padre y luego gobernando todo un reino, y esas ensoñaciones le gustaban.

-Trato hecho- Le respondió. Marbas le indicó que se acercara, y cuando el chico lo hizo el demonio lo envolvió en una nube de humo para minutos después volver a depositarlo en la tierra. Sydonai miró sus manos pero no vio ningún cambio.

-¿Es todo?- Marbas asintió.

-Obviamente aún eres débil, desde Edom nosotros te iremos transformando- Sydonai miró ansioso al demonio.

-Lo que digas, pero ¿Cuándo podré vengarme de mi padre?- Marbas sonrió.

-Mañana mismo si deseas-

Después de la invocación, Sydonai apagó las velas y se dispuso a irse a dormir. Al acostarse vio a Magnus cubierto hasta el pecho, y sin poder evitarlo se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo saldrá bien- Le murmuró antes de caer sobre el colchón y dormirse.

Al día siguiente Sydonai quería invocar a Marbas para que este le dijera que debía hacer para vengarse de su padre, pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Magnus, quien se había ido a cabalgar, entró a la casa corriendo y enseñando la palma de su mano. El nombre "SYDONAI" estaba ahí, solo que alrededor de este la piel dorada estaba negra como si hubiera sido golpeada. Sydonai miró la marca en silencio y se preguntó qué tan importante había sido la pregunta de Marbas cuando el demonio quería saber si había alguien en la vida de él.

Sydonai le contó la verdad a Magnus, y juntos invocaron a Marbas. El demonio miró al chico de piel blanca con reconocimiento, pero al moreno con la duda en su rostro.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Sydonai tenía entre sus manos la muñeca de Magnus, tratando de ocultar la marca hasta que fuera el momento.

-Es Magnus, el amor de mi vida- Marbas abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- Por favor dime que con amor te refieres a una aventura pasajera- Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio, y Marbas golpeó la palma de su mano azul contra su rostro- Serás idiota- Le dijo a Sydonai.

\- ¿Qué le está pasando?- Exigió saber este último, y levantó la palma de Magnus para dejar al descubierto la mancha negra que empezaba a extenderse.

\- Sangre de demonio- Explicó Marbas- Tu nombre, tu marca, lo está envenenando. No se supone que los demonios debamos amar o ser amados-

\- Yo amo a Sydonai- Replicó Magnus, y Marbas lo miró con compasión, como si supiera que el moreno iba a morir en cualquier momento.

\- Tú amabas a Sydonai humano. La persona que está aquí ya no es más el amor de tu vida, ahora es un demonio, está en pleno proceso de transformación- Magnus negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

-No, yo no puedo vivir sin él- Intervino Sydonai- Cancelo el trato-

-Ay, muchacho- Se lamentó Marbas- No puedes cancelarlo, ya no hay vuelta atrás. En estos momentos eres un demonio, si murieras ahora viajarías a Edom con una apariencia como la mía. Lo que queremos es volverte muy poderoso, tanto que tu demonio sea más fuerte que tu parte humana- Deslizó su mirada hacia Magnus- Con todo lo que eso conlleva-

\- Tiene que haber algo- Intervino Magnus mirando suplicante a Marbas- Cualquier cosa- Marbas negó con la cabeza.

-Sydonai se irá poniendo más fuerte cada día- Explicó- Él podría hacer algo si lograra ser el príncipe de Edom, pero hasta ese momento…-

-Magnus irá muriendo- Terminó Sydonai. Marbas asintió, dándole una sonrisa triste a los dos muchachos.

\- Lo lamento- Le dijo a Magnus- Cada mortal solo cuenta con una vida, una oportunidad de amar. Lamento que la tuya se arrebatada de esta forma- Y desapareció. Magnus estaba estupefacto, no quería morir, no quería dejar a Sydonai, no quería que este se convirtiera en un demonio. Pero no podía elegir. Sydonai se giró hacia él y lo envolvió en un protector abrazo mientras dejaba caer lágrimas sobre sus hombros.

Seis meses después Magnus había decaído hasta el punto en el que ya no podía pararse de la cama. Sydonai le había repetido muchísimas veces que su apariencia no le importaba, pero el moreno no soportaba verse al espejo con el cuerpo completamente manchado de negro, por eso le había pedido al amor de su vida que vendara su cuerpo dejando solo al descubierto su rostro.

Sydonai había avanzado en su transformación de demonio, y sabía que pronto tendría que viajar a Edom a enfrentar a Lilith, pero estando arrodillado junto a la cama de Magnus hacía que nada más en el mundo importara. Sus ojos negros se habían ido junto con su cabello. Ahora era un hombre extremadamente pálido con la pupila vertical como la de un gato, pero Magnus aun así había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que lo encontraba atractivo.

Sabía que el tiempo junto a Magnus se le estaba acabando, y estaba desesperado. No quería perderlo, ni siquiera se había vengado de su padre por estar pensando en que hacer para conservar a Magnus a su lado, y aún no tenía idea.

-¿Por qué tan callado?- Le preguntó Magnus desde la cama. Él tomó una mano vendada del moreno y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

-Solo pensaba en lo feliz que me has hecho- Magnus le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ojalá haya podido devolverte al menos la mitad de la felicidad que tú me has dado- Sydonai le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta se quebró y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

-Magnus, por favor perdóname- Pegó su cara contra el colchón- Todo esto es mi culpa, yo te envenené. Yo te maté- Magnus lo observó, y una lágrima también cayó por su mejilla, pero la apartó rápidamente antes de que el chico pálido la viera.

\- Sabes que no estoy enojado contigo, te amo demasiado para eso- Sydonai lo miró- Por favor no llores, eres demasiado hermoso como para que llores-

\- No quiero perderte- Sollozó.

\- No lo harás- Magnus trató de apretar las manos del chico- Te espera una eternidad viviendo en Edom, y yo siempre estaré contigo. Pero no quiero que te atormentes, y escúchame muy bien: No te culpo por esto, y no te odio- El bajó el rostro, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

-Seré un príncipe de Edom- Anunció- Soy poderoso, todos los demonios están dándome de su energía para convertirme en un ser poderoso- Miró fijamente a los ojos dorados verdosos de Magnus- Y si yo quiero que tú te quedes conmigo en Edom, entonces lo harás- El moreno lo miró confundido, pero antes de poder decir algo Sydonai se puso de pie, cerró sus ojos, y extendió sus manos hacia al frente. Casi en el acto estas empezaron a liberar chispas rojas que envolvieron al cuerpo de Magnus.

Al principio el moreno se había sentido aturdido y ligeramente maravillado, pero después el dolor empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo. -

-Sydonai- Advirtió, pero el demonio no pareció escucharlo. Estaba usando energía demoniaca, estaba invocando más energía, y eso aceleraba el final de Magnus. Este apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos del dolor- ¡Sydonai, para!-

-No- Respondió el demonio- No voy a perderte- Magnus aguantó, ahora lloraba por culpa del dolor que estaba sintiendo, y ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para abrir los ojos. Sydonai continuó por unos momentos más, hasta que finalmente maldijo, cerró sus palmas, y volvió a arrodillarse junto a la cama.

-Magnus- Llamó, este abrió perezosamente los ojos y lo miró- No soy tan fuerte, no puedo llevarte conmigo a Edom- El moreno asintió.

-Solo podrías hacerlo si fueras un príncipe- Dijo con voz apagada, sentía como si le hubieran drenado toda su energía- Y para ese entonces yo ya habré muerto-

-Lo sé, pero hice otra cosa- Sydonai pasó sus manos sobre las vendas de la cabeza de Magnus, donde se supone que estaba el cabello negro- Te he dado más vidas. No serás inmortal, pero vivirás y morirás, y entonces volverás aquí- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?-

\- Porque no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará vencer a Lilith- Explicó- Pero te juro que no voy a rendirme, y cuando finalmente logre ser el príncipe de Edom entonces te buscaré y te llevaré conmigo- Magnus lo escuchó, y le hubiera encantado sonreír, pero se sentía demasiado débil para eso.

-Esperaré por ti- Le dijo- Te amaré en cada una de mis vidas-

-Y yo nunca dejaré de amarte- Sydonai besó el dorso de su mano- Desde hoy hasta la eternidad. Mi amor podrá más que eso-

Unas horas después Magnus ya había muerto. Sydonai lloró junto a su cuerpo hasta que sintió que ya no tenía lágrimas, y entonces se puso de pie y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Que Magnus se hubiera ido significaba que él ahora era más poderoso, así que volvió a pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo del moreno, liberando chispas azules y formando una brillante nube azul brillante, como si fuera un faro flotante.

Cuando terminó, admiró su obra. Esa era la conciencia de Magnus, y aunque no pudiera encerrarla en un cofre para conservarla para sí mismo, si podía guardarla en un lugar a salvo. Abrió sus manos y el faro brillante se extendió, enviando millones de partículas azules por toda la habitación y luego por el mundo.

Después, ahí mismo en la habitación, invocó a Marbas. El demonio azul miró alrededor curioso por el cambio de escenario, hasta que su mirada cayó sobre el cuerpo de Magnus.

-Por favor dime que no está muerto- Sydonai guardó silencio- ¡Está muerto! Estás loco, debes ir a enterrarlo como alguien normal-

\- Mas respeto- Habló él- Es a tu señor a quien le estás hablando. Y no lo he enterrado porque quiero que lo mires bien. Cuando sea tu príncipe, y es un gran sí, la siguiente orden que voy a darte se aplicará inmediatamente: Quiero que busques a Magnus en cada una de sus vidas, quiero que veas que haces, que le gusta y que no le gusta. Voy a recuperarlo, pero no puedo fallar. No pueden haber errores- Marbas asintió hacia su señor con la cabeza agachada y después miró a Magnus sobre la cama.

\- Esto es muy extraño, nunca nadie que hubiera muerto envenenado por sangre de demonio había recibido el regalo de volver a nacer-

\- ¿Eso afectará en algo?-

-No lo sé, como dije, es la primera vez que ocurre. Aunque sí puedo asegurarte que tú ya no serás su marca, ya que ahora eres un demonio- Sydonai lo sospechaba, pero eso no le parecía relevante. Él iba a buscar a Magnus y lo iba a llevar con él a Edom, lo demás no importaba.

-No soy cualquier demonio- Anunció- Sydonai ha muerto con Magnus. Ahora soy Asmodeus-

* * *

Magnus parpadeó para despertar, y se dio cuenta de que ya tenía los pies sobre el suelo. Asmodeus estaba aún frente a él, pero al ver que ya había despertado dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué viste?- Le preguntó Alec dando un paso hacia él. Magnus se giró a ver al chico, a aquel que estaba seguro de que amaba pero que ahora parecía más un juego de azar del destino que otra cosa- Magnus- Presionó al ojiazul al ver que Magnus había guardado silencio.

-Alec, no soy ninguna maravilla- Explicó con la voz rota- Soy… una especie de mutación- Alec vio como poco a poco Magnus pareció estar apagándose, y entonces se acercó y lo abrazó.

-No- Le murmuró- Tu eres maravilloso, recuerda, eres la obra más maravillosa, hermosa e increíble que yo he visto en mi vida- Magnus le devolvió el abrazo y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Alec para ocultar sus lágrimas.

\- Tu eres todas esas cosas- Replicó el moreno- Yo solo soy un accidente-


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Alec se apartó de Magnus para mirarlo, el moreno además de devastado se veía pensativo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó, pero él no respondió.

-No entiendo nada- Intervino Nora.

-No hay nada que tengas que entender- Dijo Marbas y miró a Asmodeus- Señor ¿Puedo quedármela? Hace mucho no me divierto con humanas- Nora se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

\- Supongo que ser mi niñero no te da tiempo- Le dijo Magnus con molestia. Marbas le sonrió.

-Al contrario, me llevabas a los mejores sitios. Fue justamente en esta vida en la que empezaste a tornarte aburrido-

-No puedes quedártela, Marbas- Respondió Asmodeus, cortando aquella conversación- Regrésala a la tierra- Nora lo miró ceñuda.

-No voy a regresar sin una marca- El príncipe levantó las cejas hacia ella y se encogió elegantemente de hombros.

-Entonces quédate, toda tuya Marbas-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella. El demonio azul sonrió, se estiró tanto que unas alas azules nacieron de la piel de su espalda, y antes de que alguien dijera algo emprendió el vuelo y se llevó a Nora con él. La chica se alejó gritando, pero Magnus y Alec estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para reaccionar.

-Ahora, ustedes dos- Asmodeus llamó su atención. Ambos inmediatamente giraron la cabeza para verlo- Se supone que hoy estaría lista la conciencia de Magnus, pero fue esparcida por todo el mundo y la tarea de recogerla no es sencilla- Alec lo miró confundido, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando- Pasarán la noche aquí, pero como comprenderán no puedo dejarlos libres por ahí, así que los encerrarán en calabozos. Magnus- El demonio miró al moreno- No te tomes esto personal, espero que entiendas por qué voy a encerrarte-

-Espera un momento- Habló el aludido- ¿Encerrarnos para qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasará con la conciencia de… tu Magnus?- Alec pasó la mirada del moreno al demonio.

\- Él eres tú- Dijo Asmodeus- Esa primera vida, y todas las que han seguido después, siempre has sido tú. Solo que has perdido tu memoria cada vez que vuelves a nacer- Asmodeus unió las manos frente a él, como si fuera un importante empresario hablando de un negocio- No puedo devolverte tu conciencia de todas tus vidas, ni siquiera sé si podrías soportarlo, pero te devolveré la de esa primera vida-

-¿Y qué pasará cuando me la devuelvas?- Asmodeus le sonrió.

-Recordarás todo lo que viviste, pensaste y sentiste. Volverás a ser tú- Magnus estaba confundido, no solo porque aún no terminaba de procesar el hecho de que estaba hablando con un demonio, sino tampoco el hecho de que antes había amado a ese demonio.

\- No quiero recibir eso- Asmodeus borró su sonrisa.

-Vas a recibirlo. Entiendo que ahora esto te debe parecer extraño, pero una vez que hayas recuperado tu conciencia terminarás agradeciéndomelo. Finalmente las cosas estarán donde deben estar-

-Dices que recuperaré mis sentimientos, pero no quiero cambiar los que tengo ahora- El demonio miró a Alec.

-¿Hablas de los que tienes por este chico?- Asmodeus volvió a mirar al moreno, y parecía enojado- Una vez que vuelvas a recordarme me costará mucho hacer que me perdones, pero por ahora es la única opción que tengo para convencerte: Vas a recibir voluntariamente la conciencia que perdiste, y yo lo enviaré a él a la tierra- Alec iba a replicar ante eso cuando Marbas entró volando y aterrizó en el suelo elegantemente -Marbas- Llamó el príncipe- Encierra a ellos dos, y hazlo en calabozos separados por favor- Marbas abrió la boca ante sus señor y pasó la mirada por Magnus y Alec.

-Pero mi señor, es su última noche para estar juntos ¿No me dejará alimentarme de ellos una última vez?- La mirada de Asmodeus era implacable.

-No, ya se acabó el alimento- El demonio miró a Alec y después a Magnus- Llévatelos de aquí- Marbas avanzó hasta ellos y les hizo una señal para que avanzaran, Magnus miró hacia donde el demonio le indicaba, pero antes de dar un paso se volvió a dirigir hacia el príncipe.

\- ¿Y esto es todo?- Preguntó- ¿Nos vas a encerrar, mañana me obligarás a recordar cosas de una vida que ya pasó, y después me obligarás a quedarme aquí? Creo que me conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que yo odiaría un plan así- Magnus creyó que el demonio se enojaría por sus palabras, pero Asmodeus le sonrió melancólicamente.

-Lo odiarías- Concordó- Pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de hacer que me perdonaras- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-¿Y de que serviría? Yo volvería a morir-

-No, una vez que recibas tu conciencia serás inmortal- Ahora el moreno arrugó la nariz.

-Te aburrirás- Predijo. Asmodeus lo observó en silencio, y después levantó la palma de su mano, revelando una limpia y pálida piel.

\- Una vez que me convertí en príncipe, mi marca se borró- Explicó- No si pueda amarte de nuevo, pero sé que quiero tenerte conmigo. Unas horas antes de que por mi culpa murieras, te juré que lograría traerte a Edom- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

\- Olvida ese juramento- La mirada de Asmodeus se tornó sombría.

\- Creeré esas palabras cuando salgan del Magnus que amé, no de ti- El príncipe volvió a mirar a su sirviente- Marbas- El demonio azul chasqueó la lengua y tomó a Magnus del codo para obligarlo a salir del salón.

Edom, o al menos el lugar en el que estaban, parecía un castillo medieval solo que tenía un aire siniestro. Marbas guió a los chicos por algunas escaleras y corredores antes de llegar finalmente a los calabozos, donde los encerró el celdas separadas.

Revisó que ambos chicos estuvieran asegurados dentro de su celda, e iba a retirarse de ahí cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Marbas- Dijo Magnus. El demonio se giró y lo miró. Secretamente quería a Magnus, lo había visto nacer, crecer, cometer errores, enfermar, y morir tantas veces que le había tomado aprecio.

-¿Si?-

\- Te vi en los recuerdos de Asmodeus- Dijo el moreno- Él me dijo que solo rompería el juramento si su Magnus se lo decía, ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que recupere esa conciencia, y aun así yo quiera romper el juramento?-

-¿Y por qué te lo diría?- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-Has estado alimentándote de mis emociones, creo que al menos podrías hacer esto por mí- Marbas asintió hacia él, después pasó una rápida mirada hacia Alec quien tenía sus manos pegadas a los barrotes escuchando, y volvió a ver al moreno con una idea maquinando en su mente.

\- Si quieres que sea sincero, no- Magnus soltó un suspiro, pero Marbas continuó- La primera vez que conocí a Asmodeus, cuando él aún era un humano, pude oler mucho odio en él. Pero la segunda vez que lo conocí fue cuando tú empezaste a enfermar, y de repente todo el odio se había ido. El amor que se tenían, que tú le tenías, fue tan grande que le perdonaste haberte envenenado, y después de eso continuaste amándolo. Tú crees que no te quedarías en Edom por él, pero yo estoy seguro que si recuperas tus sentimientos entonces nada ni nadie te impedirá quedarte a su lado- Marbas dio un paso hacia atrás y miró al ojiazul- ¿O no lo harías ahora por Alec?- Y con eso el demonio se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Alec lo observó irse antes de volver su mirada de advertencia hacia Magnus.

\- No me mires así- Pidió el moreno.

\- Te lo prohíbo-

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te deje aquí?-

-No volveré sin ti, así que no pierdas tu tiempo considerándolo- Magnus soltó un sonido exasperado.

-Alec, tú y yo ni siquiera tendríamos que estar juntos. Tu marca debió decir el nombre de otra persona, y la de Jace también; ambos debieron amar a alguien más, y yo debí haber muerto hace muchos años- Alec apretó entre sus manos los barrotes de hierro.

-No, Magnus, olvida las marcas. Esto ya no se trata de a quien el destino eligió para estar con nosotros, se trata de a quien elegimos –

\- Y tú me elegiste porque tu marca dice mi nombre-

-¿Enserio crees eso?- Magnus se fijó en Alec cuando el nombre de este aún no estaba formado, así que no había manera de saber que ese chico de ojos azules terminaría siendo su alma gemela. Pero Alec si lo sabía, y Magnus se lo iba a recordar cuando sintió la quemazón en su clavícula. Las celdas estaban totalmente vacías, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo soportar el dolor. Alec observó como el moreno se cubría su marca con una mano y se giraba para esconder una mueca. Se sentía inútil porque Magnus estaba sufriendo a unos pocos metros de distancia, justo frente a él, pero no podía alcanzarlo.

Magnus cerró los ojos, se obligó a regular la respiración, y esperó. Unos minutos después bajó la mirada hacia su marca descubierta, donde se leía "ALEXANDE".

-No me importa mi marca- Escuchó que Alec dijo a su espalda- Me importas tú- Magnus lo miró en silencio- Si aceptas lo que Asmodeus te pide, tu dejarías de amarme. Me enviarían a la tierra, y encima de todo sin ti. No puedes ser tan egoísta- El moreno lo escuchó pero no sabía que responderle, no quería que Alec volviera solo pero tampoco quería que se quedara para siempre en Edom- ¿Vas a decir algo?- Magnus agarró los barrotes mientras miraba a Alec, deseando poder acercarse y tocarlo.

-Sí- Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos azules- Pase lo que pase, sin importar lo que vaya a sentir o lo que haya sentido antes, tú eres el gran amor de esta y de todas las vidas que haya tenido- Alec lo miró sorprendido, claramente no esperaba esa confesión- Hace un momento no viví lo que sentí en el pasado, pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que si tu hubieras estado ahí, yo te hubiera elegido. Asmodeus pudo haber sido mi alma gemela en mi primera vida, y Jace en esta. Pero ahora mismo, en Edom, donde se supone que no hay amor o vida, yo sigo amándote a ti. A nadie más- Magnus observó como una lágrima caía de los ojos azules de Alec, y sintió su corazón encogerse al recordar aquella vez en la que Alec había caído de rodillas, solo deseando ser correspondido en sus sentimientos.

-Y después de esto, ¿Crees que voy a aceptar lo que quieres hacer?-

\- Solo entonces podremos irnos- Insistió él- Yo creo en lo que siento por ti, y estoy seguro que si recupero los sentimientos de mi primera vida nada cambiará. Seguiré eligiéndote a ti- Alec tenía esperanza, pero también miedo.

-¿Y si no? Ya escuchaste a Marbas-

\- Marbas en este momento se está alimentando de nosotros- Replicó Magnus- Él es un demonio, sabe lo que hace. Pero no me importa lo que me haya dicho, yo confío en lo que siento, y necesito que tú también lo hagas-

-Es que…- El chico dudó- Lo que me dijiste hace un momento sonó tanto a una despedida que tengo miedo-

-Alec- Llamó- No te asustes, deja que yo me haga cargo de esto. Y una vez que rompa el juramento que Asmodeus le hizo a su Magnus, tú y yo volveremos a la tierra. Yo hablaré con Jace, hablaré con tus padres, hablare con quien tenga que hacerlo, pero no dejaré que vuelvan a separarnos. Y entonces usaré cada día de vida que tenga para hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, tú te lo mereces- Alec soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Voy a confiar en tus palabras- Dijo- Solo espero que sea verdad, y no hayan sido creadas solo para tranquilizarme hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde- Magnus le sonrió dulcemente.

-No sabes ahora mismo cuanto me gustaría besarte- Pudo ver un leve rubor extendiéndose por las mejillas de su Alec, y sonrió encantado. Iba a salvar a Alec, lo iba a regresar al mundo, y nunca más dejaría que lo apartaran de él.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción diferente a la de dormir- Le dijo, y Alec asintió estando de acuerdo. Ambos se giraron hacia sus celdas vacías, se acostaron en el suelo, y duraron un buen rato mirando al techo antes de lograr dormirse; Magnus acariciando con su dedo la marca de Alec en su clavícula y este último haciendo lo mismo con la de Magnus en su brazo, ya que de ese modo y a pesar de la distancia sintieron como si estuvieran juntos.

Marbas mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento más. Después se puso de pie y se alejó de los aposentos mientras limpiaba su boca con su brazo. "Delicioso" Pensó con una sonrisa. Nunca nadie en todos sus cinco mil años de vida le había dado un alimento tan exquisito como se lo daban Magnus y Alec.

* * *

Jace miró hacia el pentagrama.

-¿Dónde están?-

-En Edom- Respondió Liam.

-Debe haber algún modo de sacarlos de ahí- Jace miró al de ojos grises- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Alguna forma de llegar hasta allá?- Liam abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Irías hasta Edom?-

\- Alec y Magnus puede que me necesiten-

-No creo que pudieras hacer mucho, de todos modos- Jace gruñó ante eso.

\- Por ellos haría cualquier cosa- Liam lo miró fijamente, Jace ignoró la mirada juzgadora sobre él y continuó- Últimamente he sido el peor idiota del mundo con Alec, creo que él no merecía muchas cosas que le dije, pero estaba muy enojado con él. Ahora todo ese enojo se ha ido, solo quiero recuperarlo, tener de vuelta a mi hermano y mejor amigo. Y en cuanto a Magnus… también quiero que regrese. Y si ellos dos quieren estar juntos, yo seré el primero que voy a apoyarlos- El de ojos grises levantó su celas sorprendido por lo que escuchaba- Viste lo que hizo Alec, él se lanzó al pentagrama sin importarle nada excepto Magnus. Estaba tan ciego que no me había dado cuenta de que él lo ama. Realmente lo ama-

-Yo creo que si lo sabías- Comentó Liam- Y si ellos deciden estar juntos ¿No te dolerá?- Jace pensó en ello, y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que me darían celos por el tiempo que dejaría de pasar con Alec, pero Magnus… no sé, ahora solo puedo pensar en él como un bonito recuerdo- Jace se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio, sorprendido de lo que estaba diciendo- No puedo terminar de creerlo, pero así es. Lo amo, pero no como si fuera la persona para mí, sino como si fuera la persona para alguien más. Para Alec- Liam lo miró atentamente, al parecer el hecho de que Magnus haya viajado a Edom había roto la conexión física que tenía con Jace, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si en ese caso aquello si había sido amor realmente- Me siento vacío. Creo que… creo que me falta sentir que en algún momento de mi vida me entregaré por completo a alguien. Necesito sentir eso, esa esperanza, sin ella me siento incompleto-

-Así es como me he sentido cada día de mi vida- Respondió Liam en un suspiro. Jace lo miró, al parecer no sabía que responderle, por lo que el de ojos grises decidió cambiar de tema- Si mal no recuerdo, era el abuelo el que tenía el libro cuando desapareció- Miró en la dirección donde antes había estado el anciano, pero que ahora estaba desolada- Si tan solo pudiéramos recuperar ese libro, entonces podríamos hacer un pentagrama e invocar a Marbas-

-Suponiendo que tú no fueras a desaparecer en cualquier momento-

\- Esperemos que eso no pase- Liam lo volvió a mirar- ¿Estas bien? ¿Ahora puedes regresar por ti mismo al auto?- Jace levantó la barbilla hacia él.

-Claro que puedo regresar por mí mismo, ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?- El rubio, dando crédito a sus palabras, esquivó a Liam y salió firmemente del depósito. Al parecer ya estaba totalmente sano.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en sus asientos, Liam encendió el motor, pero no avanzó porque de todos modos no sabía a donde irían.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

\- Si tu fueras un abuelito ¿A dónde irías?- Liam no pudo evitar reírse de aquello.

-Recuerda que Marbas los envió, dudo que ellos hayan podido elegir su destino- Jace asintió.

\- Eso es perfecto, nos deja unos… cinco continentes como posibles opciones. Menos mal volveremos temprano para la cena- Liam volvió a reír.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan sarcástico?- Jace estiró sus dedos como si aquello hubiera sido un cumplido.

\- Creo que he vuelto a la época en la que solo me amaba a mí mismo, y aunque no lo creas ya me echaba de menos- El rubio sonrió- Ahora que veo mi pasado en retrospectiva, no puedo creer todo el drama en el que me dejé hundir; ahora eso se lo dejaré a Alec, definitivamente el romance no es para mí. No puedo creer que tu familia haya hecho tanto solo por una marca-

-No tienes idea- Comentó melancólico, y Jace lo notó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?-

-Sí, es la razón por la que tendremos que aferrarnos al libro del abuelo sin esforzarnos en buscar otro- Liam apagó el motor y bajó las manos del timón. Después miró a Jace- Yo tenía un hermano, ambos éramos iguales, pero a él lo entregaron a Edom. Después pudimos invocar a Marbas y conseguir el libro. Por eso estoy seguro de que no podríamos conseguir otro como ese- Jace parpadeó sorprendido y se acomodó mejor en su silla.

-Déjame entender algo, ustedes eran dos hermanos idénticos ¿Y lo escogieron a él?- Liam asintió- ¿Por qué?-

-Yo tuve suerte- Respondió- Ese día me había quedado dormido- Jace negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Y Alec dice que dormir hasta tarde no sirve de nada- Después lo miró seriamente- Liam, pero no es tu culpa-

-Lo sé, no me culpo. Es que te escucho hablar de Alec, de tu hermano, y no puedo evitar recordar de que yo había tenido uno también- Jace recordó algo.

-Por eso habías defendido a Alec cuando me ibas a llevar a casa de Magnus-

\- No traté de defenderlo, lo que él hizo estuvo mal, pero sí quería que te preguntaras si enojarte con él valía la pena. Después de todo es tu único hermano, y no sabes cuándo podrías perderlo-

-¿Cómo ahora mismo?- Repuso Jace.

\- Lo vamos a recuperar- Aseguró Liam- Alec, Magnus y Nora volverán sanos y salvos-

-Ah- Jace no pudo evitar reírse- Me había olvidado por completo de tu encantadora hermanita- Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, por lo que lo sacó y leyó el mensaje de su hermana.

" **Mamá y Papá volvieron, tú no contestas y Alec tiene el celular apagado. Les doy diez minutos para reportarse o ya verán como decoraré sus cuartos"**

Jace hizo una mueca ¿Cómo le explicaría a su familia que Alec había viajado a un reino demoníaco al lanzarse sobre un pentagrama, siguiendo a Magnus quien había sido llevado por un demonio que quería entregarlo a un príncipe del infierno? Liam leyó el mensaje de texto sobre el hombro del rubio y sonrió burlón.

-Y hablando de encantadoras hermanitas- Repuso, y encendió el motor del auto- Entonces hacia tu casa… ¿Podrías indicarme el camino?- Jace miró al frente e iba a hablar cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó. Esta vez era de Catarina.

" **¡¿Cómo demonios sabías de esa pareja?! Tienes muchas cosas que explicar"**

Hizo una nueva mueca, ¿Por qué Magnus tenía que tener amigas tan mandonas? Debía confiar en que Magnus y Alec podrían arreglárselas solos, porque ahora él ya tenía suficientes problemas.

* * *

Asmodeus estaba sentado en su trono pensando, recordando cosas del pasado, cuando sintió la presencia de Marbas.

-Marbas- Llamó. El demonio entró volando, aterrizó en el suelo, y escondió sus alas azules dentro de su piel antes de hincar una rodilla.

-Mi señor-

-¿Ya está listo?-

\- Acabamos de terminar- Asmodeus se puso de pie, levantó sus manos, y las giró como si estuviera delineando un balón invisible. De sus dedos empezaron a salir chispas rojas que se fueron fusionando y cambiando a color azul, hasta que al final quedó un remolino azul brillante con forma circular. Parecía un faro. Asmodeus sonrió al tiempo que la luz hacía que sus ojos de gato brillaran.

\- Después de tanto tiempo- Marbas admiró maravillado la luz flotante, había costado mucho esfuerzo y cientos de años, pero finalmente habían logrado recuperar todo lo que su príncipe había esparcido por el mundo. Ahí estaba el resultado de su trabajo- Al fin podré cumplir mi juramento- El demonio azul sintió que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, así que hizo una reverencia y se retiró a descansar para estar bien despierto al amanecer.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 21**

Jace y Liam llegaron a la casa del primero tan rápido como se lo permitió el límite de velocidad. El de ojos grises apagó el motor y se giró para ver a Jace observar la casa a través de la ventana como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La última vez que ellos discutieron, lanzaron un rallador por la ventana. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no correré peligro si entro- Liam se estiró y también se asomó para ver. El lugar se veía tranquilo, aunque eso bien podría ser solo por la hora. Unos minutos después Jace pareció armarse de valor y abrió la puerta del auto.

-Vamos- Liam lo miró extrañado.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Jace lo miró como si hubiera preguntado la cosa más tonta del mundo.

\- Eres mi transporte- Respondió- La segunda parada será con Catarina. Además, no me vas a dejar solo al explicarle a ella lo que ocurrió con los padres de Magnus- Liam asintió resignado, era lo justo, él tenía más culpa que Jace en ese asunto.

Jace abrió la puerta de entrada lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se precipitó al interior de la casa con Liam pisándole los talones. Una rápida mirada alrededor le confirmó que sus padres estaban dentro de la cocina, por lo que le hizo una seña a Liam para que caminara en silencio al dirigirse a las escaleras, y luego a la habitación de Isabelle.

Jace abrió la puerta de su hermana y la encontró sentada sobre su cama con un chico de lentes junto a ella; Ambos parecían estar leyendo un libro. Su primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño hacia el desconocido.

-¿Quién es él?- Isabelle lo miró entre sorprendida y feliz.

\- ¡Jace! Al fin llegas ¿Dónde está Alec?- Jace continuó mirando al chico de lentes.

-¿Quién es él?- Repitió.

-Soy Simón- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Isabelle- Llamó Jace a su hermana mirándola seriamente- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no metas idiotas a tu cuarto?- Liam, detrás de Jace, ahogó con su mano una carcajada mientras que Isabelle miró al rubio como si quisiera matarlo.

\- ¿Y él es Alec o Jace?- Preguntó Simón rodando los ojos.

-Jace- Respondió Isabelle antes de tomar una almohada y lanzársela a su hermano- El idiota de Jace- Jace esquivó el proyectil elegantemente y volvió a recomponerse.

\- Soy tu hermano favorito- Corrigió- Y de todos modos no me has dicho quién es este idiota- Isabelle lo miró ceñuda antes de pararse de la cama, caminar hacia su tocador, y atarse el cabello sobre la cabeza. Una vez la chica estuvo peinada, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a su hermano y revelar ante este el "SIMÓN" escrito detrás de su cuello en plateado. El aludido, bajo sus lentes, miró orgulloso a la chica mientras una tierna sonrisa apareció en su boca. Jace miró la marca con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese Simón es este Simón?- La chica se giró hacia él y sonrió asintiendo.

\- Al menos ahora podrás atarte el cabello con total tranquilidad- Comentó Liam. Isabelle lo miró curiosa.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Liam. Amigo de Jace y de Magnus- Isabelle le lanzó una mirada a Jace, quien entendió de inmediato lo que la chica quería preguntar.

-Sí, él lo sabe todo. ¿Qué hay de tu chico?-

-Simón también lo sabe. Tuve que contárselo antes de que volviera a decir alguna estupidez frente a nuestros padres-

-Estoy aquí ¿Sabes?- Comentó Simón cerrando el libro, sospechando que ya no lo continuarían leyendo- Y ya que estamos hablando de esto, quiero hacer saber que soy equipo Alec. No lo conozco, pero algo me dice que es más amable que Jace-

-Estoy contigo- Concordó Liam, y él y Simón compartieron unas sonrisa cómplice. Jace miró al de ojos grises con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué? De todos modos tú ya renunciaste, y Simón tiene razón, no eres amable- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-La próxima vez te quedarás en el auto- Informó antes de dirigirse a su hermana- Necesito contarte algo que es sumamente importante y que preferiblemente debe ser mantenido en secreto familiar- Simón gruñó, claramente entendiendo el mensaje. Isabelle se cruzó de brazos.

\- Entonces tu chico también se irá-

-Liam se queda- Dijo firmemente Jace

-Simón también-

-No-

-¿Dices que es un asunto familiar? Creo que a nuestros padres les encantará estar presentes, llevan preguntando por ti y por Alec toda la tarde- Isabelle se puso de pie e hizo además de salir de la habitación, pero Jace se lo impidió agarrándola del codo.

\- Esta bien, tú ganas, el idiota se queda- La chica sonrió y volvió a la cama para sentarse junto al chico de lentes.

-Tengo un nombre- Dijo este último. Jace lo le dio una mirada desinteresada.

-Y seguramente hay muchas personas que les gustaría recordarlo. Tu madre, por ejemplo- Simón bufó y miró a Liam.

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?- Liam terminó la carcajada que había empezado y miró al chico.

-Me hace reír- El rubio sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo al escuchar aquello, pero se obligó a borrar la sonrisa y mirar seriamente a su hermana, ya que el tema a tratar lo ameritaba.

\- Necesito que me prometas que no te vas a alterar cuando te lo diga- Isabelle rodó los ojos.

-Sí, lo que sea, solo dímelo-

\- Izzy, esto es serio, realmente necesito tener tu palabra. Y después deben venir a acompañarme al hospital-

-Me estás preocupando ¿Alec está bien?-

-Bueno…- Intervino Liam, llamando la atención de una Isabelle y un Simón muy curiosos- Si por bien te refieres a que no está en alguna dimensión demoniaca a manos de un demonio y muy probablemente a punto de ser entregado a un príncipe… pues no, no está bien-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo la chica. Jace le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Liam.

-Muchas gracias, la próxima vez que quiera soltar alguna noticia sin ponerle si quiera un poco de sutileza te llamaré a ti-

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Simón miró a Isabelle con ojos brillantes- Eres la mejor novia que pude haber deseado-

* * *

-¡Tú eres un gran idiota!-Después de que Jace y Liam le explicaran la historia a Isabelle y a Simón, los cuatro chicos salieron a hurtadillas de la casa para entrar al auto de Liam y dirigirse al hospital. Solo que desde que la chica se enteró de la participación de Liam en lo ocurrido, no había parado de gritarle- ¡Agradece que estoy aquí atrás, pero espera a que me baje y verás lo que te haré!- Simón, sentado junto a Isabelle, miraba hacia la ventana con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara. Jace deseó poder borrar esa sonrisa con sus propias manos.

-Isabelle, guarda silencio- Ordenó.

-Déjala Jace- Intervino Liam al volante- Mejor dime por donde queda el hospital-

\- Sigue derecho, Liam-

\- ¡No guardaré silencio! ¡Jace, reacciona! Por culpa de este chico Magnus y Alec están quien sabe dónde ¿Qué tal que les haya pasado algo malo? ¡Y aún no puedo creer que tu hayas estado ahí y no hubieras hecho nada!-

\- Él no hubiera podido hacer nada de todos modos, estoy seguro de que mi familia sabía que Magnus y Alec estaban juntos en ese momento y aprovecharon la oportunidad-

\- ¿Y lo dices así como si fuera cualquier cosa?- Explotó ella- ¡Es el novio de Jace y mi hermano los que están desaparecidos!-

-No están desaparecidos, sabemos dónde están, y no hay nada que podemos hacer salvo confiar en que ellos pueden solucionarlo. Magnus, sobre todo. Me da la impresión de que él es el punto clave en todo esto-

-Exacto- Concordó Jace- Y mientras tanto podríamos al menos comprobar que ocurrió con sus padres-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- Jace se giró hacia su hermana y la miró fijamente.

-Isabelle, no estoy tranquilo. Me siento vacío, estoy solo, realmente solo. Te puedo asegurar que Magnus y Alec han decidido estar juntos, y ni siquiera puedo ir con ellos y decirles que deseo de todo corazón que sean felices – La chica lo miró sorprendida- Magnus, la única persona a la que he amado de verdad, y Alec, mi hermano del alma y mejor amigo; están ambos en peligro ¿Tienes idea de lo inútil que me siento?- La chica guardó silencio, y Simón borró su sonrisa al mirar a Jace con consideración.

\- Ellos volverán- Liam estaba usando una tranquilizadora voz, algo que había descubierto que se le daba muy bien- No eres inútil- El rubio se pasó las manos por el rostro.

\- Es que les juro que si algo les pasa a los padres de Magnus… Entonces ¿Qué le diré a él? Necesito que esa pareja sobreviva o jamás me lo voy a perdonar-

Unos minutos después los cuatro entraron al hospital y se precipitaron a la recepción.

-Buenas noches- Saludó Liam con urgencia- Hoy trajeron a una pareja, un hombre y una mujer que parecían haber sido torturados…-

-Jace- Llamó una voz y los tres se giraron para encontrarse a Catarina detrás de ellos. La chica parecía realmente molesta- Dime cómo demonios sabías del mal estado de esa pareja, y te sugiero hacerlo rápido porque me muero de ganas de llamar a la policía ¿Sabías que eran los padres de Magnus?-

-Te lo explicaré todo- Habló el rubio- Pero primero ¿Ellos aún están vivos?-

-Están vivos, pero muy mal- Catarina se cruzó de brazos- ¿Dónde está Magnus? Él debería estar aquí-

-Magnus…-

-Él y Alec se escaparon juntos- Intervino Simón. Todos lo miraron con la boca abierta- Ya sabes, todo el asunto de Jace los hizo preguntarse si valía la pena quedarse y sufrir, así que se escaparon quien sabe dónde- Todos querían matar al chico de lentes, pero después de pensarlo pensaron que esa mentira era mucho mejor que las miles de explicaciones que tendrían que decir si hablaban con la verdad.

\- Ya lo supere- Agregó Jace con una sonrisa, siguiéndole la mentira a Simón- Y en cuanto a los padres de Magnus, los encontramos en una casa cuya dirección estaba en una hoja bajo mi puerta- Catarina lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¡Eso es terrible! Debemos tratar de comunicarnos con Magnus, y creo que también deberíamos llamar a la policía-

\- Después. Primero dejemos que ellos se salven- Catarina asintió estando de acuerdo y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al corredor, Jace pensó en que seguramente por su carrera la chica debía tener algún contacto en el hospital.

Una vez que se alejó, Isabelle se giró hacia Liam con el ceño fruncido.

-No creas que no lo he olvidado-

-No espero que lo hagas- Habló el de ojos grises- Pero si espero que me perdones. Tal vez al principio había querido a toda costa una marca, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo dañar a tantas personas solo pensando en mí. Por favor, perdóname-

-O de lo contrario le haré la vida imposible a Simón- Agregó Jace. Isabelle gruñó.

-Más te vale que ellos vuelvan sanos y salvos- Dijo ella, tomó a Simón del codo y lo haló hacia la sala de espera. Liam la observó irse y después miró a Jace.

-Gracias-

-De todos modos le haré la vida imposible a Simón- Confesó, a lo que el de ojos grises se rió.

\- Lo sospechaba, pero momentáneamente te di el beneficio de la duda-

Los chicos sabían que posiblemente tendrían que pasar toda la noche en el hospital, así que Isabelle se retiró para hablar con sus padres y Jace se sentó en uno de los sofás para esperar noticias, pero terminó durmiéndose unos minutos después.

* * *

-Jace- Liam lo sacudió suavemente. El rubio parpadeó perezosamente.

-¿Qué hora es?-

\- Las cinco de la mañana- Respondió Liam. El rubio miró hacia los lados para ver a Isabelle y a Simón durmiendo en el sofá de al lado- Has dormido diez horas-

\- Que gusto que sepas contar- Repuso mientras se sentaba derecho- ¿Por qué me despertaste?-

-Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo: Hace unos minutos vino el doctor- Jace lo miró ansioso.

-¿Y?- El de ojos grises sonrió.

\- Los padres de Magnus están vivos y recuperándose- Jace sonrió. Sintió tanta alegría al oír esa noticia que sin pensarlo se puso de pie y abrazó a Liam, quien le correspondió algo sorprendido.

-¡Es increíble!- Celebró apretando al de ojos grises, y después lo soltó- Espera a que le dé la noticia a Magnus cuando él vuelva- El rubio le dio una mirada a su hermana e hizo una mueca- Creo que esperaré a que se despierte por sí sola para decirle que ya podemos irnos. Es más…- Sacó su celular y tomó una rápida foto de su hermana durmiente- Listo- Liam miró la foto y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Podemos ir a comer algo a la cafetería en lo que tu hermana y su novio se despiertan- Jace sacudió sus hombros.

-Me estremezco si emparentas de ese modo a Simón conmigo, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Y sí, muero de hambre- Jace guardó su celular de nuevo en el bolsillo y salió de la sala de espera con Liam tras él.

* * *

Magnus despertó y abrió los ojos, solo para descubrir que aquella pesadilla era real. Realmente estaba acostado en el piso de un calabozo en Edom. Empezó a incorporarse cuando recordó su mano sobre su clavícula, y aunque fuera tonto se esforzó para ponerse de pie sin dejar de tocar su marca.

Miró hacia la celda de Alec, y vio al chico aún acostado con su mano en su brazo, solo que tenía los ojos abiertos. El moreno se preguntó que tanto frio habrá tenido Alec al haber dormido sin camisa.

Estuvo a punto de llamar al ojiazul por su nombre cuando un sonido llamó su atención, Marbas estaba caminando hacia ellos mientras jugaba alegremente con una llave en sus manos azules.

-Buen día, mis amores- Saludó, después se detuvo en el corredor en medio de las dos celdas y lanzó una mirada hacia atrás.

-Muy bien, escuchen- Dijo mientras alternaba la mirada hacia los dos chicos. Alec se puso de pie y agarró los barrotes con sus manos- Ustedes me agradan así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Voy a abrir sus celdas y los voy a guiar hacia la puerta del castillo de Asmodeus. Yo volveré y entretendré a mi señor, y mientras tanto ustedes van a correr todo lo que más puedan- Alec, al escuchar al demonio, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Magnus parpadeó solo para asegurarse de realmente había despertado.

-¿De verdad?-

-No- Marbas soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de Alec- Pero debieron ver sus caras. La tuya, Alec, fue memorable- El aludido salió de la celda y miró al demonio con el ceño fruncido- Y estamos en Edom, no hay donde correr-

Mientras Alec esperaba en el pasillo, Marbas empezó a abrir la puerta de Magnus.

-Aunque si me agradan- Agregó. Una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, Magnus salió como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Corrió hacia Alec, lo tomó de los hombros, y lo acercó para besarlo, saciando así todas las ganas que había tenido la noche anterior. Alec correspondió al beso levantando sus manos y uniéndolas detrás de la espalda del moreno.

El beso no fue lento ni pasional, pero estuvo lleno de promesas por parte de ambos. Sin importar lo que pasara cuando Magnus recibiera la conciencia de su yo del pasado, el moreno siempre le pertenecería a Alec, y lo mismo con este último.

Finalmente, después de unos hermosos minutos para ambos, empezaron a separarse lentamente; pero de pronto una fuerza pareció agarrarlos de la cabeza y volver a pegar sus labios con brusquedad, haciendo que ambos chicos se lastimaran con sus propios dientes.

-No paren- Habló Marbas con una mano azul en la cabeza de cada chico- Ya casi termino mi desayuno- Magnus se alejó de Alec con fuerza y le dio un manotazo a la mano del demonio para que este lo soltara -Como quieran- Marbas también soltó a Alec y se giró para caminar por el pasillo- Esa fue su última oportunidad-

Magnus ignoró olímpicamente al demonio, tomó la mano de Alec entre las suyas, y ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿Estas asustado?-

-Un poco- Aceptó el ojiazul- ¿Tu?-

-Yo creo en lo que siento por ti- Le respondió dando un apretón a la mano de Alec entre las suyas. Él si estaba asustado, creía en lo que sentía por Alec porque lo experimentaba ahí mismo, pero no sabía sobre lo que había sentido por Asmodeus, y aunque dudaba de que esos sentimientos lograran superar los actuales, temía que lo hicieran dudar. Tal como había pasado con Jace.

Miró de reojo a Alec caminando a su lado y se obligó a ahogar un suspiro. Ese chico era perfecto. Si a lo largo de su vida hubiera sabido que tenía un alma gemela, probablemente habría creído que ésta sería alguna chica o chico sexy, tal vez surfista o bailarín, con un cuerpo envidiable y personalidad arrolladoramente alegre y coqueta. Pero el destino había jugado bien al haber elegido a Alec, tan parecido a un ángel que Magnus se preguntó si el cielo no estaría desesperado buscándolo ahora mismo.

"Lo amas a él" Se dijo mentalmente con firmeza "Ya dudaste con Jace, y de nuevo elegiste a Alec. No pierdas el tiempo dudando de nuevo. Nunca amarás a alguien como amas a Alec"

El ojiazul notó la mirada sobre él pero no hizo reparo en ella. Quería creer, quería tener esperanza, quería convencerse a sí mismo de que las cosas saldrían bien, y por eso prefirió no pensar acerca de lo que Magnus podría estar pensando.

Unos momentos después los tres entraron a la sala del trono de Asmodeus, y tal como el día anterior, el príncipe estaba sentado en lo alto mirando a todo el mundo con superioridad.

Nora también estaba ahí, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo con un bozal en su boca y una correa de perro que aseguraba su cuello a una columna. Magnus le dio una mirada solo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba: Ella estaba furiosa mirando alrededor con el odio en sus ojos. El moreno creyó que seguramente Marbas se había divertido mucho con la pobre.

-Buen día- Saludó Asmodeus. Se puso de pie y movió sus manos, haciendo que estas liberaran chispas azules formando una esfera azul flotante. Magnus escuchó un suspiró miró a Marbas, quien contemplaba la esfera como lo haría un padre a un hijo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó.

\- Tu conciencia- Respondió Asmodeus, y asintió hacia Marbas. El demonio azul fue hasta Nora, la liberó, y la guió para pararla junto a Alec- Ahí lo tienes Magnus, todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocar este torbellino azul, y ellos dos volverán a la tierra- Magnus recordó los ojos de Alec al ver la conciencia de su primera vida, tan azul, tan brillante, tan… mágica.

-¿Por qué es azul?- Preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé- Respondió el príncipe- Pero este azul siempre ha estado presente en ti. También eran el color de las chispas que producían cuando eras un brujo-

\- Y una vez naciste con una marca azul- Se burló Marbas- ¿Sabes? Nunca tuviste una vida normal, ni siquiera una sola vez. Siempre había algo raro en ti- El demonio miró a su príncipe- ¿Lo recuerda, mi señor? ¿Su marca azul? Recuerdo que había sido una chica… ¿Kitty? ¿Mindy? Algo así. Ella te rechazó en cuanto supo que tu marca era azul- Magnus miró sorprendido al demonio, claramente ese tipo de confesiones no eran para menos. Pero Alec frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Una chica?- Preguntó, y Magnus detecto los celos en su voz.

-Si- Marbas le sonrió- Tengo algunas fotografías, e increíblemente están a color a pesar de la época. Ser un demonio tiene varias ventajas.

-Marbas- Advirtió Asmodeus. El demonio suspiró dramáticamente.

\- Creo que no podré mostrártelas- Dijo lastimeramente. Magnus dejó de prestarle atención y volvió la mirada hacia Asmodeus y hacia la conciencia de su Magnus. ¿Por qué, si todo saldría bien, Marbas revelaba ese tipo de cosas como si no importara que Alec las supiera?

\- Magnus, ven aquí- Pidió el príncipe. Magnus le dio una mirada a Alec.

-Te amo-

\- También yo- Le respondió el chico con un asentimiento, dándole su consentimiento al moreno de que fuera e hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para que ambos pudieran salir de ahí. Magnus le sonrió y se dirigió hacia su conciencia flotante, al acercarse comprobó que no era tan grande, en realidad tenía el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tocarla- Le recordó Asmodeus y dio un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio. Magnus notó que Asmodeus unió sus manos frente a él en un gesto de ansiedad, y entonces pensó en que el príncipe debería estar muy seguro ya que no había hecho nada ante el fuerte y claro "Te amo" que Magnus le había dicho a Alec. Era casi como si Asmodeus hubiera tenido la certeza de que unos minutos después esas palabras no importarían.

Recordó a Marbas en los calabozos queriendo alimentarse, también se había visto muy seguro.

Estiró una mano hacia la conciencia y acercó sus dedos lentamente. No quería dudar, lo que le había dicho a Alec el día anterior había sido enserio, y lo último que quería era que el chico de ojos azules dudara del amor que el moreno le tenía. Quería demostrarle que no había nada más fuerte en el mundo.

Alec agarró a Nora del brazo y la apretaba con fuerza mientras observaba a Magnus acercarse a la conciencia. Era consciente de que la chica se estaba quejando de dolor, pero no le importaba. Creía en lo que Magnus le había dicho, tenía fe, estaba seguro… pero eso había sido antes. Ahora estaba dudando, prefería quedarse toda una vida encerrado en el calabozo de Edom que volver solo a la tierra sabiendo que Magnus había elegido a otra persona. Prefería morir antes que perder el amor del moreno.

Vio a Magnus acercar su mano dorada, casi tocando el azul brillante, y tuvo miedo. Pensó en que aquello no valía la pena, no quería perderlo, lucharía por él contra quien tuviera que hacerlo pero solo teniendo la certeza de que Magnus también lo amaba. Si ese hecho cambiaba ¿De dónde sacaría las fuerzas para luchar? O peor aún ¿De dónde sacaría las fuerzas para vivir?

Decidido soltó a Nora quizás con demasiada brusquedad y fijó su mirada en el poco espacio que había entre los dedos de Magnus y la luz azul. No iba a permitir que le arrebataran a lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Magnus acercó sus dedos, pero faltando solo unos milímetros de distancia se detuvo. Quería demostrarle al ojiazul que lo amaba, pero tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran como le había prometido que saldrían. No quería arriesgar lo que sentía por Alec, así que alejó su mano.

-No puedo hacerlo- Dijo dándole una rápida mirada a Asmodeus, y antes de poder ver la reacción de este, se giró para ver a Alec, donde se sorprendió de encontrarse al chico inhalando como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo- Perdóname, Alec, por no sacarte de aquí. Te amo, realmente lo hago, pero no puedo de nuevo sentir amor por dos personas, no quiero volver a pasar por eso- El ojiazul suspiró y lo miró de forma tranquilizadora.

\- Magnus, tu no necesitas probar nada. Llegaste hasta ahí por mí, y de todos modos no te iba a dejar seguir con esto- El moreno se sintió aliviado, si Alec lo entendía el resto del mundo ya no importaba. Así que se giró para encarar a Asmodeus, quien miraba hacia el torbellino azul con la mirada perdida.

\- Cancelo el trato. Puedes decirnos a Alec y a mí cual será nuestra celda, o a cual demonio tendremos que alimentar, lo que sea- Asmodeus parpadeó y lo enfocó. No lucía enojado, o triste. Parecía ido, como si estuviera en otro lugar.

-¿Qué salió mal contigo?- Preguntó en un murmuro- Se supone que todo saldría perfecto, se supone que te quedarías aquí porque en la tierra habían dos chicos que te amaban por igual, y te dolía tener que elegir a uno-

\- Eso fue lo que pasó- Le respondió al demonio- Antes de saber que Alec y Jace me amaban, yo ya había hecho mi elección- Asmodeus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él y le lanzó una dura mirada a Alec. Magnus involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás, porque ahora en esos ojos de gato podía ver lo que desde un principio pensó que vería en un demonio.

-¿Por qué Alec?- Preguntó, y tal vez fue impresión del moreno pero le pareció haber escuchado una voz diferente. Más gutural- ¿Si los amabas a los dos, por qué escogiste a Alec?- "Porque es un ángel" estuvo tentado de decir, pero notó en su vista periférica al torbellino azul, aquel del mismo tono de los ojos de Alec y que había sido extraído de su cuerpo en su primera vida. También recordó lo que había dicho Marbas sobre que en cada una de sus vidas ese tono de azul había estado presente. ¿Eso no podría ser alguna especie de señal? Recordó que la primera vez que había visto a Alec, lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron sus intensos ojos azules. Tal vez todo estaba conectado, tal vez tanto azul en su vida había sido como haber tenido una pequeña parte de Alec, tal vez el destino lo había hecho todo apropósito con el objetivo de que Magnus supiera, al ver a Alec por primera vez, que ese chico era el indicado.

Pero no podía decir ninguna de esas cosas, porque veía los ojos de Asmodeus destellar como si fueran dos llamas de fuego y temió en cómo podría reaccionar.

-No lo sé- Asmodeus volvió los ojos hacia él dándole una mirada implacable.

-No me importa lo que sientas. No me importa lo que quieras. He esperado por siglos este momento, el momento en el que volvería a tener conmigo a la persona que me amó, y tú no lo vas a arruinar- Magnus dio un paso hacia atrás, no esperaba que las cosas tomaran ese giro- Antes de morir dijiste que me amarías en cada una de tus vidas-

-¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber dicho eso!-

-Lo recordarás. En este momento eres un simple mortal sin importancia para mí, pero pronto recordarás las razones por las que me dijiste esas palabras que me llenaron de esperanza todos estos años-

Alec decidió reaccionar acercándose a ellos y tomando la mano dorada de Magnus entre las suyas, dejándole claro al demonio que el moreno no estaba solo.

-No te vas a quedar con él- Informó, tratando de usar la voz más firme que pudiera encontrar al tener la furiosa mirada de gato sobre él.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?- Preguntó Asmodeus. Poco a poco su cuerpo humano empezó a brillar en rojo y se fue creciendo y transformando, convirtiéndose en una bestia de más de cinco metros muy parecida a un dragón rojo. Alec y Magnus abrieron los ojos.

\- Muchas gracias por hacerlo enojar- Repuso Marbas, sacó sus alas azules, y se elevó en el cielo llevándose a una inquiera Nora con él; pero no se fueron, solo se quedaron flotando en el salón.

\- Se supone que solo funcionaba si tocaba la conciencia voluntariamente- Dijo Magnus confundido mientras observaba a la criatura lanzar un rugido. Y entonces lo comprendió todo- Oh no… ¡Alec, corre!- El chico le hizo caso y empezó a correr, solo que como estaban tomados de la mano terminó llevándose al moreno, quien ahora sabía que lo que fuera a hacer el demonio se lo haría a Alec, obligándolo a él a aceptar los recuerdos.

Ambos corrieron justo en el momento en el que Asmodeus se había lanzado sobre el lugar donde habían estado, lanzando un nuevo rugido. Magnus miró alrededor, buscando algo que pudieran utilizar para defenderse, pero no había nada aparte del trono de Asmodeus y la conciencia flotante.

-Alec…- Llamó mientras el chico lo halaba y se escondían detrás de una columna. Magnus miró hacia afuera, donde Asmodeus de nuevo parecía querer lanzarse cobre ellos, y haló la mano de Alec para salir de ahí- Alec ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?- Ambos miraron alrededor y vieron la puerta de salida de la sala, después miraron hacia el demonio quién estaba recuperándose del último golpe, y por último se miraron.

\- Escúchame muy bien: Jamás te entregaría a cambio de mi vida. Esto es mucho mejor que perderte- Magnus lo escuchó e hizo un considerable esfuerzo por no lanzarse y besarlo allí mismo, pero ahora que sabía que Alec aceptaba lo que estaba ocurriendo decidió reanudar su huida y haló al chico de los ojos azules mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Estaban muy cerca, pero justo cuando llegaron al umbral Marbas bajó de los cielos y extendió sus brazos obstruyéndoles el paso.

-¿Van a algún lado?- Repuso sonriendo- Creí que eran más listos, les dije que no servía de nada correr en Edom, y mucho menos si es de un príncipe de quien están escapando-

-Marbas- Suplicó Magnus dando una mirada sobre su hombro- Por favor- El demonio azul levantó sus manos y empezó a moverlas. El moreno vio con horror como lo que sea que estuviera haciendo el demonio provocaba que una planta enredadera fuera creciendo en la salida.

-¿Sabes? Todo esto sería más sencillo si Magnus aceptara su conciencia- Marbas, al terminar su magia, bajó sus manos y miró al moreno- ¿Qué puedes perder? Si estás seguro que amas a Alec entonces no deberías dudar de probar el amor que le tienes-

\- Yo no lo dejaré- Intervino el ojiazul. Miró detrás de su espalda y vio a Asmodeus volver a acercarse a ellos, por lo que tendrían que correr como hormigas dentro de la sala mientras esperaban quien sabe qué.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Marbas, tranquilamente, volaba sobre ellos mientras los chicos jadeaban- Si lo pierdes, si Magnus elige e Asmodeus, entonces era porque no te amaba lo suficiente ¿No te gustaría saberlo? ¿No tienes curiosidad?- Magnus le lanzó una dura mirada.

-Alec, no lo escuches. Es un demonio-

\- No lo hago Magnus, él no logrará convencerme- Marbas levantó sus manos al cielo en un gesto exasperado.

\- ¿Qué haré con ustedes? Ojalá pudiera alimentarme de su amor eternamente, pero desgraciadamente mi señor quiere a Magnus- El demonio azul se acercó a ellos, tomó a Alec de los hombros, y lo elevó en el cielo como si se tratara del alimento de un halcón, haciendo que Magnus le soltara la mano. Este último se detuvo y los vio elevarse, concentrándose en la mirada de Alec sobre él.

\- ¡Alec!- Gritó.

-¡Magnus!- Le respondió el chico. Ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, sentía los rugidos de Asmodeus detrás de él, como si estuviera esperando que él tomara una decisión. Y veía como Marbas poco a poco alejaba a Alec. Vagamente se preguntó qué demonios había hecho Marbas con Nora, pero antes de reparar en ese hecho escuchó un fuerte y claro aplauso.

\- ¡Hey!- Gritó alguien, haciendo que todos miraran hacia el trono de Asmodeus, donde junto a la conciencia flotante se encontraba Nora con el bozal cayendo muerto sobre su pecho- ¿Así que no me quisieron dar una marca? Bien, pues veamos qué pasa si hago esto- Y antes de que alguien dijera algo, la chica se lanzó sobre la conciencia azul haciendo que esta desapareciera. Casi en el instante Magnus lanzó un gruñido y se llevó su mano a la cadera.

\- Eso me dará problemas- Escuchó que Marbas murmuró, y cuando miró hacia arriba vio al demonio soltar a Alec y emprender el vuelo hacia Nora. Escuchó a Alec gritar, y a pesar del dolor en su cadera corrió para tratar de amortiguar el golpe de la caída, haciendo que ambos chocaran y cayeran al suelo en un abrazo improvisado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Magnus con una mueca de dolor. Alec lo observó preocupado, vio la mano dorada sobre la marca en la cadera, y puso su propia mano pálida sobre esta. Un momento después ambos levantaron la palma, revelando la piel dorada de la cadera de Magnus sin marca alguna.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó este último, pero Alec estaba tan sorprendido como él.

Marbas llegó hasta Nora, quien ahora brillaba en color azul, y detuvo su vuelo para aterrizar a unos cuantos centímetros sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía hacer.

-Marbas- Escuchó que llamó su señor, y al girarse se encontró a Asmodeus llegando junto a él en su forma humana. El príncipe miraba ansioso a la chica- No la toques, no le hagas nada. Esperemos- Nora se veía curiosa a si misma mientras el brillo iba disminuyendo.

Simultáneamente, el dolor en la cadera del moreno desapareció al mismo tiempo que Nora dejaba de brillar. Magnus y Alec se pusieron de pie y miraron a Nora, esperando su reacción.

-¿Ella podía tocar tu conciencia?- Preguntó Alec. Marbas lo miró y se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Nora miró curiosa alrededor, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

-¿Magnus?- Intentó Asmodeus. La chica lo miró.

\- Nora- Corrigió, y sonrió- Sabía que cumplirías tu promesa, Sydonai-

* * *

Jace y Liam llegaron a la cafetería y buscaron una mesa vacía donde pudieran sentarse. Apenas los dos estuvieron acomodados llegó un mesero con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó esquivo.

-¿Dos cafés?- Preguntó el de ojos grises a lo que el rubio asintió. El mesero anotó la orden y se retiró al mostrador- Con ese humor nadie querrá comprarle nada-

\- Es una cafetería de hospital- Le dijo Jace- Siempre van a venir aquí sin importar el humor del mesero- Liam concordó en eso.

\- Y la comida es horrible- Agregó. Jace rodó los ojos.

\- Todo de un hospital lo es. Las camillas son la cosa más incómoda que puede existir, los doctores te miran como si fueras su hijo, y las enfermeras como si te fueras a morir en cualquier momento y por eso tuvieran que ser amables contigo-

\- Ese su trabajo-

\- Es un horrible trabajo- Liam rió justo cuando el mesero dejó los cafés sobre la mesa y se retiró de nuevo. Ambos tomaron el suyo y le dieron un sorbo, pero terminaron haciendo una mueca- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera un buen café, y eso que estoy acostumbrado a los cafés amargos de Alec y a los salados de Isabelle- Liam le dio un nuevo sorbo, intentando darle otra oportunidad, pero el sabor seguía siendo horrible y tuvo la leve sospecha de que el mesero lo había hecho apropósito.

-Tienes razón, vámonos-Los chicos se pusieron de pie, y Liam empezó a sacar dinero del bolsillo, pero Jace lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a pagar por eso?- Preguntó levantando una ceja hacia él. Liam le dio una mirada al mostrador antes de volver a mirar al rubio.

-¿Planeas irte sin pagar? Eso es robo-

\- Robo es pagar por la cosa espesa que nos sirvieron en ese vaso- Jace tomó uno de los billetes de Liam y lo dejó sobre la mesa, ese era el dinero que cubría solo uno de los cafés- ¿Es suficiente para tu pura alma?- Y se giró para salir de la cafetería. Liam miró sorprendido el dinero y se apresuró a seguirlo.

-¿Pura alma?-

\- Escuchaste a Marbas, eres el alma más pura de la tierra- Antes de volver a la sala de espera, ambos llegaron a uno de los corredores del hospital, el cual se trataba de una hilera de habitaciones para los enfermos.

\- Él dijo que por poco era el alma más pura de la tierra- Liam miró a los lados, no recordaba haber pasado por ahí para llegar a la cafetería, y pensó en que tal vez esta tenía varias salidas y ellos habían terminado tomando la equivocada.

\- Ah cierto, aún eres egoísta- Jace guardó silencio cuando una enfermera salió de una de las habitaciones y, después de darles una rápida mirada, continuó por el corredor para desaparecer al final del pasillo.

\- No me siento como un alma pura- Comentó Liam al ver que de nuevo se encontraban solos- Y de todos modos ¿Qué es el egoísmo?- Jace suspiró y miró al frente, no era muy listo ni tampoco un sentimentalista, pero afortunadamente aquella palabra podría ser su fuerte.

\- Es… querer algo solo pensando en ti- Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro- Ese soy yo, ese he sido yo toda mi vida- Liam lo miró de reojo, preguntándose qué iba a ser del rubio después de todo eso. Si Alec y Magnus lograban volver, lo más probable era que decidieran estar juntos, pero ¿Y Jace? ¿Alguien había pensado siquiera en lo que sería de él?

\- Ahora mismo no eres egoísta- Le dijo de manera tranquilizadora- No es como si yo fuera un experto, pero no estás pensando en ti y en lo que pasará contigo en el futuro- Jace asintió concordando con él, pero de todos modos no sabía que podría querer para sí y que no.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- Preguntó cambiando de tema- Si se supone que eres egoísta entonces debe haber algo que quieras- Liam pensó en ello. Después de renunciar a tener una marca no había pensado en que otra cosa quería, y basado en lo que había dicho Marbas al parecer si existía esa cosa, solo que no sabía que era. Quería ¿Ser feliz? Tal vez. Observó a Jace a su lado, tan perdido como él, la única otra persona en el mundo que podría entenderlo, y se preguntó cómo había sido tan ciego.

-Tu. Te quiero para mí- Jace se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir las cosas así tan de repente? Una declaración jamás debe hacerse así- Liam rió.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra forma de decirlo? Podría tratar de conquistarte, si quieres puedo llevarte a…-

-No- Cortó Jace- Tienes razón, me gusta más así. ¿Y sabes qué? También te quiero para mí- Liam lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, idiota. Piensa en ello, no habrá nadie más para mí, ni para ti. Creo que sería lógico que los dos termináramos teniendo algo en algún momento, así que ¿Por qué no ahora?- Liam miró precavido a los lados, comprobando que el pasillo estaba vacío.

-¿Ahora?- Un sonrisa burlona iluminó el rostro del rubio.

\- No me refería ahora mismo, pero ya que lo estás proponiendo…- Jace miró detrás de él, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, y tomó a Liam de la camisa para halarlo al interior.

\- Yo no estaba proponiendo nada- Replicó este, aunque se dejó llevar.

-Cierra la boca-

Una vez que la puerta estuvo de nuevo cerrada, ni siquiera se molestaron en prender la luz. Jace apretó a Liam contra la puerta, puso una mano a cada uno de sus lados, y empezó a besarlo con fuerza. El de ojos grises llevó sus manos a la cadera del rubio y la acercó más a la de él, haciendo que ambos soltaran un pequeño gemido de placer. Los labios de Jace eran firmes y seguros, y llevaron a Liam al suelo cuando empezaron a descender por su cuello. Él nunca había estado con nadie, le había gustado coquetear con muchos pero siempre el deseo de una marca le había imposibilitado estar con alguna persona, y pensó en que ese, para ser su primer beso, estaba perfecto.

Jace no parecía reparar en el hecho de que el de ojos grises era inexperto, ya que Liam sabía camuflarlo muy bien. Llevó sus manos a los hombros del rubio y apretó ese hueso, sintiendo bajo la camisa los músculos bien marcados mientras echaba su cabeza para atrás, dándole más espacio al trabajo de los labios contrarios.

Jace descendió por su cuello, pero llegó al borde de la camisa, por lo que despegó sus manos de la pared y le quitó la camisa al de ojos grises por la cabeza de un solo tirón, revelando un pálido pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que ese pecho era incluso más pálido que la piel de su hermano.

-¿Muy divertido?- Le preguntó Liam, y desabotonó la camisa de Jace para quitársela. Al verlo se obligó a no dejar caer la mandíbula y terminar babeando, Jace tenía el cuerpo que muchos modelos y actores se esmeraban por tener, su tono de piel era uniformemente bronceado y cada músculo estaba marcado delicadamente. Le hubiera encantado haber encontrado algo malo en él para también burlarse, pero no había nada. Todo era perfección dorada. Jace sonrió ante la mirada del chico.

-Lo sé- Repuso y volvió a acercarse para tratar de terminar lo que habían empezado. Liam se dejó llevar, pero esta vez al no tener camisa su espalda tocó el frio cartel que usaban los doctores para medir la altura de los niños. Ahogó un gruñido en los labios de Jace y lo empujó hasta que los dos se tumbaron sobre la camilla, quedando el rubio debajo de él.

Liam puso una pierna a cada uno de los lados de la cadera de Jace, y usó sus labios para besar su mandíbula, después descender por su cuello, y hacer un camino caliente a lo largo de su pecho. Sentía al cuerpo del rubio estremecerse debajo de él, y el solo placer de lo que eso le provocaba lo obligó a dejar de dar besos y empezar a dejar marcas rojas con sus labios. Fue bajando por el abdomen del rubio hasta llegar al borden del pantalón, y se divirtió martirizando a Jace con sus labios en esa zona tan sensible.

Al principio los labios entreabiertos del rubio habían liberado pequeños gemidos, pero desde que Liam había empezado a jugar con la zona sobre su pantalón, él había gruñido. Finalmente el de ojos grises soltó una risita y llevó sus manos al pantalón de Jace, bajándolo y dejando al rubio en boxers; pero antes de poder hacer algún comentario sobre lo que veía, Jace arqueó la espalda y lanzó un gruñido. Liam abrió los ojos y lo miró preocupado.

-¿Jace?-

-Ah, mierda- Repuso el chico con los ojos cerrados de dolor- Magnus ¿Qué demonios has hecho?- Liam confundido le dio la vuelta a Jace con brusquedad, dejando su limpia espalda dorada al descubierto. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los sin marca- Jace menguó sus gruñidos y levantó la cabeza para poder tener un vistazo de su propia espalda.

\- Ni siquiera sé que decir al respecto, solo exijo que me des una bienvenida memorable- Liam volvió a girarlo y se acercó para volver a besarlo mientras dejaba que sus caderas hicieran fricción.

* * *

-Aclaremos algo- Decía Marbas- La chica no me agradaba, y puede que me haya divertido con ella de una forma un poco cruel, pero Magnus me agrada así que de todos modos no tengo nada contra ti- Nora, de pie junto a Asmodeus, miró al demonio con los ojos entrecerrados- El Magnus de la primera vida- Aclaró el demonio. Magnus, junto a Alec, rodó los ojos.

\- Yo soy ese Magnus- Habló la chica- Pero también soy Nora. Tengo ambos recuerdos y estoy en este cuerpo-

\- No puedo creer que esto fuera posible- Habló Asmodeus viéndola asombrado. Nora se giró hacia él.

-Sé que debes estar dudando al verme así, pero créeme, yo soy tu Magnus. Tengo en mi mente todas las cosas que vivimos juntos, y a pesar de la muerte mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. No amo al demonio que me entregó con este cuerpo a Marbas, amo al chico que tengo en mi mente - Nora dio un paso hacia él, mientras Alec, Magnus y Marbas los observaban atentos- En este cuerpo nunca tuve amor, y siempre lo deseé. Y si tú puedes asegurarme que en ti aún hay algo del chico de mis recuerdos, entonces yo juro que te acompañaré desde hoy hasta el día que tú lo desees. Cumpliste tu palabra, me trajiste, y yo cumpliré la mía: Te amaré siempre- Asmodeus la escuchó, aún parecía demasiado sorprendido como para poder hablar.

\- Quiero aclarar de nuevo que pase lo que pase no…- Decía Marbas, pero Magnus llegó hasta él y le dio un codazo.

-Silencio- Ordenó, y volvió la mirada hacia Asmodeus y Nora. Ahora entendía lo que había pasado: Nora tenía sus recuerdos, era como si él nunca hubiera tenido esa primera vida, como si nunca hubiera muerto envenenado por sangre de demonio, y por lo tanto nunca tuvo otras vidas alteradas con mutaciones. La marca de Jace se había borrado porque ahora él era una persona normal, con una sola marca. La de Alec, aquella que siempre fue la verdadera.

Alec observaba la escena conmovido y extrañado. Pensaba que lo que estaba pasando entre Asmodeus y Nora era muy bonito y tierno, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que escuchaba hablar a la chica, porque era como si escuchara hablar a Magnus.

Notó que el moreno se alejó para ir a callar al demonio azul y evitar que interrumpiera la escena, y casi en el instante se fue detrás de él, y cuando llegó a su lado le volvió a tomar la mano firmemente. Si Asmodeus aceptaba a Nora podría significar su libertad, pero pasara lo que pasara no iba a permitir que los volvieran a separar. Magnus entrelazó los dedos con los de él y volvió a fijar su mirada en el príncipe.

-¿Realmente eres tú?- Preguntó Asmodeus. Nora le sonrió conmovida, estiró su mano, y tomó la pálida del demonio. Marbas abrió los ojos, nadie jamás había vuelto a tocar a su señor así desde que Magnus lo había hecho en el pasado, y se sorprendió aún más al ver que Asmodeus no se apartó.

-No dudes por mi apariencia- Habló la chica. Asmodeus miró sus manos unidas, aquellas donde antes ambos habían tenido sus marcas.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 23**

Asmodeus duró unos momentos en silencio mientras observaba a Nora. Finalmente pareció pensar en algo, y todos en el salón los miraron atentamente.

-Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero ver tu marca-Asmodeus soltó su mano y la miró firmemente- Mi Magnus tendría mi nombre en su marca- La chica parpadeó aturdida.

\- Pero este es mi nuevo cuerpo, y no tiene marca-

\- Marbas- Asmodeus dio un paso hacia atrás. Miraba a la chica con esperanza, pero al mismo tiempo con recelo- Ponle una marca- Antes de que el demonio azul hablara, Magnus dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Si puedo opinar, cada letra formándose duele como el infierno, ahora imaginen si le ponen todas las letras al mismo tiempo- Asmodeus giró la cabeza y lo miró.

\- ¿Tienes otra mejor idea? Si es así la escucho- Él abrió la boca, pero nada salió, no sabía que más decir para demostrarle a Asmodeus que ella era su Magnus; además no quería que el demonio terminara arrepintiéndose y lo obligara a él a quedarse.

\- Creo que al menos deberían dormirla- Opinó. Nora lo miró frunciendo el ceño y después miró a Asmodeus.

-Es increíble que dudes de mí. ¡Soy yo! Te puedo relatar con detalle cada noche que pasamos juntos, y también aquellas en las que me despreciaste por estar pensando en una venganza para tu padre- Alec se estremeció, era increíble escuchar a Magnus hablando a través del cuerpo de Nora. Lo odiaba, quería salir de ahí ya, quería llevarse a su Magnus y dejar atrás a aquel al que no amaba.

Asmodeus escuchó a la chica, pero no se doblegó ante ella.

-Marbas- Volvió a llamar. El demonio azul extendió sus alas y voló sobre la chica estirando sus manos al frente. Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-Ni te atrevas, Marbas- Advirtió, pero el demonio azul la ignoró e hizo un movimiento con sus brazos, muy parecido a un aleteo. Casi en el acto Nora cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia, pero antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo Asmodeus la tomó y la cargó en brazos.

El demonio cerró los ojos por un momento, y al abrirlos dirigió su mirada hacia una esquina del salón, donde empezaron a formarse cuatro demonios muy parecidos a un gato negro solo que tenían alas. Magnus, al verlos, abrió los ojos y se aferró aún más al brazo de Alec, quien observaba a los demonios como si estuviera listo para lanzarse sobre ellos si se atrevían a acercarse.

-Llévenla a una habitación- Ordenó el príncipe. Los demonios llegaron hasta el cuerpo de Nora, lo tomaron, y se alejaron volando para salir del salón.

\- Mi señor- Habló Marbas una vez que los demonios se habían llevado el cuerpo de Nora- ¿Está seguro de esto? Si el dolor de la marca mata a esa chica, la conciencia de Magnus volverá a esparcirse por el mundo- Magnus miró al demonio azul.

\- Pero marcaste a la familia de Liam ¿No? ¿O fue una mentira?-

\- Cuando hago un trato, cumplo mi parte- Le respondió Marbas- Pero ellos eran simples mortales sin importancia, en cambio esta chica… lo que lleva en su interior nos costó siglos en recuperar- Magnus frunció el ceño hacia él.

\- ¿Así que ni siquiera sabes si el dolor de las marcas mataron a la familia de Liam? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?-

\- Primero, esa familia intentó matarte así que solo cumplía órdenes de mi señor. Segundo, no debería importarte, y tercero, le hice un favor a ese chico. No sabes todo lo que ha ganado-Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del demonio- De hecho, es muy interesante lo que ha ganado-

-Marbas- Advirtió Asmodeus dándole una mirada al demonio. Magnus había notado que Asmodeus y Marbas parecían saber más de lo que aparentaban, y por alguna curiosa razón no parecía atraerles mucho la idea de contar esas cosas. Cada vez que el demonio azul soltaba alguna información, el príncipe lo reprendía- Encierra a estos dos, y ve con la chica-

-¿Nos van a encerrar otra vez?- Preguntó Magnus- ¿Y ahora porque?-

-No quiero tener que preocuparme por tener a dos mortales merodeando por todos lados- Magnus hizo una mueca que le sacó a Alec una sonrisa, pero los dos terminaron dejándose llevar por el demonio azul, quien volvió a encerrarlos en las celdas del calabozo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir aquí? Asmodeus ya no quiere nada de nosotros- El moreno agarró los barrotes mientras observaba a Marbas cerrar la celda de Alec. El demonio se encogió de hombros.

\- Me parece que mi señor planea dejarte como segunda opción por si las cosas con la chica no funcionan- Dijo como si le hubieran preguntado por el clima. Alec se puso alerta y agarró los barrotes de su celda.

\- Pero ya no puede hacerlo- Replicó- Dijiste que si ella moría, la conciencia de Magnus, de su Magnus, se perdería- Marbas terminó con la celda de Alec y dio un paso atrás para mirar a los dos chicos.

\- Tardaríamos años en recuperarla de nuevo, y mientras tanto mi señor puede hacer a Magnus inmortal y mantenerlo encerrado por unos cuantos siglos-

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!- Alec apretó los barrotes con sus manos, Magnus notó esa acción y dirigió su mirada al demonio.

\- ¿No puede dejarme en libertad mientras recupera mi conciencia, y volver a intentarlo en unos años más? ¿En otra vida, tal vez?- Marbas sabía a lo que se refería, él estaba pensando en Alec, sabiendo que el chico iba a morir y no iba a renacer después. No pudo evitar reírse, a veces los mortales tenían las piezas frente a sus narices pero no eran capaces de juntarlas.

\- Magnus, no lo entiendes. ¿Por qué crees que mi señor se atormentaba con cada generación que pasaba sin poder traerte con él? – Magnus y Alec lo miraron en silencio ya que no tenían idea de la respuesta a esa pregunta- Tus vidas no son ilimitadas. Cuando Asmodeus se convirtió en príncipe, el destino debía darte otra alma gemela, sabiendo que no tendrías una, sino miles de vidas para buscarla- Marbas hizo un gesto con su mano hacia Alec- Pero ya la encontraste, así que ya no hay razón para que vuelvas a nacer-

-¿Me estás diciendo que esta es mi última vida?- Preguntó sorprendido, y Marbas asintió.

\- Mi señor sabía que tu renacimiento constante tendría un fin, sabía que te marcarían de nuevo, y jugó con el destino al extender tus años mientras ganaba tiempo- Marbas inhaló fuertemente y después sonrió con sus ojos brillando- No estamos seguros, pero por Edom, lo que hay entre ustedes es lo más exquisito que he probado, y apostaría mi vida a que Alec es la persona que ha dado por terminada tu inmortalidad a medias- Marbas volvió a inhalar fuertemente, después soltó un suspiro y se giró para salir de las celdas- Por eso está dudando tanto, si te deja ir así como así, sin estar seguro de que la chica es su alma gemela, entonces perderá su última oportunidad- Marbas finalmente salió, dejando a Magnus y a Alec sorprendidos ante sus confesiones. Magnus sospechaba que aquello había sido una de las tantas cosas que seguramente Asmodeus le hubiera obligado callar a su sirviente de haber estado presente.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó Alec preocupado desde la otra celda.

-Si…- Magnus le dio una débil sonrisa- Creo que el hecho de saber que moriré y no volveré a nacer me hace sentir un poco más normal-

-¿Estás seguro de que no volverás a nacer?-

-Alec, te lo dije, creo en lo que siento por ti, y si Marbas no nos ha mentido, entonces estoy seguro de que tú eres lo que me había dejado nacer tantas veces- Alec le sonrió a través de los barrotes, pero Magnus se quedó meditando en lo que acababa de decir- Tantas veces… no puedo creerlo ¿Cuántas idioteces habré hecho en todas esas vidas? ¿Habré sido tan idiota de haber cometido los mismos errores una y otra vez? Si Marbas estuvo espiándome seguramente eso le habrá parecido divertido- Alec rió.

-¿Te imaginas que hayas sido alguien importante? Me encantaría ver tu fotografía en un libro de historia- Magnus abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-Oh, por favor, no. Magnus Bane, siglo ¿XIV? ¿Marino? ¿Dos esposas? ¿Siete mil hijos? ¡Ni siquiera había pensado que podría tener descendencia ahora mismo! ¡Y estoy en la universidad!- Alec soltó una encantadora carcajada.

\- No creo que hubieras tenido descendencia, ni tampoco esposa- Magnus levantó la barbilla hacia él.

-¿Por qué no? Me considero lo suficientemente atractivo como para haberme casado al menos una vez-

-No… digo que no seas atractivo- Alec miró hacia la unión de los barrotes con el suelo- No sé cómo decir esto. Por favor no vayas a ofenderte, pero si es verdad que nunca fuiste como todo el mundo creía que era alguien normal, entonces dudo que… ya sabes… hubieras estado con alguien- Las palabras de Alec le cayeron encima como un balde de agua fría. El chico tenía razón, Marbas incluso se había reído al recordar que siempre lo llevaba a los mejores sitios, aquellos donde podría ir a buscar compañía…

Soltó los barrotes y dio un paso hacia atrás dándose cuenta de la verdad. Había estado solo, tal vez había tenido algo con varias personas, pero su corazón había estado solo. Nadie lo había amado hasta esa vida. Alec lo miró preocupado.

-Oh dios, Magnus. Perdóname, no debí decir eso- El sacudió la cabeza.

-No, está bien. No lo recuerdo así que supongo que no importa, pero de todos modos me sorprende enterarme, debí haber sido muy infeliz- Miró al chico de ojos azules y sonrió- Una razón más para agradecerte por lo que me has dado en esta vida- Alec parpadeó, dándose cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-Estuve a punto de condenarte… tu última vida para ser feliz, y yo te entregué a mi hermano- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Lo haces sonar como si me hubieras puesto un moño gigante y me hubieras dejado en su puerta. Esa responsabilidad no es solo tuya-

\- Eso no me hace sentir mejor- Alec volvió a agarrar los barrotes y lo miró firmemente- Si logramos salir de aquí, no dejaré que un solo instante en tu vida vuelva a ser infeliz- Magnus le sonrió conmovido.

-Te hago la misma promesa-

* * *

Jace y Liam caminaron por el corredor para volver a la sala de espera mientras usaban sus manos para alisar las arrugas de sus respectivas camisas.

-Oye, peinate- Habló el rubio- Asustarás a los enfermos- Liam sonrió y usó sus manos para acomodar su cabello. Una vez que los dos llegaron a la sala de espera, se encontraron a Isabelle y a Simón de pie, hablando con Catarina. La pelinegra lo vio acercarse y frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?-

-Tomando el café más horrible que haya probado- Respondió Jace antes de fijar su atención en Catarina- ¿Alguna novedad?-

\- Si- Respondió la chica- Ellos ya despertaron, y aunque deben quedarse unos días más en el hospital, creo que debemos decirles lo que pasó con Magnus. Tarde o temprano se preguntarán dónde está su hijo- Jace se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Y hay que hacerlo rápido- Habló Isabelle- Nuestros padres llamaron, me dijeron que no iban a permitir que faltáramos a las clases de hoy- Jace gruñó, él tratando de ser buena persona, y ahí llegan sus padres para limitarlo.

* * *

El hombre y la mujer estaban compartiendo habitación, pero cada uno estaba en una camilla separada. Se veían un poco azules, aunque cuando la puerta fue abierta miraron en esa dirección con una curiosidad que a Jace le recordó a Magnus.

-Hola- Saludó al entrar, solo porque no sabía que más decirle a las personas que por poco iban a ser sus suegros muertos- Me alegra que no hayan muerto-

\- ¡Jace!- Reprendió Catarina entrando detrás de él.

\- Él quiere decir que es fantástico verlos recuperándose- Arregló Liam. El de ojos grises caminó un poco y se detuvo en la orilla de la cama del hombre. Jace suspiró y se paró junto a Liam.

-Ustedes se preguntarás quien soy yo, pues verán, soy Jace Herondale, y digamos que Magnus es un gran amigo mío- La mujer lo miró sorprendida, e hizo además de tratar de sentarse, pero Catarina llegó hasta ella y no le permitió hacerlo.

-Magnus…- Murmuró- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?-

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó el hombre. Jace hizo una mueca, la parte más difícil se acercaba.

\- Pues verán, la historia es un poco larga- A pesar de la situación, la mujer le dio una sonrisa irónica.

-Cómo puedes ver, contamos con algo de tiempo- El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Si me quedaba alguna duda de que eran sus padres, ahora estoy convencido. Como sea, la historia es que… Magnus se escapó-

-¿Se escapó?- Preguntó el hombre confundido.

-Si- Intervino Liam- Se escapó con el hermano de Jace. Ambos se enamoraron, y cuando nos dimos cuenta se habían escapado juntos-Catarina rodó los ojos.

-Magnus me va a escuchar cuando vuelva, es que no puedo creer que haya podido…-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó la mujer hacia Jace y Liam- ¿Ellos se enamoraron y se escaparon juntos?- Ellos asintieron en respuesta, esperando lo peor. Pero se sorprendieron cuando una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pareja.

-¡No pude haber recibido una mejor noticia!- Habló la mujer.

\- ¡Ese es mi hijo!- Celebró el hombre. Jace, Liam y Catarina se miraron confundidos mientras se preguntaban mentalmente si se habían perdido de algo.

* * *

Luego de que dejaran a los padres de Magnus en el hospital, Catarina se dirigió a su casa mientras que Liam se encargó de llevar a los hermanos Lightwood en la suya. Una vez que estuvieron al frente apagó el motor y miró a los chicos.

-¿Ya vieron el cielo? Ya casi amanece ¿Seguros que no tendrás problemas con entrar a esta hora?- Isabelle lo escuchó y dirigió la mirada hacia su casa, donde todas las luces estaban apagadas.

\- Me preocupa más ir a la universidad sin haber dormido- Comentó. Jace, en el asiento de copiloto, se giró para verla.

\- Dormiste, por más que intenté despertarte, parecía que estabas muerta. No me asusté solo porque estábamos en un hospital, y sabía que si estabas muerta entonces algún médico pudo haber pasado por tu lado y comentarlo- La chica le sacó la lengua.

-Sofá de un hospital- Remarcó- ¿Tienes idea de lo incómodo que era?-

-Supongo que no tan incómodo como una camilla- Dijo inocentemente Simón, pero aquello le sacó una sonrisa a Liam.

-Estoy en desacuerdo con eso- Comentó. Jace se rió y le dio un codazo al tiempo que Isabelle rodaba los ojos y abría la puerta del auto para bajarse. Casi en el acto soló una maldición.

\- ¡Está helando aquí afuera!-

\- Ya oíste, Romeo- Habló Jace dándole una mirada a Simón por el espejo retrovisor- La dama en apuros te necesita-

\- ¡Escuché eso!- Se quejó la chica. Simón sonrió y abrió la puerta del auto para correr hacia ella y acompañarla a la entrada.

-Así que estás en desacuerdo- Se burló Jace una vez que Simón los había dejado solos- ¿Y se puede saber que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Liam le sonrió.

-No se puede saber, es mi secreto- Jace rodó los ojos, aunque en el fondo le pareció encantador la actitud del chico de ojos grises. Se giró y abrió la puerta.

-Como quieras ¿Entonces nos vemos en la universidad?- Se bajó del auto y miró a Liam a través de la ventana.

-En realidad no estoy matriculado. Entraba allí solo para espiar a Magnus- Jace lo observó incrédulo, pero al comprobar que era verdad soltó una carcajada.

\- En ese caso lo primero que haremos será matricularte- Informó. Liam miró hacia el timón y suspiró.

-No lo sé… no sé qué haré ahora. Ya no tengo a mi padre conmigo ¿De qué voy a vivir?- El rubio rodó los ojos.

\- Despierta, reina del drama. Harás lo que hace todo aquel que vive solo: Se le conoce como trabajo, y consiste básicamente en hacer una acción buscando obtener dinero- Liam lo miró divertido.

-¿Me dices a mí reina del drama?-

-Sí, te digo a ti, y si dices una palabra sobre el tema me arrepentiré de ayudarte a buscar trabajo- Jace le dio la vuelta al auto y llegó hasta la otra ventana- Te veo en la universidad a las siete, no vayas a llegar tarde o no te esperaré- Jace empezó a caminar hacia su casa mientras Liam lo observaba irse. El rubio llegó hasta la puerta, donde Isabelle y Simón se estaban dando un beso de despedida. Entonces sonrió al verlos y se escabulló al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Casi en el acto Isabelle cortó el beso y miró enojada hacia la puerta.

-¡Jace!- Llamó enojada, absteniéndose de tocar con temor de despertar a sus padres. Liam soltó una carcajada y recostó la cabeza en el asiento. Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta del copiloto abrirse, y al mirar comprobó que se trataba de Simón.

\- Entonces ¿Hacia dónde?- Preguntó encendiendo el motor.

\- Se nota que eres extranjero- Dijo el chico- Avanza, yo te indico el camino- Liam asintió y le hizo caso- Por cierto ¿Qué terminaríamos siendo tu y yo? ¿Cuñados?- Liam lo miró sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya sabes, yo con Isabelle, tú con Jace, ellos son hermanos… ¿Qué seríamos tu y yo?- Liam parpadeó.

-¿Yo con Jace?- Simón se rió mientras se recostaba en el asiento y se acomodaba los lentes.

\- Isabelle tiene algo así como un sexto sentido, y me dijo que cuando hablara contigo te pidiera de hombre a hombre que no fueran demasiado cursis ya que eso la enferma- Liam soltó una carcajada.

-En ese caso, creo que tú y yo seríamos muy buenos amigos-

-Hecho- Simón señaló hacia un lado de la carretera, indicándole que ese era el camino- ¿Sabes que es dragones y mazmorras?-

* * *

Jace e Isabelle entraron a la casa en silencio y cada uno se fue a su habitación para dormir un poco antes de la hora de clase.

El rubio entró a la suya, se desvistió, y estaba a punto de meterse a la cama cuando dio un salto hacia atrás al levantar las cobijas y encontrarse a Presidente ahí acostado.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama? ¡Largo de aquí!- El gato abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró a Jace. Jace no sabía cómo, pero entendió era mirada, había mucha tristeza en ella. Soltó un suspiro.

-Lo extrañas ¿Verdad?-El gato no respondió, solo siguió observándolo- También extraño a mi hermano, pero si quieres recordarlo como una niña enamorada entonces ve y acuéstate en la cama de él, esta es mi cama- El gato estiró sus patitas, soltó un ligero quejido, y volvió a acomodarse para dormir- ¡Oh vamos, largo de aquí rata!- Acercó una mano hacia Presidente con la intención de tomarlo del pelaje y arrojarlo al corredor, pero el gato volvió a abrir los ojos y a mirarlo. Maldijo mentalmente a Alec por haberlo consentido tanto- ¡Esta bien! Puedes quedarte-

Fue a apagar la luz y al volver se acostó en el lado de la cama donde no estaba Presidente. Casi en el acto el gato se puso de pie, llegó hasta él, y usó una de sus garras para aruñarle el brazo. Jace se sentó maldiciendo.

-¡Ahg! ¿Y eso porque fue?- Observó la herida de su brazo, tres perfectas líneas desde su codo hasta la muñeca, pero al volver a ver a Presidente se encontró con que el gato estaba dormido. Entrecerró los ojos hacia el animal- Te detesto- Susurró antes de girarse y cubrirse con las mantas.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Jace despertó, se paró frente al espejo, y miró el reflejo de su cuerpo evitando soltar un sollozo. Su perfecta piel bronceada ahora estaba marcada en diferentes partes por las uñas del gato . Maldijo mentalmente a Presidente y se giró para encararlo, pero el animal ya no estaba en la cama. Pensando en que seguramente el gato había salido a dar un paseo, decidió empezar a arreglarse para ir a la universidad.

No había soñado nada, recordaba una época en la que despertaba teniendo en su mente un sueño donde Magnus era el protagonista, y ahora sus sueños eran cortinas negras que terminaban en un parpadeo. Se preguntó si algún día eso cambiaría, quería soñar de nuevo, tal vez incluso podría llegar el momento en el que soñaría con Liam.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó al comedor, donde su hermano menor no podía estar más sonriente.

-¿Me llevarás a un parque de diversiones?- Le preguntó a Robert. El hombre se rió en respuesta.

-¿Y por qué no?- Maryse salió de la cocina y dejó un tazón de cereal frente a Max. Robert la miró- Maryse, tu hijo quiere que lo llevemos al parque de diversiones- La mujer lo escuchó y miró al pequeño.

-Claro que sí, Max. Cuando salgas de tus clases tu padre y yo pasaremos por ti y te llevaremos al parque- Max sonrió abiertamente antes de tomar la cuchara y empezara desayunar.

-Buen día- Saludó el rubio acercándose al comedor- Veo que están de buen humor- Maryse detuvo su camino hacia la cocina, borró su sonrisa, y miró a Jace con las manos en su cintura- Oh, no- En ese momento Isabelle entró, pero al ver la posición de su madre dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar.

-Vuelve aquí, señorita- Habló Maryse. La chica hizo una mueca y camino hasta ellos parándose junto a Jace. Maryse los recorrió con la mirada antes de fruncir el ceño.

\- Ahora van a decirme dónde está Alec- Los hermanos mayores se miraron entre sí.

-Es cierto- Intervino Max, quien al parecer ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de su hermano- ¿Dónde está Alec?-

\- Él…- Empezó Isabelle dudosa, pero Jace pensó que si ya habían usado la mentira más de una vez ¿Por qué no repetirla?

\- Se escapó con Magnus- Soltó- Él es un chico que…-

\- ¿Magnus otra vez?- Robert se puso de pie- ¿Qué no era tu novio? ¿Acaso ese chico ha salido con ustedes dos?- Jace se quedó mudo viéndolo, y después le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana.

-¿Qué no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca?-

\- ¡Fue Simón!- Se defendió ella indignada. Jace rodó los ojos, en retrospectiva era obvio que aquello era culpa del idiota novio de su hermana. Ahora él tenía que tratar de arreglar las cosas.

\- Bueno, no fuimos novios realmente. Tratamos de tener algo, pero no salió muy bien porque él amaba a Alec. Y por eso se escaparon, no querían ser infelices viviendo separados. Y antes de que lo pregunten, ya lo superé- Jace terminó su explicación con una sonrisa, creyendo que ahora todo estaría bien. Robert y Maryse los observaron unos momentos más, tal vez decidiendo si les creían o no.

\- Quiero a su hermano de regreso para esta noche- Habló Maryse firmemente- Llámenlo y díganle que venga. Y adviértanle que está en muchos problemas por haberse escapado con un chico- Maryse se giró para entrar a la cocina, y Robert les dio una severa mirada a sus hijos mayores antes de volver a sentarse en la mesa. Jace e Isabelle se miraron e hicieron una mueca.

* * *

Raphael estaba sentado en la cafetería con un café amargo sobre la mesa y su cuaderno de bocetos en la mano. Intentaba dibujar el diseño de una chaqueta que desde hacía días tenía en mente, pero aunque tenía el diseño en su mente no lograba plasmarlo en el papel.

-¡Raphael!- Gritó alegremente Aline mientras llegaba hasta él y se sentaba al frente- Hola ¿Qué estás haciendo?- La chica miró sobre el cuaderno y observó el boceto, era muy masculino, pero sentía que algo le faltaba. Sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio, a Raphael no le gustaba que nadie opinara sobre sus dibujos. Magnus podía hacerlo de vez en cuando para darle consejos generales, pero aparte de él nadie más podía- ¿Adivina qué? Te tengo noticias- Raphael suspiró y dejó su cuaderno sobre la mesa para prestarle atención a la chica.

-¿Si?-

\- Helen y yo resolvimos nuestros problemas- Raphael levantó las cejas en su dirección- Gracias por haberme llevado ayer con ella. Después de hablar nos dimos cuenta de que no debemos separarnos por los problemas de los demás- Aline miró a los lados antes de acercarse al chico pelinegro y susurrarle al oído- En realidad, ella fue la que se dio cuenta de eso. Yo desde un principio dije que Magnus era quien debía decidir- Raphael usó su dedo para ponerlo sobre el hombro de su amiga y alejarla de su rostro.

-Sí, lo sé, me consta- Le respondió. Aline hizo un puchero.

-¿No te alegras por mí?-

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a terminar arreglando sus problemas así que no estoy sorprendido- Aline rodó los ojos, pero antes de comentar algo al respecto vio a Jace entrar a la cafetería y lo saludó con la mano invitándole a acercarse- Genial- Repuso Raphael cerrando su libro de bocetos. Unos momentos después Jace y otro chico llegaron junto a ellos. Este último miró al pelinegro con reconocimiento y sonrió.

\- Hey, yo te conozco- Anunció- Eres el lindo chaparrito amigo de Magnus ¿No?- Raphael lo miró confundido.

-¿Liam?- Preguntó solo para estar seguro, y el de ojos grises asintió. Raphael estaba sorprendido, Liam tenía algo diferente, y no físicamente, sino que sentía que el aire que lo rodeaba era otro-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó inevitablemente. Jace dio un paso para quedar frente al chico y ocultarlo con su cuerpo. Esta acción no pasó inadvertida para el pelinegro.

\- Nada, no le ha pasado nada-

-¿Dónde está Magnus?- Preguntó Aline- ¿Pudiste hablar con él ayer?-

-Eso- Intervino Raphael- Lleva dos días faltando a clase, si sigue así perderá el semestre- Aline miró a su amigo.

-¿Magnus? Pero si es el mejor del grupo. Todos los profesores aman su trabajo, y cada vez que hacen una pregunta en clase él…-

-Por fallas- Interrumpió el pelinegro antes de que Aline se extendiera a relatar el desempeño de Magnus en la universidad. Después volvió a enfocarse en el rubio- ¿Dónde está?-

\- Él no creo que venga hoy, se escapó con Alec- Aline abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Lo siento mucho, Jace-

\- Esta bien- Respondió éste. Raphael y Aline compartieron una mirada, ambos estaban confundidos.

\- Se escaparon…- Murmuró la chica- Eso es tan romántico, y al mismo tiempo tan inesperado, estamos a mitad de semestre- Jace se encogió de hombros.

-Ellos habrán tenido sus razones, solo vine a decirles que su amigo está bien, y que muy seguramente pronto volverá- Raphael se cruzó de brazos al escucharlo.

\- "Ellos habrán tenido sus razones"- Repitió- Y supongo que tu no tuviste nada que ver- Jace sonrió.

-No, en lo absoluto. Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otras cosas que hacer- Jace tomó al de ojos grises del codo, lo giró, y ambos se alejaron. Raphael y Aline los observaron salir de la cafetería.

\- ¿Por qué Magnus haría eso?- Preguntó Aline confundida- Nadie le estaba presionando a nada, si hubiera querido a Alec desde un principio entonces debió elegirlo a él ¿No crees?- El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

\- Tengo la sensación de que no sabemos ni una quinta parte de la historia, pero como sea. Si Magnus se fue con Alec eso significa que no es tan estúpido como pensaba. Y además, significa que yo hice bien mi trabajo- Las chica lo miró confundida.

-¿Cual trabajo?- Él volvió a tomar su libro de bocetos y buscó la página del dibujo que había dejado inconcluso.

-Ya lo verás. Si un día Magnus y Alec vuelven, quiero obtener los créditos por mi esfuerzo- Aline rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Lo que digas. Oye, ¿Recuerdas la fiesta que yo propuse hacer al principio de semestre?- Raphael tomó el borrador y se deshizo de algunas pequeñas imperfecciones, enfocando su atención en el boceto y dejando a su amiga en segundo lugar.

\- La que sugeriste en un acto imprudente e irresponsable, y que yo te prohibí hacer. ¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Le hablé a Helen y a ella le encantó la idea, ¿Nos ayudarías a organizarla?- Raphael dejó un momento su dibujo para mirar a su amiga levantando una ceja.

\- Estamos a mitad de semestre, solo en tus sueños-

-¡Raphael!-

-No-

-Agh, como quieras- Aline se puso de pie- Entonces cuando Magnus vuelva le diré, y seguro que él si me ayudará- Raphael se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, seguramente- La chica chasqueó la lengua y se giró para marcharse. Raphael la vio alejarse y regresó la atención a su dibujo.

* * *

Magnus abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que era llamado por su nombre. Lentamente se incorporó, dejó caer su mano de donde había estado tocando la marca en su clavícula, y dirigió su mirada hacia la celda de Alec. El chico de ojos azules y sin camisa también estaba despertándose. En medio de las dos celdas estaba Marbas, quien era el que los había despertado a ambos.

-Arriba- Decía el demonio- Magnus, Alec- Ambos se miraron un momento, se trasmitieron un silencioso "Hola", y después miraron a Marbas- ¡Al fin! Deben venir conmigo- El demonio azul se dispuso a abrir ambas celdas, y una vez que ellos estuvieron libres, los guió por los pasillos hacia el salón del trono de Asmodeus.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Alec fue el primero en hacer la pregunta que ambos tenían. Marbas los miró y les hizo una seña hacia adelante, donde ahora había dos majestuosos tronos en lugar del solitario de Asmodeus.

\- Eso pasa- Respondió el demonio- Hice lo que pude con Nora…-

-¡¿Murió?!- Preguntó Magnus preocupado.

-No, la chica está bien- Marbas hizo una mueca- Está diferente… cuando termine de hacer mi trabajo mi señor me pidió que lo dejara solo con ella, y eso hice. Entonces vine aquí y pude ver como el nuevo trono se fue construyendo por sí solo, como si los huesos de nuestros prisioneros tuvieran vida- Marbas dejó de ver los tronos y se giró hacia ellos- Asmodeus lo hizo con la mente, y no puedo encontrar una señal más obvia de que ha tomado una decisión- Magnus dejó de mirar al demonio y dirigió la mirada hacia los tronos. Inevitablemente se estremeció, no quería ser el que se sentaría ahí por toda la eternidad.

-¿Dónde está Asmodeus?- Preguntó.

\- Supongo que sigue con la chica-

-Tengo que ir- Magnus miró con urgencia al demonio- Tengo derecho a estar ahí ¿No? No puedo simplemente esperar a que él venga a decirnos lo que ha decidido- Marbas se cruzó de brazos.

\- Los saqué para que puedan tener una honorable despedida, no para que vayas a armarme un problema-

-No, tú nos sacaste porque querías alimentarte de nosotros- Replicó Magnus de repente enojado- Pero sabes perfectamente que no me quedaré aquí, todo este tiempo has sabido que no lo haría. Has estado espiándome, y alimentándote de lo que siento, especialmente de lo que siento por Alec ¿Realmente estabas seguro de que Asmodeus lograría mantenerme aquí? Dime la verdad- Alec y Marbas miraron a Magnus sorprendidos, pero poco a poco la sorpresa de Marbas fue reemplazada por una sonrisa.

-Nunca cambias ¿Cierto?-

-Al parecer no-

\- Cuando Asmodeus prometió llevar a Alec a la tierra a cambio de que te quedaras, fue la única vez que dudé. El resto de las veces estaba seguro de que tú y Alec volverían a casa juntos-

\- ¿Por qué nos engañaste?- Le preguntó Alec.

-Porque quería alimentarme de ustedes tanto como pudiera- Marbas se señaló a sí mismo- Acabo de marcar a una familia entera, y mírenme, intacto y lleno de vida. No solo me alimenté de sus emociones cuando estaban juntos, sino también de cada pensamiento que compartían, y fue delicioso-

-¿Asmodeus lo sabe?- Preguntó Magnus. El demonio negó con la cabeza.

-Por ser un príncipe, su magia está conectada con Edom. Yo soy solo un vasallo, así que tengo a mi magia conmigo, y puedo ver y sentir cosas que él solo lograría si se esforzara, y de todos modos hace años juró que no se alimentaría de ti-

\- No le has dicho que sabías que volveríamos solo porque te estabas alimentando de nosotros- Repitió Alec- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- Marbas miró a Magnus.

\- Si hubieras tocado tu conciencia, tu amor por Alec hubiera podido más que el que sentías por mi señor, y de todos modos le hubieras pedido volver a casa. Los siento a los dos, es algo embriagante la verdad, pero ahora ni siquiera tengo necesidad de alimentarme usando al resto de humanos en la tierra ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa?-

-Si ¡Que me mentiste!- Acusó Magnus. Marbas rió.

-Aparte de ese hecho, significa que no son como las otras almas gemelas- Los tres se giraron cuando escucharon un ruido. Marbas sonrió complacido y dio un paso hacia atrás. Magnus y Alec observaron sorprendidos como Asmodeus entraba al salón de la mano de una Nora que lucía algo diferente: Sus ojos verdes ahora eran rojos, y su piel era verde cubierta de capas brillantes como si fueran escamas. Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- Les dije que era diferente- Escucharon que Marbas dijo.

Asmodeus guió a la chica hasta los tronos, donde la sentó y luego él se sentó a su lado. Casi en el acto Marbas hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

-Les quiero agradecer- Habló Asmodeus- Ustedes de una u otra manera influyeron para que ahora tenga a mi Magnus a mi lado- Nora asintió a sus palabras, y luego levantó la palma de su mano revelando su marca "Sydonai" en plateado- Yo la acepté cuando vi que su marca decía mi nombre, y ella me aceptó cuando éste dejó de ser negro en el momento en el que entré a la habitación-

-Es un demonio- Soltó Alec mirándola.

-Evidentemente- Le respondió la chica- Sydonai es un demonio ahora, y su marca me hubiera vuelto a envenenar. Pero siendo yo un demonio seré inmortal como él-

\- Ahora Magnus y yo estaremos juntos- Intervino Asmodeus- He cumplido mi promesa, y eso se los debo a ustedes-

\- Querrás decir Nora- Dijo Alec.

-Magnus- Repitió la chica- Hemos decidido que ahora me llamará por mi primer nombre, porque los recuerdos que tengo siendo Nora no me hacen muy feliz, y porque a él le gusta llamarme así- Alec le dio una mirada a Magnus a su lado, quien al escucharlos hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Enserio?- Les preguntó- ¿De todos los nombres del mundo? Puedes llamarla… princesa de las tinieblas, o diablillo-

\- Magnus es mi nombre- Le dijo la chica- Yo lo tuve primero que tú, de todos modos-

-Pero serás una princesa de Edom- Replicó el moreno- Una princesa del infierno con mi nombre- La chica le sonrió divertida.

-Deberías sentirte halagado, yo me sentiría halagado- Magnus puso sus manos frente a él.

-Está bien, me rindo, puedes usarlo. No voy a pelear con lo más parecido que hay a mí mismo- Nora le volvió a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo.

-Nunca cambies, Magnus- Después la chica borró su sonrisa y lo miró intensamente- Hay algo que debo pedirte. Necesito que me disculpes con mi hermano, con Liam, al parecer no he sido muy buena persona con él. Me preocupa pensar que ahora estará solo- Marbas, aún en el suelo, tosió.

-Pues…-

-Marbas- Advirtió Asmodeus. Nora miró de Asmodeus al demonio azul.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Después te digo- Asmodeus se puso de pie- Primero saquemos a estos chicos enamorados de Edom- Alec al escucharlo sonrió medio incrédulo.

-¿Enserio?-

\- A menos que prefieras quedarte y hacerme compañía- Propuso Nora. Magnus frunció el ceño y tomó la mano de un Alec en shock. Nora notó la acción y sonrió divertida- Marbas, regrésalos a la tierra-

\- Si, mi señora- Marbas se puso de pie y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que un pentagrama rojo apareciera en el suelo. El demonio entró en él y extendió sus brazos hacia adelante- ¿Qué esperan? Tomen mis manos- Alec y Magnus avanzaron hacia él, entraron al pentagrama, y cada uno tomó una mano azul. Miraron un momento hacia los tronos, y antes de que todo se volviera negro alcanzaron a tener un vistazo de Asmodeus y Nora sonriéndose mutuamente.

* * *

Alec y Magnus cayeron en el suelo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Magnus, mientras que Marbas cayó sobre la mesa de noche haciendo que ésta se rompiera.

-Ups- Exclamó Marbas levantándose de entre el desastre- Espero que no haya sido muy costosa… ¿Qué es esto?- El demonio llevó su mano a su espalda y retiró de allí lo que le estaba molestando.

-¡Mi celular!- Exclamó Magnus y se puso de pie para acercarse al demonio y tomar el aparato, el cual estaba en negro- Está descargado- Dio una rápida mirada alrededor y conectó el celular a la electricidad.

\- Deberías organizar mejor tus muebles- Se quejó Marbas- Pude haberme lastimado la espalda- Magnus lo ignoró y buscó a Alec con la mirada. El chico aún estaba en el suelo en el lugar donde habían caído, y por alguna razón presionaba su mano sobre el abdomen con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Magnus se acercó pensando en que se había lastimado por el golpe de la caída, pero entonces pudo notar los hilillos se sangre escapándose de entre los pálidos dedos.

-¡Alec!- Llegó hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué…? – Entonces recordó y se giró urgentemente hacia Marbas- ¿Es la herida que Nora le hizo antes de que fuera a Edom?- Marbas dejó de hablar y enfocó su atención en Alec. Entones hizo una mueca.

-Rayos, sí, lo había olvidado por completo. Cuánto lo siento, por lo que veo es muy profunda. En verdad es una pena ¿Quieren que los deje un momento solos?-

-¡Marbas!- Gritaron Alec y Magnus.

\- ¡Está bien! Ponlo sobre la cama antes de que me arrepienta- Magnus tomó a Alec en brazos y lo dejó sobre su cama.

-Pero…- Se quejó el de ojos azules- La sangre…- Magnus sabía que a Alec le preocupaba manchar la cama, y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

\- ¿Enserio? Alec, eres encantador, y te amo, pero preocúpate por ti ahora- Magnus besó su mano antes de soltarla y darle paso a Marbas. El demonio se paró junto a la cama, extendió sus brazos frente al chico, y empezó a murmurar palabras que Magnus no logró entender. Unos minutos después bajó los brazos.

-Listo, un poco más de tiempo para tu insignificante vida- Magnus ignoró al demonio y se lanzó a la cama para comprobar que efectivamente la herida de había ido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó. Alec se sentó y miró su propio abdomen.

-Bien… en realidad parece como si nunca hubiera sido herido-

-Gracias Marbas-

\- Es la primera vez que un humano me agradece por algo- Comentó el demonio mientras chasqueaba los dedos y un nuevo pentagrama aparecía en el suelo- Además creo que te lo debía- Marbas caminó al centro del pentagrama y observó a los chicos en medio del humo que se empezó a formar- Quisiera decir que hasta nunca pero ustedes son una mina de oro que no pienso desaprovechar. Además, me he acostumbrado tanto a Magnus que me costará no volver a saber de su nacimiento en unos… ¿90 años? Por lo que no me alejaré mucho de ustedes-

-¿Seguirás alimentándote de nosotros?- Preguntó Alec.

-Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera- El humo empezó a crear un torbellino alrededor del pentagrama, y cuando se disipó Marbas ya no estaba allí, y tampoco el pentagrama. Era la habitación que Magnus había tenido desde que se había mudado a la casa de Catarina.

-Creo que nunca podré olvidar lo que hemos vivido- Comentó Magnus.

-No tenemos que olvidarlo, solo vivir con ello- Respondió Alec. Magnus asintió hacia él, y pensó en ofrecerle una de sus camisas al chico cuando un pitido llamó su atención- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Alec mirando a todas partes. Magnus lo imitó y se encontró con que el sonido era producido por la constante entrada de mensajes a su celular. Llegó hasta el aparato, leyendo información de trabajos de la universidad, una fiesta de Aline, una Clary preguntándole por cómo iban las cosas con Jace, y un Raphael molesto. Pero la mayor cantidad pertenecían a Catarina. Empezó a abrir los mensajes de su amiga y frunció el ceño.

-Tu… -

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Alec poniéndose de pie y llegando hasta él.

\- Tu y yo nos escapamos porque nos amamos- Relató- Y Catarina me va a matar por ello- Alec lo miró confundido y leyó el mensaje sobre su hombro.

-¿De dónde demonios sacó eso?-

\- Supongo que Jace y Liam no pudieron inventar una mejor excusa- Magnus siguió leyendo los mensajes de su amiga hasta encontrar uno que lo hizo sonreír- Oh no puede ser… ¡Mis padres! Alec, mis padres están en el hospital, están bien- Alec de nuevo se acercó para leer el mensaje sobre su hombro y volvió a sonreír.

-Que gusto me da, Magnus. Ya quiero conocerlos-

\- Oh, ellos te amarán. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de los tuyos, cuando se enteren que tú y yo nos escapamos me van a odiar- Alec rió y aprovechó para ver la hora en la pantalla del moreno.

\- Te van a odiar de verdad si se enteran que fallé a otro día de clases por ti. Aún alcanzamos a ir a la universidad- Alec caminó hacia la puerta. Magnus, por el contrario, no se movió. Apagó su celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

-Alec- Llamó. El chico se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?- Magnus le devolvió la mirada.

-Una vez que salgamos de aquí, volveremos a la realidad. Yo veré a mis padres, quienes tal vez me maten por haberme escapado contigo. Catarina definitivamente lo hará, y Clary la va a ayudar, puede que incluso Camille pague por verlo. Y Jace… voy a hablar con él para terminar todo esto, y no sé cómo vaya a salir. Una vez que salgamos de aquí, las cosas tendrán que continuar- Alec, sin saber cómo, entendió a lo que se refería, por lo que caminó los pasos de regreso.

\- Creo que mis padres también me van a matar- Confesó- Y si Isabelle también cree que nos escapamos… entonces voy a estar en muchos problemas- Magnus dio otro paso hacia el chico.

-¿Entiendes a donde quiero llegar?- Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-Si- Ese fue el permiso que Magnus necesitó, cerró la distancia entre ambos tomando a Alec de sus hombros desnudos y manteniéndolo firme mientras unía sus labios.

El chico le correspondió levantando sus brazos y tomando el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos. El moreno empujó a Alec hasta llegar a la cama, donde los dos cayeron envueltos en el momento mientras su beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado y sus manos jugaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epílogo**

Magnus evaluó su armario, decidiendo cuál de sus bufandas se pondría. Durante las últimas semanas había preferido dejar su marca de la clavícula al descubierto, lo que le había dado la posibilidad de probar una infinidad de camisas abiertas en el pecho que creía que se le veían fantásticas. Pero ahora el semestre había terminado, y sus vacaciones estaban siendo adornadas por la helada nieve del invierno.

A él le gustaba viajar, y de haber sido cualquier otro momento de su vida seguramente hubiera aprovechado para haber ido a alguna parte, pero desde que había conocido a Alec, y sin siquiera pensarlo, sabía que sus viajes constantes se habían terminado. Ahora se quedaría allí hasta que tuviera la certeza de que Alec iría con él a donde fuera.

Finalmente optó por una bufanda blanca que enrolló alrededor de su cuello. No tenía que ir muy elegante, el evento al que se dirigía era una fiesta que Aline, Helen y Raphael habían organizado en la casa de la pelinegra con motivo de la finalización de las clases. Pero Alec estaría allí, así que de todos modos quería verse bien.

Tomó su celular, lo guardó en el bolsillo, y dio una rápida mirada a la habitación con la sensación de que olvidaba algo. Entonces recordó que era, caminó hacia el cajón donde los guardaba, y los sacó con una sonrisa. Inevitablemente recordó el día en el que había hablado con Jace, varias semanas atrás, justo un día después de que él y Alec volvieran de Edom.

* * *

 _Magnus estaba sentado en la misma mesa de la discoteca donde se había encontrado con Jace y había aceptado lo que en ese entonces sentía por el rubio. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, justo cuando Jace se abría paso entre las personas y llegaba hacia él._

 _-¿Querías verme?- Preguntó._

 _-Sí, siéntate- Jace le hizo caso y lo miró atento. Magnus lo observó, igual de atractivo y dorado que siempre, pero ya no sentía su corazón acelerándose o su respiración deteniéndose en la garganta. La conexión que había tenido con Jace se había roto y ahora esos sentimientos hacían parte de un bonito recuerdo del pasado, pero eso no significaba que debían alterar lo que él quería para su futuro- Quiero decirte algo- Jace asintió._

 _-Está bien, pero primero yo quiero decirte algo. Y es que salir contigo fue increíble, eres una increíble persona, pero tal vez yo sea demasiado para ti- Magnus levantó sus cejas al escucharlo- No te lo tomes mal, aún me agradas, y me encantaría que pudiéramos ser amigos porque sospecho que ahora tú y mi hermano estarán juntos. Como sea, el caso es que lo nuestro termina aquí-_

 _-¿Estás terminando conmigo?- Preguntó incrédulo._

 _-Ya me superarás-_

 _-Jace, yo te cité aquí porque quería terminar contigo-_

 _\- ¿Enserio? Bueno, yo lo hice primero- Magnus negó con la cabeza._

 _-Es injusto, solo quería ser amable y dejarte hablar primero… ¿Y de todos modos tú porque quieres terminar conmigo?-_

 _\- Mientras estabas en tu aventura en Edom, yo encontré a alguien- Magnus abrió los ojos._

 _-Por favor dime que no es Liam- Jace sonrió- ¡Lo es! Me cambiaste por un chico tan pálido como un vampiro- Jace soltó una carcajada._

 _\- Creo que eres el menos indicado para decirme eso-_

 _\- ¡Hey!- Advirtió- Es de tu hermano de quien estamos hablando- Jace se encogió de hombros._

 _-Es pálido, tú lo ves, yo lo veo, él lo sabe. Le he dicho que se broncee un poco pero no ha querido escucharme- Magnus rió. Había creído que terminar con Jace sería más difícil, pero algo le decía que lo que se había roto en él, también se había roto en el rubio._

 _\- Espero que tú y Liam sean muy felices- Dijo sinceramente._

 _-Espero lo mismo de ti y de mi hermano- Respondió Jace con una sonrisa- Los quiero, los amo, a los dos. Quiero que estén juntos siempre. Y sépanlo, estaré metido en la relación de ustedes, si Alec te hace sufrir se las verá conmigo, y si tú le haces sufrir te las veras conmigo- Magnus sonrió conmovido._

 _\- Jace… ¿Puedo abrazarte?- Jace bufó._

 _-¿Siempre fuiste así de sentimental? No me había dado cuenta- El chico se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos hacia Magnus- Ven aquí- Magnus se puso de pie y lo envolvió entre sus brazos._

* * *

Después de ese día las cosas habían salido mejor entre los chicos, no con los adultos, porque como Magnus sospechó: Los padres de Alec lo detestaban por haberse escapado con su inocente hijo. Aunque aún mantenía la esperanza de agradarles algún día.

Magnus bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Catarina enviando un mensaje de texto desde su celular. La chica levantó la mirada y lo vio.

-¿Ya estás listo?-

-Sí, ¿Y Ragnor?-

-Acabo de enviarle la dirección, él llegará allá- Catarina se giró hacia la mesa y tomó las llaves de la casa y del auto- ¿Directo a la casa de Aline o pasarás a ver a tus padres?-

\- Ellos también irán- Le respondió. Sus padres ya estaban del todo recuperados, y por petición de su hijo acordaron en que no viajarían durante las vacaciones. La pareja había rentado una casa y vivían juntos, le habían propuesto a Magnus que fuera con ellos pero el moreno se sentía tan cómodo en casa de Catarina que declinó la oferta.

\- De acuerdo, entonces vámonos- La chica caminó hacia la puerta con Magnus detrás de ella. Juntos entraron al auto, y empezaron a avanzar.

* * *

Alec buscó en uno de sus cajones hasta encontrar una pequeña bufanda verde, que luego enrolló en el pequeño cuello de Presidente. Sabía que el gato no necesitaba de eso para protegerse del frio, pero le encantaba ver la sonrisa de Magnus cuando miraba a Presidente usando una pequeña prenda que él mismo había diseñado.

Presidente aceptó gustoso la bufanda, tal como siempre hacía cuando se trataba de algo hecho por Magnus, y saltó de la cama para dirigirse al corredor.

Jace entró por la puerta de la habitación, y al ver a Presidente saltó hacia un lado antes de que el gato siquiera le gruñera. Alec los observó con una sonrisa, por algún motivo a Presidente no le agradaba Jace, porque con el resto de las personas, incluso con sus padres, se portaba encantador.

-Rata- Dijo Jace al ver al gato salir, y volvió su atención hacia su hermano apoyándose en la puerta- Por favor dime que el gato no viene con nosotros-

-Presidente va a ir, extraña a Magnus-

\- Tú extrañas a Magnus- Replicó Jace. Alec le dio una sonrisa.

-Los dos lo hacemos. Además no puedo dejarlo aquí solo- El rubio rodó los ojos.

\- Si puedes. Y por el bien de mi salud deberías hacerlo. Esa rata estará tratando de morderme o arañarme todo el tiempo. ¡Y las heridas que ya me ha hecho ni siquiera han sanado! Liam ha visto los aruños en mi espalda y cree que lo estoy engañando- Alec soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba su celular y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Liam sabe que no lo engañarías- Replicó. Ambos chicos salieron al comedor y se dirigieron a la habitación de su hermana- Isabelle, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde-

-Es una fiesta, la regla de oro es llegar tarde para llamar la atención- Replicó la chica. Un momento después la puerta se abrió revelando a una chica y a un niño vestidos con enormes abrigos rojos brillantes- Además, estaba ayudando a vestir a este encanto de chico- Max miró a Jace y a Alec con el ceño fruncido.

-Odio este abrigo. Ella me obligó-

\- ¡Hace frío afuera!- Se defendió Isabelle saliendo al corredor- ¿Y nuestros padres?-

-Abajo- Dijo Jace- Ya vámonos, odio llegar tarde- El rubio se giró y se dirigió al primer piso. Isabelle lo observó un momento antes de acercarse a Alec y susurrarle al oído.

\- Él llega tarde a todas partes. Solo tiene prisa porque cierta persona ya llegó a la casa de Aline- Alec concordó con ella. Jace y Liam no eran sentimentales, no se decían cosas como "Te amo" o se ponían apodos cariñosos. Pero después de verlos juntos y convivir con ellos se podían notar ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo el hecho de que ambos odiaban estar separados. Eran como un equipo, uno con muchos derechos de uno sobre el otro, pero de todos modos un equipo de dos chicos sin marca que encontraron consuelo al estar juntos.

* * *

La nieve cubría el suelo del enorme bosque que había detrás de la casa de Aline. Antes de llegar a los frondosos árboles, había un pequeño claro, y ese fue el lugar donde Aline, Helen y Raphael habían organizado la fiesta. Magnus estaba maravillado, al parecer su amiga, su novia y Raphael se habían esmerado: Había una enorme mesa de comida, un reproductor de música en una esquina, y de los árboles colgaban faroles de papel que envolvían metros y metros de luces.

El moreno se encontraba bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente junto a Simón y Liam. Los tres esperaban a los impuntuales hermanos Lightwood.

-Yo creo que sobrevivió- Decía Simón- Cuando ella se lo llevó al mar, parecía que ellos estaban enamorados- El lugar estaba bastante lleno; habían muchos estudiantes, amigos cercanos, y familiares. Magnus pudo reconocer entre la gente a Camille y a Clary, pero supuso que el resto debería estar por ahí.

\- Pero era una sirena- Resaltó Liam al escuchar al chico de lentes- Ellas devoran humanos. Y de todos modos ¿Qué más haría un humano en el fondo del océano? Ni siquiera en el océano porque eso era un manantial-

\- Uno de los marinos había dicho que si una sirena te besaba, te salvas de morir ahogado- Recordó Simón- Al menos sabemos que no murió así. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez ella decida devorarlo- Magnus no tenía idea de que estaban hablando, así que dejó de prestarles atención y se enfocó en ver a sus padres hablando con Aline y Helen. Los cuatro estaban riéndose por alguna cosa, y él sonrió al ver a Rey y a Diosa tan felices- ¡Magnus!-El moreno parpadeó.

-¿Si?-

\- Te pregunté cuál era tu opinión al respecto, ¿Crees que la sirena era una buena persona?-

\- Técnicamente las sirenas no son personas. Y en cuento a su interesante conversación… no lo sé, Samuel- Simón frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Es Simón! Te lo he dicho por lo menos unas diez veces desde que nos conocimos ¿En realidad lo olvidas todo el tiempo?-

-Al menos Magnus no olvida mi nombre- Comentó Liam orgulloso. Magnus notó que la puerta del jardín fue abierta y por ella entró un chico moreno con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

\- En un momento regreso- Anunció a Simón y a Liam, se puso de pie, y se dirigió firmemente hacia el recién llegado- Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-Magnus, cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿Cómo has estado?-

\- ¿A qué has venido, Marbas?- El demonio lució momentáneamente sorprendido antes de abrir un poco su chaqueta y rebelar un sobre dentro de ésta.

\- Mi señora me ha pedido que le diera esta carta a su hermano- Magnus miró al demonio.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-No- Marbas volvió a ajustar su chaqueta- Todo está tan bien como podría estarlo el infierno. Es solo que ella se siente culpable de haberlo dejado solo-

-Liam no está solo, nos tiene a nosotros-

\- Eso lo sé, pero no la consuela- Marbas miró más allá de él y una sonrisa coqueta se formó en su rostro- ¿Y ese quién es?- Magnus giró y observó a Raphael salir de la casa con una nueva bandeja de comida, la cual dejó sobre la mesa, y después se sumergió en la conversación de Aline y Helen. Magnus frunció el ceño y volvió a girarse hacia el demonio- Ni siquiera lo pienses, es mi amigo-

\- Tanto mejor, tú serás nuestro primer tema de conversación- Magnus miró firmemente al demonio.

-No te acerques a Raphael -Le hizo un gesto hacia el chico de ojos grises que aún hablaba con Simón- Ahí está Liam, por favor no vayas a causar problemas-

-¿Causar problemas yo?- Marbas pareció indignado mientras pasaba a Magnus y se dirigía hacia Raphael.

-¿Magnus?- El moreno se giró hacia la puerta y justo ahí estaba su chico de ojos azules.

\- ¡Alec!- Se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Alec le correspondió y después se separó.

-Te traje algo- El chico miró hacia el suelo, donde Presidente se asomó detrás de sus piernas, y al ver a Magnus corrió hacia él. Magnus levantó al gato entre sus manos y sonrió al ver lo adorable que se veía con una pequeña bufanda.

\- Hola Presidente ¿Me extrañaste?-

-Lo hizo- Jace de un momento a otro llegó junto a Alec- Estuvo gruñéndome cada que me acercaba a él-

-Jace, tú le hiciste algo a Presidente- Dijo Alec- Es un gato muy cariñoso con todo el mundo, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que tú seas el único al que odia- Jace miró a su hermano indignado.

-Yo no le hice nada, esa rata me odió desde el primer momento en el que me vio. No es mi culpa que su pequeño cuerpo no hubiera podido resistir la envidia- Alec rodó los ojos. Liam, al haber visto llegar a Jace, se acercó a ellos para saludar al rubio. Pero entonces vio al adorable gato de Magnus y Alec en las manos del moreno.

\- ¡Hola, Presidente!- Acercó su pálida mano para acariciarlo, el animal saltó de la mano de Magnus y pasó a las de Liam para que este lo cargara. Jace bufó al ver a Liam acercando su nariz a la del gato.

-Jace, tengo algo para ti- Dijo Magnus. Abrió su abrigo y sacó un par de guantes que extendió hacia el rubio. Jace los miró como si fueran un raro espécimen.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Guantes-

-¿Para quién?-

-Para ti, te dije que usarías guantes cuando llegara el invierno-

\- Si, lo recuerdo, pero no creía que hablaras enserio-

\- Hablaba muy enserio, toma, póntelos- Jace levantó sus manos y las miró.

-Pero mira este color- Se lamentó- Y esta libertad de movimiento…- Liam dejó de consentir a Presidente y miró al rubio.

\- Te vas a congelar los dedos- Advirtió. Jace pareció escucharlo y tomó el regalo de Magnus.

-No lo sé…- Parecía dudoso si ponérselos o no. Liam rodó los ojos.

-Presidente, seguramente tu si podrás convencerlo ¿No?-

-¡No te atrevas a soltar a esa rata!- Jace se alejó de allí, y Liam armado con Presidente parecía dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Magnus lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Hay alguien que te está buscando- Susurró en su oído y señaló hacia Marbas, quien parecía estar hablando con Raphael. Liam miró hacia el demonio con reconocimiento.

-Gracias, en un momento hablaré con él. Primero está Jace- Magnus asintió y dejó ir al chico, quien se perdió en medio de las personas mientras buscaba al rubio.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Alec.

-Marbas está aquí- Los sentidos de Alec se despertaron mientras miraba a todas partes.

-¿Dónde?- Magnus le señaló el lugar. Marbas estaba apoyado contra un árbol mientras hablaba con una sonrisa, junto a él estaba Raphael con los brazos cruzados. Alec y Magnus observaron atentamente, y ambos soltaron una carcajada cuando Raphael rodó los ojos, se dio media vuelta, y se alejó de Marbas dejando al demonio con la palabra en la boca- Se lo merece por alimentarse de nosotros- Se jactó Magnus, y volvió su atención hacia el ojiazul- ¿Quieres ir a caminar?- Alec asintió, y unos momentos después los dos se había alejado de todos en la fiesta y se habían internado en el bosque mientras hablaban de temas triviales.

-Le he dicho a Liam que no debe dejar intimidarse por Camille- Contaba Magnus- Pero él aún se queda callado cada que la ve lanzarse sobre Jace-

-Jace me ha dicho que quisiera verlo defendiéndolo- Dijo Alec- Aunque no se lo vayas a decir- El moreno rió.

-No lo haré- Magnus miró alrededor, ambos estaban solos, los arboles los envolvían y amortiguaban todo ruido que no fuera sus propios pasos pisando la nieve. Sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea- Ellos son encantadores juntos, pero ninguna otra pareja se iguala a nosotros-

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo-

-Y ningún otro chico se iguala a ti- Alec se detuvo y lo miró- Con esos ojos azules tan brillantes, mirándome solo a mí. Y también con esa personalidad, igual a la de un ángel-

-¿Estás tratando de conquistarme?-Alec se rió mientras tomaba a Magnus del cuello y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, hasta que su espalda tocó el tronco de un árbol- Magnus, yo no podría amarte más de lo que lo hago-

\- No trato de conquistarte- Magnus llevó sus manos a la espalda del chico- Trato de seducirte. Y parece que está funcionando- Miró pícaramente al ojiazul, pero como supuso éste no contestó, Alec nunca podía contestar con palabras tales acercamientos, todo lo que hizo fue acercarlo para besarlo. El moreno presionó el cuerpo del ojiazul contra el árbol; los labios de Alec estaban helados, pero para él tenían el sabor del cielo.

Fue descendiendo por su cuello, calentando con sus labios la piel pálida de Alec, pero entonces el ardor en su clavícula lo hizo alejarse.

-¿Justo ahora?- Se quejó mientras se separaba de Alec y metía una mano debajo de la bufanda para tocar su ardiente marca. Alec lo miró sonriente.

-No podía ser en un mejor momento- Dijo el chico. Quitó la bufanda de Magnus y delicadamente apartó la mano dorada, dejando al descubierto su nombre completo. "ALEXANDER" en plateado- Soy yo- Murmuró con los ojos brillantes, acercó su rostro al cuello de Magnus y dejó un beso sobre la marca- No sabes cuánto te amo, Magnus- El moreno sintió fuego en su pecho al sentir los labios del ojiazul. Ahora las marcas de Alec y de Magnus estaban completas, pero ellos ya se amaban desde antes. Siempre fueron almas gemelas, y nada en el universo podía cambiar ese hecho.

-También te amo, Alec- El dolor en la clavícula aún no había menguado, pero Magnus lo ignoró mientras volvía a besar al ojiazul.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Gracias por todo *-***


End file.
